Made For TV Movie
by T.Yuki
Summary: Edward apareceu, como foi prometido a Bella. Agora eles querem ficar juntos. O que é preciso pra esse relacionamento? – Resumo uma droga. q Continuação da fic 96 hours with Edward Cullen – Todos Humanos. ;D
1. Preview

**Made For TV Movie**

Edward apareceu, como foi prometido a Bella. Agora eles querem ficar juntos. O que é preciso pra esse relacionamento? – Resumo, uma droga. q Continuação da fic 96hours with Edward Cullen – Todos Humanos. ;D

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_Eu fiquei parada, o olhando correr pelo aeroporto e passar por aquele portão._

_E então, num extremo choque de realidade, eu percebi que Edward tinha ido embora. E tinha acabado._

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Preview** - Noites de Verão.

.

"Não... Por favor, não faça isso!" – Tanya gritou, mas o pedido não foi atendido e logo Edward estava ensangüentado no chão, os olhos parados no nada e uma expressão de dor.

Apertei a almofada no peito e enrolei o cobertor mais forte ao redor do meu corpo. Edward havia levado um tiro.

"P-precisava acabar d-deste jeito" – Edward gaguejou, a voz carregada em agonia.

"Por favor, fique! Eu preciso de você." – Tanya gritou, chorando desesperadamente. Mais parecia que ela tinha acabado de cortar cebolas.

"Eu... Amo você" – Edward murmurou entre suspiros e, no segundo seguinte, seus olhos se fechavam e uma música triste tocava enquanto a imagem se afastava.

Achei o final do filme ruim.

Tanya enterrou Edward, conheceu um outro personagem no velório e os dois começaram a sair enquanto ela dizia um parágrafo qualquer que eu lembro de ter ouvido Edward citar em outra cena do filme.

Ok, o filme era bom até. Edward era um bom ator, e eu pude ver exatamente a diferença entre a atuação dele e o que ele era quando nós conversávamos.

Mas eu admito que não gostei muito das cenas românticas. Eu sempre resolvia me enganar e fingir não ver, olhando pras unhas ou checando o relógio em cima da mesa.

Decidi que era hora de parar de ver filmes. E de pensar em Edward.

Afinal, já havia se passado duas semanas desde a viagem.

Os meninos passaram em Los Angeles pra premiere dali e depois começaram a ir por outros estados do próprio país. Lembro de ter visto alguma coisa sobre isso na banca de jornais. O rosto dos meninos estampavam a capa de várias revistas.

E eu? Bom, eu segui com a minha vida. Ângela me ajudou a colocar os negócios da loja em dia e o trabalho continuou.

Eu me levantei do sofá depois de desligar a TV, e fui pra cozinha. Não passava das três da tarde no relógio em cima da geladeira, mas eu resolvi que era uma boa hora pra tomar café.

Essa é a graça de domingos. Sem trabalho pra fazer, sem coisas pra arrumar, sem problemas pra resolver, tomar café tarde...

Eu aproveitei que não tinha levado Bruce pra fazer suas necessidades fisiológicas, e resolvi colocar uma coleira nele, e em poucos segundos, nós caminhávamos pelas ruas de Manhattan.

Ainda tinha que matar as saudades do meu cachorrinho, que parecia querer vinte vezes mais atenção. Bruce era um Jack Russel Terrier. E não me pergunte por que eu resolvi chamá-lo de Bruce.

Eu comprei um café em uma das cafeterias próximas do apartamento e passei num Pet Shop antes de voltar pra casa. Na metade do caminho, Bruce já tinha feito as necessidades dele.

- Boa Tarde. – O porteiro baixinho idoso sorriu pra mim.

- Boa Tarde. Alguma novidade?

- Suas cartas. – Ele entregou alguns envelopes pra mim e eu os olhei rapidamente antes de colocar no bolso do casaco. – Ah, e veio alguém te procurar enquanto você saia.

- Quem? – Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, confusa.

- Não sei, ainda não estava aqui. – Ele deu de ombros. – Foi o mocinho que trabalha aqui no outro expediente que me disse.

Bruce me empurrando pra entrar logo no prédio não estava me deixando exatamente calma.

- Mas ele disse como a pessoa era? Se era homem ou mulher?

- Não, não disse não.

Seria melhor se não tivesse falado, já que não sabia nenhuma informação direito.

Eu agradeci antes de subir com Bruce. No meio do caminho, eu encontrei Alice.

Alice muito bem vestida, por sinal.

- Vai sair? – Eu perguntei, a olhando. Era óbvio que ela ia sair. Ninguém se vestia daquele jeito pra ficar em casa. – Está muito bonita, Allie.

- Obrigada. – Alice bateu os cílios. – Vou sair com Jasper.

Meu sorriso diminuiu consideravelmente e ela deve ter percebido, porque continuou a explicação, sem pausas.

- Jasper disse que terminaram de divulgar o filme ontem. Emmett veio buscar Rosalie mais cedo. – Alice disse, jogando a bolsa no ombro. – E Jasper e eu combinamos de ir ao um restaurante. Já deve estar chegando.

- Hmm. – Eu mordi o lábio e dei meu melhor sorriso. – Aproveite o dia.

- Obrigada. – Alice sorriu.

Eu continuei meu caminho, mas Alice segurou meu braço.

- Ele vai aparecer, Bella. – Alice murmurou. – Edward vem.

- Não estou esperando por ele. – Eu murmurei séria e Alice suspirou antes de me soltar. – Divirta-se.

- Eu vou. – Ela gritou, apertando o botão do elevador enquanto eu abria meu apartamento.

Abasteci a tigela de Bruce, arrumei minha cama, lavei a louça e como não tinha mais o que fazer, voltei a assistir TV.

Eu devo ter assistido quase todos os episódios de Friends, mas assisti os que estavam passando ainda assim. Afinal quem nunca fez isso? Friends é um clássico! Eu assistiria todos os episódios de novo.

Quando era sete e meia da noite, eu fiquei com fome. E decidi que era uma boa hora pra ir comprar uma pizza, mas eu estava com muita preguiça pra sair de casa, então alcancei o telefone em cima da mesinha ao lado do sofá e disquei o primeiro telefone de pizzaria que eu vi na lista. Pedi uma pizza de mussarela e uma caixa de cervejas.

É, cervejas.

Bruce se deitou ao meu lado e compartilhou de minha fossa. Nós devíamos ser os únicos que ocupavam os apartamentos do andar. Rosalie tinha saído, Alice tinha saído, e provavelmente o resto de nossos vizinhos também tinham algo pra fazer fora de casa.

Eu só não dividiria minhas cervejas com ele, porque bom, Bruce é um cachorro.

Depois de meia hora mais ou menos, o interfone tocou e eu fui atender.

- Bella? – O porteiro perguntou.

- Diga.

- Tem um moço aqui que quer subir, ele é aquele... – Ele começou.

- É minha pizza. – Eu o cortei.

- Não, mas...

- Pode deixar subir. – Eu falei antes de desligar o telefone.

Eu corri pro meu quarto pra achar minha bolsa. E quando eu achei, precisei de alguns minutos pra caçar a minha carteira ali dentro. E depois pra achar o dinheiro dentro da carteira...

Bateram na porta e eu corri pra sala. Abri a porta, ainda cutucando a carteira.

- Desculpa, eu acho que não tenho troco pra... – Eu comecei, mas a porta fechou.

Antes que eu pudesse ver quem tinha entrado, eu pude sentir os lábios de alguém se moldarem aos meus.

Ou aquele entregador de pizza era um tarado, ou...

Ah não. Eu conhecia aqueles lábios e o jeito como umas mãos grandes apertavam minha cintura.

Agarrei os cabelos lisos da nuca dele e retribui ao beijo, ouvindo minha carteira cair em algum canto da sala e as moedas rolarem pelo chão.

- Edward... – Eu suspirei com os lábios nos dele.

* * *

><p>Olá, leitoras. \o<p>

Estou aqui mais uma vez, para a continuação da fic 96 hours with Edward Cullen. :D

O nome da fic é baseada no nome de uma música de uma banda que eu gosto muito. E a fic é a continuação da história, porque a fic era somente sobre quatro dias dos personagens na Itália, então eu achei justo fazer uma continuação.

Vou tentar mantar minha sincronia de postagens: Quartas e domingos. Mas se não der certo pra aparecer nos dois dias, eu apareço pelo menos na quarta, ou no domingo, certo? :B

Queria agradecer a todos que leram a fic, espero que gostem desta também. :B

Vejo vocês por aí,

**XxX** ;*


	2. Pizza e Cervejas

**Chapter 1** - Pizza e Cervejas.

.

Eu sei que fiquei mentindo pra mim mesma o tempo todo, assim como eu tinha mentido pra Alice algum tempo atrás, no meio do corredor.

A verdade é que eu estava esperando por Edward, mas não queria essa posição de "esperar por alguém". Deduzi que era forçada demais pra ser aceitada por mim, então tentei acreditar que Edward era um caso superado e que tudo bem se ele não viesse atrás de mim. É, tudo bem.

Até porque não era obrigação dele vir atrás de mim, não foi assinado nenhum contrato. Ele só tinha prometido.

_Só tinha prometido_.

Merda, eu estava esperando. Eu tinha assistido um filme do cara só pra lembrar como era o jeito torto dele sorrir. E o tempo que eu passava parada em frente a banca de jornais...

O que você acha que eu faria com uma caixa de cervejas?

Ok, beberia, óbvio. Se bem que me imaginar bêbada não era a melhor forma de tentar superar o fato de que Edward não tivesse aparecido. Não, eu não ficaria bêbada na verdade.

Espera, não tinha muito sentido pensar nisso agora.

Edward estava na minha frente, debaixo dos meus dedos, apertando minha cintura e me encostando na parede do meu próprio apartamento. E nós estávamos nos beijando de um jeito cada vez mais doce.

Nós nos afastamos quando nenhum resquício de ar restava nos pulmões. A testa de Edward estava grudada na minha e eu abri os olhos.

O rosto de Edward parecia ainda mais lindo. Quase tinha me esquecido de como ele era lindo. Deus, eu poderia desmaiar agora.

- Você veio. – Eu murmurei, não escondendo um sorriso que resolveu brotar naturalmente no meu rosto.

- Eu disse que viria. – Edward sorriu torto se afastando um passo pra me olhar. Ajeitou meu cabelo ao lado do rosto, deslizou o polegar pela minha bochecha e sorriu mais ainda.

Não sabia se era isso mesmo que eu que eu queria fazer, mas eu atirei meus braços ao redor do pescoço de Edward e afundei meu rosto na clavícula dele.

- Obrigada. – Eu murmurei, apesar de não ter certeza se aquilo era o que eu queria dizer.

- Por? – Edward perguntou, me abraçando de volta.

Bateram na porta e eu me afastei de Edward pra olhar a cara confusa que ele fazia.

- Por pagar a minha pizza. – Eu sorri, batendo no peito dele de leve. Edward riu, revirando os olhos.

Eu ia falar algo do tipo "Obrigada por realmente aparecer", mas era dramático demais.

Abaixei pra juntar minhas moedas enquanto Edward abria a porta.

- Pode ficar com o troco. – O ouvi murmurar, pegando as cervejas e a caixa de pizza da mão do menino que mascava chiclete feito uma lhama.

Foi engraçado ver Edward empurrando a porta com o quadril, equilibrando tudo nas mãos. Aproveitei pra abraçar o pescoço dele e o empurrar pra encostar na porta. Só pra poder beijá-lo de novo e obrigá-lo a se equilibrar mais ainda ali.

- Isso é maldade. – Edward murmurou com a boca na minha. Mesmo com a reclamação, ele retribuiu ao meu beijo e ficou se equilibrando sozinho.

Não demorou muito pra que a cerveja caísse no chão. Pelo jeito, das seis garrafas, só uma não tinha se salvado.

Eu me afastei dele e fiquei encarando a cerveja quebrada no chão, escorrendo pelo piso. E então, Bruce apareceu de algum canto da casa.

- Quem é esse? – Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Bruce, meu cachorro. – Eu dei de ombros, coçando a cabeça quando percebi que Bruce estava tomando o líquido do chão.

Cachorros não deviam tomar cerveja, não é?

- Ele não devia tomar cerveja. – Edward riu.

Eu dei um jeitinho na sujeira dali enquanto Edward fuçava nos armários da minha cozinha, procurando louças para arrumar a mesa.

Fui o mais rápida que pude, e quando cheguei lá, Edward estava terminando de arrumar as coisas por ali.

- Você foi rápido. – Eu ri, me sentando em uma cadeira da minha mesa pequenina. Edward simplesmente deu de ombros.

Fiquei o olhando se mexer de um lado pro outro até finalmente se sentar.

Deixou uma garrafa na minha frente, junto ao meu prato e entrelaçou os dedos, apoiando as mãos na mesa. O sorriso lindo dele parecia iluminar a cozinha toda.

- Não me lembro de ter sido convidado pra comer com você, mas ainda assim preparei as coisas pra mim.

- Você pagou por ela. – Eu apontei pra pizza e ri. – Está além de convidado. É sua obrigação comer essa pizza.

Nunca foi tão diferente comer uma pizza em casa. Era Edward ali, sentando na cadeira da minha cozinha, mastigando um pedaço de pizza e virando a garrafa de cerveja na boca. Era bem diferente da minha realidade.

Realidade. Deus! Minha realidade era diferente desse momento frufru.

- Vai ficar em Manhattan por quanto tempo? – Eu perguntei, terminado minha segunda garrafa e a deixando de lado na mesa.

Aquela pergunta deve ter pego Edward de surpresa, porque ele fez uma pausa na mastigação e estreitou os olhos pro nada.

- Por quanto tempo der. – Ele deu de ombros. – Você me abriga?

- Está sem teto? – Eu ri, cruzando os braços.

- Basicamente. – Edward sorriu, afastando o prato.

- Verei o que posso fazer. – Suspirei, olhando pras unhas. – Sabe como é, meu apartamento não é muito grande e...

- Eu posso dormir no seu quarto. – Edward falou normalmente, sorrindo feito um canalha.

Mas era um puto mesmo.

- Só tem uma cama no meu quarto. – Eu fiz uma careta falsamente triste.

- Podemos dividi-la.

- Porque será que eu sabia que você ia dizer isso? – Eu usei meu melhor tom de ironia e Edward riu.

- Porque você quer dividir sua cama comigo. – Ele sorriu ainda mais, desencostando as costas da cadeira e se aproximando da mesa.

- E o que te faz pensar isso? – Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Eu sei tudo sobre você, Isabella. – Edward deu de ombros, se levantando e juntando as louças. Eu tive que rir.

- Ah, é? Então me diz o que eu estou pensando agora, já que você sabe tudo sobre mim. – Eu falei, me levantando e juntando as garrafas.

- Você está pensando... – Edward fez uma pausa pra me olhar enquanto eu ia até a pia e deixava as garrafas vazias ali. – Algo como "Como esse cara é gostoso!".

Idiota.

- Ai, Edward. – Eu ri alto. – Como você é mesquinho. O mundo não gira ao seu redor.

- Ainda. – Ele piscou, deixando os pratos ali. – Mas diz...

- O quê?

- Diz que você estava mesmo pensando isso. – Edward piscou, se aproximando um passo.

- Não estava pensando isso. – Eu revirei os olhos e ele parou na minha frente, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Pode falar, não tem problema. – Ele sorriu. – Não vou contar pra ninguém.

- Para com isso. Não vou falar nada. – Eu tentei o empurrar, mas Edward fez questão de não se mexer nem um centímetro.

- Não vai falar nada do quê?

- Hã? – Eu fiquei confusa. Edward estava perto demais e tentar empurrá-lo com a mão não foi uma boa idéia. Eu podia sentir o peito dele debaixo da minha mão.

Foi a hora perfeita pra Edward se aproximar mais um pouco, encostando o quadril no meu e me empurrando pra encostar na pia.

- Você está pensando em como eu sou bonito? – Edward ergueu meu queixo com o dedo.

- Você não é bonito. – Eu tentei parecer forte, mas mais parecia que eu ia completar a frase com um "Você é lindo!". Foi pensando nisso que eu mordi o lábio. Não queria alimentar o ego dele.

- Tudo bem. – Edward deu de ombros. – E depois eu que sou idiota. Você mente, eu finjo que acredito.

- Você é idiota. – Eu suspirei.

- E eu te beijo e você retribui, que tal? – Edward sorriu animado e eu nem tive tempo de chamá-lo de idiota de novo.

Era um insulto, só podia! Devia ser proibido que um homem tão mesquinho beijasse tão bem! E tivesse toda essa pegada...

Edward me colocou sentada na pia e deslizou as mãos pelas minhas pernas.

E eu me chutava em algum lugar da minha mente, por não resistir a esse idiota.

- Onde é seu quarto? – Edward separou nossos lábios, sussurrando com a boca grudada na minha.

Vamos lá, Isabella. Diga que não vai acontecer nada entre vocês dois. Que é hora de Edward ir embora, seguir a vida dele.

- Segunda porta do corredor. – Eu sussurrei, voltando a o beijar com pressa.

Entrelacei as pernas no quadril dele enquanto era carregada pela casa.

Eu sou uma idiota.

* * *

><p>Olá leitoras!<p>

Eu sei, terrível horário pra se postar, mas foi o único que eu achei. x.x

Ahhh! Muitissíssimo obrigada pelas reviews, gatas. Thanks **BibiAlbano, ylla, L.C, Gill, danimelo, Lini iih, Manu Ponte, Carla Hale, Joan Swift, ferpbiagi e Sam Moscovitz. **- Respondo todas próximo cap, \o

Basicamente todo mundo quer trocar o entregador de pizza por Edward. kkkkk

Eu venho quarta-feira, pode ser? Quem me espera? :D

**XxX** ;*


	3. Não gosto dessa idéia

**Chapter 2** - Não gosto dessa idéia.

.

Edward achou meu quarto e nós dividimos a cama.

Admito que foi uma das melhores divisões da minha vida.

E meu Deus! Quase tinha me esquecido o quanto ele era bom. E lindo. E gostoso pra caramba.

Pra que um corpo daquele, toda aquela sedução, toda aquela pegada em um só homem?

Eu dormi tarde, apesar de ter sido um sono muito bom.

Eu dormiria o dia todo, se fosse possível. Mas não era possível, porque era segunda-feira e eu ainda não tinha aparecido na loja.

Às sete e vinte e cinco, Alice me ligou. O celular vibrou em cima da cabeceira de madeira e fez mais barulho do que se estivesse com algum toque.

- Alô? – Eu atendi. Minha voz estava uma merda, definitivamente. Meio mole, meio lenta...

- Bella? – Alice perguntou quase num grito. – Onde você está? O que aconteceu? Por que ainda não apareceu aqui?

Suspirei pesadamente, mexendo no meu cabelo que devia estar parecendo uma juba de leão.

Pensei em me sentar, mas o braço de Edward pendia pesadamente sobre a minha cintura por cima do edredom grosso e branco, então eu só me mexi pra ficar de um jeito mais confortável na cama.

- Eu estou em casa... – Eu comecei. – E esqueci as outras perguntas, desculpe.

- Que voz é essa? – Alice praticamente gritou no outro lado da linha. – Você bebeu? Sua voz sempre fica assim quando você bebe Isabella! Foi por isso que você não veio trabalhar? Não minta para mim!

- Só um pouquinho, Alice. – Eu suspirei. – Relaxa, não estou bêbada. E não foi por isso que eu faltei.

- O que aconteceu?

Eu olhei Edward dormindo ao meu lado. Tão branquinho, quietinho. Nem parecia que ele era chato. Os lábios vermelhinhos, os cílios claros dos olhos fechados, o cabelo mais bagunço... Tão lindo.

Aquele sim era um bom motivo pra faltar no trabalho.

- Eu... – Comecei, me sentindo uma idiota por sorrir. – Achei melhor ficar em casa.

- Olha, Bella... Eu sei que você está assim porque o Edward não aparec... – Alice começou.

- Tchau, Allie. Bom trabalho. – Eu disse antes de desligar o celular e jogá-lo na cabeceira de novo.

Eu encarei Edward dormindo calmamente ao meu lado e me ajeitei perto dele debaixo das cobertas, deixando o braço por cima do dele e nossos corpos mais juntos.

Eu teria de enfrentar Alice uma hora ou outra, então eu deixaria isso pra se pensar mais tarde. Afinal, eu podia dormir mais um pouco e aproveitar que Edward ainda estava aqui.

Fiquei pensando na vida e nem percebi que eram oito horas já. Eu podia dormir mais um pouco...

Quando eu fechei meus olhos, Edward resolveu se mexer atrás de mim. Respirou fundo e virou a mão em cima do edredom pra entrelaçar os dedos nos meus. Logo o nariz estava deslizando pelo meu pescoço.

- Bom dia. – Eu o ouvi murmurar com os lábios nos meus ombros, a voz rouca e aveludada me trouxe uma chuva de lembranças da noite passada.

Não respondi. Deixei que ele continuasse o trabalho no meu pescoço porque era ótimo ser acordada desse jeito. Mesmo que eu já estivesse acordada há um tempo.

- Eu sei que você está acordada, Bella. – Edward murmurou mordendo minha orelha e eu me entreguei quando gemi baixinho, arrancando uma risada dele. – Eu sabia.

Eu abri os olhos, já que meu teatro tinha ido por água a baixo. Me virei pra deitar de barriga pra cima e Edward se ajeitou ao meu lado, me olhando.

- Como você sabia? – Perguntei. Minha mão resolveu ir naturalmente ao rosto dele e eu a deixei parada ali.

- Você se arrepia quando eu cheiro seu pescoço. – Edward deu de ombros, erguendo meu braço e deslizando o dedo por ali. Ok, eu estava obviamente acordada.

Suspirei pesadamente, deixando Edward tomar minha mão de seu rosto.

- Você está com fome? – Ele perguntou, brincando com meus dedos, os olhos parados na minha mão.

- Um pouco.

- Acho que vou preparar alguma coisa pra nós comermos... O que você acha? – Edward perguntou, me olhando com um sorriso torto.

Nem parecia aquele Edward convencido e metido de sempre.

- Desde que você não coloque fogo na minha casa. – Eu dei de ombros e Edward riu comigo.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer quanto isso. – Ele riu, puxando minha mão pra depositar um beijo nas costas da minha mão.

Edward se afastou de mim, soltando minha mão e se mexendo pra ficar sentado na cama. Os olhos estavam no chão, varrendo o quarto de um lado para o outro.

- Fui humildemente te dar um beijo e você arrancou minha roupa toda. Agora me diz onde você jogou minha cueca, sua tarada. – Edward falou e eu revirei os olhos.

Tinha acabado de achar o antigo Edward.

- Eu não sei. Joguei em algum canto. – Dei de ombros e de repente, Bruce entrou no quarto. Parou em frente a Edward e soltou da boca um tecido branco.

O silêncio tomou conta do quarto enquanto Edward e Bruce se encaravam quietamente. Edward ergueu o braço e pegou a cueca do chão, se afastando com rapidez quando Bruce rosnou baixinho.

- Seu cachorro não gosta de mim. – Edward falou, chacoalhando a cueca pra vesti-la.

Bati na cama duas vezes e Bruce pulou ali, se ajeitando ao meu lado.

- Não diga isso, Edward. Bruce gosta de todo mundo. – Eu murmurei revirando os olhos e fazendo carinho no meu cachorrinho.

Edward vestiu a cueca e a calça antes de ir pra cozinha. Descalço e sem camisa.

Deuses, aquele homem ia preparar meu café-da-manhã naqueles trajes?

Ignorei o pensamento de que eu ficaria em dúvida sobre o que eu queria sobre o café-da-manhã: Edward ou café de verdade?

Eu fiquei deitada por um tempo, ouvindo Edward andar pela minha cozinha, assoviando baixinho uma música qualquer. Eu estava considerando a idéia de me levantar, mas a cama parecia confortável demais pra isso.

Esperei sentir o cheiro de café pra finalmente me levantar. Enrolei o lençol no corpo por preguiça de caçar minhas roupas e fui caminhando lentamente até a cozinha.

Edward ainda estava assoviando enquanto batia alguma coisa numa tigela e nem percebeu que eu estava ali.

Quando eu pensei em falar alguma coisa, o celular no bolso direito de Edward tocou e ele atendeu prontamente.

- Alô? Ah, oi Josh. – Edward largou a tigela. – Filme? Quê filme? Hmm, você tem o roteiro aí? – Edward continuou. – Que atriz? Espera, quantas mulheres? – Edward apoiou o telefone no ombro e continuou mexendo na tigela. –Ah, fala sério. Não sou ator pornô, Josh. Isso é um filme pra adultos? Cruzes. Olha, depois a gente conversa, ok? – Edward pareceu não esperar uma resposta e logo desligou o telefone, o deixando no bolso de novo.

Filme. Mulheres. Atrizes.

De imediato, uma reprise do filme que eu assisti de Edward passou pela minha mente. Todas as cenas que eu tinha acreditado que havia ignorado apareciam bem vivas na minha mente agora. O jeito como ele beijava aquela atriz, como a tocava.

Não era a melhor coisa pra se pensar.

Edward começou as fazer as panquecas e depois de algum tempo percebeu minha presença.

- Fiz panquecas. – Edward sorriu, virando a massa na frigideira. –São a minha especialidade. Você gosta de panquecas?

- Gosto. – Murmurei, não tão animada quando ele.

Saí do batente da porta da cozinha e fui até a pia. Enchi um copo de água e demorei pra beber o líquido todo. Me sentia estranha, contrariada, quase traída. E aquela não era a melhor sensação da minha vida. Parecia transformar meu dia florido em algo mais escuro e menos cheiroso.

Edward largou o fogão e abraçou minha cintura, jogando meu cabelo de lado pra beijar meu pescoço.

Desta vez, eu não arrepiei, não corei, não aconteceu nada. Desta vez, eu me senti mal.

- Bella? – Edward se afastou pra ficar ao meu lado na pia. – O que aconteceu?

- Nada. – Eu tentei sorrir, mas sabia que não era uma boa atriz.

- Você está mentindo. – Edward murmurou, pousando o dedo na minha bochecha. – O que aconteceu?

- Eu ouvi sua conversa no celular. – Eu comecei. Edward prendeu a respiração e continuou me olhando. – Você pretende fazer outro filme?

- Não sei, não é nada definido. – Edward deu de ombros.

- Hmm.

- Por quê?

- Não, por nada. – Eu tentei sorrir de novo, deixando o copo de lado na pia.

- Bella, o que está acontecendo? – Edward perguntou.

Eu respirei fundo e me afastei um pouco.

- Edward, eu vou ser sincera com você. – Eu cruzei os braços por cima do lençol. – Eu não gosto dessa idéia.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Como assim?

- Eu não gosto de te imaginar com outras garotas, Edward. – Eu disse firme, apesar daquilo não ter fundamento. Nós não éramos namorados, eu não tinha esse direito. – Essa idéia me incomoda.

- Isso é... Ciúmes? – Edward sorriu torto.

- Chame como quiser. – Dei de ombros.

Edward ficou me encarando com um silêncio cortante e só então eu dei conta do que tinha falado.

- Espere, esqueça. – Eu fechei os olhos e balancei a cabeça. – Quem sou eu pra falar sobre sua carreira? Nós não somos próximos o suficiente pra que eu opine na sua vida, muito menos seja contra ela. – Eu respirei fundo e o encarei. O resto da minha fala saiu muito rápido e eu quase atropelei as palavras. – Nosso relacionamento é só sexo e pronto... Ou não? Isso é só sexo ocasional, não é? É, esqueça. Eu não devia falar nada, não tenho esse direito. Desculpe.

E eu saí antes que Edward pudesse falar alguma coisa. Fui até meu quarto e fechei a porta quando percebi que, por alguma razão desconhecida, Edward estava me seguindo.

Ele bateu na porta enquanto eu largava o lençol na cama e começava a me trocar.

Meu Deus, onde eu estava com a cabeça?

- Bella, deixa eu entrar. – Edward pediu.

- Esqueça, Edward. Foi só uma coisa de momento. – Eu gritei, encaixando a calça.

- Deixa eu entrar, Bella. – Edward pediu de novo, mas eu não fiz questão de responder.

Coloquei meu sutiã e a blusa o mais rápido possível. Juntei os sapatos e a camisa de Edward.

- Aqui, isso é seu. – Eu empurrei as coisas dele pras suas mãos assim que abri a porta.

- Você pode me ouvir? – Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha e eu o encarei, cruzando os braços.

Por algum motivo, eu corei.

- Bella, isso é só sexo pra você? – Ele perguntou, me pegando de guarda baixa. Edward parecia de certa forma... Surpreso. – Por que se for, me avise. Acho que quebrei algumas regras.

- Do que você está falando? – Eu retruquei.

- Bella, você acha que eu sairia de Los Angeles por sexo? – Edward me encarou com firmeza. – Você acha que eu prometeria à uma estranha que eu iria visitá-la por... Sexo? Acha que eu me apressaria depois de tantas viagens, depois de toda essa coisa louca de divulgação, acha que eu ia enganar meu cansaço e viajar até aqui por sexo? Sério mesmo Bella?

Eu estava começando a me sentir desconfortável com a palavra "sexo" em cada fim de frase.

- Porque então, Edward? – Eu quase gritei. Me sentia uma ridícula por ter algum nó se formando na minha garganta. – Porque você sairia de Los Angeles pra visitar uma estranha? Tivesse ido pra casa descansar então!

- Bella. – Edward bufou, parecendo alcançar o mesmo nível de irritação que eu. – Você realmente não percebeu?

- Percebeu o quê?

- Que eu gosto de você. – Edward soltou, parecendo meu incomodado por falar aquilo em voz alta. – Que eu não quero só fazer sexo com você. Que eu não quero te ter só por quatro dias, cinco ou tanto faz. Eu gosto de você, eu quero ficar perto de você.

Eu engoli seco e perdi a compostura. Agora eu estava atada.

- E eu te dou o direito de sentir ciúmes de mim. – Edward abriu um meio sorriso. – Isso significa que você sente alguma coisa por mim, não é? Ou isso é confusão da minha cabeça? Eu não estou entendo mais nada agora.

- Eu não quero te ver perto de outras garotas. – Eu murmurei, encarando outro lado da casa. – É como se... Se você tivesse que ser só meu.

Edward empurrou a porta que eu segurava e largou os sapatos a camisa em um canto qualquer. A mão foi pra minha cintura enquanto ele se aproximava um passo.

- Eu sou só seu, se você quiser. Eu sabia que você não conseguiria resistir ao meu charme mesmo. – Edward deu de ombros, sorrindo torto. – Eu desisto dos filmes, da minha carreira, do dinheiro fácil. – Edward deu de ombros. – Se você quiser...

Agora sim eu estava de mãos atadas. E confusa, muito confusa.

* * *

><p>Olá leitoras!<p>

Primeiramente, perdão por não aparecer ontem. Fiquei doente e até fui parar no hospital =/

Mas já estou bem, uhu \o

Reviews:

**Pietra,-** kkkkk. Até eu quero esse entregador de pizza aqui em casa. Imagina só que maravilha! kkk

**BibiAlbano,-** O pior que quanto mais metido, mais charmoso! kkkk Pode deixar que a Bella vai aproveitar, q

**Gill,-** É, conhecido e charmoso. Demais! kkkk

**L.C,-** Eu também mostraria onde é meu quarto, é claro. kkkk Na cozinha, na sala... KKKKKK Morri. q É, são muitas oportunidades. q

**danimelo,-** Quem dera meu entregador também fosse assim. T.T q

**Linii ih,-** Fala, Lini, você também mostraria onde é seu quarto. kkkkkkkkkkkkkk q

**Joan Swift,-** Também gosto deles. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic *o*

**nathy,-** OMG! Você apareceu! Faz um tempão, hein? Ah, que bom que você voltou. E aí, firme e forte? :B - Ah, espero que você esteja gostando :D Apareça quando puder \o

**ferpbiagi,-** Eu também quero um entregador feito Edward, mimimi T.T kkkk

**Sam Moscovitz,-** Verdade. Quanto mais metido, mais apetitoso. kkkkk Eu não ligaria se ele aparecesse assim do nada. kkkk

Bom meninas, espero que gostem do cap.

Hey, heeey, alguém viu o teaser de Amanhecer? Ansiosas pelo filme tanto quanto eu estou? *O*

Vejo vocês domingo? :D

Certo, até domingo então. :B

**XxX** ;*


	4. Sofá ou cama?

**Chapter 3** - Sofá ou cama?

.

- Hã? C-Como assim, Edward? – Eu engasguei e comecei a gaguejar. – D-Do que você está falando?

- Você ouviu. – Edward sorriu. – Se você quiser, eu largo tudo e...

- Não, eu entendi. – Eu o parei. Ouvir aquilo de novo ia acabar me convencendo de alguma coisa que não deveria ser decidida assim. – Edward, você não pode fazer isso. Não sou eu quem decide a sua vida. Eu não posso fazer você largar tudo pra viver por mim. Você tem sua vida, sempre tomou suas decisões e...

Edward tirou a mão da minha cintura, assumindo um semblante sério.

- Bella, tudo bem se era só sexo pra você. Eu devia ter percebido isso há algum tempo. – Ele começou, se afastando um passo.

Ah, merda. Como as coisas se transformavam assim de uma hora pra outra? Nós íamos comer panquecas agora há pouco!

- Não, Edward, não é isso. – Eu falei rápido demais, puxando a mão dele pra minha cintura de novo. – Não estou falando disso. Eu nunca quis que fosse só sexo, até porque eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa. – Eu respirei fundo, lidando com aqueles olhos verdes que grudaram em mim. Aquilo me intimidava. – Sabe de uma coisa? Eu estava esperando você aparecer. – Eu soltei, me sentindo tão boba por falar aquilo em voz alta como se fosse a coisa mais terrível do mundo. – Alice disse que Jasper estava aqui, e eu desejei loucamente que você viesse atrás de mim como ele tinha feito.

- Eu disse que viria. – Edward murmurou, tirando a mão da minha cintura pra pousar no meu rosto, deslizando o polegar pela minha bochecha.

Foi inevitável não encostar a cabeça ali.

- Eu gosto de você. – Murmurei, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem. – Gosto tanto que não posso te imaginar com outra pessoa que não seja eu. Mas... – Eu suspirei. – Eu não posso decidir algo desse porte na sua vida. É sua carreira, tudo que você fez até agora. É você, Edward. Não posso mudar quem você é.

Ficamos em silêncio, nos olhando por alguns segundos.

- Tudo bem. Decidiremos isso depois. _Eu_ decidirei isso depois. – Edward suspirou, sorrindo torto de um jeito quase malicioso. – Então você gosta de mim, é? Eu sabia. Ninguém cora tanto na minha presença.

- Tinha que ser idiota. – Eu sorri, passando os braços pela cintura dele.

- Pelo jeito você gosta de idiotas. – Edward deu de ombros, ajeitando meu cabelo.

- É, pelo jeito sim. – Eu dei de ombros, me aproximando pra beijá-lo.

Nossos narizes se encostaram, mas o beijo não aconteceu. Primeiro porque nossos olhos se prenderam de um jeito inseparável.

Eu sabia que Edward era metido, mas era uma boa pessoa. Eu o chamava de idiota, mas ele sempre me fazia rir com essas idiotices. Eu gostava dele desse jeito. E agora saber que ele desistiria de tudo que ele tem por... Por mim? Isso era muita coisa. Não, era praticamente tudo.

Meu Deus, eu estava me apaixonando por Edward. Não, pior. Eu já estava apaixonada por ele. Isso era terrível.

Nós pulamos de susto quando Bruce começou a latir. Latir alto. E rosnar. Parecia que ele ia começar a babar a qualquer instante.

Eu tinha dado vacina contra raiva para ele? Cruzes!

- Ele não gosta de mim. – Edward murmurou, se afastando um passo de mim.

Quando Edward estava longe de mim, sem nenhum contato entre nós dois, Bruce parou de latir e pulou no meu colo.

Ok, isso significava alguma coisa.

- Bruce gosta de todo mundo. – Eu tentei de novo. – Só está bravo porque você é novo por aqui. Você é um desconhecido.

- E quem é velho por aqui? – Edward perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

O quê? Ele estava perguntando se algum cara entrava aqui?

- Você está se referindo a... Homens? – Eu perguntei, colocando Bruce no chão.

- Basicamente.

- Velho por aqui temos Alice, Rose e Ângela. – Eu dei de ombros.

- Certo. – Edward sorriu, alcançando a camisa no lugar que ele tinha jogado antes. Foi triste vê-lo vestindo aquilo, mas tudo bem. – Panquecas?

- Por favor, estou morrendo de fome.

Edward terminou de preparar o café enquanto eu colocava comida para o Bruce e o deixava na varanda do apartamento. Eu com certeza teria de limpar aquilo outra hora, já que sair com Bruce não estava nos planos do dia.

E quando eu cheguei à cozinha, me deparei com uma enorme pilha de panquecas.

Ok, eu admito que as panquecas de Edward eram mesmo muito boas. Se essa não fosse minha casa, eu provavelmente diria que ele pegou alguma massa pronta, porque tinha ficado realmente muito bom!

- Certo, e agora? – Edward perguntou, ainda mastigando o último pedaço de panqueca que ele tinha enfeitado com uma enorme quantidade de calda de chocolate.

Que exagero. E com ele conseguia continuar gostoso assim comendo feito um leão?

- Alguma sugestão?

- Minhas sugestões se resumem a seu quarto, sua cama e nós dois. – Edward sorriu, piscando pra mim. Quando eu revirei os olhos, ele riu alto. – Mas o que você normalmente faria se eu não estivesse aqui?

Eu encarei o relógio em cima da geladeira e cruzei os braços.

- Provavelmente eu estaria trabalhando.

- Faltou no trabalho por minha causa, não é? – Ele sorriu, quase orgulhoso e eu só dei de ombros.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, quietos, apenas nos olhando.

- Acha que tem algum apartamento vazio nesse andar? – Edward perguntou, saindo dos pensamentos dele e me tirando dos meus.

- Não sei. – Respondi com sinceridade. – Por quê?

- Queria passar uns dias em Manhattan. – Edward deu de ombros. – Você sabe, até que tomemos uma decisão.

- Edw-

- Não, desculpe. Até que _eu_ tome uma decisão. – Edward corrigiu e eu fiquei quieta.

Edward queria passar uns dias em Manhattan. E queria um apartamento no mesmo andar que o meu. Não seria mais fácil se ele ficasse aqui? Não, assim, não que eu estivesse o convidando pra ficar em casa, mas... Não, era isso mesmo.

Esse pensamento me fez corar e eu mordi o lábio, me apressando em juntar as louças e levá-las até a pia. Estranhei que Edward estivesse me seguindo com o olhar a ponto de se virar na cadeira pra me enxergar melhor.

- No que você está pensando? – Edward perguntou enquanto eu ensaboava as louças.

- Em nada. – Eu sorri pra ele antes de voltar a atenção pra louça.

Não demorou muito pra que ela estivesse escorrendo no canto da pia.

- Ninguém pensa em nada, Bella. – Edward revirou os olhos, se aproximando da pia e encostando-se ali ao meu lado.

- Bom, é que... – Eu comecei, cruzando os braços por cima do peito. – Bom, você disse sobre querer passar uns dias em Manhattan... – Eu parei.

- Sim...

- E sobre um apartamento no mesmo andar que o meu...

- Sim... – Edward concordou de novo, balançando a cabeça.

- Não, não é nada. Esqueça. – Eu revirei os olhos, me afastando.

Edward não era bobo e obviamente já tinha captado a idéia, mas eu sabia que ele ia forçar pra que aquelas palavras saíssem da minha boca.

- Continue. – Edward murmurou depois de segurar meu braço e me puxar pra perto.

Maldito seja esse corpo esculpido, esse cheiro maravilhoso e essa droga de voz aveludada!

- Você pode passar uns dias aqui, se preferir. – Eu falei. Edward usaria suas "armas" contra mim se eu fizesse questão de não falar.

- É uma idéia. – Edward deu de ombros. – Como não tenho casa fixa, minhas malas estão no porta malas de Jasper, e ele pelo jeito está aqui em Manhattan também. Parece fácil.

- É, é uma idéia. – Concordei. – Posso dar um jeito no sofá e...

- Espera, e sua cama? – Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha. – E o que acontece com a sua cama solitária? Quem iria dividi-la com você?

- Ninguém. – Eu revirei os olhos.

- Nada feito então. – Edward me soltou, cruzando os braços.

Eu dei de ombros, fingindo desinteresse.

- Você quem sabe. – Eu saí andando em direção a sala. – Pague por um lugar.

Quase ri ao ver Edward bufar atrás de mim.

- E se eu fizesse panquecas pra você todos os dias em que eu ficar aqui? – Edward perguntou, enlaçando a minha cintura com as mãos.

Puto! Eu sabia que ele ia vir com isso pra cima de mim!

- Edward, você está achando que eu sou fácil, é? – Eu me fingi de irritada e tentei tirar suas mãos de mim, mas quando eu me virei de frente pra ele, as coisas começaram a ficar complicadas. – Acha que porque promete fazer panquecas, vou deixar você dormir na minha cama?

- Claro que não, Isabella. – Edward sorriu torto do jeito mais canalha possível. – Sabe o que eu acho? Acho que você me quer aqui, neste apartamento. Até porque o convite foi idéia sua. – Edward deu de ombros, me pressionando no sofá e se encostando em mim. – E acho que você quer que eu esteja naquela cama todos os dias.

- Você é tão metido. – Eu revirei os olhos, batendo de leve no peito dele. – Ainda não sei o que vi em você.

- Você ainda não viu, meu bem. – Edward piscou, perdendo a postura de metido pra um sorriso bobo que escapou ali.

- Idiota. – Eu ri alto, sentindo que estávamos escorregando pelo sofá.

Eu escorreguei por cima de Edward quando caímos no sofá, e aproveitei a proximidade para beijá-lo. E beijá-lo de novo e segurar os cabelos de sua nuca, puxá-lo pra perto de mim...

Entre beijos e amassos, eu estava meio que sentada no colo de Edward, agarrada a nuca dele. E pouco me importava se Bruce estava babando de raiva em algum canto da direita.

- Vou precisar de um lugar pra ficar... – Edward começou a murmurar, descendo os lábios pelo meu pescoço.

Eu sabia que ele queria ouvir o que eu tinha pra dizer.

- Fique comigo. – Eu murmurei no seu ouvido, tentando usar a voz mais sexy que eu pude.

E pelo jeito deu certo, porque Edward agarrou ainda mais minha cintura. Ego alimentado à parte, eu continuei trabalhando na orelha de Edward.

- Divida sua cama comigo. – Edward retrucou, cheirando meu pescoço. – Diga que divide sua cama comigo e eu busco minhas malas hoje mesmo.

Idiota. Só porque ele sabia que eu arrepiaria.

- Fique comigo no sofá. – Insisti e Edward riu baixinho.

- No sofá, Bella?

- Não pense pequeno, Edward. Busque novos horizontes.

- Bella, nós já transamos no chão, sofá é o de menos impacto. – Edward riu, arrancando minha camiseta.

Miserável. Apesar de sentir minhas bochechas queimarem levemente, eu ri baixinho.

- Mas não deixa de ser uma boa idéia, você não acha? – Dei de ombros, tirando a camiseta dele também e me ajeitando em cima de seu quadril. Mordi os lábios de Edward e arranhei levemente seu peito exposto. – Eu poderia ficar aqui com você...

Quando Edward gemeu no meu ouvido, eu sabia que aquela eu tinha vencido. Pelo menos uma entre as milhares de seduções de Edward.

- Certo, que seja. Eu busco minhas malas e fico com o sofá. – Edward murmurou, alcançando minha boca com pressa e me derrubando no sofá.

* * *

><p>Olá leitoras lindias do meu coração *o*<p>

Como vão vocês nesta tarde (noite?) bonita de domingo? Bem, bem? Preparadas para o MMA? *o*

_Reviewwws:_

**Linii ih,-** Sabia! kkkk Bom, você sabe... Decisões serão tomadas nos próximos capítulos. q UEHUEH To muito muito bem, finalmente. Obrigada *o*

**Joan Swift,-** Também quero um Edward desses, mimimi. i.i - Sim, sim. Estou muitíssimo bem agora, obrigada *o*

**Carla Hale,-** Poxa obrigada. *o* Que bom que você está gostando.

**danimelo,-** Hmm, EdCat? kkkk Adorei! Ciúmes? Veremos, veremos...

**BibiAlbano,-** É, apesar de metido, ele disse que gostava dela. Também quero um Edward pra mim. i.i kk

**Gill,-** kkkkkk É, eu sei os efeitos que este homem provoca! kkkk

**LmcPhei,-** Obrigada. Espero que você esteja gostando. :D

**Janice,-** É menina! Hoje sai o trailer e eu vou poder assistir repeditamente até parar de suspirar e aceitar que Novembro está longe! kkkk

**nathy,-** Que bom que você está firme e forte. :D E que bom que você está gostando *o* uhu \o

**L.C,-** É, a Bella sabe que isso é algo muito sério. E a decisão está nas mãos de Edward. Veremos o que vai ser decido então. ;D

**Manu Pontes,-** kkk Contos de fadas são fáceis. i.i Ah, eu ficaria confusa, você não ficaria? São pontos a se pensar. ;D

**ferpbiagi,-** ;D

**Sam Moscovitz, -** Ahh, pensa como ela, é mesmo algo pra se ficar confusa. =/ kkk Se bem que agarrar e não soltar por nada não é uma péssima idéia. kkkk

Thanks pelas reviews. *o*

Vejo vocês quarta-feira? Hm, hm? :D

Até babies,

**XxX** ;*


	5. Somos Amigos

**Chapter 4** - Somos Amigos.

.

Eu resolvi que era melhor ir ao trabalho do que ficar em casa.

Edward tinha ido atrás das suas malas e de Jasper, então eu levei Bruce pra passear e não contente com o quanto o apartamento parecia "vazio", eu fui trabalhar.

Decidimos que o sofá seria de Edward a partir daquele dia, alguns minutos depois de "testar" o móvel.

Eu faria questão de fazer Edward dormir no sofá, mas não tinha certeza de que continuaria firme nessa decisão se ele fizesse uma pressão "básica". Eu ainda não era imune às armas de Edward. Hmpf, conquistador barato.

Não lembro de ter passado o endereço da loja para Edward, mas ele disse que arranjava um jeito de ir me tirar de lá antes mesmo que passasse da hora do almoço, então eu simplesmente fui trabalhar.

Como sempre fazia todos os dias, entrei carregando os quatro copos de café.

- Bom dia. – Sorri do jeito mais natural possível, passando pelas atendentes e pelas nossas clientes com a melhor cara de "É uma pena que hoje ainda seja segunda".

Passei pelo balcão e fui pra sala dos fundos sem esperar que alguém me respondesse.

Enquanto tirava meu casaco e largava minha bolsa em cima de uma mesa qualquer a direita, Alice resolveu parar em frente ao batente da sala pra me encarar.

- Bom dia. – Ela murmurou, estreitando os olhos.

- Alice! Eu vou pirar com isso aqui! Isso não tem o menor sentido e... – Rosalie gritou, surgindo de algum lugar com uma pilha de folhas nas mãos. Quando me viu, soltou o melhor suspiro de felicidade e ergueu as mãos pro céu. – Você veio!

- Cansou de chorar em casa, foi? – Alice perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e me seguindo com os olhos enquanto eu pegava os papéis da mão de Rosalie.

Ainda eram os papéis de contratação das modelos de propaganda. Eu achei que isso era o departamento de Alice, mas ela não tinha como ser mais indecisa.

- Isabella Swan não chora por pouco. – Eu sorri, pegando um copo de café e tomando um gole.

Apesar de ter tomado um ótimo café da manhã em casa, eu não pude resistir em comprar um para mim.

- Bom dia, Bella. – Ângela falou, surgindo de algum lugar da frente da loja. Mal entrou e já pegou um dos cafés. – Achei que não vinha hoje.

- Ninguém sabe o que ela está fazendo aqui... – Rosalie ergueu uma sobrancelha. Logo todas nós tomávamos café. – Comece a se explicar.

Nem café elas tinham comprado. O que seria dessas meninas sem mim?

- Não tinha nada de bom pra fazer em casa. – Dei de ombros. E era verdade. Depois que Edward foi embora, não tinha nada que realmente me prendesse lá.

- Isso porque Edward não apareceu. – Alice acusou, quase gritando. – Você fez certo, amiga. Superar o bofe é tudo!

- Você fala isso porque Jasper apareceu todo sorridente na porta do seu apartamento. – Rosalie murmurou, jogando o cabelo louro nos ombros e soltando um suspiro afetado.

Ok, eu perdi alguma coisa?

- Não me culpe por Emmett ser um grosso. Ele deve ter errado mesmo na hora de comprar os bombons... – Alice deu de ombros.

- Espera, o que aconteceu? – Eu perguntei, confusa

- Emmett trouxe bombons diets para Rosalie. – Ângela explicou, dando de ombros. – Rosalie achou que ele está a chamando de gorda e os dois brigaram.

Eu ri alto, arrancando olhares estreitos de Rosalie e Alice. Ah sim, eu estava em depressão por Edward segundo elas.

- Enfim, eu não tenho culpa se o cara mais fofo resolveu olhar pra mim. – Alice deu de ombros.

- Mas eu não disse que preferia o Jasper. – Rosalie revirou os olhos. – Emmett é vinte vezes mais interessante que o seu loirinho.

E então começou uma pequena discussão sobre quem era o mais legal.

Me encostei na cadeira e cruzei os braços, pensando na forma mais simples de dizer que Edward ia passar uns dias em casa.

Seria estranho se eu começasse assim, sem ao menos dizer que eu o vi ontem e que passamos a noite juntos?

- Você parece diferente. – Ângela murmurou com os olhos parados em mim e eu soltei uma risadinha sem graça.

- Impressão sua. – Eu sorri, pegando os papéis que Rosalie tinha me entregado. – Vem, Anggie. Me ajuda com isso aqui...

Eu consegui enrolar Ângela e aproveitei pra distrair a mente. E conseqüentemente, adiantei o trabalho.

Alice e Rosalie resolveram parar a discussão depois de alguns minutos e então todas nós estávamos com a mão na massa.

Rosalie resolveu rabiscar alguns modelos de roupas em umas folhas soltas, enquanto Alice, Ângela e eu pensávamos na próxima coleção que ia ficar na vitrine.

Com o inverno chegando e bons produtos de boa qualidade, nós com certeza teríamos um rendimento ainda maior. Foram pelo menos duas horas trabalhando naquilo, mas eu tinha certeza que o trabalho final ia ser ótimo.

- Com licença... – Uma das nossas atendentes que eu não me lembrava o nome falou depois de bater três vezes na porta. Ela parecia meio pálida e... Ela estava tremendo?

- Algum problema? – Rosalie perguntou.

- T-tem um cara alto e meio ruivo, que eu juro que já vi em algum filme, falando que exige tratamento especial e... – Ela começou, tropeçando nas próprias palavras.

- Cara querendo tratamento especial? – Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha, com a maior cara de quem ia arranjar briga com encrenqueiro lá fora.

Por que isso parecia tão familiar pra mim?

- OMG! Jasper Withlock está na nossa loja e quer falar com a Senhorita Alice. – Uma das meninas quicou na porta da nossa sala e de repente Alice nem estava mais ali.

Jasper estava aqui e um cara alto e meio ruivo queria tratamento especial? Quem poderia ser tão arrogante a esse ponto?

- Oh meu Deus! – Jéssica veio na nossa direção. Essa eu lembrava o nome porque era a mais puxa-saco de todas as nossas empregadas. Ela ajeitou o uniforme por cima das curvas e jogou o cabelo nos ombros. – Edward Cullen está aqui! Posso atendê-lo, por favor, por favor?

Eu pigarreei quando todo mundo passou a me encarar. Me levantei e tentando parecer o mais natural possível, fui até a frente da loja, onde um homem se encontrava encostado no balcão.

- Ah, aí está você. – Edward suspirou, sorrindo e tirando o Rayban do rosto pra colocar por cima do cabelo molhado.

A camiseta azul clara de manga curta com os primeiros botões abertos, a calça jeans mais escura, o cheiro bom de perfume fresco.

Onde Edward tomou banho?

- Como você achou a loja? – Eu cuspi, parando em frente a ele do outro lado do balcão.

- Jasper me trouxe. – Edward deu de ombros, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão antes de impulsionar o corpo pra frente e roubar um selinho meu.

Aquela menina ali atrás desmaiou?

Eu já podia ouvir os murmurinhos em toda a loja e Jéssica convulsionando em algum lugar atrás de mim.

O que Edward tinha na cabeça?

- Hmm, café. – Edward lambeu os próprios lábios. – Você tomou café de novo?

- De novo? – Rosalie ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Então era por isso que você ia faltar hoje. – Ângela sorriu, apoiando o braço no meu ombro. – Eu sabia que você estava diferente.

- E eu achando que você estava chorando em qualquer canto por não ter o bofe aqui... – Alice suspirou, chegando perto de nós de mãos dadas com Jasper. Edward riu.

- Oi, Bella. – Jasper cumprimentou com um sorrisinho torto. Eu acho que nós nunca teríamos muito assunto mesmo.

- Me diz, você tem mesmo que trabalhar hoje? – Edward perguntou, se afastando do balcão pra dar a volta ali e chegar ao meu lado.

Eu não acredito que o movimento da loja tinha parado por causa disso.

- Circulando, circulando. – Rosalie gritou, batendo de leve no bumbum das atendentes que nos encaravam em choque. – Vamos trabalhar, vamos trabalhar.

Eu puxei Edward pra um canto afastado e cheirei seu pescoço.

- Onde você tomou banho? – Eu perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Na sua casa. – Edward deu de ombros pra minha cara de choque. – O quê?

- Posso saber como você entrou no meu apartamento?

- Pela porta, tolinha. – Edward sorriu, apertando meu nariz e enlaçando minha cintura com o braço. – Seu porteiro super simpático ofereceu a chave quando eu narrei minha situação terrível sobre ter esquecido a chave no sofá.

Então é assim? Meu Deus, que perigo.

- Que horror! Então qualquer um que se passasse por meu... – Eu parei, confusa.

- Por seu...? – Edward instigou, estreitando os olhos e abrindo um sorriso torto.

- Qualquer um que se passasse por um conhecido meu, entraria na minha casa. – Eu corrigi e Edward fez a melhor cara decepção. – O quê?

- Achei que você ia me rotular.

- Rotular como o quê? – Eu revirei os olhos.

- Sei lá, seu cara de sexo ocasional. – Edward deu de ombros, fungando e virando o rosto. – Devo ser só isso mesmo...

Não acredito que íamos mesmo voltar a esse assunto.

- Ah, para com isso. – Eu me chutei mentalmente. – Ai, Edward. Não faz isso.

- Eu sou o quê então? – Edward me olhou, arregalando os olhos.

- Me diz você. – Eu dei de ombros, cruzando os braços e virando o rosto.

Quase podia ouvir Ângela e Rosalie fofocando. Os olhares presos em nós não disfarçavam nada.

- Posso dar o nome que eu quiser? – Edward perguntou, olhando por debaixo dos cílios.

- Vá em frente.

- Ótimo. – Edward fez uma carinha metida, soltando minha cintura e se afastando um passo.

- Espera, que nome você escolheu?

- Amigos. – Edward fez uma cara cínica. – Somos amigos.

Quase quebrei meus dentes de tão forte que eu apertei meu maxilar. Edward engasgou uma risada e eu bufei.

- Você transou comigo no sofá, no quarto, no chão... – Eu parei, respirando fundo pra não fazer nenhuma merda. – E me chama de "amiga"?

Edward não controlou o sorriso e se aproximou do meu ouvido.

- Sabia que você fica muito sexy quando fica irritadinha?

- Edward, vai à merda, ta? – Eu me irritei e saí andando pra dentro da loja.

Eu devia estar bufando, rebolando e batendo o pé feito uma menina birrenta de cinco anos, mas estava irritada demais pra me preocupar com isso.

Voltei a mesa que estava sentada antes e sem perceber, comecei a juntar tudo que era papel na minha frente. Provavelmente eu estava fazendo merda ali, mas tudo bem.

- Bella... – Edward chamou, encostado no batente da porta.

- Não quero papo. – Eu cortei.

- Bella, namora comigo? – Edward perguntou e eu quase pude ouvi-lo se aproximar.

Admito que fui pega de guarda baixa e me chutei por ter parado de fazer o que eu estava fazendo sem perceber.

- Você não precisa fazer isso. – Eu suspirei, largando os papéis e me virando de frente para ele. Cruzei os braços e mordi o lábio com força.

Ok, foi uma cena idiota. Edward sabia exatamente como transformar a situação e me deixar incomodada com as minhas próprias palavras.

- Eu quero namorar você. – Edward sorriu torto. – Quero que as pessoas me chamem de seu namorado.

- Você só está fazendo isso porqu...

- Porque eu quero. – Edward cortou, revirando os olhos. – Agora desfaz esse biquinho.

- Você é tão bobo, Edward. – Eu suspirei, tentando esconder o sorriso enquanto Edward soltava meus braços e os dependurava na nuca dele.

Eu beijei Edward e quebrei todas as possíveis regras da loja, afinal, isso aqui ainda era um ambiente de trabalho. Mas tudo bem, eu sabia que ninguém ia falar nada. Até porque, modéstia a parte, eu sou a cabeça desse lugar.

E eu não demitiria a mim mesma, é claro.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta. – Edward murmurou com a boca encostada na minha.

- Acho que tudo bem se eu te chamar de namorado. – Eu dei de ombros, fingindo indiferença.

- Hm, desdenhou do meu rótulo. – Edward riu comigo, mas depois se afastou pra ajeitar meu cabelo e me encarar com os olhos verdes. – Falando sério, Bella. Você quer mesmo namorar comigo?

- Quero. – Eu concordei de prontidão, arrancando um sorriso torto e metido de Edward;

Antes que ele pudesse soltar mais uma das frases metidas dele, eu o calei com um beijo. Qualquer coisa prepotente demais me faria dar um tapa na cara dele, então eu decidi que evitar isso era a melhor forma.

E beijá-lo era a melhor forma, definitivamente.

Pulei de susto quando ouvi uma tosse seca e forçada vinda da porta e me afastei de Edward automaticamente.

- Em horário de trabalho, hã? – Emmett perguntou, estreitando os olhos pra nós dois.

A porta encima dele parecia tão pequena agora...

- Oi, Emmett. – Eu sorri, balançando a mão na direção dele.

- Ai, ainda bem que vocês sossegaram esse fogo ardente que vocês tinham... Ou tem, sei lá. – Emmett revirou os olhos. – Vamos almoçar? Alice e Jasper já estão quase derretendo de tanto mimo e...

- Você que devia ser assim comigo! – Rosalie surgiu de algum canto atrás dele e começou a encher aquelas costas enormes de tapas. – Seu... Seu urso!

- Rose, assim machuca. – Emmett se encolheu. – Você ainda está brava por causa daqueles chocolates? Foi Edward quem escolheu.

- Aqueles chocolates? – Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Ah, eram pra você?

Eu estreitei os olhos para Edward. Tinha algo diferente nele.

- Eram sim. – Rosalie choramingou. – Emmett me chamou de gorda e...

- Eu escolhi. – Edward deu de ombros, colocando as mãos no bolso. – A culpa foi minha, desculpe Rosalie. Não queria te chamar de gorda. Eram os mais baratos da loja.

- Viu? – Emmett fez cara de coitado. – E você me culpando por algo que eu nem fiz.

- Own, desculpa. – Rosalie colocou as mãozinhas no peito dele e afundou o rosto ali. – Desculpa, bebê. Eu achei que você estava me chamando de gorda.

Rosalie e Emmett saíram caminhando pela loja enquanto eu encarava Edward.

- Mentiroso. – Eu acusei e Edward me encarou com a maior cara de santo do pau oco.

- Eu?

- Você fica com uma ruga na testa quando mente. – Eu acusei e Edward riu alto, dando de ombros.

- Foi por uma causa nobre.

- Ai Edward, como você é idiota...

- Demorou pra começar... – Edward sorriu, puxando minha mão pra me tirar dali.

Parecia tudo tão... Brilhante quando saímos de lá. Era uma realidade diferente da qual eu estava acostumada, mas era brilhante e tentadora.

Eu só precisaria me acostumar com ela.

* * *

><p>Olá gatas. :D<p>

Como vão vocês? Bem?

Eu estou ótima, obrigada. q

Viram o trailer de Amanhecer? E o beijo Robylor no MMA? Impagável! kkkkkk

Posso responder as reviews no próximo cap? Respondo todas. *o*

Espero que gostem do capítulo. ;D

Até domingo, garotas.

**XxX** ;*


	6. Esqueceu alguma coisa?

**Chapter 5** - Esqueceu alguma coisa?

.

A primeira semana foi... Relativamente ruim. Mas teve seus momentos bons, é claro.

Apareceram uns caras com umas câmeras enormes pra fazer plantão na porta de casa, mas isso só nos primeiros dias. Depois que Edward "conversou" com eles, os caras resolveram esperar ele se afastar alguns metros pra fotografar.

Eu resolvi não opinar de forma alguma na vida profissional de Edward. E também não queria informações sobre o que acontecia ou deixava de acontecer.

Era uma mão dupla. Eu não queria me intrometer, mas se eu soubesse de alguma pessoa encostando em Edward, a coisa ia feder.

Enfim, as coisas pareciam "se ajeitar". Eu trabalhava e Edward saia pra "resolver as coisas", como ele falava, e então, quando eu voltava Edward estava dividindo o sofá com Bruce.

Dividindo no sentido literal da palavra, não no sentido florido e carinhoso. Edward apertado em uma extremidade do sofá, e Bruce deitado, espalhado pelo resto da extensão.

Edward adorava repetir que Bruce o odiava, mas eu não acreditava nisso. Bruce sempre foi tão carinhoso.

- Aonde você vai tão cedo todos os dias? – Edward perguntou com a voz rouca, deitado no colchão da cama do meu quarto com a maior cara de sono. – Dorme mais um pouco, Bella.

- Tenho que trabalhar, Edward. Você sabe. – Eu revirei os olhos, quase pronta.

Percebi que Edward me encarava enquanto eu procurava um casaco perfeito que combinasse com a minha roupa, mas continuei minha caça.

- Eu tenho tanto dinheiro. Não precisaríamos mais sair dessa cama se eu tivesse uma participação ativa na sua vida econômica. – Edward começou e eu me afastei pra olhá-lo com a minha maior cara de ofendida. – Nada demais, claro.

- O que você está insinuando, Edward?

- Não me olha como se eu tivesse falado a coisa mais horrível do mundo. – Edward riu. – Só estou dizendo que as coisas poderiam ser mais fáceis se fossem do meu jeito. Ou se pelo menos tivessem um pouquinho do que é meu.

Ok, eu estava ofendida.

- Olha aqui, Edward... – Eu comecei. Sabia que íamos começar uma discussão, mas eu tinha me sentido mal com aquela frase. – Eu aprendi a ser uma pessoa orgulhosa. Você deve me conhecer o suficiente pra saber que eu nunca aceitaria nada que saísse do seu bolso. Eu recusaria qualquer pedido de ajuda sua, mesmo estando no fundo do poço.

- Calma, Bella. Não dá nem pra conversar com você. – Edward revirou os olhos. – Eu só falei que...

- Só falou que tudo seria mais fácil se você pudesse me dar seu dinheiro. – Eu cortei, já irritada. – Se você está procurando por alguém pra ajudar, você está na casa errada, namorando a pessoa errada.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Edward ergueu os braços pro alto.

- Ai Edward, como você é idiota. – Eu continuei. – Eu não preciso de nada que é seu, ta legal? Se este apartamento não é bom o sufici... – Eu parei de falar quando Edward se mexeu até a ponta da cama e me puxou até que eu caísse no colchão.

- Shh. – Edward apertou o indicador nos meus lábios. – Para de falar um pouquinho.

- Não vou parar de falar. Você me ofendeu! – Eu forcei pra falar.

- Desculpe. – Edward foi o mais sincero possível. Tirou o dedo da minha boca e ajeitou uma mecha do meu cabelo. – Não queria te ofender. Não quero ninguém pra ajudar e seu apartamento é o suficiente pra mim.

- Então porque você...

- Só queria ter um argumento pra te fazer ficar na cama comigo. – Edward fez um biquinho. – É meio triste ficar aqui a manhã toda. Ainda mais sabendo que não vou fazer nada o dia todo. Acho que preciso de um trabalho.

- Decida alguma coisa, Edward. – Eu suspirei. – Eu sinto com se estivesse destruindo sua vida.

- Já está tudo encaminhado. – Edward murmurou, talvez pra ele mesmo. – Vai dar tudo certo daqui pra frente.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas nos olhando.

- E você não está destruindo a minha vida. – Edward murmurou, apertando a ponta do meu nariz. – Não pense nisso nem por um segundo.

- Certo. – Eu murmurei meio tristonha.

- Fica aqui comigo. – Edward pediu, sorrindo torto. – Só hoje.

- Tenho que trabalhar, Edward. – Falei num muxoxo.

- Você não quer trabalhar. Sente esse frio, perceba como a cama ainda está quentinha. Eu faço um café, que tal? – Edward argumentou e eu gemi.

Ele deve ter percebido que eu estava considerando a idéia.

- Entra mais tarde. – Edward sugeriu, animado. – Depois do café você vai.

- Edward, eu não sei...

- Fica... – Edward deslizou uma mão por dentro da minha blusa e roçou a ponta do nariz no meu. – Eu sei que você quer ficar. Alice nem vai sentir sua falta, ela pode se virar com Rosalie e Ângela. – Edward deu de ombros. Os lábios deslizaram delicadamente pelos meus. – Fica aqui comigo...

Manipulador barato.

- Obrigada pelas panquecas e pelo café. – Eu agradeci mais uma vez e alcancei o casaco na asa do sofá.

- Eu ia falar pra você ficar, mas...

- Mas eu tenho que ir. – Eu completei e Edward fez um biquinho.

- Te busco na hora do almoço. – Edward sorriu amarelo e eu concordei com a cabeça, me aproximando pra roubar um selinho dele.

O plano era um selinho, mas Edward era sempre guloso, então meio que virou um amasso em questão de segundos.

- E-Edward... – Eu resmunguei e Edward me soltou, erguendo os braços e dando de ombros.

- Bom trabalho.

Eu saí do apartamento e peguei o elevador até o térreo do prédio. Estava pensando se deveria comprar café pras meninas ou não quando ouvi meu nome ser pronunciado à minha esquerda.

- Isabella? – Um homem baixinho e moreno chamou e eu parei para encará-lo.

Era um rosto familiar, mas eu não conseguia ter certeza de onde eu o conhecia.

- Eu mesma.

- Se importa de falar comigo por um minuto? – Ele perguntou, soltando um pigarro depois de falar.

- Desculpe, eu te conheço de algum lugar?

- Nós não fomos exatamente apresentados, mas você deve saber alguma coisa sobre mim. – Ele murmurou, sorrindo rapidamente antes de voltar ao semblante sério. – Sou o assessor de Edward. Meu nome é John. – Ele esticou a mão na minha direção e eu o cumprimentei.

- Oi John. Olha, se você quiser falar com Edward é só ir até o aparta...

- Não, Isabella. Meu assunto é com você mesmo. – Ele sorriu e eu cocei o pescoço, confusa.

O que o assessor de Edward teria pra falar comigo?

- Vá em frente. – Eu murmurei apesar de não ter certeza se queria que ele falasse.

- Bom, eu sei que não devo me meter no relacionamento de vocês, mesmo porque Edward vive enfatizando sobre o meu dever de cuidar da imagem dele para imprensa e somente disso, mas... – Ele parou. – Bom, Edward andou dizendo algumas coisas nas últimas entrevistas e, isso certamente não é bom para imagem dele.

Eu esperei alguns segundos, mas ele não continuou.

- E onde eu me envolvo na situação? – Eu perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Se você percebeu algo de errado, fale com o próprio Edward.

- Eu já falei. – John suspirou. – Acontece que Edward é cabeça dura. Ele parece firme na decisão que ele tomou.

- Certo, John. – Eu murmurei, realmente confusa. Eu estava indo trabalhar e de repente o cara aparecia pra me falar que precisava de ajuda com Edward e com a decisão que ele tinha tomado. Eu nem sabia do que ele estava falando. – O que você quer de mim mesmo?

- Eu queria que você me ajudasse. – John quase sorriu, puxando duas revistas de uma bolsa que ele carregava transpassada pelo ombro. – Edward não pode simplesmente desistir da carreira assim. E eu imagino que você não quer que isso aconteça por sua causa, não é? Afinal, é tudo que Edward tem e...

Desistir da carreira? Como assim "Edward não pode desistir da carreira"?

- Desculpe, o que você disse? – Eu perguntei, mordendo o lábio. – Desistir da carreira?

- Ah... – Ele fingiu surpresa. – Edward não te contou?

- É isso que você queria me falar? – Eu perguntei, puxando as revistas da mão dele. – Vou ver o que posso fazer, certo John?

- Eu achei que Edward já tinha contado pra você... – John começou, mas eu simplesmente dei as costas pra ele e voltei pro elevador.

Enquanto eu voltava pro andar de cima, folheei rapidamente a revista que tinha a entrevista com Edward e acabei parando no meio do corredor pra poder lê-las.

"Entrevistadora: Então, Edward, quais os planos deste ano? Algum filme novo?

Edward: Na verdade eu andei pensando muito sobre o que fazer da minha vida. Acho que quero entrar uma nova fase de amadurecimento e pra isso é preciso abdicar de algumas coisas que eu considerava importantes.

Entrevistadora: O que você quer dizer com isso?

Edward: Talvez seja uma boa hora pra procurar alguma coisa diferente pra eu fazer, alguma outra coisa que me completasse. E quando eu digo isso, eu me refiro a deixar de lado a carreira como ator.

Entrevistadora: O quê? Isso significa que não teremos mais Edward Cullen nas salas de cinema? OMG!

Edward: Basicamente."

Eu estava fervendo. Meu sangue passava doloridamente pelas veias e eu me apressei em voltar ao apartamento antes que tivesse um colapso no meio do corredor.

Entrei e fechei a porta, varrendo a sala com os olhos. Edward estava assistindo TV e virou o pescoço pra me olhar.

- Voltou, é? Esqueceu alguma coisa? – Edward perguntou, sorrindo.

- Eu esqueci alguma coisa? – Eu praticamente gritei, indo até a sala e desligando a TV depois de me colocar em frente a ela. – Você está perguntando se EU esqueci alguma coisa, Edward?

- Ei, o que aconteceu? – Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso.

Eu joguei as revistas em cima da mesa e Edward as encarou em silêncio.

"Bomba: Edward Cullen desiste de carreira"

- Parece que _você_ esqueceu alguma coisa. – Eu cuspi. – Não sei, caso você precise de ajuda pra se lembrar... Tem tudo nessas revistas.

- Bella, eu... – Edward começou, ficando de pé. Ele estava sério e parecia ter consciência de que aquilo ia dar merda.

- Então você toma uma decisão e não me avisa? – Eu o cortei, alterando minha voz em algumas oitavas. – Você esqueceu ou achou que eu não precisava saber disso? Não é importante o suficiente pra que eu saiba?

- Bella, eu não esqueci. Não é nada disso. Você só não precisava saber disso agora. – Edward começou.

- Você decide desistir da sua carreira e eu não preciso saber disso? Eu preciso esperar que a notícia caia do céu pra saber que Edward Cullen desistiu da carreira dele?

- Eu ia te contar, mas eu não sabia de quando isso ia sair na revista e...

- E você ia esperar até quando? – Eu gritei. – Você ia esperar um dia antes da revista estar no mundo todo pra finalmente me falar que tomou uma decisão?

- Bella, calma! – Edward suspirou, tentando se explicar. – Eu só queria que as coisas acontecessem naturalmente. Eu ia te contar, ta legal? Eu queria arrumar as coisas antes de te avisar. Eu queria que estivesse tudo pronto antes de você saber. Eu estava pensando em arranjar um trabalho normal, em tentar pensar em uma vida normal.

- Você é tão mesquinho, Edward. – Eu cuspi. – Eu não acredito que precisei esperar sair em revista pra que seu assessor viesse falar comigo. Eu não acredito nisso.

- John veio falar com você? – Edward engasgou, confuso. – John te procurou pra falar disso?

- Então você esperava que eu nunca fosse passar em frente a uma banca de jornais, ou que eu nunca fosse ver essas revistas em algum lugar? – Eu perguntei, andando de um lado pro outro e bagunçando o cabelo de puro nervoso. – Me diz uma coisa: Você tinha alguma pretensão de me contar isso?

- Bella, não precisa de tudo isso! – Edward bufou. – Eu ia te contar uma hora ou outra. Não aconteceu da melhor forma, nem do jeito que eu pretendia, mas aconteceu. Agora você já sabe.

- Não precisa de tudo isso. – Eu repeti, me sentando no sofá.

Esfreguei as mãos no rosto e engoli o nó que tinha se formado na minha garganta.

- Desculpe. – Edward murmurou, se aproximando e agachando na minha frente. Os olhos verdes procuraram os meus, cheios de arrependimento. – Desculpe, Bella. Eu não queria que acontecesse desse jeito. Eu queria te contar, só estava esperando a hora certa.

Eu abaixei a cabeça quando percebi que meus olhos estavam úmidos demais. Nunca tinha me sentido tão estúpida na minha vida.

- Sabe o que é pior, Edward? – Eu perguntei num sussurro, finalmente o olhando. – O pior é que eu durmo com você, que eu divido o apartamento com você, te vejo todos os dias... – Eu parei e esfreguei as mãos no rosto. – Eu sou a sua namorada e sou a última a saber que você desistiu da sua carreira.

Dessa vez, Edward ficou quieto por alguns segundos e eu sabia que era porque ele não sabia o que falar.

- Bella, me perdoa. – Edward colocou as mãos no meu rosto e procurou meu olhos com pressa. Parecia uma criança de cinco anos desesperada porque quebrou a vidraça. – Por favor, me desculpa. Eu não esconderia uma coisa dessas de você. Eu disse que desistiria de tudo por você, eu já tinha decidido isso quando eu vim pra Manhattan. – Edward ajeitou meu cabelo, os olhos nunca soltando os meus, pedindo desculpas a cada palavra.

- Nunca minta pra mim, Edward. – Eu sussurrei. – Se tem uma coisa que eu não tolero, é mentira.

- Eu não menti. – Edward resmungou. – Eu só não contei.

- Você não ter mentido não justifica você não ter contado. – Eu retruquei e Edward concordou com a cabeça.

- Não, não justifica. Desculpe.

Ficamos quietos de novo.

- Me desculpa? – Edward tentou, perguntando num sussurro.

- Tudo bem. – Eu murmurei, erguendo o queixo. – Mas você nunca mais esconde nada de mim.

- Nunca mais. – Edward concordou, depositando um selinho delicado nos meus lábios.

Foi aí que eu tive um choque de realidade. Eu estava pensando tanto no fato de que Edward não tinha me contado que tinha tomado uma decisão, que eu pouco me importei com a decisão em si.

Edward tinha desistido da carreira dele por minha causa. Ele disse que desistiria de tudo por mim.

- Você fez isso por mim. – Eu sussurrei. Minhas mãos foram automaticamente pro rosto dele e eu me senti uma destruidora de carreiras. – Meu Deus. O que eu fiz pra você, Edward? Eu... Eu estou acabando com a sua vida. Você está se desfazendo de tudo o que você tem por minha causa. Eu nunca quis que você largasse tudo, Edward. Eu estou destruin...

- Para com isso. – Edward apertou o indicador nos meus lábios e me olhou com uma cara absurda. – De onde você tirou tudo isso, Isabella? Você não destruiu nada, não está acabando com nada. Muito pelo contrário, isso é só o começo. – Edward bufou. – E foi uma escolha minha. Eu quis isso.

- E agora? Você vai fazer o quê? Vai ficar sem trabalho? – Eu perguntei, em choque. – Você não devia ter feito isso.

- Bella, eu não sou inútil. – Edward revirou os olhos. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Promete? – Eu perguntei, estreitando os olhos.

- Prometo. – Edward sorriu, se sentando ao meu lado pra abraçar minha cintura.

Eu agradeci por Edward ter sentado atrás de mim e não poder ver minha expressão, porque eu sabia que minha cara não estava disfarçando meu incômodo.

- Alias... – Edward riu de alguma coisa atrás de mim. Aproximou o rosto da minha orelha pra sussurrar no pé da minha orelha. – Eu sou médico, se esqueceu?

* * *

><p>Olá leitoras. :)<p>

Como vão vocês nesta noite de quarta-feira? *-*

Desculpem por não ter postado no domingo, estava aproveitando o Dia dos namorados. kkkk ;D

Espero que gostem do capítulo de hoje. Respondo as reviews domingo. \o

Vejo vocês por aí,

**XxX** *


	7. Notícias

**Chapter 6** - Notícias.

.

Admito que não estava muito confiante, mas resolvi deixar as coisas acontecerem. Edward foi falar com seu pai pra resolver as coisas sobre o trabalho. Carlisle tinha conseguido uma ótima chance para Edward começar a atuar na carreira, já que ele nem ao menos tinha começado a trabalhar depois de terminar todo o processo necessário pra isso.

Era quase como correr atrás de um carro uma velocidade alta em uma estrada e quando chega até ele, resolve parar e correr atrás de uma bicicleta, numa velocidade mais devagar. É, eu sei. Que droga de comparação. Mas se você parar pra pensar, tem até sentido..

Enfim, eu deixei as coisas acontecerem.

- Boas notícias. – Edward cantarolou, aparecendo da cozinha e me fazendo pular de susto.

- De onde você veio? – Perguntei em choque, parando de cantarolar e rebolar feito uma idiota enquanto eu batia uma massa na tigela.

Não era exatamente a receita do bolo que eu tinha pegado, porque eu me empolguei e comecei a colocar mais ingredientes do que deveria, mas eu acho que ia ficar bom.

- Da porta, tolinha. – Edward riu, revirando os olhos e se aproximando. – Fiquei olhando você rebolar e depois dei o ar de minha graça.

- Há quanto tempo você está aí? – Eu ri, largando a massa pra encará-lo.

- Mais ou menos quando você chegou na parte do refrão e você começou a rebolar mais... Achei que ia descer até o chão. – Edward riu, dando de ombros e eu o acompanhei, batendo em seu ombro.

- Que exagero. – Eu bufei. – Diga. Quais as boas novas?

- Conversei com meu pai hoje cedo. – Edward murmurou, se aproximando pra abraçar minha cintura e eu aproveitei pra fazer o mesmo. – Ele disse que vai arranjar um espaço pra mim, no hospital em que ele trabalha.

- Muito longe? – Eu perguntei, franzindo o nariz.

- Um pouco. – Edward deu de ombros. – Nada que seja impossível do meu carro alcançar. Mais ou menos meia hora daqui até lá.

- Espera... Você nunca me disse sua especialização. – Eu estreitei os olhos.

- Eu não cheguei a fazer especialização. – Edward deu de ombros. – Sou clínico geral. Não por muito tempo...

- Como assim?

- Estive pensando em me especializar em cardiologia. – Edward murmurou, pensativo. – Meu pai achou legal.

- É legal. – Eu concordei e Edward riu.

- Vou arranjar uma faculdade boa pra especialização. – Edward deu de ombros, se afastando um passo depois de roubar um selinho meu.

- Juízo, hein? – Eu estreitei os olhos.

- Pode deixar. – Edward piscou pra mim, virando pra encarar a minha tigela. – Você está fazendo um bolo?

- Sim. – Eu sorri, apesar da cara de choque de Edward. – Por quê?

- Sei lá, nunca te vi fazendo bolo. – Edward deu de ombros e riu.

- Fiquei com vontade e peguei uma receita na internet.

- Ficou com vontade, é?

- Fiquei. – Dei de ombros.

- Parece bom. – Edward sorriu, se afastando. – Vou tomar um banho e te ajudo com a janta, pode ser?

- À vontade. – Eu voltei ao meu bolo.

Edward foi caminhando pela sala enquanto eu voltava a bater meu bolo.

- Ahh, sabe quem eu encontrei hoje? – Edward gritou da sala, mexendo em alguns papéis na mesa sala.

- Não, quem?

- Tanya Denali. – Edward falou. – Aquela atriz sabe? Trabalhei com ela num filme...

Travei meu queixo quando ouvi o nome da mulher e me amaldiçoei por ter assistido aquele filme.

Merda, porque eu assisti aquele filme? Teria poupado minha falta de educação, já que na minha mente só surgiam palavrões.

Deuses, eu nem me lembrava de todos esses palavrões.

- Hmm. – Gemi sem emoção, fingindo interesse no assunto e descontando a maldita frustração no meu querido bolo.

Se ficasse com um gosto ruim, eu faria voodoo pra aquela mulher. Hmpf.

- Ela nos convidou pra ir a festa de aniversário dela. O que você acha? – Edward perguntou, aparecendo na cozinha. – Bella, devagar. Assim você abre um buraco na tigela.

Eu virei pra encará-lo com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Ela _nos_ convidou? – Eu perguntei. – A nós dois?

Edward coçou o pescoço e franziu o nariz.

- Eu perguntei se podia levar minha namorada, e ela deixou. – Edward deu de ombros.

- Então ela convidou você e deixou que eu fosse. Isso não é convidar. – Eu murmurei feito uma menina birrenta. – Não saio deste apartamento.

Edward ficou quieto enquanto eu voltava a bater meu bolo, tentando não abrir o buraco na tigela, como Edward tinha previsto. É, tava forte assim.

- Ah, entendi. – Edward murmurou depois de alguns minutos, talvez pra ele mesmo. Pude ouvir seus passos se aproximando até ele parar atrás de mim. – Bella, não precisa ficar com ciúmes.

- Ciúmes? – Eu engasguei, largando o bolo/massacre de massa para olhá-lo. – Quem está com ciúmes?

- Você. Com ciúmes de mim. – Edward apontou pra ele e abriu um sorrisinho torto. – Não precisa disfarçar.

- E porque eu ficaria com ciúmes de você? – Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. – Só porque uma loirona de dois metros cheia de curvas te chamou pro aniversário dela?

Ok, eu não queria falar isso. Era pra ficar só na cabeça, mas quando eu percebi, já tinha saído. Edward riu alto.

- É, só por isso. – Edward abraçou minha cintura e puxou meu corpo pra perto do dele. – E porque eu sou irresistível, é claro.

Bufei e cruzei os braços, virando a cara pra ele. E não ia rir, porque não achei graça.

Bobo.

- Bella... – Edward chamou, puxando meu queixo com o indicador até que eu estivesse de frente pra ele. Ainda assim, eu resolvi olhar pros meus braços. – Bella... – Edward tentou me olhar, mas foi sem sucesso. – Bella, não seja infantil.

Eu não me mexi, apesar de não ter gostado de ser chamada de infantil. Eu era a infantil agora?

Edward foi infantil o suficiente pra começar a fazer cócegas em mim e eu não pude evitar a risada, apesar de tentar parecer brava e tirar as mãos dele de mim.

- P-para Edward! Seu b-bobo. – Eu gaguejei, tentando tirar as mãos dele de mim. Edward parou, rindo e ajeitando uma mecha do meu cabelo.

- Veja só. Você fica mais bonita assim: Sorrindo. – Edward deslizou o dedo pelo meu rosto carinhosamente. – Apesar da sua cara de brava com ciúmes ser realmente muito sexy.

- Ai, Edward, como você é...

- Gostoso. – Edward sorriu, enchendo o peito. – Eu já sabia.

- Bobo. – Eu acabei rindo, batendo no ombro dele.

Edward sorriu, voltando a abraçar minha cintura. O semblante bobo de piadinhas saiu e deu lugar a um olhar doce e um sorriso torto. O meu sorriso torto.

- Sério. Não precisa ficar com ciúmes. – Edward encostou a testa na minha. – Eu não gosto da Tanya.

- Vocês se beijaram. – Eu tentei evitar a cara de nojo, mas eu sabia que meu nariz estava franzido. – E vocês trans...

- Epa. – Edward cortou, arregalando os olhos. – Aquilo foi estritamente profissional, meu bem. Não houve todo esse contato que você pensa.

- Hmm..

- E eram beijos técnicos. – Edward assinalou.

- Ah, Edward. Nem vem com essa pra cima de mim. Isso não existe. – Eu bufei e nem percebi que tinha feito biquinho.

- Não faz esse biquinho... – Edward encarou meu lábio. – Você está me provocando...

- Edward, é sério. Vocês se beijaram de verd... – Eu parei de falar quando Edward juntou a boca na minha.

Eu me senti meio boba em ter o mesmo frio na barriga da primeira vez que nós nos beijamos, lá na Itália. Agarrei os cabelos da nuca dele e retribui ao beijo, ficando nas pontas dos pés pra beijá-lo melhor. Não demorou muito pra que nossas línguas começassem a dançar juntas e eu logo vi que a massa ia pro brejo se nós continuássemos desse jeito.

Edward gemeu, se afastando e empurrando minha cintura.

- Era só um beijo, Bella. Não precisava arrancar minha roupa. – Edward chacoalhou a camisa no corpo e eu mostrei a língua pra ele. – Viu só? Me diz que eu beijei qualquer uma daquelas atrizes desse jeito...

Não, definitivamente, não. Nos filmes era mais... Sem graça. Triste para elas, uma vitória para Isabella Swan.

- Espero que não. – Murmurei, tentando parecer brava. Voltei a me concentrar na massa do bolo e deixei Edward de lado, esperando que ele fosse tomar o banho dele.

- E tem mais... – Edward falou, se aproximando do pé do meu ouvido. – Eu prefiro as morenas. – Edward mordeu minha orelha antes de sair sorrindo, provavelmente feliz por eu ter arrepiado.

Eu coloquei o bolo no forno e deitei pra assistir TV no sofá da sala enquanto ouvia Edward cantarolar uma música qualquer no chuveiro do meu quarto.

Eu adorava os sábados em casa. Edward e eu geralmente sempre fazíamos algo legal pra aproveitar o tempo livre.

Eu estava trocando de canal quando Edward saiu do quarto, vestindo um short largo e uma camisa cinza, com um sorriso fofo nos lábios.

- O que você quer pra janta? – Edward perguntou, dando um beijo estalado na minha bochecha antes de ir pra cozinha.

- Qualquer coisa. – Eu dei de ombros. – Você é um ótimo cozinheiro.

- Sou ótimo em tudo. – Edward falou da cozinha e eu revirei os olhos.

- Menos em ser humilde.

- É. – Ele mesmo riu, concordando com a piada e eu tive que rir. Bobo.

- Esse deve ser um dos únicos relacionamentos onde o namorado vai pro fogão e a namorada fica assistindo TV. – Eu falei, rindo.

- Pode ser... – Edward riu e eu larguei a TV pra ir até a cozinha vê-lo. – Aliás, eu falei com meu pai.

- Sobre? – Eu perguntei, encostando no batente da porta e olhando Edward se mexer em frente a pia.

- Sobre nós dois, ué. – Edward riu. – Esme quer te conhecer.

- E-Esme? – Eu gaguejei, sentindo meu rosto começar a ficar gelado.

- Minha mãe. – Edward virou pra me olhar com um sorriso e ficou sério quando me viu. – Credo, você ta azul. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Meu Deus, eu estava até me sentindo meio tonta.

- Aconteceu. – Eu alcancei uma cadeira e me sentei ali. Logo Edward estava agachado a minha frente, me olhando com cautela. – Ai meu Deus, me deu tontura até.

- O que aconteceu, Bella? Quer que eu te leve pro hospital? – Edward ficou em alerta.

Ok, não precisava de tanto.

- Não. Eu to bem, mas... Sua mãe disse que quer me conhecer. – Eu falei em choque e Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de voltar pra pia, revirando os olhos.

- E meu pai também quer. – Edward deu de ombros, colocando alguma coisa numa panela quente.

Puts, que cheiro bom.

- Carlisle também? – Eu arregalei os olhos. – S-Seus pais querem meu conhecer?

- Querem. – Edward deu de ombros, largando o fogão pra puxar uma cadeira e se sentar, com o encosto das costas na frente. Ele apoiou os braços ali e me encarou, sério. – Bella, posso pedir uma coisa?

- Hm?

- Não espere muito dos meus pais. – Edward fez uma careta, franzindo o nariz. – Eles são... Antiquados.

- Antiquados? – Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, confusa.

- É. – Edward coçou o pescoço. – Esme não é tanto, mas não deixa de ser desconfiada. E Carlisle... Bom, Carlisle é bem ranzinza e rabugento, por natureza.

- Hmm. – Eu mordi o lábio, surpresa.

Não tinha essa visão dos pais de Edward, então foi uma surpresa imaginá-los num lado mais escuro e menos florido do que eu tinha em mente.

- Achei melhor avisar, pra você não se sentir mal. É o jeito deles. – Edward deu de ombros, saindo da cadeira e a deixando de lado antes de depositar um beijo na minha testa. – Está se sentindo melhor?

- Sim, obrigada. – Eu sorri de canto, meio confusa.

Edward ainda fez questão de que eu tomasse um copo de água cheio, alegando que eu ainda estava azul.

Ah, qual é, eu não tava literalmente azul, né?

Edward continuou cozinhando enquanto eu o olhava e ficava pensando em como seria o meu encontro com os Cullen, como eu deveria reagir diante da reação deles, e até no que eu deveria usar.

- E então? – Edward começou, quebrando o silêncio. – Você vai, não é?

- Aonde?

- Na festa da Denali. – Edward me olhou de soslaio.

- Não. – Eu murmurei como se fosse óbvio.

E não era óbvio?

- Porque não? – Edward arregalou os olhos, realmente surpreso.

- Porque eu não fui convidada. E porque eu não gosto dela. – Eu cruzei os braços, virando a cara.

- Ah, não faz isso. – Edward fez uma careta tristonha. – Venha comigo, por favor.

- Vá você sozinho. – Eu dei de ombros. Não, a idéia de Edward ir sozinho não era boa, então eu considerei outra. – Ou leve seus amigos.

- Emmett vai com Rosalie e Alice com Jasper. – Edward fez um biquinho. – Por favor, Bella.

- Você só tem esses amigos, é? – Eu fiz contorci o nariz.

- Basicamente... – Edward deu de ombros. Suspirou profundamente, me olhando com uma carinha decepcionada. – Não acredito que você fez isso comigo.

Ok, minha mente estava começando a pesar.

- Vou ter que ir sozinho agora. – Edward bufou e eu comecei a considerar a ida.

Meu Deus, imagina Edward sozinho, dando sopa naquela festa cheia de mulheres em seus vestidos apertados que espremem até as espinhas, mostrando tudo que não deveriam, com ovários explodindo só em vê-lo de terno, sorrindo torto do _meu_ jeito, e tentando de todas as formas se aproximar dele, sozinho e vulnerável, sem ninguém pra despistar as piranhas e...

- Eu vou. – Murmurei imediatamente, mesmo não querendo ir.

- Vai? – Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha quando me olhou, mas logo desfez a cara desconfiada e abriu um sorriso torto. – Vai mesmo?

- Vou. – Dei de ombros.

- O que te fez mudar de idéia? – Edward perguntou, confuso.

- Vontade de ir pra um lugar chique. – Menti e Edward fingiu que acreditou, erguendo as sobrancelhas na maior cara de "Ah, tá".

- Comprarei um vestido pra você. – Edward sorriu. – Você vai estar deslumbrante lá.

Deslumbrante vai ser meu plano pra fugir desta festa. Se Edward for, eu vou. Mas se ele não for, não tem motivos pra eu ir.

O objetivo era fazer Edward ficar em casa.

* * *

><p>Olá Leitoras. :D<p>

Desculpem a demora, espero que gostem do capítulo.

Reviews, que eu prometi há algum tempo que responderia:

_stephaniemaria:_ E Edward médico cadiologista? Vale a pena ter um infarto? kkk

_ferpbiagi:_ Também quero um ator/médico deste pra mim T.T kkkk

_Agome chan:_ Bem-vinda. Espero que esteja gostando. É, bem assim mesmo. Dane-se o trabalho quando se tem Edward Cullen. kkkkk

_Pietra:_ Bobos, hmpf. É isso aí, Pietra, tá certa. kkkkk

_Joan Swift:_ kkkk. Eu perdoaria também. Imagina só que fofo um Edward pedindo desculpas pra você? *O* kkk

_Janice:_ KKK. Chatabagarai, né? kkkk Morriderir. q Nada boba você, hein? Eu também queria que ele a largasse, mas fazer o quê... kkkk q

_nathy:_ Sim, Edward médico é sexy. *O* kkk E aí, tudo bom moça? :B

Todas reviews respondidas? Pois bem, é isso. ;B

Venho quarta-feira, certeza. ;D

Vejo vocês por aí.

**XxX** ;*


	8. Jantar

**Chapter 7** - Jantar.

.

Eu poderia fingir que estava passando mal. Era a saída mais fácil, claro. Mas eu admito que pensar que era possível Edward me levar no hospital, me fazia desgostar desta opção, então eu resolvi pensar em outras coisas.

Poderia inventar alguma visita para este dia, agendar alguma coisa importante para este dia. Deus, eu precisava urgentemente de um plano.

- Olá, meu bem. – Edward cantarolou entrando no apartamento com um sorriso torto no rosto.

Ele tinha começado a trabalhar no Hospital do pai. Trabalhava de manhã e de tarde ia fazer a especialização. Já tinha passado uma semana assim e eu já percebia que ele estava meio cansado. Principalmente pelas olheiras, nada muito forte, mas estavam ali.

A vida agitada demais deveria ser algo novo pra Edward. Aos domingos, ele fazia questão de passar o dia inteiro na cama, intercalando a TV com o cochilo. Tudo bem, eu até o entendia. Logo ele entraria no ritmo.

- Olá. – Eu sorri, erguendo o pescoço pra dar um beijo nele quando Edward se abaixou pra me cumprimentar.

Aproveitei a proximidade de Edward e agarrei seu ombro, o puxando pra que ele escalasse o sofá e ficasse ali comigo.

- Você anda tão manhosa esses dias. – Edward riu depois de afastar o rosto do meu. Demorou um selinho nos meus lábios e continuou deitado em cima de mim. – Você não gostava tanto desse sofá antes.

Eu estava meio sedentária esses dias. Não tinha percebido como era bom ficar no sofá assistindo TV. Edward chegava meia hora depois que eu já estava no apartamento, e de fato, ele sempre me encontrava ali, assistindo TV e o esperando.

- Dá pra matar o tempo assistindo TV. – Eu dei de ombros. – Sabe, eu fico esperando meu chefe chegar pra preparar a janta pra mim.

Edward riu alto e revirou os olhos.

- Eu sabia que você só estava comigo por causa da comida. – Edward suspirou. – E dizem que se pega um homem pelo estômago. Parece que aconteceu o contrário por aqui.

- Credo. – Eu franzi o nariz, rindo. – Eu não fico com você só por causa da comida.

- Espero que não. – Edward riu, se levantando.

- Como foi o dia? – Eu perguntei enquanto Edward ia para o quarto.

- Normal. Ainda não acostumei em fazer tantas coisas, mas eu logo pego o jeito.

Minha mente pesou por um instante. Ok, era maldade jogar Edward pro fogão depois de uma semana tão agitada pra ele. O coitado mal tinha se acostumado a acordar cedo, imagine só em trabalhar uma semana todinha. É, era muita coisa.

- Eu faço a janta. – Eu o parei quando Edward estava indo pra cozinha.

- Mesmo? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Posso fazer alguma coisa rápida se você quiser.

- Não, aproveite o sofá livre. – Eu ri, ficando na ponta dos pés pra roubar um selinho demorado dele. – Eu faço alguma coisa pra gente comer.

- Tudo bem, obrigado. – Edward sorriu, se arrastando até o sofá.

Eu optei por uma janta bem feita. Arroz, frango e batata assada e salada. Afinal, era sexta-feira. Não que isso diferenciasse alguma coisa, mas eu estava mesmo com vontade de fazer comida.

- Não achei nada de interessante na TV. – Edward alegou, aparecendo na cozinha e puxando uma cadeira pra se sentar. Eu ri, continuando o que estava fazendo. – O cheiro da sua comida está ótimo, por sinal.

- Não vai demorar muito pra ficar tudo pronto. – Eu sorri.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Vamos sair amanhã. – Edward começou, parecendo animado. – Vamos comprar um vestido lindo pra você.

- Hmmm, e qual a ocasião?

- A festa da Tanya. – Edward soltou e eu engasguei.

- Você quer mesmo que eu vá. – Murmurei com uma careta.

- Você disse que iria. – Edward deu de ombros, erguendo as mãos. – Não te obriguei a ir.

Obrigou sim. É praticamente um insulto saber que Edward vai a uma festa cheia de mulheres, sozinho. Não falei nada e Edward suspirou.

Pouco tempo depois, a campainha tocou e Edward me olhou com a mesma cara de confusão que eu estava fazendo. Não esperávamos visita.

Edward foi atender e eu deixei a comida de lado pra ver quem era.

- Olá! – Eu ouvi a voz de Alice assim que a porta foi aberta e não demorou muito pra que ela entrasse no apartamento, mesmo sem ter sido convidada. Ela fez uma pausa e respirou profundamente. – Ah, eu sabia que esse cheiro estava vindo daqui.

- Viemos filar a bóia com vocês. – Eu ouvi uma voz grossa e revirei os olhos. Se Emmett estava aqui, Jasper e Rosalie também estavam. Deuses, todo mundo ia comer.

- Existe telefone, sabia? – Edward perguntou, mas ainda assim, todos resolveram entrar.

Edward fechou a porta e me olhou com a melhor cara de "Destruíram nosso futuro jantar romântico" e eu dei de ombros.

Os meninos ocuparam o sofá da sala e mudaram do meu canal frufru, pra um jogo qualquer de tênis e segundos depois, eles começaram a falar em uma língua desconhecida pra mim.

- Djokovic! – Emmett gritou, sorrindo amarelo. – Esse é o cara.

- Federer melhor. O cara tem técnica. – Edward revirou os olhos. – Ele vai ganhar essa, quer apostar?

- Federer pode ganhar essa, mas ele não passa do Nadal. – Jasper falou e Edward o encarou, prestando atenção no que ele iria dizer. – Federer vai acabar por tropeçar no próprio orgulho.

- Mas o cara é muito bom, admita. – Edward concordou. – É claro que as bolas que o Nadal joga vão mais pro fundo da quadra e Federer não busca todas, mas o cara é bom. É só aperfeiçoar os pontos fracos.

- Fala sério. – Emmett suspirou. – Vocês viram as últimas partidas do Djokovic? O cara é bom.

- É sorte. – Edward ergueu o queixo e eu encarei as meninas, confusa.

- Quem é Djokovic? – Rosalie perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- E eu lá sei! – Alice deu de ombros.

- Venham, precisamos conversar. – Eu revirei os olhos e segurei o braço delas. – Edward, fica de olho no fogão pra mim?

- Ahan. – Edward murmurou, desviando rapidamente os olhos da TV.

Certo, eu teria de olhar o fogão.

Ainda assim, eu levei as duas até meu quarto.

- Diga, qual o problema, gata? – Alice perguntou, batendo os cílios enquanto se esticava na cama. – Espero que vocês não tenham feito nada nesse lençol.

Revirei os olhos e Rosalie riu, se sentando na beirada da cama.

Eu liguei a TV do quarto e cacei no armário o último DVD que eu lembrava ter comprado. Coloquei o filme ali e esperei enquanto o menu abria.

- Olha só, não é o Edward? – Rosalie perguntou, estreitando os olhos pra TV.

Eu fui até a seleção de cenas e cliquei em uma cena específica que eu me lembro de ter tudo que eu queria explicar.

Quando a cena começou, Rosalie e Alice arregalaram os olhos. Ok, não era exatamente a coisa mais pornográfica do mundo, mas era perceptível que eles estavam encenando o ato sexual. E Deus, eles estavam se beijando.

Vendo essa cena por outro ângulo, eu percebi que a cara de prazer de Edward estava realmente forçada demais. Ele normalmente fazia alguma coisa diferente quando nós, bem nós... Enfim.

Eu comecei a zanzar pelo quarto em círculos enquanto ouvia a música romântica que algum idiota tinha escolhido, achando apropriada pra cena "romântica".

- OMG! Edward está pegando uma loira! – Alice quase gritou. – Quem é essa?

Eu pausei a imagem, que mostrava só as costas nuas e a nuca de Edward, agarradas pela mão daquela... Daquela... Enfim, eu pausei a imagem.

- Essa é Tanya Denali! – Eu cuspi entre dentes, quase tendo um colapso.

- Fui convidada pra festa dela. – Rosalie e Alice falaram ao mesmo tempo, me olhando como se sentissem mal por isso.

- Edward também. E ele me convidou pra ir. – Eu fiz uma careta.

- Ufa, ainda bem. – Rosalie sorriu. – Que filme é esse mesmo?

Ok, ela queria ver mais disso?

Eu a encarei séria e ela ergueu os braços como um bandido em frente ao policial.

- Não está mais aqui quem falou. – Ela deu de ombros.

- Não quero ir a essa festa, mas Edward insiste na minha presença. E eu não posso competir com essa mulher. – Suspirei, me afundando na poltrona ao lado da cama. Poderia entrar em depressão agora mesmo.

- Hã? – Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Vai lá e mostra que o bofe é seu. Chama a _bitch_ de perdedora e agarra o Edward na cara dela. – Alice revirou os olhos.

- Alice, você já viu fotos dessa mulher em algum lugar? Ela é do tipo que tem cabelos caídos em ondas, que faz olhar sexy e prende um homem só pelo jeito que cruza as pernas. – Eu choraminguei. – E eu? Meu cabelo nem consegue ficar ondulado! Essa coisa lisa e estúpida não serve pra nada.

- Isso é uma questão de tempo e técnica. – Rosalie falou, cutucando as unhas. – Fica tranqüila, vou te ensinar a ser tipo... Tipo _wild sexy girl_.

Eu a encarei confusa e acabei rindo com Alice.

Ok, Rosalie levaria isso a sério. Na verdade, eu estava pensando em fazê-las me ajudarem com meu plano de fuga, não considerei conselhos de auto-estima.

Alguém interrompeu nossa risada abrindo a porta e logo a cara de Emmett apareceu num vão aberto.

- Edward falou que "está cheirando" – Emmett murmurou, fazendo aspas com as mãos. – Não sei o que isso significa.

- Eu já vou. – Eu fiz um sinal de jóia com a mão e esperei que Emmett saísse do quarto.

Mas ele encarou nós três e a TV antes de sair e deixar a porta aberta.

- Acredita que elas estão assistindo filme pornô? – Eu ouvi a voz de Emmett no corredor.

- Mulheres assistem filme pornô? – Jasper perguntou, parecendo confuso.

- Meu Deus, minha namorada tem filmes pornôs em casa! – Edward falou, oito oitavas mais alto só pra que eu ouvisse.

Ok, ele queria me provocar.

Eu saí com a minha melhor cara de raiva e Edward gargalhou ao me ver.

- Não conhecia esse seu lado, tigresa. – Edward fingiu uma mordida sexy pra mim, imitando o barulho de um leão.

- Idiota. – Murmurei revirando os olhos.

- Aquilo não era filme pornô, só pra informação de vocês, seus pervertidos. – Rosalie começou.

- Aquilo não era sexo selvagem sem sentimentos, ok? Era_ fazer amor_. – Alice murmurou, batendo os cílios.

Ok, ela quis me cutucar? Porque o que estava fora de cogitação na área dos pensamentos era imaginar que aquilo era "fazer amor". Certo, eles estavam encenando aquilo, mas... Era o meu namorado ali, ok? Não é legal pensar que ele está fazendo amor com alguém que não seja eu.

- Amor? – Eu e Emmett perguntamos ao mesmo tempo, encarando Alice com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Ah, desculpe. Pra você isso não conta. – Alice murmurou pra mim com uma cara de culpada.

- Essa parada de fazer amor não existe. – Emmett revirou os olhos.

- Você acabou de falar merda. – Edward falou, batendo no ombro de Emmett como se o aconselhasse.

- Teria sido melhor se você estivesse de boca fechada. – Jasper concordou.

- O que você quis dizer com isso, Emmett McCarty? – Rosalie começou, já se irritando e antes que eu pudesse ficar pra ver a briga, continuei meu caminho até a cozinha.

Não demorou muito pra que Alice aparecesse atrás de mim.

- Desculpe por aquilo. – Ela começou, franzindo o nariz. – Na verdade eu queria dar uma bronca em Emmett.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Eu fingi um sorriso amarelo e Alice franziu o nariz.

A gritaria de Emmett e Rosalie aumentou, e logo Jasper e Edward estavam na cozinha com a gente.

- Em que podemos ser úteis? – Edward perguntou.

- Bella, sua comida está muito cheirosa, sabia? – Jasper sorriu, fungando.

- Obrigada. – Eu sorri. – Vocês podem colocar a mesa?

- Sim. – Jasper e Alice se apressaram em se separar pra arrumar as coisas.

- O que vocês estavam assistindo? – Edward perguntou, se encostando ao meu lado na pia e me olhando com os olhos estreitos.

- Um filme qualquer. – Dei de ombros.

- Você parece meio... Tristonha. – Edward franziu o nariz, erguendo a mão pra deslizar o indicador pelo meu maxilar. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Aconteceu. Não sou sexy, não posso competir com Tanya Denali.

- Não. Não aconteceu nada. – Eu sorri do melhor jeito que podia e roubei um selinho estalado de Edward antes de voltar a cutucar minha comida. Esconder o rosto era sempre a melhor forma de enganar alguém. Geralmente, eu sou uma péssima mentirosa. – Chame Rosalie e Emmett pra comer.

Edward ainda ficou me encarando por alguns segundos, tentando me ver por baixo dos fios de cabelo e quando percebeu que eu não daria brecha, simplesmente saiu e foi pra sala, tentar apartar a briga.

Isso se tivesse sobrado alguém ali.

- Pronto? Todo mundo feliz de novo? – Alice perguntou quando Edward voltou a cozinha com Rosalie e Emmett.

- Sim. – Rosalie sorriu.

- A ursinha e eu não fazemos sexo, fazemos _amor_. – Emmett consertou e Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Emmett!– Rosalie bateu no ombro dele.

- Obrigada por nos deixar saber disso. – Jasper fez um jóia com um falso sorriso.

Nós jantamos e eu admito que a visita inesperada dos amigos-inconvenientes-que-vão-pra-filar-a-bóia-na-casa-dos-outros, foi realmente divertida. E a comida estava boa.

Nós ainda assistimos alguma coisa na sala e conversamos antes deles resolverem ir embora.

- Tchau. – Acenei para os meninos.

- Resolvemos aquele assunto depois. – Alice piscou pra mim e eu concordei com um aceno.

- Não esqueça. Técnica e tempo! – Rosalie quase gritou, abrindo a porta do apartamento.

Eu fechei a porta rindo e me virei a ponto de ver Edward encostado no sofá, me encarando de braços cruzados.

- Técnica e tempo é? O que vocês vão resolver? – Ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Coisas da loja. – Dei de ombros, me aproximando dele.

Edward me abraçou e eu enterrei o rosto em seu peito, deixando o silêncio tomar conta da sala.

- Então Edward... Que tal se eu conhecesse seus pais próxima sexta? – Perguntei baixinho.

Edward pareceu pensar um pouco.

- Papai estará de plantão. – Edward falou e minha primeira tentativa de faltar a um certo evento, foi pro brejo. – E tem a festa da Tanya também.

- Ah é. – Murmurei sem humor. É claro que Edward não esqueceria.

- Bella... – Edward chamou, mas eu não o olhei. – Eu estive pensando... Você não precisa ir à festa da Tanya se não quiser. Não quero te forçar a ir comigo... Se você quiser, eu fico com você aqui e nós não saímos de casa.

Eu encarei Edward.

Merda, malditos olhos verdes. Tava visível que Edward queria ir.

Parecia um cachorrinho machucado que está chorando porque alguém acabou de pisar na patinha dele. Triste e comovente.

Merda, merda e merda!

- Não, tudo bem. Nós vamos. – Eu soltei.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. – Concordei e Edward sorriu.

- Obrigada, meu bem. – Edward me deu um selinho antes de me abraçar.

Ok, eu fingiria uma doença no dia.

* * *

><p>Olá leitoras. :D<p>

Sim, são uma e meia da manhã \o

Desculpem a demora, desculpem o horário..

Fiquei sem tempo. E quando o tempo apareceu, fiquei com conjuntivite. =/

Vejo vocês por aí,

XxX ;*


	9. Compras

**Chapter 8** - Compras.

.

- As pastas com os financiamentos não estão aqui. Pegue no meu apartamento. – Eu falei, jogando as chaves para Alice. – Estão na segunda gaveta do criado-mudo do lado esquerdo da cama.

- Esquerdo? – Alice pegou as chaves no ar e me encarou, tentando se lembrar. – Segunda gaveta do criado-mudo do lado esquerdo da cama.

- Exato. – Concordei, sabendo que ela não se lembraria disso e possivelmente, fuçaria nas outras gavetas. – E coloque ração para Bruce!

Continuei com Ângela nas contas de despesas e lucros até que Alice voltasse, enquanto Rosalie resolvia algumas coisas no computador.

Depois de quase uma hora, Alice chegou com as pastas pretas nas mãos, tirando os óculos do rosto e os dependurando no decote do vestido.

- Finalmente. – Suspirei, pegando as pastas de sua mão. – Demorou demais!

- Você tem dois criados-mudos, quatro gavetas. Como eu ia saber em qual estava? – Ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Eu disse que era a segunda do criado mudo da esquerda, não disse?

Suspirei e revirei os olhos, analisando os números dos papéis que Ângela já estava encarando há algum tempo.

- Sabe o que eu encontrei na primeira gaveta do criado-mudo da direita? – Alice perguntou, sussurrando para nós.

- Ah, fala sério. Porque você abriu aquilo? – Eu revirei os olhos e me amaldiçoei por corar.

- Você provavelmente acha que eu estou falando da quantidade EXAGERADA de preservativos, mas não me referi a isso, ok? – Alice riu. – Estou falando que encontrei uma das coleiras daquele seu cachorro pulguento.

- Bruce não é pulguento. – Eu torci o nariz. – E eu aposto que essa coleira não estava lá. Aliás... Colocou comida pra ele?

- Sim. – Alice revirou os olhos e eu suspirei antes de me virar para ajudar Ângela. Era bom finalmente ter alguém que pudesse me ajudar.

- Ângela, eu tenho que te agradecer. – Comecei, tirando sua atenção dos papéis pra que ela me olhasse. – Sua ajuda tem sido muito boa pra mim. Olha só quantas pastas! – Eu apontei pra pilha não muito grande. – Provavelmente levaria mais tempo pra terminar tudo isso sozinha. Muito obrigada.

Ângela sorriu, encabulada.

- Poxa, Bella, eu que agradeço. – Ela sorriu. – A companhia de vocês é ótima.

Eu sorri e nós voltamos a encarar os números em silêncio. Ângela começou a tiquetaquear uma caneta e de repente me encarou, séria.

- Bella. – Ela chamou e eu a encarei. – Gostaria de te pedir um favor.

- Diga. Se estiver ao meu alcance... – Dei de ombros.

- Bom, é que eu tenho uma amiga do curso que está desempregada. – Ângela franziu o nariz, envergonhada. – Mas eu juro que não estou te metendo em alguma roubada. A menina é ótima! Já trabalhou em várias lojas. Só precisa de uma oportunidade.

- Qual o nome dela?

- Reneesme.

- Certo, peça pra Reneesme trazer seu currículo. – Eu pedi, arrancando um sorriso enorme de Ângela antes que ela me abraçasse.

- Ai, obrigada. – Ângela pareceu animada.

Eu me afastei do balcão, entediada pela quantidade de números dos papéis a nossa frente. Ainda eram duas e meia da tarde, e apesar de ter feito um monte de coisas ao lado de Ângela, eu sentia como se aquilo fosse levar mais de uma semana pra ser terminado. Esfreguei o rosto com as mãos e suspirei.

- Uma pausa. – Eu pisquei pra Ângela e ela riu, concordando com a cabeça.

- Vou ligar pra Reneesme. – Ela quase quicou no lugar, sorrindo de orelha a orelha antes de puxar o celular do bolso e ir pra sala dos fundos.

Eu passei os dedos da mão pela raiz do cabelo e o joguei pra trás, na esperança de me sentir mais leve. Comecei a me mexer na cadeira de rodinhas, me forçando a girar de um lado para o outro. Seria tão mais fácil e fofo se eu estivesse em casa, deitada no sofá, assistindo TV com Bruce e esperando Edward chegar.

Infelizmente ainda faltava um pouco mais de três horas até que eu saísse de lá e pudesse ir pra casa esperar Edward.

Eu estava quase em transe de tanto girar na cadeira, que pulei de susto quando ouvi uma voz masculina pronunciar meu nome.

Daí foi meio difícil encarar a sombra a minha frente sem que a pessoa se transformasse em três vultos do além, mas eu quase podia dizer que era Edward à minha frente.

Ótimo, estou tendo alucinações.

- Bom dia, flor do dia. – Ele disse, sorrindo. Pisquei três vezes antes de fechar os olhos por alguns segundos. Deus, rodar não foi uma idéia feliz, estou tonta. – Ou seria "Boa Tarde"? Ah, não tenho uma frase fofa pra Boa Tarde, então esqueça.

Esfreguei o rosto três vezes e encarei... Edward.

Edward? Como assim, "Edward"?

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward? – Eu perguntei em choque.

Eu espero que não seja uma alucinação. Imagina o que nossas funcionárias pensariam de mim...

- Também é um prazer te ver, meu bem. – Edward piscou, franzindo o nariz. Ele se encostou no balcão e esticou a mão na minha direção. – Nem um beijo de "Oi", é?

Segurei sua mão e ele me puxou da cadeira pra que eu ficasse em pé. Apesar da tontura, Edward me manteve equilibrada e me puxou pra perto do balcão, colando os lábios nos meus assim que estávamos perto o suficiente.

Definitivamente, aqueles lábios não eram uma alucinação.

- Olha a safadeza na minha loja... – Rosalie murmurou, repreendendo nosso beijo com uma voz de falsamente irritada. Eu ri, me separando de Edward.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Eu repeti, num tom mais receptivo. Impressionante como os lábios de Edward nos meus tinham feito o mundo parar de girar. – Achei que ia pra faculdade agora.

- Eu fui, mas não teve aula. – Edward deu de ombros. – Então eu vim te buscar pra gente ir ao shopping.

- Shopping? – Eu perguntei, franzindo o nariz e fazendo um biquinho.

- Desfaz essa carinha. – Edward mordeu meu lábio inferior antes de se afastar. – Mulheres gostam de compras.

Eu não. Principalmente quando era pra comprar uma roupa pra desafiar uma loura mais bonita que eu. Mas eu não ia dizer isso a Edward. Tinha dito que ia por não querer decepcioná-lo.

- E então, topa? – Edward balançou as sobrancelhas e eu concordei com a cabeça, abrindo meu melhor sorriso. – Certo. Pegue sua bolsa e eu te espero no carro.

Edward virou as costas e foi em direção a porta na maior tranqüilidade, encarando as lentes do óculos Ray Ban antes de limpá-las com a camisa.

Não fazia a menor noção dos milhares do olhares que o secavam da cabeça aos pés.

Ou fazia.

- Rosalie, eu... – Comecei, mas ela levantou a mão, me impedindo de falar.

- Vá. – Ela piscou. – Meu bofe vem daqui meia hora mesmo.

Eu ri e peguei minha bolsa antes de ir atrás de Edward, agarrando sua cintura com os braços e o puxando pra perto. Encostei a cabeça nas costas largas dele e esperei Edward parar na calçada. A risada dele fez a barriga tremer e eu senti na ponta dos dedos.

- Espero que não seja uma fã. – Edward começou. – Minha namorada talvez seja ciumenta quanto a isso.

- _Talvez_ não, ela _é_. – Eu falei e Edward riu de novo, se virando pra me puxar pro seu lado antes de abrir a porta do carro pra mim. Antes de eu entrar, Edward demorou um beijinho nos meus lábios.

Nós fomos ao Shopping e no caminho eu fiquei imaginando como seria fazer compras com Edward.

- Por onde começamos? – Edward perguntou, balançando as sobrancelhas pra todas as milhares de lojas chiques por lá.

Deus, as coisas deviam custar horrores.

- Por onde você quiser. – Dei de ombros.

- Eu adoraria ir a um lugar, buscar algo que encomendei. – Edward sorriu, animado. – Mas vamos deixar isso por último.

- O que você encomendou? – Eu perguntei por curiosidade, ignorando o nome de todas aquelas lojas.

Aqueles nomes eram famosos. Famosos demais pra serem honrados em mim. Deus, isso seria um problema.

- Vamos deixar isso por último. – Edward repetiu, caminhando e apoiando o braço nas minhas costas para que eu o acompanhasse.

Edward praticamente me arrastou, literalmente, até uma loja feminina chique, cheia de vestidos de todos os cortes, todas as cores, todos os tamanhos e todos os decotes.

Nós entramos e Edward foi imediatamente reconhecido pelas atendentes, que murmuram coisas entre si com sorrisinhos maliciosos no rosto.

Eu não era tão invisível assim, era?

Enquanto elas decidiam qual delas iria nos atender, uma morena se apressou em vir a nossa direção.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo? – Ela perguntou, tirando o cabelo de um ombro e o jogando no outro, fazendo uma cara que devia ser o momento "sexy" dela.

Pigarreei, mas ela não me encarou.

- Pode deixar, não precisamos de ajuda. – Eu entrei na frente de Edward, abrindo um sorriso mais falso que podia quando ela me olhou sem esconder a careta. – Meu namorado me ajuda a escolher um vestido.

E sem esperar que ela dissesse alguma coisa, puxei Edward pra um canto afastado, perto de uma arara de cabides cheia de vestidos.

- Vad... – Comecei, mas Edward segurou meus lábios com o indicador, se divertindo com um sorrisão no rosto.

- Calma. – Ele pressionou os lábios nos meus, talvez pra me acalmar, ou talvez pra deixar claro as chances que essas ... Essas garotas da loja não tinham.

- Vamos embora. – Eu comecei, indo em direção a porta da loja, mas Edward segurou meu braço e me puxou pro peito dele, nos aproximando da arara de vestido.

Edward me mostrou dois vestidos que ele tinha gostado, que achou que ficariam "lindos em mim".

Ambos iam até um pouco abaixo da metade da coxa, perto do joelho. O primeiro era um tomara-que-caia em forma de coração, cor de zinco e meio drapeado que provavelmente ficaria justo a silhueta. O tecido era clássico e não muito brilhante; Já o segundo era de um ombro só, preto e marcado na cintura, com as costas vazadas, e, diferente da primeira opção de Edward, era de um tecido com brilho e liso. Edward tinha um bom gosto, mas eu não deixei de olhar os outros vestidos. Peguei mais duas opções, do mesmo comprimento dos outros que ele havia escolhido. Um de mangas longas, texturizado e preto, que parecia ter algumas lantejoulas e ficaria lindo com um cinto preto pra marcar a cintura; E um outro branco também tomara-que-caia com decote em coração, drapeado e marcado até a cintura; A saia não era justa e caia solta pela coxa. Eram lindos vestidos, definitivamente.

- Vou experimentar. – Eu quase quiquei no meu lugar, segurando os quatro cabides.

- Não, _nós_ vamos experimentar. – Edward sorriu maliciosamente, me empurrando delicadamente em direção aos provadores. Virou pra olhar o grupinho de atendentes que nos encaravam com caretas. – O provador é por aqui, certo? – Uma delas concordou com a cabeça e Edward agradeceu com um aceno, me acompanhando por ali.

Havia duas salas no corredor de provadores, um que parecia cheio de mulheres e o outro a nossa direita, que foi o que Edward e eu escolhemos. A sala estava vazia, mas eu optei pelo último box dos três dali pra me trocar. Edward ia esperar no sofá que havia ali em frente. Entrei e demorei pra escolher qual vestido eu experimentaria primeiro, então comecei pelo branco que eu havia escolhido. Tirei a saia bandage escura e a camiseta cinza que eu estava usando e fiquei só de lingerie antes de provar o vestido. E eu admito que ficou lindo. Era clássico e _light_. Já podia até imaginar com que salto eu poderia usar. Havia um meia-pata bege lindo no guarda-roupa de Alice e eu deduzi que ela não negaria em me emprestá-lo.

Saí do box e caminhei em direção a Edward, visualizando como era o caimento e o movimento do vestido pelo espelho maior dali de fora. Definitivamente, o vestido era lindo.

- Bonita. – Edward comentou, me olhando da cabeça aos pés exageradamente, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Gostou? – Eu sorri, me olhando em frente o espelho. – Acha que esse é bom pra ir até a festa da garota lá?

Edward riu.

- Experimente os outros, veja qual você mais gostou. – Edward deu de ombros. – Ou compre todos.

Experimentei o preto que Edward havia escolhido e depois o drapeado cor de zinco. Ambos ficaram maravilhosos e eu imaginei como seria difícil escolher apenas um deles.

Por fim experimentei o único que eu ainda não havia colocado. O preto de mangas longas e justo. Era um vestido cheio de atitude e eu me senti muito bem nele. Este não me deixou com dúvidas: Era O vestido!

- Maravilhosa! – Edward sorriu, os olhos brilhando. Ficou de pé e veio por trás de mim, me encarando pelo espelho assim como eu fazia.

Eu quase podia dizer que estava linda, apesar de acreditar que aquilo nunca seria pronunciado por mim.

- É um lindo vestido, não acha? – Eu coloquei as mãos na cintura. – Vou colocar um cinto pra marcar mais a cintura, o que você acha?

Edward pigarreou.

- Eu não entendo dessas coisas não, Bella. – Ele franziu o nariz. – Assim desse jeito não está bom o suficiente?

- Acho que fica mais bonito... – Eu murmurei, pendendo a cabeça para o lado e analisando o vestido, o imaginando com o cinto ali.

Definitivamente, ficaria melhor.

- Por mim, você poderia ficar sem o cinto. – Edward deu de ombros. – Sua cintura já é linda sem essa coisa toda que você quer acrescentar. E eu posso enxergá-la daqui, não precisa de marcação.

Eu ri. "Coisa toda que você quer acrescentar" é só um cinto.

- Bobo. – Revirei os olhos.

- Aliás, seu corpo todo é lindo. – Edward continuou me encarando pelo espelho e eu percebi que estava começando a corar com o rumo do assunto. – Sério. Adoro seus braços, sua cintura, sua barriga, suas pernas... – Edward murmurou, descendo as mãos dos meus ombros até minha cintura e dali pra baixo até a coxa, parando na última tira de tecido do vestido. Os lábios aproveitaram minha cabeça tombada e desfrutaram da pele livre de meu pescoço, arrancando arrepios instantâneos.

Eu gemi baixinho quando ele colou seu corpo nas minhas costas e mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha. As mãos subiram levemente, puxando parte do vestido com elas.

- Edward, se lembre de que isso é um provador de uma loja. – Falei, minhas mãos foram pra cima das dele na tentativa de parar o que ele ia fazer, mas eu me perdi com o traço de fogo que elas fizeram na minha pele.

- Estamos sozinhos aqui, meu bem. – Edward continuou o trabalho no meu pescoço.

- M-Mas alguém pode entrar. – Eu me desvencilhei de suas mãos com relutância e abanei o próprio rosto antes de voltar ao box que minhas roupas esperavam.

Edward parou em frente a porta e ficou me encarando com os braços cruzados.

- Precisa de ajuda pra tirar o vestido, meu bem? – Ele perguntou, balançando as sobrancelhas.

Eu nem respondi e logo Edward estava atrás de mim de novo, a porta já fechada e as mãos no fim do meu vestido, os dedos roçando na pele das minhas coxas.

Ergui os braços e Edward deslizou o vestido por cima de meu tronco até que ele estivesse jogado em cima do porta-cabides preso a parede. Os olhos desceram pelo meu corpo, cheios de cobiça, e o sorriso torto e malicioso dançou pelos lábios vermelhos.

Edward se aproximou de mim, juntando minha barriga nua com a dele e chegando perto do meu ouvido.

- Eu simplesmente _adoro_ suas lingeries azuis. – Edward sussurrou, mordendo meu lábio.

- Eu vou me trocar e nós vamos embora. – Eu murmurei, talvez pra mim mesma. – Nada mais, ouviu?

Edward concordou com a cabeça, apesar de enlaçar minha cintura com os braços e juntar os lábios nos meus com pressa. Começou com um beijo apressado e cheio de intensidade. Não demorou pra que nossos lábios permitissem que nossas línguas se juntassem numa sincronia sensual e em menos de alguns minutos, minhas pernas estavam enlaçadas ao quadril de Edward e minhas costas pressionadas a parede do provador. E aquela pressão básica dos nossos quadris estava me tirando do sério.

Merda, merda. Alguém pare Edward?

Não é certo! Ninguém faz sexo no provador de uma loja chique, faz?

Edward desceu os lábios pelo meu pescoço e eu agarrei os dedos por cima da camisa dele.

- E-Edward... – Eu chamei. – Chega.

Mas ele não me ouviu. As mãos começaram a deslizar pelas minhas pernas, subindo pelas costelas, e eu _quase_ sorri ao vê-lo gemer quando eu encravei as unhas em sua nuca.

_Quase_ porque eu sabia que havia alguma parte de mim que estava racionalizando muito bem. Só não me lembrava onde ela estava e como fazê-la ser predominante na minha mente.

A fricção da pélvis de Edward tinha passado dos limites e eu gemi alto demais quando senti um chupão BÁSICO no pescoço.

Merdaaa!

Ouvi um pigarro do lado de fora do box e Edward se afastou, me olhando sério.

- Tem alguém aqui? – Uma voz feminina perguntou e eu pigarreei também.

- Eu. – Murmurei sem conseguir deixar a voz falhar, arrancando um sorriso engasgado de Edward.

- Precisa de alguma ajuda?

- Não, já estou terminando de provar uns vestidos, obrigada. – Novamente tentei parecer normal, apesar de ter sido uma falha completa.

Ouvi os passos da mulher se afastarem e pulei do colo de Edward, respirando fundo e puxando os cabelos soltos por cima da nuca num coque frouxo.

- Tava tão bom... – Edward gemeu no meu ouvido, secando uma gotinha de suor que escorreu pelo meu pescoço.

- Ai, Edward. – Eu abanei a nuca, tentando fazer minha melhor cara de irritada pra ele. –Acha que ninguém sabe que você está aqui?

- Claro que sabe. – Edward revirou os olhos. – Pelo menos vão saber quem é a única pessoa com quem eu faria sexo no provador.

Edward foi tão descarado que eu bati no ombro dele, apesar de não ter certeza se o que ele dizia era algo bom, ou não.

Ele estava meio suado também e eu sorri ao perceber que provocava nele coisas que ele provocava em mim o tempo todo.

- Me espere lá fora. – Eu torci o nariz, abrindo a porta do provador.

- Ah, deixa eu te ajudar com a sua roupa. – Edward fez um biquinho e eu quase me entreguei.

- Edward, eu quero _colocar_ as roupas, ok? – Eu expliquei e Edward deu de ombros.

- Sem elas é melhor. – Ele tentou, mas saiu. – Tudo bem, te espero aqui.

Eu precisei de alguns minutos pra me recompor até finalmente começar a me trocar. Arrumei os vestidos que havia experimentado nos cabides e saí do provador. Edward estava assoprando o peito por debaixo da camiseta e eu sorri ao ver como ele parecia interessado em continuar o que nós quase começamos no provador.

- Pronto? – Eu sorri. – Acho que vou ficar com o preto de mangas longas.

Edward ficou de pé e esfregou os cabelos.

- Estou com um... Problema. – Edward franziu o nariz, apontando pra calça. Engasguei uma risada quando percebi que o zíper parecia mais saltado do que o normal e Edward revirou os olhos. – Não é engraçado andar por aí nesse estado.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse? – Eu desviei o assunto pra disfarçar minha risada. – Vou ficar com o preto.

- Leve todos, Bella. – Edward deu de ombros. – Nunca se sabe quando você vai precisar de vestidos assim...

Não quis entender o que isso poderia significar.

- Eu pago por eles. – Disse de imediato, segurando firme os vestidos nas mãos.

- Claro que não. – Edward negou, puxando um cabide da minha mão. – Eu te trouxe aqui, eu pago por eles.

- Então leve todos. – Eu entreguei os cabides a Edward, mas ele saiu andando.

- Esse aqui é o suficiente pra cobrir. – Ele riu e eu entendi o porquê de ter o tirado da minha mão.

Nós não demoramos muito no balcão e meu olhar evitou qualquer atendimento carismático demais, então logo nós estávamos saindo da loja.

- Fica assim... – Edward me puxou e abraçou minha cintura, me mantendo em frente ao corpo dele e arrancando uma risada minha.

- Não é muito eficiente... – Eu avisei.

- Só precisamos disfarçar. – Edward deu de ombros.

- E se eu acidentalmente fizer isso... – Eu rebolei demais, esfregando e colando ainda mais o corpo de Edward no meu. Definitivamente, Edward estava _animado_ demais.

Ele gemeu no meu ouvido antes de enterrar o rosto na minha clavícula. Manteve nossos quadris juntos por alguns segundos até conseguir manter o controle.

- Não faça. – Ele engasgou com a voz quase numa súplica, apertou os braços em volta da minha cintura, mas evitou tanto contato assim da sua calça em mim. – Urgente, preciso de algo gelado.

- Que tal um sorvete? – Eu sorri animada e Edward concordou com a cabeça simplesmente, fechando os olhos com força. Foi inevitável não rir.

Nós compramos o sorvete e ficamos andando pelo shopping enquanto Edward realizava um mantra qualquer pra se sentir mais calmo. Na verdade, Edward devorou o sorvete em menos de cinco minutos e eu nem tinha terminado de experimentar a calda de chocolate.

- Melhor? – Eu perguntei enquanto Edward segurava minha mão e caminhava sem problemas.

- Muito. – Ele piscou pra mim. – A mente domina a matéria.

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto nós andávamos por um dos corredores do shopping.

- Posso buscar minha encomenda? – Edward perguntou, me olhando. – Você se comporta?

- Não posso ir junto? – Eu perguntei com um biquinho e Edward negou com a cabeça, os olhos fixos no meu lábio.

- Chega, Bella. Sossega. – Edward fez uma falsa cara de bravo e depois riu. – Não demoro, prometo.

- Dois minutos. Estarei por aqui. – Eu estreitei os olhos e Edward sorriu, me dando um selinho antes de sumir pelos corredores.

Eu resolvi dar uma olhada nas lojas de sapatos por ali enquanto tomava meu sorvete. Todos aqueles scarpins, peep-toes, sandálias de salto alto, oxfords, pumps, ankle boots, open boots... Deus, aquilo me tiraria do sério. Depois de pelo menos dez minutos encarando os saltos, eu resolvi continuar a caminhada. Seria estranho se Edward voltasse e eu ainda estivesse no mesmo lugar, encarando as mesmas coisas há um tempão

Eu continuei andando, apesar de manter os olhos fixos nos saltos maravilhosos a minha frente e quase me esqueci do sorvete que eu ainda carregava na mão esquerda, e que provavelmente estaria derretendo ali.

Só lembrei que tinha algo na mão quando alguém que estava vindo na minha direção e que provavelmente não prestava atenção assim como eu, bateu de frente comigo e levou uma bela de uma melecada com chocolate gelado. Por sorte, o sorvete não encostou em mim, mas eu não podia dizer o mesmo sobre o que vi no cara que bateu de frente comigo.

- Meu Deus! – Eu encarei a camisa branquinha cheia de chocolate que ele usava.

Havia um moreno alto a minha frente. Os cabelos pretos e brilhantes eram curtos, os olhos castanhos não davam nenhum sinal de que ele estava bravo ou algo do tipo, e ele sorria amigavelmente pra mim. Nem parecia que eu tinha destruído a roupa dele...

- Desculpe. – Eu tapei a boca em choque. – Eu... Eu estava olhando os sapatos e nem percebi que você estava aqui e... – Eu gaguejei, confusa. A blusa branca dele estava arruinada por minha causa. – Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. – Ele segurou uma parte da camisa com o indicador e o polegar, a empurrando pra longe da pele. Devia estar gelado. – Eu também não estava prestando atenção pra onde ia.

Eu ainda estava envergonhada com a situação e, achando que podia melhorar, ofereci o guardanapo que envolvia a casquinha do meu sorvete pra que ele tentasse limpar. O garoto pegou e esfregou ali, tentando desfazer a caca que eu tinha feito.

- Nossa, eu estou me sentindo muito mal por isso. – Eu mexi no cabelo nervosamente. – Me desculpe.

Mas apesar de tudo, o garoto riu. Parecia até uma criança alegre que em vez de perder uma camisa, ganhou um sorvete.

- Esqueça. – Ele deu de ombros, amassando o guardanapo melado e oferecendo a outra mão pra que eu o cumprimentasse. – Sou Jacob.

- Oi Jacob. – Eu segurei sua mão e retribui o cumprimento. – Sou Bella.

- Certo, Bella. – Jacob sorriu, olhando o sorvete esmagado e derretido na minha mão. – Não vai jogar isso fora não?

Eu ri com ele antes de me dirigir até uma lixeira mais próxima e jogar fora o resto de sorvete que restava. Pelo menos minha mão não estava suja.

- Posso te pagar outro sorvete? – Jacob perguntou. Esse garoto sorria o tempo todo?

- Ah, outro dia. – Eu sorri. – Meu namorado já vem pra nós irmos embora.

- Ah sim. – Ele concordou com a cabeça, o sorriso murchando um pouco.

No mesmo instante, Edward surgiu de algum lugar, carregando uma pequena sacola de papel branca com um nome de alguma loja chique. Ele se aproximou de Jacob e eu, colocando a mão na minha cintura e me puxando pra perto dele, os olhos fixos no garoto ao meu lado. E eu me senti meio obrigada em apresentá-los.

- Edward, esse é Jacob. – Eu pigarreei. – Eu esbarrei meu sorvete na camisa dele.

- Oi. – Edward simplesmente balançou a cabeça num aceno simples e Jacob retribuiu o gesto. Os olhos verdes pararam em mim. – Vamos, meu bem?

- Vamos. – Eu concordei, avançando um passo na direção contrária a de Jacob, acompanhada por Edward. – Até, Jacob. E desculpe mais uma vez.

- Tchau, Bella. – Ele sorriu antes de se virar e caminhar pra longe de nós.

- "Bella" é? – Edward perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Já está íntimo assim, é?

- Para de ser bobo. – Eu bati no ombro dele, rindo. – Todo mundo me chama de Bella.

Eu abracei a cintura de Edward e me aninhei em seu peito enquanto nós andávamos pra fora do shopping e seguíamos até o local onde o carro de Edward estava estacionado. Havia alguns fotógrafos a nossa direita, mas eu resolvi ignorá-los assim como Edward fez o mesmo.

Edward entrou no carro e abriu a porta de passageiro do volvo pra que eu entrasse, mas eu parei no lugar quando percebi quem estava saindo do shopping. Andando por cima do salto das ankle boots pretas e com um vestido cinza claro solto, uma loura metida saiu de lá.

E antes que Edward visse Tanya, eu simplesmente entrei no volvo e me afundei no banco. Edward não ficaria bravo se eu não contasse a ele que vi Tanya, não é? Pois bem, eu não vi nada.

O que aquela mulher estava fazendo no mesmo shopping que Edward e eu? Porque ela saiu de lá olhando pros lados como se estivesse procurando algo?

Edward arrancou com o volvo e eu resolvi guardar a lembrança de Tanya numa gaveta bem fechada que logo seria esquecida.

- E então? – Edward me tirou dos meus pensamentos. – Não vai perguntar o que é a encomenda?

Eu olhei pra ele, que parecia realmente muito animado.

- Estava pensando nisso. – Menti. – O que há dentro dessa sacola?

- Não vou contar. – Edward ergueu o queixo e eu o olhei com a minha melhor cara de bunda.

Como assim? Ele queria que eu perguntasse e não queria responder?

- Edward! – Eu reclamei e ele riu. – Edward, agora eu quero saber!

- Não vou contar. – Ele deu a língua pra mim.

- Edward... – Eu choraminguei.

Edward simplesmente negou com a cabeça.

- Ai como você é bobo! – Eu resmunguei, cruzando os braços.

- Quando chegarmos em casa, eu te mostro. – Edward sorriu torto e eu não tive como não sorrir de volta com o rosto animado dele.

Nós conversamos sobre qualquer coisa durante o caminho até o prédio e assim que Edward estacionou o carro, eu cobrei:

- Quero saber o que é sua encomenda. – Murmurei, arrancando um sorriso enorme de Edward.

Ele puxou a sacola branca de dentro do porta-luvas e me entregou.

- Não, pode mostrar em suas mãos mesmo. – Eu ri, empurrando a sacola na direção dele.

- É pra você, Bella. – Edward revirou os olhos e eu estaquei.

O que ele havia encomendado naquela loja chique era pra mim? Como assim pra mim?

- M-Mas... – Eu comecei, mas Edward prendeu meus lábios com o indicador.

- Abra. – Ele sorriu, empurrando a sacola nas minhas mãos de novo.

Eu hesitei, encarando o sorriso enorme de Edward por debaixo dos cílios. Ele definitivamente estava empolgado.

Eu abri a sacola e vi uma caixinha preta de veludo quadrada escondida e bem acomodada ali embaixo. Eu encarei Edward com a minha melhor cara de surpresa e ele só me incentivou a continuar, balançando as sobrancelhas pra sacola. A caixa era do tamanho da palma da minha mão e só de imaginar quanto deveria ter custado o que quer que estivesse lá, minha mão já começava a pesar e coçar. Estava prestes a devolver a caixa e o que havia dentro dela junto com a sacola, mas Edward começou a ficar impaciente ao meu lado, mordendo o lábio e mexendo no cabelo e eu achei melhor abrir logo e fazê-lo se sentir mais calmo.

Abri a caixa e dei de cara com uma pulseira oval de prata extremamente brilhante. Em uma parte da pulseira, havia um pingente de um coração que quando se mexia, causava reflexos de luz nos meus olhos. Parecia diamante puro e eu engasguei ao imaginar o quanto Edward havia gastado.

- Oh meu Deus. – Eu soltei num suspiro. – É simplesmente lindo, Edward.

- Você sabia que "diamante" é uma palavra grega? – Edward perguntou, tirando a pulseira da caixinha delicadamente e esperando que eu esticasse o braço pra que ele pudesse colocá-la ali. Obviamente ele ia continuar, então eu fiquei o olhando, meio boba por sentir que poderia começar a babar a qualquer instante. – Significa indomável, invencível, inconquistável. – Edward falou, soltando a pulseira no meu braço. Deu de ombros e me olhou. – Espero que você entenda a relação com essa pulseira. Meu coração era inconquistável. Nenhuma mulher conseguiu alcançá-lo. – Edward sorriu mantendo os olhos fixos nos meus enquanto depositava um beijo nas costas da minha mão. – E como essa pulseira, agora é igualmente seu.

Eu poderia chorar, já que minhas emoções estavam oscilando em sentimentos fortes demais que eu nem lembrava de ter sentido, mas eu me preocupei em levar a mão até a boca e verificar se eu estava babando mesmo, só pra ter certeza.

- Edward, isso é tão lindo. – Eu murmurei, surpresa. Minhas mãos foram até seu pescoço e logo meus dedos estavam enroscados nos fios do cabelo da nuca de Edward. Fixei meus olhos nos dele e me aproximei um pouco. – Eu nunca esperei ouvir uma coisa dessas e agora você me deixou sem palavras. Não podia imaginar alguma coisa tão linda como essa. – Parei, encostando a testa na de Edward enquanto ele sorria torto. – Meu coração também é seu, desde o dia que você apareceu naquele saguão do hotel de Veneza. Cuide dele. – Eu pisquei e Edward riu.

- O mesmo pra você. – Edward murmurou antes de juntar os lábios nos meus.

Meia hora depois, nós estávamos com um pé pro apartamento, literalmente. Foram longos minutos nos amassando no carro até que nós decidimos terminar o que deveria ser terminado e pegamos o elevador depois de passar pelo saguão do prédio com a melhor cara de "Não estávamos nos amassando no banco do volvo"

- Acho que poderemos terminar tudo agora. – Edward murmurou com a voz aveludada na minha orelha e eu sorri, fechando a porta do apartamento com o pé.

Definitivamente, nós terminaríamos tudo.

* * *

><p>Olá leitoras :D<p>

Voltei. Capítulo praticamente enorme. q

Espero que vocês gostem :B

Vejo vocês quarta?

**XxX** :*


	10. Não vou a essa festa

**N/A: **Leitoras, segue aviso sobre postagens lá embaixo. ;D

Resolvi escrever parte do cap com o ponto de vista de Edward já que algumas leitoras deram a idéia.

Espero que gostem do capítulo de hoje. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong> - Não vou a essa festa.

.

**Edward's POV**

Eu estava prestes a deixar meu queixo escorregar da palma da mão e permitir que meu rosto batesse com tudo em cima do livro aberto na mesa. Pelo menos assim eu acordaria.

Bom, eu estava tão entretido e envolvido com a matéria e com o que o professor falava, que a qualquer instante cairia em sono profundo e roncaria de propósito, só pra provocar o professor e esfregar na cara dele o quanto aquela voz calma e lenta era um sonífero poderoso.

Mas o cara deve ter notado que praticamente a sala toda estava ou dormindo ou bocejando, e liberou a galera toda quinze minutos mais cedo. E pensar que eu ainda precisaria agüentar quinze minutos daquilo de olhos abertos era doloroso.

Juntei os materiais da mesa e me despedi dos caras mais próximos de mim.

Se eu ficasse mais um pouco ali, provavelmente teria que dar carona pra pivetada toda, então eu fui embora. Não demoraria muito para chegar até o apartamento, mas eu admiti a mim mesmo que estava ansioso com a festa de Tanya.

Não por ser a festa dela, mas porque Isabella estaria comigo.

Eu tinha desistido da fama depois de um consenso de prós e contras que rondavam a minha mente. Bella insistiu para que eu decidisse por mim, sem deixar que a opinião dela me influenciasse, mas que a opinião dela foi realmente muito importante pra mim, isso foi.

Eu estava cansado da minha carreira antes mesmo de Isabella aparecer na minha vida. Bom, viver em _sets_, comendo porcarias e bebendo até cair em festas de gente rica não era exatamente a vida que eu queria e não é tão legal assim. Parecia fácil e confortável, mas uma hora eu sabia que ia enjoar.

As mulheres estavam aos meus pés, as câmeras e holofotes virados para mim, as garrafas de cerveja vinham de graça e o dinheiro aparecia feito mágica no bolso. E atuar também não era tão ruim assim. Geralmente fingir que eu era uma "outra pessoa" não era lá uma tarefa muito difícil.

Mas aí surgiu aquela moreninha metida e misturou tudo na minha cabeça.

Qual é, Bella devia ter pouco menos de um metro e setenta e a primeira vista não chamava muita atenção, mas foi só estalar os dedos e a tigresa virou meu alvo preferido.

Ela não entendia e talvez não entenda ainda, mas provocar o alvo é a forma mais fácil de se aproximar dele. E eu queria me aproximar dela. Tudo bem que hoje em dia provocar é o jeito mais legal de vê-la revirar os olhos e bater no meu ombro, xingando uma coisa ou outra com um sorriso nos lábios, mas naquela época a intenção era a aproximação.

Apesar da pouca altura, Bella tinha mais do que aquela carinha de irritada que ela sempre fazia pra mim. Ela tinha uma personalidade forte e quase chata de tão orgulhosa, mas eu não me importei com isso. Orgulhoso todo mundo é. Quanto mais, melhor. Os tiques dela de revirar os olhos e morder os lábios sempre chamavam muita atenção e eu percebi que quando achei que ela não chamava atenção, o simples fato de julgar que ela não chamava a atenção, me fazia prestar atenção nela. Em outras palavras menos confusas, Bella chamava atenção.

Mas voltando a parte da decisão, é.

Daí eu comecei a pensar na minha vida. E na minha vida depois de algum tempo.

Eu ficaria pançudo de cerveja, sem dinheiro, no fundo do poço, sem trabalho e sem ninguém. Tá legal, era uma visão pessimista e idiota do futuro, mas as chances de acontecer não eram realmente muito pequenas. Ou se eu tivesse dinheiro, trabalho e não estivesse no fundo do poço – bom, a barriga não era um problema tão grande assim... – Bella provavelmente não olharia pra minha cara.

Não por ter dinheiro ou por faltar dinheiro, mas pelo meio em que eu estaria vivendo. Bella não é do tipo de pessoa que gosta de estar em evidência, sorrindo para as câmeras como se estivesse realmente feliz por estar sendo fotografada, muito menos ter de limitar sua ações por causa disso. Bella tinha uma visão mais simples, menos complicada e mais natural da vida. E era uma visão muito confortável por sinal.

Afinal, eu tinha uma faculdade, não tinha?

Então veio o ponto de vista em relação aos meus pais. Carlisle ficaria feliz em me ver trabalhando no mesmo ramo que ele, no ramo que eu escolhi. E Esme não poderia ficar mais orgulhosa do filho ex-ator, médico.

Decerto faltava apenas a minha opinião, mas eu logo optei pelo que parecia certo já que eu havia feito um balanceamento de idéias. Não seria tão ruim pra mim. Eu preferia pensar que era como o fim de férias. A minha vida eram as férias. E bom, havia outros meses do ano, não é mesmo? Por isso aí mesmo eu caí de cabeça.

Mas senti muito por ter saído desse mundo sem quebrar rumores. Sem desfazer esses boatos de que eu estava _pegando_ Isabella, já que convenhamos, não era exatamente _pegar_. A verdade é que estávamos namorando firme. Mesmo que isso parecesse estranho pra mim.

Bom, eu queria apresentar além de oficialmente que Bella e eu estávamos juntos. E essa era uma boa oportunidade.

- Não entre! – Alice gritou assim que eu abri a porta do apartamento.

Lá estava ela num bonito vestido vermelho. Bom, tinha um sapato preto também. Tipo de salto. E só. Meu conhecimento sobre roupas femininas era extremamente limitado.

Não sei muito bem se o grito de Alice me assustou, ou se foi a visão de Bruce – aquele cachorro branco com manchas pretas ou preto com manchas brancas que ainda me encarava com cara de pastel – usando uma fita rosa amarrada na cabeça que me impressionou, mas eu parei ali na porta mesmo.

Quase pude definir de onde as vozes de Rosalie e Bella vinham, mas resolvi não prestar atenção no que elas diziam.

- Bella ainda não está pronta. – Alice murmurou erguendo o queixo com a melhor cara metida.

Além da pequena parte do meu cérebro perguntando o que faltaria já que elas haviam passado a tarde toda no cabeleireiro, eu pensei em que parte do plano delas eu ficava devidamente vestido.

- E você prefere que eu me troque no corredor mesmo? – Eu perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Bella pode não gostar...

Sem ser nem um pouco previsível, Alice deu a língua pra mim.

- Sua roupa está com Jasper e Emmett no apartamento de Rosalie. Adeus. – Alice abanou a mão em direção a porta e eu revirei os olhos antes de largar as coisas no sofá e sair do apartamento.

E então eu caminhei alguns passos até o apartamento de Rosalie, que era apenas três portas de distância. Eu não tinha certeza se devia tocar a campainha, mas pensando que os meninos estavam lá, eu simplesmente abri a porta. E bingo! Ela estava destrancada.

Aquele apartamento estava uma bagunça!

As almofadas dos sofás de Rosalie estavam todas no chão, o tapete estava desarrumado, havia alguns pares de meias li em cima e fora a fumaça de fritura, tinha um cheiro estranho no ar.

- Alguém morreu aqui? – Eu perguntei depois de fechar a porta, escalando os montes de almofada ali.

- Opa. – Emmett sorriu, surgindo do corredor com um sorriso no rosto, carregando um pão meio estranho na mão. O cara tava só de meias e cueca.

Visão do inferno.

- Vai dizer que Jasper esta com esses trajes também? – Eu perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Depois não vem tentar me impedir de fazer piadas, cara.

Emmett revirou os olhos, mostrando o dedo do meio pra mim antes de voltar pro corredor. Alguns minutos depois Jasper surgiu da cozinha mastigando alguma coisa, e, diferente de Emmett, ele estava vestido. Pra mim, era só um terno simples cheio de customizações como Jasper sempre fazia, mas eu apostaria que uma das meninas definiria qualquer um daqueles panos com algum nome difícil.

- Quer pão com ovo? – Ele perguntou, apontando pra cozinha.

Pão com ovo...

- Não, obrigado. Pretendo não ficar fedendo a óleo quando sair da casa. – Eu sorri ironicamente e Jasper não disfarçou a cheirada que ele deu na própria roupa. – Alias, onde está minha roupa?

Eu joguei uma água no corpo e me troquei em menos de quinze minutos. A estrutura do apartamento de Rosalie não era muito diferente do de Bella, mas os móveis e a organização de tudo por lá era muito diferente e eu admito que fiquei um tanto desconfortável. Mas eu me troquei. Coloquei as calças pretas separadas com um terno da mesma cor e uma camiseta meio branca, eu acho. Ignorei a possível gravata que haviam colocado junto as minhas roupas e fiz questão de não abotoar a blusa até o pescoço.

De repente, o apartamento estava vazio. Pra trás só havia ficado as almofadas e a fumaça então eu deduzi que talvez eles já tivesse ido.

Eu saí do apartamento de Rosalie sem me preocupar em trancar a porta e fui até o apartamento de Bella.

- Para com isso! – Rosalie gritou, provavelmente para Bella.

- Não dá! – Bella retrucou.

Não sabia muito bem porque elas estavam brigando porque me concentrei exageradamente em Bella a minha frente.

Lá estava ela usando aquele vestido que havia gostado. O preto de manga comprida, com o bendito cinto que ela tanto pensou em colocar ou não. Sinceramente, aquela cintura marcada no corpo magro mas cheio de curvas realmente a deixou muito bonita. Quero dizer, Bella já era linda, mas dessa vez ela estava excepcionalmente maravilhosa. O cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo alto que chamava mais atenção pro rosto. Os traços finos marcados pelas bochechas levemente coradas (talvez por causa da maquiagem ou por que ela cora por tudo), os lábios num tom claro que Alice definiria como nude, eu acho, e então os olhos chocolates marcados e cobertos pelos cílios grandes.

Em geral, Bella estava maravilhosa e eu não cansava de subir e descer os olhos por ela quantas vezes fosse possível.

E nessa minha pequena revisão, eu perdi metade da discussão.

Foi tudo muito rápido, mas eu acordei pra vida quando percebi que Bella estava olhando pra mim com os olhos arregalados. E então num súbito estranho, os olhos dela perderam foco e ela caiu mole no sofá. Bella havia desmaiado.

- Bella. – Eu praticamente corri até o sofá e a balancei levemente. – Bella!

Pelo amor de Deus, o que estava acontecendo ali?

- Meu Deus. – Rosalie e Alice murmuram com o rosto enterrado nas mãos.

- Ela tem alguma doença? – Emmett perguntou.

- Que doença, Emmett. – Eu retruquei, puxando Bella pro meu colo. – Vocês devem ter deixado ela nervosa. O que aconteceu aqui?

- Nada. – Os quatro disseram ao mesmo tempo e eu respirei fundo antes de ajeitar Bella nos meus braços e erguê-la, andando até o corredor.

Bella estava respirando normalmente, não estava suando frio, nem pálida demais. Na verdade, eu pouco entendi sobre o desmaio repentino dela.

Eu fui para nosso quarto, a deixando deitada ao lado esquerdo enquanto me sentava na cama.

- Bella... – Chamei de novo enquanto verificava a pulsação dela. E mais uma vez, ela parecia perfeitamente normal.

Eu esfreguei o rosto, confuso e apreensivo. Ninguém desmaia sem um motivo.

Bella estava discutindo com Rosalie, mas não parecia que ia perder a consciência do nada. Por falta de alimentos não era, porque Bella quase sempre comia bastante.

E eu não sabia de nenhuma doença dela. Quero dizer, Bella sempre foi saudável. Se alimentava e dormia bem. Dormia até demais. Quando eu chegava da faculdade, Bella quase sempre estava dormindo com Bruce no sofá. E ela sempre raspava o prato de comida que eu fazia. Fora as vezes que ela fez alguma coisa porque estava com vontade e...

Ah meu Deus.

**Bella's Pov**.

- Eu não vou entrar aí, minha querida. – Massageei as têmporas e virei na direção contrária ao enorme salão em que Alice e Rosalie tinham me levado.

Na metade do passo, Alice segurou meu braço e me arrastou com Rosalie pra dentro do lugar.

Eu me senti como se estivesse naqueles "dia de noiva" sabe?

Passaram vários cremes esquisitos no meu rosto e colocaram alguma coisa nos meus olhos – que eu deduzi como sendo rodelas de pepino pelo cheiro – enquanto uma mulher cuidava das unhas do meu pé.

Além do cuidado com meus pés, minhas mãos também foram tratadas e depois de ficar algum tempo com as máscaras faciais, fizeram uma hidratação capilar intensiva em mim.

Fora o cabelo que parecia que ia ficar lindo, um maquiador super afeminado e simpático veio fazer mágica no meu rosto.

Apesar de passar muito tempo por lá, eu admiti que todas aquelas pessoas tinham feito um bom trabalho. Na verdade, eu cheguei a me achar realmente bonita quando me olhei no espelho.

- Vamos gatinha. – Alice piscou pra mim. Os cabelos dela pareciam um pouco mais espetados e brilhavam tanto quanto os meus e a maquiagem dela a deixou ainda mais delicada. A típica doce menininha.

- Ainda temos que nos trocar. – Rosalie quase quicou no lugar de empolgação, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Os cabelos dela pareciam mais loiros que nunca, caindo em camadas volumosas pelos ombros. Parecia uma modelo de tinta de cabelo. Definitivamente, Rose estava sendo sua melhor versão: A fatal.

Já passava das cinco e meia quando nós chegamos ao prédio. No saguão, Emmett e Jasper esperavam por nós. Foi chato ter que agüentar os cumprimentos e elogios carregados de manha que eles deram a Rose e Allie, mas eu tentei ignorar.

- Edward ainda não chegou. – Jasper explicou quando eu comecei a varrer o saguão com os olhos.

- Melhor assim. – Murmurei baixinho.

Parte de mim esperava loucamente que Edward desistisse de ir pra festa ou que alguma coisa na faculdade o prendesse até mais tarde e o forçasse a faltar no evento.

- Hã? – Emmett perguntou, unindo as sobrancelhas.

- Bella não quer ir a festa. – Rosalie fofocou e eu a fuzilei com os olhos.

- Não é bem isso, é que... – Eu comecei, mas fui cortada.

- Por que não, Bella? – Emmett perguntou de olhos arregalados. – Vai ser tão legal!

- Poxa, Edward quer tanto que você vá. – Jasper continuou.

- Ele sabe que você não vai? – Emmett perguntou.

- Hey, não é bem isso. – Alice retrucou, se misturando a voz de Jasper e Emmett na confusão.

- Ela vai. – Rosalie entrou na discussão.

- Mas ela não quer ir. – Jasper falou.

- Então porque vai? – Emmett perguntou.

- Mas eu vou, ok? – Interrompi a tagaleração, bufando.

- Tudo bem então. – Emmett sorriu largo.

- Vocês não vão se trocar? – Rosalie perguntou, mudando de assunto enquanto eu me acalmava.

Idiotas. Tinham que fazer minha mente pesar ainda mais com tudo isso? Poxa, eu já tinha um plano arquitetado.

- Vamos. – Jasper concordou. – Qual apartamento?

- O meu. – Rosalie franziu o nariz, tirando a chave do apartamento e entregando a Emmett com muito custo.

Nós fizemos um acordo. Pedra, tesoura, papel. Quem sobrasse, daria o apartamento para os meninos. Resumindo, Rose perdeu e teve de emprestar a chave e meu apartamento ficou como nosso camarim.

Os meninos foram para o apê de Rose e nós para o meu. Alice foi a primeira a ficar pronta. Colocou um vestido de tecido delicado com alças até a metade da coxa, junto com uma sandália preta de salto. Alice estava um chuchu!

Depois Rosalie colocou o vestido preto de ombro único com saia volumosa e uma sandália dourada. Outra que estava linda.

A empolgação delas em ir pra bendita festa me desesperou. E o sentimento só ficou ainda mais incontrolável quando eu ouvi a porta se abrindo e Alice foi dizer a Edward pra que ele se trocasse no apartamento dos meninos.

- Não posso ir a essa festa. – Eu comecei, mordendo o lábio de nervoso.

- Para com isso. – Rose revirou os olhos. – Vai dar tudo certo Bella. Pense: Você está indo para proteger o que é seu por direito.

- Ai, isso não vai dar certo. – Eu comecei a caminhar de um lado para o outro, nervosa. – Vou fazer Edward passar vergonha e... Não, eu não posso lidar com aquela mulher.

- Para com isso, Bella. – Rose me parou, deixando as mãos nos meus ombros. – Me ouça. Tanya não é uma ameaça pra você. Edward está caidinho por Isabella Swan, só!

- Ai, não... – Eu gemi, nervosa.

- Chega. – Alice falou, parando na porta e fazendo uma cara de fatal. – O bofe já foi expulso. Coloca essa roupa agora e se prepare porque nós vamos daqui a pouco, entendeu?

Eu me troquei com algum esforço, driblando a vontade de me trancar no banheiro e só sair de lá meia noite. Assim que coloquei o vestido e o salto alto, eu fui a sala com a minha melhor cara de menina emburrada.

- Vamos lá, sorria. – Alice tentou. – Você está tão bonita. Com certeza deixará Edward de queixo caído.

- Vai ser legal, Bella. – Jasper tentou.

- Edward já está chegando, vai querer que ele saque que você não quer ir? – Emmett pressionou, arrancando olhares de todo mundo.

- Não ferra, Emmett. – Jasper desceu um tapa no topo da cabeça dele.

- Vai dar tudo errado, vai dar tudo errado. – Eu me desesperei, nervosa. – Não vou nessa festa!

- Para com isso! – Rosalie gritou.

- Não dá! – Eu cuspi, nervosa.

Foi quando todos os olhares se fixaram na porta que eu senti meu estômago se revirar. Lá estava Edward parado e olhando pra mim. Muito lindo por sinal.

E então... Eu desmaiei.

Não, mentira. Eu fingi um desmaio.

Copiei a expressão dos filmes que eu vi e caí no sofá da melhor forma que eu consegui;

- Bella. Bella! – Edward chamou e eu senti seu cheiro se aproximar de mim. Ele me balançou devagar, esperando alguma reação minha.

Rosalie e Alice murmuraram um "Meu Deus" como se dissessem "Que coisa mais boba, Isabella".

- Ela tem alguma doença? – Emmett soltou e eu quase desfiz a cena pra bater naquele idiota.

- Que doença, Emmett! – Edward retrucou com uma voz irritada e eu senti seus braços na minha nuca e nos meus joelhos. – Vocês devem ter deixado ela nervosa. O que aconteceu aqui?

- Nada.

Filhos da mãe.

Edward me pegou no colo e me carregou até uma cama, me deixando ali. Pelo movimento do colchão, eu imaginei que ele tivesse se sentado ao meu lado.

- Bella... – Ele chamou mais uma vez, pressionando meu punho com os dedos por alguns segundos.

Fez um silêncio tão pesado que eu considerei que talvez Edward tivesse saído dali, mas como a cama não tinha se mexido, eu deduzi que ele ainda estava lá.

Então veio algo na minha mente: Por quanto tempo uma pessoa ficava desmaiada? Quero dizer, nos filmes eles quase sempre partiam pra uma outra cena e...

Eu deveria abrir os olhos agora ou esperar mais um pouco? E depois que eu acordasse... Edward ia querer me levar pro hospital? Ou dizer que não era nada e me levar a festa mesmo assim? Ou ia querer ficar em casa?

Merda. Quê que eu fiz? Seria tão mais fácil se eu só tivesse ido pra aquela maldita festa.

Fiz a minha melhor atuação pra abrir os olhos e respirei fundo enquanto sentia os olhos de Edward em mim.

Ele estava pálido com os olhos fixos em mim e a maior cara de choque do mundo.

Lá vinha merda. Ele me levaria pro hospital, tinha quase certeza.

- Bella, você está grávida? – Edward perguntou, me encarando com aquela cara de defunto.

HÃ? Grávida? Eu desmaio uma vez e ele já diz que eu to grávida? Como assim? Que tipo de médico ele é?

- Quê? – Eu o encarei confusa. – Grávida? Não!

- Não, você está grávida. – Edward afirmou e eu comecei a ficar muito, muito confusa.

- Não estou não. – Contrariei. Quem tinha colocado essa merda na cabeça dele? – Edward, eu to legal, não foi nada.

- Você desmaiou. – Edward murmurou ficando de pé e bagunçando os cabelos.

Sabia que tinha feito merda.

- Não foi nada, Edward. – Eu tentei. – Isso não significa nada.

- Significa sim, Bella. – Edward começou a girar pelo quarto. – Você come bastante e dorme mais do que o normal. E... Você desmaiou, outro dia estava com tontura quando eu te visitei na loja e outro dia você fez bolo.

- O que meu bolo tem a ver com isso? – Eu perguntei.

- Você disse que estava com vontade. – Edward apontou, sem parar de circular. – Desejo. Desejo de grávida. Ah meu Deus. Você escondeu alguma coisa de mim?

Tudo bem, pensando por esse lado, até que eu entendia. Mas qual é, eu não estava grávida.

- Edward, eu não estou grávida. – Revirei os olhos.

Eu sou uma idiota.

- Está sim. – Ele insistiu. Estava prestes a levantar e dar um tapa na cara dele.

- Edward, estar com vontade de comer bolo não é desejo de grávida, ok? – Eu comecei. – E outra coisa, eu estava girando na cadeira, é bem normal ficar com tontura depois disso. E além do mais, eu sempre dormi e comi bastante.

- Não acredito nisso. – Edward nem me ouviu, finalmente se abaixando a minha frente pra me olhar. – Como eu não percebi isso antes?

- Edward, eu não estou grávida.

- Você já parou pra pensar na responsabilidade que você está carregando? – Edward continuou. – É um ser humano, Bella!

- Edward! – Eu praticamente gritei. – Eu não estou grávida. Isso está completamente fora de cogitação, meu bem.

- Por quê? – Edward começou. – Usamos camisinha? Tá, ok. Mas às vezes elas estouram e as chances disso ter acontecido existem. Fora isso, houve algumas vezes em que nós esquecemos de usar e...

- Edward. – Eu chamei, segurando os lábios dele com os dedos. – Para com isso, meu bem. Eu não estou grávida.

- E como você tem tanta certeza?

Ok, eu sou oficialmente a pessoa mais idiota do mundo.

Primeiro, eu fingi um desmaio pra não ir a uma festa, o que seria mais fácil dizer a Edward que eu não queria que ele fosse. Segundo, Edward deduziu que eu estou grávida por causa da minha porcaria de atuação que deu certo, mesmo isso sendo uma coisa impossível. Terceiro... Não vou dizer a Edward porque eu tenho certeza, né?

- Eu simplesmente tenho. – Falei.

- Vamos a um hospital agora mesmo. – Edward se levantou, preparado pra sair.

E olha lá... Agora eu preferia estar na festa, cumprimentando Tanya Denali.

- Não vou sair deste quarto pra ir a hospital algum! – Eu cruzei os braços.

- Precisamos da verdade! Precisamos de certeza! – Edward falou.

- Eu sei a verdade. Eu não estou grávida. – Eu resmunguei com os dentes cerrados.

- Como? – Edward perguntou, respirando com dificuldade.

Eu respirei fundo e cocei o pescoço timidamente.

- Meu período acabou ontem. – Murmurei bem baixinho.

- Hã? – Edward perguntou, surdo.

SURDO! Podia ter ouvido na primeira vez né?

- Meu período acabou ontem. – Repeti num tom mais normal e Edward ficou quieto.

Eu o encarei, esperando alguma reação.

Pra minha surpresa, Edward juntou as sobrancelhas e abaixou o rosto, que parecia um pouco mais vermelho. Coçou a nuca e enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça preta. Ele parecia tão tímido quanto eu, mas tentou disfarçar com um pigarro.

- Bom... – Ele começou. – Isso parece bem certo pra mim.

- Pra mim também. – Murmurei.

A tensão ali estava praticamente palpável e pesava muito nos meus ombros.

- Então seu desmaio não foi algo normal. – Ele falou, me encarando. – Acho melhor te levar a um médico.

- Edward, eu preciso dizer uma coisa. – Comecei e antes que ele pensasse merda de novo, eu me apressei em falar. – Eu não desmaiei de verdade.

- Como assim? – Edward me encarou confuso.

- Eu... Eu fingi que desmaiei pra não ir a festa da menina lá. – Eu falei, ficando de pé. Me sentia meio idiota, mas ainda assim falei. – Eu não posso ir, Edward. Não posso competir com aquela lá. E eu sei que vocês já ficaram juntos. Eu não sei se eu sendo eu mesma posso competir com ela.

- Bella... – Edward suspirou, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Era só você ter dito que não ia. Eu disse que não iria que você não quisesse ir. – Edward se aproximou de mim, colocando a mão no meu pescoço e deslizando o polegar no meu rosto. – E eu não sei porque você insiste nessa história de competição. Tanya e eu nunca ficamos juntos. Não aconteceu com ela nem a metade do que aconteceu com você. E eu não te trocaria por nenhuma outra mulher.

- Você fala isso da boca pra fora. – Insisti, abaixando o rosto. – Eu sei que vocês já ficaram juntos, Edward.

- Não ficamos. Já disse que aquilo era cena de filme. – Edward suspirou, tentando erguer meu rosto.

- E aquele dia na Itália? – Eu perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha e finalmente o olhando. – Você foi pro quarto dela cheio de felicidade e eu imagino o que aconteceu lá.

Pra minha surpresa, Edward se afastou de mim e mexeu no cabelo.

- Não aconteceu... – Ele murmurou baixinho, franzindo o nariz.

- Não aconteceu o quê, Edward? – Eu suspirei.

- Bom, eu... – A língua de Edward deslizou por dentro da bochecha e ele me olhou cheio de culpa. – Não me faça admitir isso em voz alta. É vergonhoso pra um homem.

- O quê? Admitir o quê? – Eu o encarei confusa.

- Eu não consegui... – Edward balançou a mão sugestivamente. – Não... Foi.

- Como assim? – Eu cruzei os braços. Tudo bem. Eu tinha sacado, mas ouvir aquilo parecia mais certo.

- Ah, Bella. – Edward bufou. – Não foi ué. Não... Subiu.

- Não subiu? – Eu perguntei, apontando pra calça dele e Edward deu de ombros.

Eu juro que não era o intuito, mas eu não controlei a gargalhada alta que escapou da minha boca. Não, eu não estava rindo porque Edward... Porque Edward _brochou_ com Tanya, mas porque foi com ela. Quero dizer, ela não tinha nem a capacidade de manter um cara... Presente? Em cinco minutos no provador com Edward eu fiz um ótimo trabalho e ela não conseguiu nem a metade numa noite inteira? Nossa...

Olha lá meu ego inflando.

- Ah, fala sério. – Edward virou as costas, indo em direção a porta. – Vou embora daqui.

- Edward. – Eu chamei, o parando. – Calma. – Eu parei de rir. – Não estou rindo de você.

- Não, imagina. – Ele ironizou. – Eu falo que brochei e você está rindo porque o dia é lindo.

- Edward, eu não ri de você. – Eu revirei os olhos. – Eu ri dela.

- Como assim, Bella? – Edward me encarou sem acreditar, com aquela cara irônica.

- Na verdade, eu me lembrei daquele dia do provador e... Eu fiz em alguns minutos, o que ela não fez numa noite. – Eu pisquei e Edward revirou os olhos.

- Mulheres...

Nós ficamos em silêncio alguns minutos, sorrindo um pro outro. Estava me sentindo mais leve agora, apesar de tudo.

- Vou avisar os meninos que nós não vamos, ok? – Edward beijou minha testa. – Já venho.

Quando Edward estava saindo do quarto, eu segurei seu braço de novo.

- Edward, nós vamos.

* * *

><p>Olá leitoras :D<p>

Como vão?

Bom, desculpe pelo tempo que eu demorei pra postar. :(

Aliás, por causa dessa dificuldade em manter o ritmo de postagens, eu resolvi diminuir a quantidade de capítulos. Então eu possivelmente passarei aqui somente aos domingos (se não eu passo outro dia da semana). Mas como eu disse na postagem da minha outra fic, os capítulos tendem a aumentar, como esse mesmo já é maior.

Bom, essa semana ainda tem mais um capítulo no domingo, ok? :)

Ahh, espero que vocês tenham gostado do cap, com um especial de pov Edward e pov Bella. ;D

Preparados para a festa? Vejo vocês domingo então?

Obrigada pelas reviews JessyCullenMasenFroad, Agome Chan, NathyC, Pietra, Ihala e Joan Swift.

Provavelmente respoderei a todas as reviews próximo cap.

Obrigada pela paciência, gatas. ;)

**XxX** ;*


	11. Festa

**Chapter 10** - Festa (Parte I)

.

Eu sei, só estava pagando de gostosona com aquele vestido curto e justo, mas a verdade é que eu mal sabia como reagir diante de milhares de câmeras.

Eu desci do carro depois de Edward e no mesmo instante que meu pé encostou no chão, minha coragem, disposição e vontade de ir aquela festa viraram pó. Basicamente todos os flashes vieram em nossa direção e eu desejei que fosse invisível.

Como eu já esperava, Edward abriu o melhor sorriso que tinha. Não o torto, porque esse era só meu, mas aquele brilhante e estonteante que mostrava todos os dentes certinhos dele. Sua mão esquerda agarrou a minha e ele caminhou comigo até a porta sem se preocupar com os flashes.

Edward nem precisou falar ou mostrar alguma coisa ao segurança já que este simplesmente abriu a porta da boate escura e permitiu nossa entrada sem titubear.

Sabia que dentro da boate havia outros muitos fotógrafos, mas eu me senti um pouco mais a vontade ali dentro.

Era uma boate normal, apesar de parecer enorme. As luzes que iluminavam o ambiente eram as coloridas, vindas dos globos grudados no teto. No lado esquerdo do ambiente, um enorme balcão cheio de barmans, e atrás deles várias prateleiras cheias de garrafas de bebidas iluminadas. No lado direito uma mesa grande onde eu imaginei que estaria o bolo mais tarde, e finalmente no meio, uma pista de dança simplesmente lotada de homens e mulheres – e seres não identificados – dançando e rebolando até o chão. Fora isso, a música estava extremamente alta.

Eu pouco entendia de música eletrônica, mas eu sabia que no meio daquela batida repetitiva, havia uma voz feminina. Devia ser uma música remixada ou coisa do tipo...

- Oi! – Uma mulher apareceu na nossa frente e sorriu bastante para Edward.

Lá estava Tanya, alta e quase ruiva/loura. Os cabelos caindo em ondas até a metade das costas, por cima do vestido estranhamente familiar a mim. Os olhos e boca bem contornados com a maquiagem escura e exagerada, devo dizer. Tanya usava um vestido cor de zinco com um tomara-que-caia em forma de coração. Era um vestido drapeado e que até a metade da coxa. E a familiaridade só fez meu amor incondicional por ela aumentar.

Aquele vestido, era pra ser o meu vestido. Eu o comprei naquela maldita loja. Sabia que ela não estava lá sem motivo. A vadia tentou imitar a minha roupa!

Internamente, agradeci por não tê-lo colocado e tentei sorrir ligeiramente, orgulhosa por ter feito uma boa escolha.

- Oi, Tanya. – Edward sorriu. Quando ela ameaçou abraçá-lo, Edward esticou a mão entre os dois e cortou o barato da ruivinha chata.

Ela o cumprimentou de volta, com o sorriso um pouco menor.

- E você, posso abraçar? – Tanya perguntou a mim, com a voz cheia de ironia. Apesar do sorriso nos lábios, ela estava com uma cara tão falsa.

Eu sorri do melhor jeito que podia e, imitando Edward, estendi a mão na direção dela, esperando que ela me cumprimentasse. Na verdade, eu estava explodindo de orgulho por não ser educada com ela.

- Sua festa parece estar bem legal. – Sorri, como se ela não tivesse feito aquela pergunta e depois de dois segundos com a mão na dela, eu me soltei pra segurar a mão de Edward.

Se pudesse, passaria álcool em gel na mão só pra me livrar das bactérias daquela mulher.

- Obrigada. – Ela sorriu, ainda mais falsamente. Os olhos desceram para a minha mão entrelaçada à de Edward e o nariz franzido não foi controlado. – Qual seu nome mesmo, querida?

- Isabella. – Eu respondi.

Na verdade eu poderia vomitar nos saltos Jimmy Choo dela só por ter me chamado de 'querida'.

- Então... Vocês estão firmes mesmo? – Tanya deixou de olhar nossas mãos para encarar Edward, como se a pergunta fosse somente a ele.

- Firmes e fortes. – Edward respondeu.

- Ah. – Ela não disfarçou a tristeza e eu sorri ainda mais. Certo. Se eu sorrisse mais um pouco, possivelmente meu rosto rasgaria, então eu me controlei um pouco.

- Isabella querida, é um prazer ter vocês dois aqui. – Tanya suspirou. – Espero que vocês gostem da festa.

- Nós vamos. – Edward sorriu, virando os olhos pra me olhar.

- Vamos nos divertir bastante. – Eu sorri pra ele antes de olhá-la com a melhor ironia eu pude estampar nos olhos. – Só precisamos de alguns minutos pra ficar _animados o suficiente_, você vai ver.

Tanya diminuiu o sorriso, encarou Edward por alguns segundos e saiu da nossa visão sem mais uma palavra. Foi receber outros convidados, visivelmente infeliz.

E eu estava sorrindo enormemente. Tudo bem, meu ego estava inflado novamente.

- Vocês estavam tendo alguma conversa por códigos? – Edward perguntou no pé do meu ouvido já que a música estava realmente muito alta. – Havia uma tensão no ar...

- Você acha? – Eu fui irônica e Edward riu alto, revirando os olhos.

Nós fomos dançar imediatamente. No meio de toda aquela gente, eu pude ver ao longe um pedaço de Jasper, que depois sumiu com Alice. Nem sinal de Rosalie e Emmett.

Nos misturamos em meio as pessoas e dançamos juntos, colados e abraçados. A última vez que eu dancei com Edward, eu podia me lembrar do final feliz que teve e eu ri ao lembrar disso.

- Gostando? – Edward perguntou, aproveitando a proximidade com a minha orelha pra morder a pele ali. Obviamente arrancando um arrepio pela minha espinha.

- Só porque eu ainda não a vi mais uma vez. – Respondi com sinceridade e Edward riu, apertando minha cintura ainda mais forte e caminhando comigo pra nos afastar da multidão.

Como eu imaginei que Edward ia fazer, fui encostada na parede enquanto meu pescoço era trabalhado com os lábios dele e as perigosas mãos grandes desciam pela minha coxa.

- Você tem fetiches com lugares estranhos. – Eu falei no pé de seu ouvido e Edward riu baixinho a minha frente. Eu nem pude ouvir sua risada, só ver seu sorriso enorme no rosto, o que já era bom o suficiente.

- Não é fetiche. – Edward se defendeu. – É que você me deixa louco.

- Faço mais efeito que Tanya. – Constatei toda orgulhosa e Edward revirou os olhos.

- Você faz mais efeito que qualquer mulher, Bella. – Edward murmurou e eu ri, passando os olhos pela boate já que Edward tinha voltado a me fazer arrepiar com mordidas no pescoço.

Meus olhos voaram automaticamente para um lado específico da boate, onde a aniversariante vaca, cópia e sem personalidade me encarava fixamente sem nenhuma expressão.

Talvez ela estivesse pensando em como tirar Edward de mim, ou se imaginando no meu lugar, com aqueles lábios arrepiantes na minha pele.

Sorri pra ela, apesar de parecer muita maldade da minha parte. Como se pudesse adivinhar o que eu estava planejando, Edward subiu os beijos e mordidas pela minha mandíbula até finalmente alcançar meus lábios e me beijar daquele jeito que costumava me deixar de pernas bambas.

E meu Deus, nós estávamos quase fazendo uma dança do acasalamento em público.

- Edward. – Eu chamei e ele se afastou, respirando com tanta dificuldade quanto eu.

- Estou com um... Problema. – Edward murmurou, com as mãos paradas na parede ao lado do meu rosto e com uma expressão tensa.

Aquela frase quando dita só significava uma coisa: Eu consegui o que Tanya não conseguiu.

Palmas, por favor.

Ok, eu teria de parar com isso uma hora.

- Uma bebida? – Edward sugeriu e eu concordei com a cabeça, roubando um selinho dele antes que ele me puxasse para eu fosse a sua frente.

Tanya já não estava mais onde antes estava e eu sorri ainda mais por isso. Edward e eu fomos ao balcão e ele escolheu alguma bebida que eu nunca ou vi falar; Na verdade, eu nunca ouvi falar de bebida nenhuma. Pouco entendia sobre essas coisas.

- Já venho. – Edward murmurou no meu ouvido e saiu em direção ao banheiro.

Eu fiquei sentada, balançando o pé no ritmo da música enquanto o barman preparava nossos drinks. Assim que os copos estavam servidos a minha frente, uma silhueta se sentou ao meu lado.

- Chegou bem na hora. Na verdade, veio até rápido demais. – Eu falei para Edward, esticando um copo na direção dele. Quando uma mão morena segurou o copo, eu encarei o moço ao meu lado. – Jacob?

- Surpresa? – Ele sorriu e eu retribui. – Posso tomar o drink?

- Na verdade é do meu namorado... – Fui sincera e ele simplesmente deu de ombros, já virando um gole da bebida de Edward.

- Ele não vai ligar. – Disse e riu. Quando eu só esbocei um sorriso sem graça, Jacob entendeu. – Eu peço outra então, pode ser?

- Pode. – Eu sorri e ele só fez um gesto para o barman que havia me atendido.

Tomei um gole da minha bebida. Na verdade, aquilo devia ser uma mistura de vodka com algum tipo de suco de frutas, mas eu não consegui identificar. Parecia laranja, mas também podia ser morango ou uma mistura dos dois... Não era possível ver a cor da bebida, já que tudo lá estava apagado e piscando com as luzes dos globos. Assim como não identifiquei um amarguinho que havia no final da bebida.

- E então? Como veio parar nessa festa? – Perguntei. Afinal, eu havia o conhecido no shopping. Parecia coincidência demais que ele estivesse aqui.

- Fui convidado. – Ele deu de ombros, sorrindo. Na verdade, Jacob nunca parava de sorrir. Quantos anos ele tinha? Doze? – Quero dizer, obviamente fui convidado. – Ele revirou os olhos com a própria fala. – Bom, digamos que você está na festa de minha cliente?

- Cliente? – Eu perguntei confusa.

- Tanya. – Jacob sorriu. – Sou agente dela.

Enquanto ele tomava um gole da bebida, eu digeria a informação lentamente. E então num súbito ódio, eu caí numa gargalhada irônica.

- Oh vida. – Eu murmurei entre risadas. Jacob estreitou os olhos pra minha risada e eu me controlei, virando num gole todo o resto da bebida que estava no copo.

- Que piada eu perdi? – Jacob perguntou. Já estava sorrindo de novo.

- A piada do destino. – Eu dei de ombros, estendendo o copo para o barman e esperando que ele servisse mais uma taça para mim. – Não acredito que você, parecendo ser uma pessoa tão simpática, é agente daquela... Daquela... Mulher.

Dessa vez, Jacob quem riu alto e eu pude ouvir sua risada mesmo com a música alta.

Peguei a taça e a ergui no alto em sua direção.

- Um brinde à aniversariante. – Falei e Jacob ergueu a taça, ainda rindo. Depois de um brinde irônico, eu tomei mais um gole da bebida.

Não, não estava nos planos ficar bêbada, por isso eu fui controlando meus goles.

Senti uma mão na minha cintura e logo Edward estava assumindo aquele ar possessivo e frio.

- Oi, meu amor. – Ele falou com um sorriso meio forçado. Quando olhou para Jacob, o sorriso diminuiu a nada. – Dois minutos longe e os lobos já te viram?

Jacob riu, largando a taça no balcão pra levantar os braços como se estivesse rendido.

- Me declaro inocente. – Falou antes de sorrir.

- Imagino o quanto. – Edward retrucou e Jacob só riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Entreguei a taça de Edward a ele e ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, ouvindo a música alta da boate. Na verdade, havia uma tensão palpável ali no ar. Principalmente pela cara de desgostoso de Edward.

- Bom, vou indo. – Jacob quebrou o 'silêncio', virando o resto de sua bebida antes de se colocar de pé. – Nos vemos por aí, Bella.

E saiu do lugar antes de se misturar ao monte de pessoas em movimento na pista de dança. Edward tomou o lugar que antes Jacob estava sentado e virou a taça de bebida num gole só.

- Edward. Devagar com isso. – Reprimi e ele deu de ombros. Mal sabia que aquela era a minha segunda taça.

- Não gosto desse cara. – Edward revelou, encarando a multidão como se pudesse ver Jacob entre aquele vulto de pessoas. – Ele olha como se fosse te tirar de mim.

- Ninguém me tira de você, Edward. – Eu revirei os olhos e fiquei de pé, me aproximando dele. Coloquei suas mãos na minha cintura quando percebi que ele ainda parecia nervosinho e esperei que ele me olhasse. Daí os olhinhos dele já pareciam menos nervosos.

- Melhor assim. – Ele falou sério, mas acabou quebrando o nervosismo e dando lugar a um sorriso torto.

- Agora você sabe como eu me sinto em relação à Tanya. – Falei dando de ombros e Edward franziu o nariz, apertando os braços na minha cintura e me puxando pra perto.

- Ninguém me tira de você, Bella. – Ele repetiu. – Mas então, sim, eu te entendo. – Os olhos dele brilharam. – Acha uma boa hora pra ir embora? Eu vi Jasper duas ou três vezes no meio do povo. Avisamos eles e vamos para casa, que tal?

Revirei os olhos.

- Isso é pra me tirar de perto de Jacob, não? – Perguntei, mas Edward não respondeu, virando o rosto pra pista. Suspirei.

- Não é a mesma coisa com Tanya. – Edward falou tão baixo que a voz sumiu no meio da música, mas por sorte eu consegui ver seus lábios se mexerem e consegui ler o que eles diziam.

- E porque não é? – Eu perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Porque eu a conheço há um tempão, Bella. – Edward virou pra me encarar. – E a quanto tempo você conhece esse moleque?

- Duas semanas. – Eu respondi, ficando mais confusa. – Isso não deveria me deixar numa posição abaixo a de Tanya já que vocês se conhecem a mais tempo?

- Mas esse é o ponto. – Edward falou. – Quero dizer, vocês se conhecem a pouco tempo. Como eu vou saber o que você pode sentir por ele? Sei lá, essas coisas acontecem também.

Eu ri alto e quando o barman me encarou com aquela cara de "Yeah, a bebida cheia de vodka funcionou com você", eu controlei um pouco.

- Para de ser bobo, Edward. – Eu segurei seu queixo e o puxei na minha direção. Encostei a pontinha do nariz no dele. – Essas coisas não acontecem.

- E como você sabe? – Edward perguntou, emburrado.

- Porque não se pode gostar de duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. – Revirei os olhos e ele fez o mesmo com a minha resposta. – Ah qual é, porque estamos tendo essa conversa agora?

- Você quem começou. – Edward deu de ombros, mais relaxado. Apontou para as taças e o barman já foi preparando mais doses.

- Você não pretende me embebedar, né? – Eu perguntei, apontando pra bebida. – Porque essa vai ser a minha terceira taça.

E por Deus, eu já estava começando a ficar mais leve.

- Mesmo? – Edward riu, entregando uma bebida pra mim e segurando outra. – Você não tem cara de quem bebe muito.

- Não bebo muito. – Dei de ombros e ele riu. Fizemos um brinde silencioso a alguma coisa que não especificamos e segundos depois, nossas taças já estavam vazias.

Fomos para a quarta e o barman já tinha deixado a quinta pronta. Só encheu nossos copos e nós tratamos do resto.

Ai minha cabeça já estava um pouco mais pesada e eu apesar disso, eu estava mais leve. E minha língua dormente e minhas mãos suadas. Fora isso eu estava começando a ficar confusa com todas aquelas luzes piscando.

- Você chega à décima? – Edward perguntou, a voz pouco arrastada. A bebida já estava no copo de novo.

- Qrs apssstr? – Perguntei, mas minha língua se enrolou e Edward estreitou os olhos.

- Não entendi. – Ele murmurou se aproximando. O pé estava preso no pé do banco em que ele estava sentado e Edward praticamente tropeçou em cima de mim.

Daí nos começamos a rir feito idiotas, atraindo a atenção do barman, que nos encarava com uma cara de "Que idiotas!"

Foda-se. A bebida que nós estávamos tomando e o serviço dele estava sendo muito bem pago. Eu acho.

- Chega à décima? – Edward repetiu e eu concordei com a cabeça.

Ok, eu estava na quinta. Não demoraria a chegar à décima do jeito que eu estava.

-Quer apostar?

- Apostar o quê? – Edward perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Antes de fazer qualquer proposta, eu virei o resto do líquido. Precisava de coragem.

Puxei Edward para que ele ficasse em pé a minha frente e agarrei sua nuca, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Se você ganhar... – Comecei, falando em seu ouvido. – Realizo um fetiche seu.

Edward estava mais... Relaxado. Tão relaxado que tombou a cabeça pra trás e soltou um rugido alto enquanto eu caia na gargalhada. Tudo bem, estávamos_ quase_ bêbados. Extremamente leves.

- Maravilha. – Ele sorriu e eu bati em seu ombro. – E se eu perder?

- Bom... – Eu sorri. – Aí você faz um strip tease pra mim.

- Strip tease? – Edward riu. – Sério mesmo? Posso não ser bom nisso.

- Você pega com a prática. – Pisquei e Edward apertou os braços na minha cintura.

- Vou ganhar um fetiche. – Edward murmurou convicto e eu neguei com a cabeça.

- Vou ganhar um strip tease. – Sorri e Edward deu de ombros.

- O final vai ser feliz do mesmo jeito. – Edward riu e eu o acompanhei. – Nunca te vi bêbada;

Prometemos que a próxima taça ia ser a última antes de irmos pra pista. Devia ser a sexta taça, e eu já estava mais pra lá do que pra cá.

Bom, do jeito que nossas taças se esvaziavam fácil, ele me veria bêbada rapidinho.

Eu lembro que nós dançamos e depois, nós voltamos a beber. Ou nós bebemos enquanto dançamos... Ou bebemos dançando em frente ao balcão... Não sei direito.

Eu lembrava do que tinha acontecido, mas eram situações confusas e turvas demais.

E então, eu acordei... No sofá da sala. E não me lembrava de como fui parar lá.

* * *

><p>Olá leitoras :D<p>

Como vão?

Certo, eu apareci hoje \o

Reviews, vou responder ok? ;D

_Janice,-_ HEUHE. Edward é mesmo um fofo. Podia existir de verdade, né? ;D

_Joan Swift_, - É, pão com ovo! HEUHEUHE Bella arrasou... Ou não... Bom, ela ficou bêbada; HEUHE

_Agome Chan,-_ Eu estou daquele jeito em todas aulas praticamente. HUEHEU Bom, visão do inferno para Edward, mas para nós... Não seria, aposto. HEUHEU

_Rafaela,-_ HEUHEH Que bom que você gostou. Espero que goste da festa também. ;D

_Pietra,_ - Ah, acontece. Homens brocham. E com a Tanya chata, deve ser comum. HEUHEUEH Brincadeira.

_JessyCullenMasenFroad,-_ É, diminui mas aumenta, pode ser? HEUHEU

_Ihala,-_ Com certeza. Imagina só, manter alguém presente e saber que a mulher que você não gosta não conseguiu HEUHE É, ego lá encima. ;D

Respondi né?

Depois de tanto tempo. ;)

Vejo vocês domingo que vem então? ;D

**XxX**, :*


	12. Ressaca

**Chapter 11** - Ressaca.

.

Minha cabeça doía muito. Mas quando eu digo muito, é o máximo do muito, é tipo além de muito. Eu estava considerando que havia alguém com um martelo, o batendo ali com força.

Meu pé ficou úmido com as lambidas de Bruce e eu forcei os olhos pra enxergar melhor o ambiente. Certo, essa era a minha casa, um lado bom da coisa, eu acho.

Quando o sofá embaixo de mim se mexeu, eu percebi que Edward estava ali também e num movimento básico da minha parte – pra me ajeitar no sofá e exprimir meu corpo ali – me virei um pouquinho. Mas meu cálculo foi terrível e eu rolei até cair de boca no chão.

Edward gemeu alguma coisa sem sentido e eu me levantei, ajeitando o vestido no corpo e tentando me manter em pé com os saltos altos. Na verdade, eu só percebi que ainda estava de salto quando torci o pé e soltei um grito, fazendo Edward piscar lentamente e me olhar com aquela cara de sono de bêbado no dia seguinte. A blusa dele estava completamente desabotoada e o cabelo todo bagunçado para um lado só.

- Que droga, não to enxergando nada! – Edward murmurou com a voz rouca. Bom, o olho esquerdo dele tava meio... Grudado. Edward forçou as pálpebras e os olhos se abriram, meio vermelhos, cheios de sono.

- Torci meu pé. – Choraminguei e Edward se sentou, deixando um espaço pra que eu me sentasse.

- Como... – Edward começou, coçando a cabeça e fechando um olho com uma cara dolorida. – Como viemos pra cá?

- Sei lá. – Eu fiz uma careta, girando os calcanhares. – Minha cabeça está saindo do lugar lentamente.

- Não lembro muita coisa de ontem. – Edward murmurou ficando de pé antes de sair caminhando lentamente até a cozinha.

Enquanto ele mexia nos armários, eu deitei no sofá de novo, agora sentindo a dor de cabeça, a dor no pé e mais uma dorzinha nas costas pelo mau jeito na hora de dormir.

- Não lembro nada depois da sexta taça. – Eu falei, tapando o rosto com uma almofada. – Ou sétima... Sei lá.

Edward riu e demorou um pouco na cozinha antes de voltar com um copo cheio de água e um remédio pra mim.

- Vai passar mesmo? – Perguntei, pegando o remédio e a água.

- É o intuito. – Edward deu de ombros, se sentando ao meu lado. Colocou uma almofada na própria cabeça e ficou em silêncio enquanto eu tomava o remédio e toda a água do copo.

Encarei o teto em silêncio, tentando canalizar a dor e me lembrar de alguma coisa.

- Eu só lembro até a oitava taça. – Edward murmurou com a voz abafada.

- Lembro menos.

- É que eu estou mais acostumado com o álcool. – Edward riu e eu revirei os olhos. – Hey, eu não esqueci de uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Nossa aposta. – Edward ergueu o rosto, deixando a almofada cair no colo e olhando pra mim com uma cara de safado.

- Eu ganhei. – Arrisquei, dando de ombros.

A verdade é que eu nem lembrava quantas taças eu tomei daquela bebida estranha. Nem que horas nós fomos embora de lá, nem como nós fomos embora de lá... Cara, eu não devia nem lembrar meu nome.

- Como você sabe? Tem provas? Você acabou de me dizer que lembra quando paramos na sexta.

- Ou sétima. – Retifiquei e Edward revirou os olhos.

- Mesma coisa. De qualquer forma, eu lembro de um número mais próximo do que foi apostado, o que aumenta as chances de eu ter ganhado a aposta.

- Vai à merda. – Murmurei dando a língua pra ele e Edward riu.

Analisei o rosto de Edward e levantei a mão para cutucar uma parte em relevo na testa dele.

- Ouch. – Edward reclamou.

- Tem um calombo roxo na sua testa. – Dei de ombros e ele alisou ali.

- Devo ter batido em algum lugar.

- Essa bebedeira não foi produtiva. – Murmurei e Edward riu.

- Claro que foi. Ganhei um fetiche realizado.

- Nem vem com essa. – Retruquei. – Eu ganhei.

- Vamos dormir. – Edward murmurou ficando de pé e me puxando pela mão pelo corredor do apartamento. Bruce nos seguiu até o quarto e nós deitamos na cama sem se preocupar com as roupas da festa ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Acabamos de sair do sofá, Edward. – Falei rindo e ele deu de ombros, apertando os braços na minha cintura e deixando o corpo junto ao meu.

- É bom ficar assim. – Ele riu, respirando no meu ouvido. – Ajuda o remédio a fazer efeito mais rápido.

- Quem disse isso? – Perguntei, me virando para encará-lo com a minha melhor cara de descrença.

- Eu. Sou médico e você não. – Edward deu a língua e eu revirei os olhos, o olhando fechar os olhos e relaxar.

Eu não ia conseguir dormir de novo. Principalmente agora que eu estava totalmente consciente da minha cabeça. Quero dizer, eu nem sentia que ela estava ali, agora eu podia sentir cada pequena veia que tinha ali latejando incansavelmente.

Como Edward conseguia pensar em dormir com uma dor dessas?

- Você não dormiu não é? – Ele perguntou, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Como você sabe?

- Sinto seus olhos no meu rosto. – Edward falou, abrindo um sorriso torto.

Deus! Como ele conseguia fazer esse sorriso com uma dor de cabeça dessas?

- Sua dor de cabeça não está tão forte, não é? – Perguntei e Edward abriu os olhos, curioso.

- O que te leva a pensar isso?

- Eu estou quase arrancando minha cabeça, porque assim ela pode parar de doer, e você aí, cheio de sorrisos tortos e sono. Sono! A gente acabou de acordar, Edward.

Edward riu, voltando a fechar os olhos e apertar o braço na minha cintura.

- Com meu histórico de _hangover_, posso te dizer uma coisa... – Ele murmurou, suspirando. Parecia disposto a dormir mesmo. – A mente domina a matéria. Mesmo que a mente esteja dolorida e cansada, ela domina a matéria.

Eu ainda fiquei o encarando por alguns segundos antes de fechar os olhos e me concentrar em outra coisa do mundo que não fosse a minha cabeça sendo deslocada lentamente do meu corpo.

Tudo bem, a mente domina a matéria.

A mente domina a matéria... Mente domina a matéria...

Minha cabeça não está doendo, não está doendo, não está doendo.

Não dói nada no meu corpo, não dói nada no meu cor...

- Ouviu isso? – Edward cortou meu mantra e eu pulei de susto, sentindo minha cabeça rachar no meio.

Poxa, eu tava entrando no clima.

- Edward! – Reclamei. – Eu estava entrando em Alfa já! Poxa, você falou sobre mente dominar a matéria e quando eu vou praticar, você corta o procedimento com um "Ouviu isso"? Qual é, eu...

Parei de falar quando Edward colocou a mão na minha boca e abafou minha voz, encarando a porta do quarto com aquela cara de "Quem está aqui"?

Pronto. Monstro do lago Ness acabou de entrar.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei num sussurro e Edward me soltou, saindo da cama num pulo.

Na boa, se aparecesse alguma coisa aqui, eu estava preparada pra usar meus golpes de jiu-jítsu.

Edward foi até a porta e quando ouviu passos ali, se encostou na parede como se fosse dar uma porrada em quem fosse entrar ali.

Aposto que ele aprendeu aquilo com alguma cena de filme que ele fez.

A porta abriu e quando a silhueta entrou no quarto, Edward agarrou os punhos da pessoa e a puxou pra dentro do quarto com aquela cara de "Quem te mandou aqui, fdp?"

Mas o gritinho desesperado de Alice, com cara de mocinha que acabou de ver o vilão da história com uma arma apontada pra testa dela, me fez cair na gargalhada.

A coitada podia ter feito xixi na calça de susto.

- Desculpa, desculpa. Eu juro que não entro sem tocar a campainha nunca mais! – Alice pediu.

- Que susto, Alice! – Edward a soltou e custou um tempo pra que Alice conseguisse ficar em pé sem cair no chão. – Eu achando que é um ladrão!

- Eu... – Alice começou, respirando fundo e abanando o rosto com a mão direita. – Achei uma chave no meu apartamento e vim testar na porta de vocês, já que não funcionou no apê de Rose.

- No seu... No seu apartamento? – Edward perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Como foi parar lá?

- Ai, vocês não lembram de nada né? – Alice soltou um risinho malicioso. – Também, beberam feito bodes secos!

- Nós fomos pro seu apartamento? – Perguntei, confusa.

- Ai, deixa que eu conto! – Alice quicou até se jogar ao meu lado na cama. – Senta aqui, Edzinho, precisaremos de muita calma.

Edward franziu o nariz antes de se sentar na poltrona.

- Foi assim... – Alice começou. – Teve uma hora da pista que nós nos encontramos...

**Alice's POV – **

Festa (Parte II)

- ... Jasper e eu estávamos dançando e esbarramos em Edward. – Comecei a explicar. – Vocês estavam dançando, sabe? Mas não era uma dança normal. Emmett disse que eram as preliminares, mas eu preferi pensar que não, apesar de ser impossível.

Bella começou a corar.

- Minha filha, nem mostra esse vermelhinho das suas bochechas que a história nem começou...

"Eu podia lembrar muito bem.

Jasper e eu, como seres humanos normais, conscientes e exemplos para a humanidade, estávamos só dançando na multidão. E tomando suco de laranja.

Sim, suco de laranja. Tudo bem que tinha vodka... Ou pinga, vinho, uísque, sei lá, mas o que importa é que ficamos numa taça só. Até porque a bebida era meio amarga. Tanya deve ter sido muito mão de vaca na hora de comprar as bebidas, porque vou te contar.

Edward esbarrou em nós dois em algum momento da música. Ele estava meio... vermelho, eu acho. Quero dizer, a luz estava escura, mas o cara tava meio doidão. E estava dançando feito um retardado que está ouvindo a música mais foda do mundo e sente que aquele é tipo o momento _freedom_ da vida dele. Não que eu esteja tirando Edward de gay, pelo amor de Deus, o cara é super macho. E o jeito que ele estava dançando também não era nem um pouco feminino. Não, nada de gay ali. Até porque ele e Bella estavam num momento tão... Íntimo.

Meu Deus, eles estavam roçando todos os membros do corpo ao mesmo tempo. Se Edward ainda não estivesse de calça, eu poderia dizer que um filho havia sido feito ali.

- Alice! – Os lábios de Bella gritaram meu nome, mas eu quase não ouvi pelo volume da música. Ela se afastou um pouco de Edward e o puxou pela gola da camisa, vindo até nós.

Os olhos dela estavam enormes, quase arregalados e ela sorria como se tivesse visto Brad Pitt no meu lugar. Já Edward estava mais pra lá do que pra cá. Meio mole, com os olhos quase fechados, meio vesgo, mas o cara não parava de dançar.

Drogas, só pode.

- Vocês fumaram? – Perguntei com a minha melhor cara de confusa.

Ilícitos na festa de uma atriz metida a famosa. Isso ia dar cadeia pra todo mundo, já podia ver...

- Não. – Edward bufou, fazendo um "pff" com a boca antes de cair na gargalhada com Bella.

E o cheirão de bebida veio na minha cara feito um jato de água de mangueira de bombeiro.

- Encheram a cara. – Jasper deduziu com o nariz franzido.

- Estamos na... – Bella começou, encarando os dedos da mão enquanto contava as bebidas. – Nona.

- Décima. – Edward corrigiu e ela deu de ombros.

- E o que você estavam fazendo? – Perguntei, apontando pros dois.

A resposta eu sabia, mas queria saber como eles chamavam o acasalamento que eu tinha visto.

- Dançando. – Edward falou, arrastando a voz e demorando pra pronunciar a palavra.

- Vocês iam fazer um filho ali em menos de alguns minutos! – Jasper acusou e Bella revirou os olhos.

Ou tentou né, porque ela mais ficou vesga do que revirou alguma coisa ali.

Eu segurei em seu braço e a puxei dali, saindo da pista enquanto Jasper meio que carregava Edward, me acompanhando.

Na hora que nós estávamos saindo da boate, ouvi a música parar e uma luz aparecer. E não, não era uma luz do fim do túnel que nos levaria pra casa, era a luz da boate.

Alguém pigarreou no microfone e então, Tanya apareceu num mini palquinho que tinham montado, sorrindo monstruosamente.

- Queridos, a festa está ótima, não é? – Ela perguntou e todo mundo começou a gritar, concordando.

Eu nem sabia o que era mais ridículo: Edward com cara de quem ia cair no chão e começar a roncar a qualquer instante, ou Tanya com aquela cara de idiota naquele palquinho.

Aposto que metade daquela gente da pista é infiltrada e a outra parte odeia a mulher, mas tudo bem.

Começaram a cantar "parabéns pra você" no maior estilo "cai fora e solta a música de novo que tava mais legal" e ela ficou assistindo com um sorriso nos lábios.

O pior de tudo veio a seguir, quando o povo parou de cantar e Bella – que tinha escapado das minhas mãos e subido em um dos banquinhos que tinha em frente ao balcão – começou com garra, um puta coro de "Tanya, Tanya" seguido de palmas.

O povo idiota que adora bagunça, entrou na onda e começou a gritar o nome da mulher junto.

Com exceção de Edward, que estava tomando mais uma taça de bebida.

- Viva à Tanya! – Bella gritou e o povo repetiu num coro. – VIVA À TANYA!

- VIVAA!

E então, Edward largou a taça e pegou Bella no colo no estilo noiva de casamento, enquanto todo mundo os encarava e ela murmurava vários "_Vou matarrrrr aquela vadjia_" com a voz de bêbada. "

- Eu não fiz isso! – Bella retrucou com raiva e Edward gargalhou alto. – Eu puxando coro pra vadia? Ah, para com isso, Allie.

- Joga no Just Jared e vai ver as fotos, neném. – Murmurei encarando as unhas. – Posso continuar ou ta difícil?

"E então depois da cena básica, nós fomos a caminho da saída, mas Edward teve que colocar Bella no chão, já que o coitado não agüentava nem o próprio peso.

A caminho do carro, além das milhares de fotos que os fotógrafos conseguiram de Edward e Bella mais bêbados que tudo, quando entramos no carro, Edward tropeçou e bateu a testa com tudo na parte de cima da porta do carro.

A risada de Jasper ecoou no lugar todo e Edward xingou uma porrada de palavrões arrastados antes de entrar no carro."

- Foi por isso então. – Edward murmurou com a mão na testa e só na hora eu percebi que ele estava com uma manchinha roxa na testa.

E com as mesmas roupas de ontem.

- Que nojo. Vocês não tomaram banho não? – Perguntei com o nariz franzido e Bella revirou os olhos.

- Continue a história.

- Já está acabando... – Dei a língua pra ela. – Na verdade depois disso, a gente só foi pro meu apartamento comer pão com ovo que o Jasper fez.

- Pão com ovo? – Edward perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida e eu dei de ombros.

- Não faça essa cara, porque você comeu três pães com dois ovos cada.

- Fala sério. – Edward revirou os olhos e eu joguei o molho de chaves do apartamento pra ele.

- Aliás, vocês viram Rosalie e Emmett? – Perguntei, os encarando.

Bella e Edward fizeram a melhor cara de bunda do mundo e eu bufei.

- Tá, já entendi. Não saíram daqui né? – E antes que eles respondessem, eu fiquei de pé. Edward me acompanhou até a sala pra que eu fosse embora.

- Alice, você sabe dizer quantas taças Bella tomou? – Edward perguntou.

- Acho que dez.

- Obrigada.

**Bella's POV**

Ah, fala sério. Eu puxei coro pra Tanya?

- Eu não puxei coro, não é Edward? – Perguntei, encarando Edward quando ele voltou ao quarto. – Eu devia ter puxado um coro tipo "Vadi...

- O remédio já fez efeito aí, né? – Edward perguntou, me cortando e se aproximando com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Acho que sim. – Dei de ombros. – Edward, eu estou falando sério. Eu odeio aquela mulh...

- Bella... – Edward riu,vindo até a cama e me empurrando pra que eu me deitasse ali. – Com tanta coisa boa pra fazer, você vem me falar de Tanya. – Edward revirou os olhos e demorou um selinho nos meus lábios.

Ficou por cima de mim, deixando uma perna de cada lado do meu quadril e na maior cara de pau do mundo, deslizou a mão pela minha coxa, na tentativa de subir meu vestido.

- Tem uma aposta pra me pagar, lembra? – Edward perguntou, esfregando a ponta do nariz no meu.

- Quem disse que você ganhou?

- Alice disse que você chegou à décima. –Edward piscou e eu evitei a parte de mim que estava o começando a hiperventilar.

- E daí? A aposta era passar da décima e eu não passei. – Retruquei.

- Não, a aposta era chegar à décima.

- Como você sabe que ela sabe que foram dez? – Perguntei. – Ela nem ficou com a gente a festa toda.

- Bella, pensa comigo... – Edward murmurou no pé do meu ouvido, mordiscando meu pescoço. – Se você realizar um fetiche meu, você também sai ganhando.

Eu sei.

- Mas e o strip tease? – Perguntei e Edward riu, se afastando pra me encarar.

- Eu realmente não sou bom nisso.

- Vamos fazer assim então... – Eu comecei, me sentando na cama e encostando as costas na cama. Sem pestanejar, desabotoei a calça dele e cruzei os braços, batendo os cílios. – Faça meu strip tease e eu realizo um fetiche seu.

Edward ainda pensou um pouco antes de suspirar pesadamente.

- Tudo bem. – Ele começou. – Mas serão fases.

- Fases? – Perguntei.

- Fases de fetiche. – Edward piscou pra mim. – Começamos com as roupas de couro e...

- Chicotes. – Adicionei e ele riu alto comigo.

- Sabia que ia gostar. – Edward riu. – Roupas de couro e chicotes, e então óleos, e fantasias...

- Tipo bombeiro. – Adicionei de novo e Edward riu mais alto ainda. – Edward, eu estou brincando, viu? Só um fetiche, meu bem. Um só, sem fases.

Edward fez um biquinho, mas depois riu.

- Eu sei, estava brincando. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Aliás, até sei onde vai ser.

- Onde?

- Não vou contar. – Edward se afastou. – Sabe como é, tenho um strip tease pra fazer.

* * *

><p>Olá leitoras :D<p>

Como vão, como vão?

Aproveitando o domingão? Assistindo ao jogo? Gugu? Preparadas pro Faustão? EHUEHEU

Bom, eu estou muitíssimo animada. Quarta é meu aniversário sabe? Apesar dos quatro trabalhos que eu tenho que apresentar, é meu aniversário. EHUEHUEH

Espero que gostem do capítulo de hoje \o

Não vou responder as reviews porque o dia tá muito cheio pra mim hoje. Mas eu agradeço as reviews da Agome chan (menina, ri muito com a sua review), Rafa (Tanya imprestável, kkk), Reh Somehalder (AHH, sumida! kk), Joan Swift (Acho que todo bêbado é engraçado né? kkk) e Janice (Ruim? Agora? Não sei, não sei. kkk)

Ok, eu praticamente respondi, mas tudo bem. :B

Vejo vocês por aí, ou domingo que vem.

**XxX** :*


	13. Happy Birthday, Bella

**Chapter 12** - Happy Birthday, Bella.

.

Eu estava dormindo quando ouvi uma música tocar. Eu tinha certeza que não era no meu sonho. Ou eu estava ficando louca, ou havia alguma parte de algum lugar que reproduzia uma música completamente fora de sintonia do meu sonho.

Quero dizer, Edward e eu estávamos andando de mãos dadas num parque de Londres, em uma cena super fofa e... Quem tinha colocado Survivor pra tocar?

Ouvir Eye of the Tiger enquanto Edward e eu curtimos um momento romântico não é exatamente o que eu esperava ouvir na sonoplastia da minha mente.

Eu abri os olhos, ouvindo a batida tão comum que vinha da sala e suspirei pesadamente antes de sair da cama com a minha melhor cara de sono. No relógio, ainda eram nove e meia. Quem tinha titica de galinha na cabeça pra colocar essa música a essa hora da manhã?

Abri a porta do quarto e andei com pressa até a sala, pronta pra botar ordem na porcaria do apartamento que ainda era meu!

Mas estranhei quando lá só encontrei Bruce sentado no sofá, me encarando muito bem sentado. O rádio ligado e a música tocando.

Não estava louca. O rádio não liga sozinho!

Minha explicação veio em seguida, surgindo atrás de Bruce.

- Risin' up, back on the street. Did my time, took my chances. – Emmett surgiu de trás do sofá, dublando a música com aquela cara de intérprete.

- Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet, just a man and his will to survive. – Jasper apareceu em outra extremidade do sofá, dublando com a mesma garra de Emmett.

Maravilhoso. Um showzinho particular às nove e meia da manhã.

Eu achei que as surpresas vinham só de trás do sofá, mas quando a cortina se mexeu, eu a encarei assustada.

- So many times, it happens too fast, you change your passion for glory. – Alice surgiu, gesticulando com as mãos para o alto de acordo com a letra.

- Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past, you must fight just to keep them alive. – Rosalie continuou, saindo da outra cortina.

E então, para o que eu considerei óbvio para o refrão, Edward surgiu entre Emmett e Jasper de trás do sofá, respirando fundo antes de começar o refrão da música:

- It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight. Risin' up to the challenge of our rival. And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night. And he's watchin' us all in the eye... – Edward me encarou com os olhos cerrados antes de continuar. – … Of the tiger.

A música parou quando Rosalie diminuiu o volume e de repente, num uníssono, os cinco começaram um coro de "Parabéns pra você..."

- Não é meu aniversário. – Cortei imediatamente e no mesmo instante, todos pararam de cantar pra encarar seus relógios.

Depois reviraram os olhos e começaram de novo aquela música tão boba.

Não era... Treze de... Setembro, era?

Ou... era? Era?

Era sim. Alice não estava com aquele enorme saco rosa ao lado do sofá e um sorriso enorme no rosto por nada.

Cruzei os braços e esperei que eles terminassem o coro com meu melhor sorriso sem graça.

Eu tinha esquecido do meu aniversário, eles poderiam fazer a mesma coisa!

Depois de cantar a música inteira, Emmett veio me abraçar e desejar feliz aniversário, assim como Alice, Rosalie e Jasper fizeram a mesma coisa.

Edward veio por último, enquanto os quatro colocavam o saco rosa no sofá ao lado de Bruce. Chegou sorridente perto de mim, abraçando minha cintura enquanto demorava um sorriso torto nos lábios e não tirava os olhos do meu, sorrindo de um jeitinho doce.

- Alice e Emmett insistiram pra dividir o primeiro parabéns do dia. – Edward deu de ombros, murmurando baixinho pra mim. – Sabe que se as coisas fossem como eu queria, seria um enorme café da manhã na cama e...

- Beijinhos. – Completei e Edward sorriu, concordando com a cabeça.

- É, e beijinhos. – Edward deu um beijo na minha testa, ajeitando meu cabelo atrás da orelha antes de me olhar de novo. – Feliz aniversário, Bella.

- Obrigada. – Eu sorri, ficando na ponta dos pés para roubar um selinho demorado de Edward.

- Que lindo é o amor. – Alice murmurou e eu revirei os olhos, dando as costas a Edward contra minha vontade para olhar o presente deles no sofá, ao lado de Bruce, que encarava o pacote com a cabecinha tombada para o lado.

- Qual é a do pacote? – Perguntei, sentindo os braços de Edward moldarem minha cintura enquanto ele se aproximava de mim, encostando o corpo no meu.

- Fizemos uma compilação de presentes. – Rosalie piscou.

- Tipo uma mistura. – Jasper deu de ombros.

- Tem um pouco de cada um aí. – Emmett explicou, apontando para a cesta.

- Abra. – Alice quicou no lugar, os olhos brilhando mais do que o normal, a deixando com uma cara de psicopata até.

- Um parênteses... – Eu pedi, erguendo o dedo por atenção. Virei o rosto para encarar Edward depois de olhar para os quatro ansiosos a minha frente. – Porque Eye Of the Tiger?

Rosalie olhou pra Jasper, que encarou Alice que olhou Emmett com um olhar suspeito para Edward. Este último sorriu maliciosamente antes de murmurar no pé do meu ouvido:

- Porque você é minha _tigresa_. – Edward murmurou, mordendo minha orelha.

Eu tive que rir, mas a gargalhada de Emmett cobriu a minha.

- E pensar que antes de tudo isso. – Ele apontou pra nós dois. – Se você chamasse Bella de tigresa, ela te batia e xingava de idiota.

- Ainda chama. – Edward deu de ombros e eu revirei os olhos. – Me xinga o dia todo.

Chamar de idiota, eu chamava, mas com menos freqüência que antes. E xingar o dia todo era pura invenção de Edward. Dei a língua pra ele, discordando da última parte.

- Me poupem dos momentos eróticos de vocês em quatro paredes. – Emmett revirou os olhos e apontou pro presente. – Abre logo, estou ansioso.

Minha mente pensou em o que poderia haver de erótico em chamar alguém de idiota, mas tudo bem, eu ignorei porque Emmett era extremamente malicioso e levava qualquer frase para um sentido sexual qualquer.

Revirei os olhos antes de ir até o sofá, analisando muito bem o pacote antes de tentar abri-lo. Soltei as fitas que prendiam um laço em cima do pacote e deixei que o plástico que embrulhava uma enorme cesta redonda saísse da minha visão.

Haviam tantas coisas ali. Eu tinha visto uma caixinha de perfume 212 VIP, algum ursinho de pelúcia pequeno, mais alguns mini presentes e... Uma caixa vazia.

- Uma... Máquina de fazer café? – Perguntei, encarando a caixa confusa.

- É. – Edward deu de ombros. – Emmett disse que uma casa sem isso, não é uma casa.

- E não é mesmo. – Emmett fez uma careta. – Estamos em pleno século 21, quase ninguém faz café no fogão.

Nada a ver, mas tudo bem.

- Mas... Está vazia. – Eu apontei pra dentro da caixa e Emmett sorriu.

- É aí que entra a segunda parte do seu aniversário. – Jasper sorriu. – Acompanhe-nos, por favor.

Nós fomos para a cozinha e eu sorri ao ver a mesa bem posta.

Seis pratos cheios de panquecas cobertas de chocolate e... O café da máquina nova bem servido e aparentemente quente. Aquele cheiro era impossível de não sentir, o que me fez salivar ainda mais.

- Esse é meu café da manhã? – Perguntei, lambendo os lábios.

- Tem até pro Bruce. – Rosalie apontou pro pote de comida de Bruce, onde pequenas rodelinhas de panquecas descansavam com uma leve cobertura de chocolate.

Revirei os olhos antes de me sentar em uma das cadeiras próximas a de Edward e nós tomamos café, jogando conversa fora e comendo aquelas delícias divinas.

- Sabe... – Alice murmurou, lambendo os dedos feito uma garotinha de seis anos. – Edward é um ótimo cozinheiro.

- Sua panqueca é deliciosa. – Emmett falou pra Edward, enchendo a voz e o olhar de malicia enquanto mordia os lábios. Eu ri.

- Pois bem, acho que já está na hora. – Alice murmurou, ficando de pé. – Vamos, galera.

Quando Rose, Emmett e Jasper ficaram em pé, eu ergui uma sobrancelha, confusa.

- Qual foi? Me acordaram só pelo prazer me acordar e agora depois de encherem o bucho, vão embora? – Perguntei e Alice deu de ombros.

- Nós só queríamos dividir o primeiro parabéns, não todo o dia. – Emmett revirou os olhos.

- É tipo isso mesmo. – Jasper sorriu, dando de ombros. – Feliz aniversário de novo.

E saíram da cozinha, indo pra sala sem dar satisfações.

Encarei Edward confusa e esse só acompanhou a epidemia do dar de ombros, beliscando um último pedaço de panqueca que ainda sobrava no prato dele.

- Estou cheia. – Murmurei, deixando de lado os bobos dos meus amigos e o prato vazio a minha frente. Me levantei, preparada para ir para sala, me jogar no sofá e hibernar. – Um ótimo café da manhã, por sinal.

- Agora começaremos com a minha comemoração. – Edward sorriu, piscando pra mim antes de sair andando pela cozinha.

Me sentei no sofá e liguei a TV, esperando Edward voltar para que nós assistíssemos TV e passássemos o resto do dia fazendo nada. Eu nem percebi o que ele carregava nas mãos quando se aproximou de mim. Colocou uma caixa sobre a mesa antes de colocar em prática a comemoração dele.

Só quando eu senti o ovo quebrar na minha cabeça, aquela sensação gelada de algo descendo pelos meus fios lisos e cheirosos, e o cheiro horrível que vinha do meu ex brilhante cabelo, eu entendi o que era a comemoração de Edward.

- Filho de uma... – Comecei, mas não tive tempo de terminar, porque Edward já veio batendo outro ovo na minha cabeça. – Edward, seu idiota!

Alcancei um ovo de dentro da caixa e apertei na cabeça de Edward, enquanto ele quebrava outro ovo em cima do meu pijama limpinho e branco.

Encarei meu pijama antes de olhá-lo com a minha melhor cara de pasmada com ódio. Edward estava com uma cara muito cínica. Os olhos arregalados para a minha blusa, as sobrancelhas erguidas, a risada engasgada quase escapando da boca aberta, como se nada daquilo fosse obra dele.

- Meu pijama! – Exclamei e Edward gargalhou alto.

- Você não vai precisar dele quando isso acabar. – Edward piscou, quebrando um outro ovo no meu cabelo.

Ok, ele estava pedindo.

- É guerra... – Eu avisei.

Peguei logo quatro ovos com as mãos e deixei dois – que eu não consegui pegar porque minhas mãos estavam cheias – para ele.

Corri para trás do sofá e Edward fez o mesmo, se escondendo atrás da parede que dava pra cozinha. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos e eu me remoendo de vontade de olhá-lo, ergui a cabeça, ficando totalmente a vista e sem defesa. Foi mais ou menos aí que o ovo que Edward jogou, bateu bem no meio da minha testa, derramando uma mistura nojenta de clara e gema nos meus olhos.

- Seu porco! – Gritei, jogando um ovo de volta, que infelizmente só atingiu a parede.

Edward gargalhou alto daquele jeito travesso que sempre o deixava lindo e eu não pude controlar a porcaria da risada também.

- Você não pode ficar ai para sempre, Bella. – Edward gritou e eu, minuciosamente, fui me escondendo trás de outro sofá, mais próximo da parede.

- Sua munição vai acabar uma hora, meu bem. – Gritei de volta. – Sei que só tem mais uma arma.

- Mas eu estou na cozinha, posso encontrar mais ingredientes de defesa. – Edward gritou e eu pude ouvi-lo abrindo os armários.

Aproveitei a chance para entrar na cozinha e antes que ele fizesse algo contra mim, pulei nas suas costas e agarrei seu pescoço, apertando um ovo na sua testa e outro nos cabelos bagunçados e grudentos de Edward.

Aproveitei meu último objeto de defesa e o apertei sobre a camisa branca de Edward ao mesmo tempo que ele quebrou o último ovo no meu braço direito.

- Fim. – Murmurei no pé de seu ouvido e Edward riu alto, se virando pra me colocar sentada na pia.

- Você pulou no seu adversário? Que tipo de tática kamikaze é essa? – Edward perguntou, se encaixando entre minhas pernas e sorrindo pra mim. Dei de ombros, rindo.

- Tinha mais ovos que você. – Dei a língua para Edward e ele riu.

- Que tal um beijo de ovo? – Edward perguntou e eu franzi o nariz, mas não me afastei quando ele se aproximou de mim.

Devia ser obra do mal. Só podia.

Na hora que Edward encostou o nariz no meu, uma chuva de farinha de trigo acabou com o clima e destruiu ainda mais meu cabelo e o de Edward.

- Edward! – Reclamei e ele ergueu os braços em defesa.

- Dessa vez, não fui eu. – Edward riu, cínico. – Armadilha do destino.

- Do destino com sua ajuda, não é? – Perguntei com os lábios franzidos, apontando para o armário aberto em cima de nossas cabeças e Edward riu, dando de ombros.

- Feliz aniversário, meu amor. – Ele sorriu e instantaneamente, eu fiz o mesmo.

O jeito como ele tinha me chamado de "meu amor" era tão doce e fofo. Quero dizer, Edward nunca tinha me chamado assim, ainda mais com tanto carinho.

Eu derreti e fiquei parada feito uma idiota enquanto Edward me encarava e tentava ajeitar meu cabelo, falando alguma coisa que eu não ouvi.

Que fofo e...

- Bella. – Edward estalou os dedos na frente do meu rosto e eu pigarreei, me sentando direito e verificando se eu tinha babado.

Difícil saber, já que tinha um monte de ovo no meu rosto.

De certo modo, isso me trouxe uma raiva...

- Edward! Eu vou ficar horas e horas, talvez dias, só pra limpar esse cabelo. – Apontei para a minha cabeça, falando sem respirar. – Sabe, agora essa farinha vai grudar em cada fio e fazer um bloco de cabelo duro por sua causa! Fora isso, talvez eu precise ir ao cabeleireiro que possa dar um jeito nessa juba e...

- Bella, você me ouviu? – Edward perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Eu acabei de dizer que vou te ajudar com seu cabelo.

Parei de falar, um pouco envergonhada.

Ah, mas a culpa era dele afinal. Ninguém mandou ele ser fofo e bonito desse jeito. Ninguém! Fora essas seduções idiotas que nunca falhavam e... Bom, ele tinha dito uma coisa tão fofa.

- Tudo bem então. – Concordei e Edward revirou os olhos.

- Agora me conte.

- O quê? – Perguntei confusa.

- Aonde você estava quando eu falei? Obviamente, você nem prestou atenção em mim.

- Estava aqui mesmo. – Sorri.

- No que você estava pensando? – Edward perguntou, suspirando com a minha resposta.

- Em nada.

- Bella...

- O quê?

- No que você estava pensando?

- Em nada, ué...

- Tudo bem então.

Edward franziu o nariz, virando o rosto pra mim e quando eu percebi que ele estava fingindo que estava triste comigo, eu até me senti mal.

- Edward, para com isso. – Eu chamei, segurando seu rosto e o virando de frente pra mim. Quando eu vi o beicinho de Edward, eu derreti de novo. Eu, idiota. – Não, não faz esse biquinho! Edward, não! Ah, para com isso. Não fica assim.

- Não estou de jeito nenhum. – Edward murmurou emburrado.

Tudo bem, aquilo era pura atuação dele, mas mesmo sabendo disso, eu me senti meio culpada.

- Não era nada demais. – Comecei e Edward segurou o sorriso no rosto quando percebeu que eu ia falar. – Só achei fofo você me chamar de meu amor. – Dei de ombros, fingindo que não era nada demais e que não tinha sido tão impactante quanto foi pra mim.

- E como eu deveria de chamar? – Edward riu, mas eu não achei engraçado. Bom, se Edward não via outra forma de me chamar, parecia um bom sinal.

Espera, quantos anos eu tinha? Doze? Porque eu estava pensando como uma garota dessa idade.

Suspirei e revirei os olhos pros meus pensamentos, antes de sorrir de volta para Edward, que agora me encarava com uma expressão diferente, séria.

Na verdade, aquela seriedade toda estava me dando um frio na barriga...

- Bella... – Edward começou e o tom da sua voz, agora mais grossa pelo volume que ele tinha usado, encheu meu estômago de borboletas e quase fez minhas mãos suarem. Metade dessa reação era pela seriedade em que seus olhos estavam nos meus. – Eu a...

E então, a voz de Edward sumiu, dando espaço para um enorme estrondo vindo da sala.

- Eu disse que estava aqui! – Rosalie gritou. – Só não perde a cabeça porque está grudada no pescoço, não é Emmett?

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas e eu desci da pia, indo em direção a sala. Pude ver Edward bater a cabeça no armário de pura frustração.

Deuses, eu estava tensa só de imaginar o que Edward ia falar, ouvir aquilo que eu achava que era, me faria desmaiar. De certa forma, eu estava agradecida pela presença dos meus amigos idiotas.

- Qual é da fight? – Perguntei e Rosalie tirou do sofá, um aparelho escuro que eu me lembrei ser o celular de Emmett. Quando Rosalie foi me mostrar o que havia em suas mãos, pulou de susto ao ver meu aspecto.

- Meu Deus! O que aconteceu aqui?

- Safadinhos. – Emmett balançou as sobrancelhas e Edward veio da cozinha, parando atrás de mim.

- Presente de aniversário do namorado. – Edward sorriu, passando um braço pela minha cintura. – Fizemos um bolo.

- É, um bolo _em mim_, em vez de _para mim_! – Eu apontei pro meu cabelo. – Tem ovos e farinha no meu cabelo!

- Vai demorar uma vida para limpar isso aí... – Emmett franziu o nariz.

- Não. – Edward revirou os olhos. – Assim que vocês forem embora, providenciaremos um banho completo e...

- Vazei. – Emmett saiu, puxando Rose. – Odeio ser empata foda.

E então, fecharam a porta, nos deixando parados ali feito dois idiotas.

Revirei os olhos pra última frase de Emmett e me virei de frente para Edward, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Como é? Providenciaremos um banho completo?

- Sim, madame. – Edward murmurou e num supetão, passou um braço pelos meus joelhos e outro pelas minhas costas, me pegando no colo.

No começo, Edward mais me enrolou do que me ajudou a lavar o cabelo, mas depois a coisa foi melhorando. Eu o ajudei com seus cabelos e ele me ajudou com os meus. E depois nós esquecemos dos cabelos e aproveitamos o resto do banho.

Aproveitamos muito bem por sinal. Já passava das cinco da tarde...

- Não vou sair daqui. Me recuso. – Murmurei, me encolhendo contra o travesseiro e apertando o lençol em volta do corpo. – Você deveria ficar aqui também, Edward. É meu aniversário!

Edward riu alto, vestindo um calça preta por cima da cueca branca. Escolheu uma blusa qualquer no guarda-roupa e a vestiu antes de vir até onde eu estava.

- Vamos, levante e coloque um vestido bonito. – Edward sorriu, ajeitando meu cabelo ainda meio úmido que estava espalhado pelo travesseiro. – Vou te levar a um lugar.

- Que lugar? – Perguntei com um biquinho e Edward mordeu meu lábio.

- Um lugar. – Edward murmurou com a boca contra a minha e logo nós estávamos nos beijando de novo. Edward se afastou. – Bella, por favor...

Eu só me troquei por que Edward fez uma carinha realmente muito fofa!

Escolhi um vestido curto e azul, meio bandage colado ao corpo. Um que eu nem lembrava de ter usado alguma vez na vida, mas parecia uma boa situação para ser estreado. Mesmo que eu não fizesse idéia para onde estava indo.

- É bom o suficiente? – Perguntei, girando nos calcanhares para que Edward pudesse ver sob todos os ângulos.

Quando eu voltei ao lugar, encarei Edward. Ele estava agindo feito um bobo. Os olhos meio cerrados, a boca entre aberta e a cabeça tombada de lado enquanto cada parte do meu corpo era minimamente analisada.

Na verdade, eu estava começando a me sentir intimidada. Pigarreei e ele se sentou direito, esfregando os cabelos com as mãos.

- Eu não sei por que disse pra você colocar um vestido bonito. – Edward murmurou revirando os olhos e eu o olhei, confusa.

- Como assim?

- Olha só isso... – Edward ficou de pé e veio até mim, segurando minha mão e a girando, esperando que eu fizesse o mesmo movimento. Mais uma vez, seus olhos grudaram ali. – Você está linda.

- Exagero. – Eu revirei os olhos, ignorando minhas bochechas dando sinal de vida.

- Por que temos que ir mesmo? – Edward perguntou rindo e eu concordei.

- Vamos voltar para o quarto, Edward. – Eu choraminguei. – A cama estava tão macia e...

- Não tente. – Edward apertou o indicador nos meus lábios. – Estou doido para dizer sim.

- Diga. – Bati os cílios.

- Não posso. – Edward fez um biquinho. Suspirou pesadamente antes de desviar os olhos para a porta. – Vamos, já estamos atrasados.

- Atrasados para o quê, Edward?

- Surpresa. – Edward piscou pra mim, me puxando pela mão para fora do apartamento.

Era muito ridículo.

Surpresas? Quem gosta de surpresas? Sempre pode ser uma coisa que a gente não vai gostar de jeito nenhum e ainda assim, fingimos que adoramos. Falsidade por educação era horrível!

- Não é justo. – Falei enquanto Edward dirigia. – Edward, e se eu não gostar dessa surpresa?

- Diga que não gostou. – Edward deu de ombros.

- Não é fácil assim, sabe? Surpresa requer uma extrema dose de educação e...

- Você vai gostar. – Edward cortou, revirando os olhos.

Não demorou muito para que Edward parasse em frente a um lugar enorme e muito bem iluminado. Um restaurante. Um restaurante que parecia muito cheio por sinal.

Talvez Edward tivesse feito uma reserva e por isso não tinha como ficar em casa.

- Hmm, vamos jantar? – Perguntei, balançando as sobrancelhas. Agora eu estava certamente muito animada.

- Vamos. – Edward sorriu, saindo do carro e indo para o outro lado com pressa. Abriu a porta do volvo para mim e esperou que eu saísse, sorrindo pra mim. Quando eu saí do carro, Edward suspirou em frente a mim, um tanto nervoso. O sorriso diminuiu e ele pareceu tenso – Não, é mentira.

- Hã? – Fiquei confusa.

- É mentira. Não vamos jantar. – Edward franziu o nariz. – Mas eu não te contei nada disso.

- Disso o quê? – Eu o encarei confusa e Edward suspirou, pegando minha mão e me levando pra longe do carro.

Jogou a chave do volvo a um manobrista e me levou até a porta de entrada do restaurante.

As portas abriram sozinhas, provavelmente por alguém dali de dentro, e eu fiquei confusa quando vi todas as luzes apagadas.

- Edward, o que... – Comecei, mas fui interrompida pelo susto que tomei quando todas as luzes se acenderem ao mesmo tempo, revelando uma porrada de gente parada a minha frente, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Só ali, eu podia ver além dos meus amigos Emmett, Alice, Rose e Jasper, vários amigos da faculdade que eu nem me lembrava direito, algumas amigas de infância, outros colegas de trabalho...

- SURPRESA! – Todos gritaram num som só e eu em choque, fui empurrada pra dentro do restaurante.

Tudo bem, era bem fofo fazerem uma festa de aniversário surpresa pra mim.

Se Edward não tivesse ali atrás, me empurrando pra entrar, eu provavelmente ficaria ali na porta em choque por mais uns vinte minutos.

Eu via tantos rostos que não via há muito tempo que cheguei a ficar confusa. Mas era uma surpresa legal, muito atenciosa.

- Gostou? – Edward perguntou e eu concordei com a cabeça, realmente feliz.

- Eu ador... – Comecei, mas parei quando ouvi uma voz fina e ardida gritar meu nome.

Vindo lá da put... Do fim do restaurante, passando entre milhares de pessoas, veio um ser loiro, sorrindo de orelha a orelha como se realmente quisesse estar lá.

Talvez quisesse. Pra tentar roubar o meu homem!

- Bellaaaaa! – Tanya gritou, vindo na minha direção.

Eu podia sentir meu olho esquerdo começar a tremer e minhas mãos começarem a suar só em vê-la.

Edward segurou minha mão, abrindo um sorriso falso e um tanto desesperado enquanto assistia a bitch vir na nossa direção.

- Parabéns, queridinha. – Ela cantarolou, atirando os braços no meu pescoço e me abraçando a força.

- Obrigada, queridinha. – Devolvi o veneno, sem nem mover um músculo para abraçá-la de volta.

Deuses, se eu me movimentasse um pouco, sairia rolando no chão com essa mulher.

Respirei fundo, tentando canalizar meu ódio.

Se alguém convidou essa mulher, essa pessoa já tinha uma cova feita.

- Você está fazendo o quê aqui? – Perguntei automaticamente.

Tanya não esperava que eu perguntasse isso assim, na cara de pau, mas eu pouco me importei.

- Jacob disse que vinha a sua festa de aniversário surpresa e eu resolvi acompanhar.

Arroz de festa.

- Jacob? – Edward perguntou, travando o queixo.

- Bella! – O mesmo chegou me abraçando e afastando Tanya de mim. Edward pigarreou e Jacob se afastou. Sorrindo como nunca, ele ignorou Edward. – Não sabia que era seu aniversário. Parabéns, Bella.

- Obrigada. – Eu agradeci, roxa de vergonha.

Edward me puxou pra perto, abraçando minha cintura e encarando Jacob com aquela cara de irritadinho que o deixava lindo. Tanya já havia sido esquecida.

- Não monopolizem a aniversarianteeeeee! – Alice gritou, empurrando Jacob e Tanya para trás. – Depois vocês conversam, pode ser? Bellita, tem mais gente.

Eu segurei a mão de Edward enquanto cada pessoa vinha me cumprimentar, desejando parabéns, muitos anos de vida, felicidades e etc...

Emmett veio pedir a ajuda de Edward para alguma coisa e eu tive que cumprimentar a todos com a ajuda de Alice, que gentilmente, informava o caminho que eles deviam seguir, pra não formar fila.

Eu não conhecia toda aquela gente...

Quero dizer, até conhecia, mas eu não era consciente de todas aquelas pessoas me terem como "amiga".

Foi mais ou menos depois de umas vinte e seis pessoas, que eu vi duas silhuetas completamente familiares a mim. Uma já estava com cabelos grisalhos, mas não era o que poderia considerar velho. E a outra silhueta tinha cabelos até os ombros, com a mesma cor que os meus.

Alice deve ter percebido que eu congelei diante deles e não controlou a pergunta:

- São seus pais, não é?

* * *

><p>Olá leitoras :D<p>

Como vão, como vão?

Sim, eu esperei dar o aniversário da Bella pra postar o capítulo. :)

VOCÊS VIRAM O TRAILER DE AMANHECER?

Morri .-.

Espero que gostem do cap de hoje. Teremos a continuação da festa da Bellita no próximo domingo, pode ser?

Vejo vocês por aí,

**XxX** ;*


	14. Chefe Swan, Renée

**Chapter 13** - Chefe Swan, Renée.

.

Lá estava Dona Renée e o famoso Chefe Swan. O que eu poderia notar nos dois, era o visível crescimento de fios grisalhos nas raízes do cabelo e a barriguinha avantajada de Charlie, assim como Renée parecia ter desistido da dieta. Papai ficou velho e mamãe engordou. Previsível. Ainda mais com a separação dos dois.

Já era de se imaginar que Charlie se fecharia no casulo-Forks e que mamãe engordaria. Bom, dizem casamentos engordam não é?

Pelo menos ela ainda pintava os cabelos.

Quase podia ver a mesma cena belos anos atrás, quando eu finalmente dei tchau a vida fácil e simples, desisti de Forks, cansei de uma cidade pequena e abri os olhos para a grande New York. Quero dizer, tudo isso tinha tanto brilho pra mim.

Do mesmo jeito que estavam agora, Charlie e Renée estavam de braços dados, nada muito separados, mas também não muito juntos. Afinal, Renée já estava casada com Phill.

O que mudava desde minha ultima lembrança, era o cenário. Da outra vez, estávamos no aeroporto e eu dizia "Tchau". Bom, agora a situação era diferente.

Eu os encarei em choque por alguns segundos antes de acordar pra realidade com o grito da minha mãe que em dois segundos, estava me agarrando com tanta força que eu podia sentir meu sangue parar de circular pelo corpo.

- Bella! – Mamãe gritou no meu ouvido, apertando os braços na minha cintura. – Ah minha filha, faz tanto tempo!

Eu a abracei de volta, suspirando do jeito que podia e sentindo seu cheiro que eu tinha deixado gravado na minha memória.

Não tinha pensado no conforto que sentiria ao abraçar minha mãe de novo, e essa sensação boa me pegou de guarda baixa.

- É bom te ver de novo, mãe. Senti sua falta.

- Ah, senti sua falta também, meu bebê. – Mamãe sorriu, se afastando de mim e demorando um beijo apertado na minha bochecha. Até doeu.

Mães, sempre exageradas.

Renée olhou Charlie parado ao seu lado e o puxou pela mão.

- Diga a ela, Charlie. Não estávamos morrendo de saudades?

Charlie pigarreou, olhando pra mim e abrindo melhor sorriso diante do exagero de mamãe. Abriu os braços e esperou que eu o abraçasse, me escondendo debaixo de suas mangas grossas da jaqueta escura.

- Você sumiu, pequena. – Charlie falou, com aquela voz grossa e típica do Chefe Swan. – Sentimos sua falta.

- Eu disse! – Renée sorriu. – Ah, ainda bem que sua amiga nos ligou. – E encarou Alice, dando o braço para ela.

- Senti falta de vocês dois. – Eu me afastei, piscando e respirando fundo pra não chorar. Demorei um beijo estalado na bochecha de Charlie ele sorriu de um jeito tímido.

Eu não ia chorar. Mas era uma baita emoção rever meus pais.

Edward veio na nossa direção e quando viu Renée ao lado de Alice e Charlie ao meu lado, virou as costas e tentou sair do melhor jeito imperceptível.

Mas Alice segurou seu braço.

- Edward, olha só quem veio! – Ela sorriu. – Os pais de Bella.

Edward virou com uma cara estranha e pela primeira vez, eu percebi que ele estava... Meio... Tímido. O que não parecia realmente verdade pra mim, já que... Bom, Edward era sempre tão cara-de-pau, num bom sentido, claro.

- Olá. – Edward sorriu e eu segurei sua mão, sorrindo pra ele.

Eu poderia ficar horas e horas descrevendo o quão fofo Edward era quando ficava tímido, mas essa descrição na minha mente ocuparia tempo demais e meus pais ainda esperavam as apresentações.

- Mãe, pai... Esse é Edward, m...

- MEU DEUS! – Renée cortou minha fala, encarando Edward de baixo para cima. – Não é aquele cara do filme "Noites de Verão"? Você é ainda mais bonito ao vivo! – Renée ainda encarou Edward por mais alguns segundos, em choque. Então me olhou com um olhar surpreso. Era agora que vinha a merda, eu tinha certeza. – Ele é seu noivo?

Charlie engasgou com o ar, soltando uma tosse seca e alta.

Eu sabia que Dona Renée não perderia a chance de soltar uma pérola.

- Meu namorado. – Terminei a frase, mas Charlie não parou de tossir.

- Namorado? – Charlie me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida, e eu fingi que não ouvi.

- Renée e Chefe Swan. – Alice apontou, sorrindo para Edward.

- Chefe Swan? – Edward repetiu com um sorriso tenso.

- É, Chefe. Sou da polícia. – Charlie falou como se fosse uma ameaça e se colocou a minha frente, encarando Edward por debaixo das sobrancelhas grossas e esticando a mão em frente a ele.

Alice quase engasgou de rir quando Edward cumprimentou Charlie e, disfarçadamente, afastou a gola da camisa do pescoço.

Renée entrou na frente de Charlie e abraçou Edward na maior cara de pau do mundo.

Era ridículo sentir ciúmes da minha mãe, eu sei. Mas... Poxa, se ela era casada e Edward era o genro dela, e ainda assim ela visivelmente tinha o achado lindo, imagina o que garotas solteiras, jovens e sem nenhuma conexão com Edward, pensariam dele.

Afastei esse pensamento balançando a cabeça e voltei a encarar meus pais.

- Onde está Phill? – Perguntei, varrendo o local com os olhos a procura dele.

- Nem ele, nem Sue vieram. – Renée deu de ombros. – Mas mandaram parabéns e um beijo enorme para você.

- Nem quem? – Perguntei confusa. Na minha cabeça, eu já imaginei que Renée tivesse se separado de Phill, voltado para Charlie e arranjado uma mulher para o atual ex-marido, chamada Sue. Sue e Phill pareciam combinar, mesmo que eu não os conhecesse. Quero dizer, é claro que eu estava do lado de mamãe e papai voltarem. – Quem é Sue?

- A namorada do seu pai. – Renée deu de ombros.

Ah sim. Eu criando roteiros para novelas mexicanas e...

- Namorada? – Perguntei em choque, erguendo uma sobrancelha para Charlie e cruzando os braços em indignação.

- O quê? – Charlie me encarou confuso. – Sou muito velho pra ter namorada?

- Não pediram permissão para mim. – Ergui o queixo. – Quem é essa 'Sue' aí?

Renée começou a rir com Edward e Alice, mas eu ignorei os dois e esperei a resposta de Charlie.

- Também não me pediram permissão para namorar atores hollywoodianos. – Charlie rebateu e eu quase fiz um biquinho de birra.

Quase.

Edward, Charlie e eu não rimos, mas Renée e Alice pareciam estar num stand up comedy.

- Ah, eu adoro essa música! – Renée gritou, enquanto uma música dos anos oitenta começava a tocar alto. – Venha Charlie, vamos dançar.

Papai tentou titubear, mas mamãe não deixou a resistência ganhar e o puxou pra dança.

**Edward's POV**

Bella quis dançar. Mas viu Tanya na pista e quis comer algum petisco, mas na mesa de comidas, estava Jacob, e eu não quis comer.

Então nós fomos beber alguma coisa.

- Gostando? – Perguntei em seu ouvido, encostando o quadril no dela e mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Bella suspirou e se aproximou ainda mais de mim, sempre provocando e conseguindo as reações mais previsíveis do meu corpo..

- Amando. – Concordou com um sorriso malicioso.

Depositei um beijo atrás de sua orelha e outro mais abaixo, começando uma trilha pela pele macia de seu pescoço.

Quando tocamos nas taças de Martini, eu pude ver uma sombra parar ao nosso lado.

- Devagar com essas bebidas, hã? – Charlie murmurou com as sobrancelhas juntas. – Não queremos nenhum acidente de carro.

Tava na cara que o sogro tava mandando na lata, uma metáfora legal.

Desgrudamos nossos corpos extremamente grudados e eu pigarreei alto, soltando a cintura de Bella e me afastando de seu pescoço. Se ele aparecesse dois minutos mais tarde, eu teria de interromper nosso encontro ao acaso no bar, pra resolver um problema no banheiro.

Por enquanto, era só canalizar os pensamentos.

- Oi pai. – Bella soltou um sorrisinho nervoso e virou um gole enorme de Martini.

Parecia obra do destino. Alice surgiu de algum canto com Renée, a mãe de Bella, minha sogra, muito simpática por sinal, e levou Bella para mais alguns abraços em amigos de faculdade que tinham acabado de chegar à festa.

Momento desconfortável ao lado do sogro. Charlie encarou meu copo de bebida e depois demorou os olhos em mim.

Puta, o cara tava analisando cada movimento meu, mesmo que eu estivesse extremamente parado, como um cara que pode levar o bote de uma cobra se mexer-se.

Eu me mexi, levando a taça até a boca e virando o líquido todo pela garganta. Afastei a gola da camisa da pele do pescoço e coloquei a taça de volta ao balcão.

Já tinha feito merda. Ele acabou de falar sobre a bebida, e eu virei a porra do líquido todo, além de não disfarçar o medo puxando a gola da camisa. Eu me mexi na hora do ataque.

Adeus, mundo cruel.

- Então, Edwin... – Charlie começou.

Na boa, o sogro tava começando a tirar um sarro com a minha cara.

- Edward. – Corrigi.

- Edward. – Charlie permitiu com os olhos estreitos parados em mim. – Filmes?

O modo como ele pronunciou "filmes" carregava milhares de perguntas. Era mais ou menos como: "Então você pretende sustentar minha filha fazendo filmes? Pretende fazer ela esperar meses e meses pra te ver novamente enquanto você faz... FILMES? É ISSO FDP? QUER DESTRUIR A VIDA DA MINHA FILHA?"

- Larguei a carreira de ator. – Murmurei, pigarreando e fungando de puro nervoso.

Eu não me sentia assim desde o último teste oral de geografia na quinta série.

- Largou? – Charlie quase arregalou os olhos. – Você vive do quê agora?

Pergunta mais longa, significava mais coisas: "Então você não pretende sustentar minha filha? Vai deixá-la na sarjeta, pedindo esmola e vivendo as custas de doações porque você não serve pra nada? É isso mesmo? É ISSO FDP? QUER DESTRUIR A VIDA DA MINHA FILHA?"

- Sou formado em Medicina. – Acrescentei imediatamente.

Chefes andam armados, mesmo estando em outra cidade? Sei lá. Ele tinha um "quê" sanguinário nos olhos.

- Medicina? – Charlie baixou a guarda e me encarou com uma careta confusa.

E lá fui eu, tirado de burro.

- Estou me especializando em Cardiologia. – Continuei, pedindo outro Martini.

- Hm. – Charlie murmurou. – Isso é legal.

E pediu uma cerveja. Cerveja!

- Você bebe? – Perguntei em choque e ele me olhou com uma cara de "Que idiota".

- Sou Chefe da polícia, não Padre.

Eu ri. Tudo bem, eu estava um pouco nervoso demais, mas iria superar.

De longe, eu avistei Bella indo até a mesa de petiscos. Encarou os salgados com uma carinha boba e enfiou um canapé na boca, o mastigando com gosto. Sorri ao vê-la.

- E então, Edward... – Charlie acertou, chamando minha atenção. – Quais são suas intenções com a minha filha?

- As melhores. – Respondi naturalmente, o encarando da melhor forma que eu podia.

Charlie suspirou.

- Esse tipo de pergunta é meio clichê. – Charlie riu. – Vocês se conheceram onde?

- Na viagem a Itália. – Murmurei, encarando Charlie e a movimentação na mesa de petiscos. Aquele era... O Jacó?

- O que você acha que despertou em Bella? Ela sempre foi tão distante de garotos. – Charlie bufou. – Pelo menos é o que eu acho...

- Eu acho que... – Comecei, confuso. Encarei Charlie e sorri, meio perdido na conversa. – Ela deve ter pensado algo como... – Eu nem sabia o que estava falando. Meus olhos iam e voltavam de Charlie para o Jacózinho em cima da minha mulher. Tudo bem, ele só estava conversando, mas isso não era legal pra mim. Na verdade, ele estava próximo demais. Afastou o cabelo de Bella do ombro e aquilo me irritou. – Aquele filho da puta! Vou foder com esse cara! Vai aprender a não mexer com mulher dos outros!

Fiquei de pé, preparado pra fazer justiça. Mas quando vi Charlie engasgar ao meu lado, percebi que tinha feito merda.

Espera, que quê eu tinha feito?

- Bella pensou o quê? – Charlie me encarou com os olhos saindo do rosto.

Não. Bella não pensou isso que eu falei. Eu pensei.

- Vai fo... – Ele nem conseguiu terminar a palavra e eu fiquei em choque. O cara entendeu tudo errado. Levou pro sentido sexual da palavra, enquanto eu usava numa simples força de expressão e tipo... Nem foi isso que ela pensou. Só Deus sabe o que ela pensou! – Meu Deus!

- Não, foi nada disso. – Eu me afastei um passo. – Um minuto, Senhor Chefe Swan.

Ignorando a merda que eu fiz lá atrás, e o possível tiro que eu levaria do sogro, eu fui até a mesa de petiscos.

- Pronto, meu amor? – Perguntei, abraçando a cintura de Bella e encostando o queixo em seu ombro.

Eu devia estar soltando lasers pelos olhos, mas isso é só um detalhe.

- Edward, você tem que experimentar esse canapé. Ele estava explicando sobre como eles fazem esse creme gostoso aqui em cima... – Bella pegou um e o colocou na minha boca. – É divino!

- É de camarão. – Jacob assinalou com um sorriso. – Aliás, Bella, sua festa está muito legal.

Mastiguei sem sentir o gosto e sem tirar os olhos do Jacó.

- Obrigada. – Bella sorriu. – Agradeça aos meus amigos e meu namorado.

Obrigado, Bella. Ego alimentado agora só pela cara do Jacó ali ao ouvir "meu namorado".

- Vamos beber alguma coisa? – Perguntei. – Charlie estava procurando por você.

- Vamos. – Bella sorriu, pegando mais um na bandeja. Eu soltei sua cintura e segurei sua mão, a puxando comigo. – Tchau, Jake.

- Tchau, Bella.

Parei de caminhar em choque e Bella veio a minha frente, confusa.

- Porque parou?

- Jake? – Perguntei. – O Jacó virou o quê? "Jake"? É apelidinho pra amigo que vai virar namorado é? "Jake"?

Jake. Eu mereço.

Bella suspirou, revirando os olhos.

- É só como todo mundo o chama.

- E você tem que chamá-lo assim também? – Perguntei em choque e Bella revirou os olhos de novo.

- Deixa de ser bobo, Edward.

- Ah, desculpa se eu sou bobo e o "Jake" não.

Eu sei que eu tava sendo ridículo e agindo como uma garota do primeiro ano do ensino médio, mas eu nem liguei. Saí pra qualquer lugar e deixei Bella ali.

Passei por Charlie e nem parei pra tentar resolver as coisas, só continuei andando e fingindo que não ouvia Bella chamar meu nome com aquela voz de tipo "Edward, para de ser bobo".

Nem sabia se podia fazer isso mesmo, mas eu entrei pela cozinha do restaurante e caminhei até uma despensa enorme e cheia de prateleiras lotadas de comida.

Parte do meu cérebro estava emocionado ver aquilo em tamanho real, que parecia ter saído do filho O Iluminado, mas eu ignorei aquilo e parei ali, respirando fundo.

Aqui a música era quase nula e a luz era ótima pra clarear meus pensamentos. Mesmo que eu não estivesse pensando em merda nenhuma.

- Edward! – Bella chamou e eu bufei. – Ai, Edward.

Silêncio.

- Isso é totalmente ridículo. – Bella bufou e eu me virei para encará-la.

- Vou chamar Tanya de "Tany", ou qualquer apelidinho fofo e vou conversar com ela sobre canapés. O que você acha? – Perguntei e Bella fechou a cara.

- É diferente. – Bella resmungou.

- Você fala que é diferente, mas é a mesma coisa. Você não gosta de Tanya e eu não gosto do Jacózinho. O que tem de diferente nisso?

- Bom, o diferente é que eu sei que nada vai acontecer com o "Jacózinho" e eu. – Bella resmungou, nervosa.

- E eu sei que nada vai acontecer entre Tanya e eu. – Reclamei. – Jake. Hmpf, Jake.

- Edward, você não confia em mim! – Bella acusou e eu bufei.

- Essa é uma acusação muito grave. Eu confio em você, Isabella. – Rebati. – Se eu não confio em você, você também não confia em mim.

- Claro que confio. – Bella fez um "pff" com a boca, cruzando os braços.

- Confia tanto que espera que eu me atire em Tanya.

- E que _eu_ vá correndo atrás de Jacob.

Silêncio.

Me sentei no chão e deixei os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos enquanto minhas mãos seguravam a cabeça. Certo, eu estava nervoso agora.

O que uma porcaria de apelido fazia? Criava uma bola de neve e uma tensão ridícula entre nós dois. Trazia a tona um monte de coisas que eu nem pensava, tipo esse negócio de confiança.

Bella suspirou pesadamente, esfregando o rosto.

- Não é... – Bella começou, respirando fundo e fazendo uma pausa pra morder o lábio. – Não é que eu não confie em você, Edward. – Parou de encarar o nada pra me olhar. – Sou eu. Eu... Eu não sou nenhuma beldade, Edward. Eu não tenho mansões, pais ricos, não tenho histórico famoso, não faço as unhas toda a semana, odeio cortar o cabelo e tirar pontas duplas... Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa. Eu não sei se eu sou boa... Boa o suficiente pra vo...

- Para com isso. – Interrompi, ficando de pé. – Bella, eu não pedi pra você pintar as unhas toda a semana, cortar o cabelo, ser famosa, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Você acha que eu teria largado tudo aquilo pra transformar você nesse tipo de pessoa? Eu não quero fama, nem pais ricos, nem nada disso.

- Mas Edw... – Bella ia começar, mas eu interrompi de novo e continuei o que estava falando.

- Sabe o que eu quero? Eu quero que seu pai não me olhe como se eu fosse um sheik tarado tentando roubar a filha dele, eu quero ficar naquele apartamento em Manhattan e fazer panquecas pra minha namorada. E não me venha com essa história de boa o suficiente mais uma vez. – Eu nem esperei que ela tentasse falar e já continuei. – Você não é boa o suficiente, você é mais do que eu merecia.

Bella mordeu o lábio, olhando para as latas de ervilha a esquerda.

- Ai, Edward. Para com isso. – Bella murmurou com a voz trêmula e eu me aproximei dela.

- Isso o quê?

- Essas coisas que você disse. – Bella enxugou o rosto. – Eu estou sensível, TPM, sabe...

Eu ri, abraçando sua cintura.

- Isabella, a tolinha. – Murmurei e ela bateu no meu ombro, abrindo um sorriso bobo.

- Idiota.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos. Bella encarou o nada por algum tempo antes de parar os olhos nos meus.

- Vou te dizer uma coisa... – Ela começou, parecendo tímida em dizer aquilo em voz alta. – O maior sentimento que eu poderia ter por alguém, existe em mim por sua causa;

Eita menina complicada.

- Tudo bem. Eu também, Bella. – Murmurei a abraçando.

- Você também o quê, Edward? – Bella perguntou confusa, enterrando o rosto no meu peito.

- Também te amo.

* * *

><p>Olá leitoras :D<p>

Como vão, como vão?

Como expliquei na outra fic, não postei ontem porque estava assistindo Rock in Rio. Aliás, alguém assistiu Metallica? AMEI! Dormi tarde, mas amei. kkk

Cap postado. Reviews enviadas. Cap postado semana que vem. Eu venho domingo, é serio. kkk

Vejo vocês por aí,

**XxX** ;*


	15. Fala sério mãe

**Chapter 14** - Fala sério, mãe.

.

**Bella's POV**

Parecia tão idiota de minha parte acordar com um sorriso nos lábios. Quero dizer, isso acontecia às vezes, mas agora eu estava realmente sorrindo. Na verdade, eu poderia começar a dar gargalhadas a qualquer instante.

Não porque era algo engraçado, mas porque eu estava de certa forma, transbordando felicidade.

Bom, acho que qualquer mulher, por mais fria e calculista que seja, age como uma boba quando ouve coisas desse tipo.

- O que é tão engraçado? – Edward perguntou debaixo de mim e eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem um pouco.

Se ele percebeu que eu estava rindo, então não estava tão discreto quando eu imaginei. Ou seja, eu sou uma idiota.

Abri os olhos e rolei para cima de Edward.

- Você pode falar de novo? – Perguntei e Edward uniu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

- Falar o quê?

Distribui beijos pelo seu ombro, subindo pelo pescoço e descendo pelo maxilar marcado de Edward. Aquela pele lisinha ainda conseguia arrancar meus mais profundos suspiros.

- Você sabe. – Por fim depositei um beijinho em seu queixo e o encarei, ansiosa para ouvir de novo.

- Não sei não. – Edward se fez de desentendido.

- Ah, Edward. – Eu fiz um biquinho. – Por favor.

Edward suspirou, revirando os olhos.

Mordi o lábio e o encarei, ansiosa demais pra ouvir mais uma vez o que eu pedi pra ele repetir duzentas vezes em uma noite.

Suspirou e abriu um sorriso torto – o meu sorriso torto – colocando uma mecha rebelde do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Eu te amo.

E lá estava eu de novo, sorrindo feito uma idiota, provavelmente com os olhos brilhantes e arregalados demais.

- Ai, Edward. Eu poderia ouvir isso pra sempre, sabia? – Eu suspirei emocionada, arrancando uma risada dele. Não era engraçado. – Não ria. É sério.

Edward deu de ombros.

- É realmente muito fofo ouvir uma coisa dessas. – Eu rolei pro outro lado, sorridente demais.

- Deve ser mesmo. – Edward murmurou pra ele mesmo, saindo debaixo do lençol com a cueca preta. – Vou tomar um banho, ok? – Demorou um selinho sorridente nos meus lábios e indo direto pro banheiro, me deixou pensativa.

Ok, aquilo era uma simples indireta diretamente direta não é? Mesmo que ele nem soubesse que eu tinha ouvido, era uma indireta.

Me sentei na cama, abraçando meu joelhos e me enrolando no lençol.

- Edward! – Gritei quando ouvi o chuveiro ser ligado.

A porta abriu e os cabelos bagunçados e a expressão curiosa apareceram ali. Junto com aquela barriga de fora e a toalha branca envolta no quadril...

Pecado.

- Eu... – Gaguejei antes de balançar a cabeça e encarar seu rosto. A diferença da falta de ar com a mudança da visão era praticamente nula, mas tudo bem. Pigarreei e sorri do melhor jeito que podia. – Eu te amo.

Edward começou a sorrir torto, mas barrou o movimento dos lábios e uniu as sobrancelhas.

- Você o quê? – Perguntou, apontando para o ouvido. – Desculpe, o barulho do chuveiro está abafando a sua voz...

- Eu te amo. – Falei mais alto, mesmo sabendo que ele já tinha ouvido.

- Desculpe... O quê? – Edward perguntou, avançando um passo para longe do banheiro e se aproximando da cama.

- Eu disse que te amo. – Murmurei com a cara fechada. – Edward, pare de brincar comigo.

- Pode repetir? – Edward pediu e eu bufei.

- Eu te amo.

- Você o quê?

- Edward!

- Você pode falar de novo?

- Eu te amo. – Falei e Edward parou na metade do caminho, fazendo uma careta cínica.

- Tudo bem, acho que agora eu posso ouvir. – Murmurou. – O que você disse mesmo?

- EU TE AMO! – Gritei feito uma retardada e quase pude ouvir o eco da minha voz chegar em New York.

Edward sorriu torto, fazendo uma falsa careta compreensiva.

- Ah sim. – Ele concordou com a cabeça. – Como se eu já não soubesse...

E virou as costas, voltando ao banheiro na maior naturalidade.

- Edward, seu idiota! – Eu gritei, me livrando dos lençóis e pulando da cama antes de me jogar nas costas de Edward.

Ele riu alto, segurando minhas coxas e me mantendo ali. Seu peito se mexia debaixo das minhas mãos com a risada nada abafada que escapava pelos seus lábios. Edward me encarou por cima do ombro, deixando no rosto lindo, o meu sorriso torto preferido.

- Então você me ama, é? – Perguntou baixinho com a voz aveludada que arrepiava todos os pêlos do meu braço.

- Amo. – Respondi imediatamente.

- Ama mesmo?

- Amo, Edward.

- Muito?

- Muito. – Revirei os olhos e ele sorriu, se aproximando do banheiro.

- Então me ajude a lavar as costas.

Eu pegaria o telefone e avisaria as meninas de que não ia ao trabalho hoje, assim como Edward avisou seu pai que trabalharia no hospital de tarde, mas eu resolvi aproveitar a saída de Edward e fazer o mesmo caminho de sempre. Comprei os copos de café para cada uma delas e fui para a loja.

- Bom dia. – Eu sorri, passando pelo balcão e assoprando beijinhos para cada uma das meninas. A resposta veio com os olhares estreitos de Rose e Ânggie e da cara emburrada de Allie.

- Achei que não vinha hoje. – Alice murmurou. – Sumiu da festa e não respondeu minhas sms.

- E eu não venho. – Dei de ombros. – Quero dizer, só vim entregar os cafés mesmo. Edward foi dar uma volta com Bruce e depois passa aqui pra me pegar.

- Vão aonde? – Ângela perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Levar Charlie e Renée ao aeroporto. – Expliquei. – Renée deixou vinte recados na minha caixa postal pra que eu não esquecesse dos dois. Liguei pra ela, e já está tudo certo.

- Você sabe que é muito feio largar seus pais e uma festa enorme, não sabe? – Alice perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Eu espero mesmo que essa noite de _wild sex_ tenha sido muito boa, porque você não sabe a pilha de nervos que eu fiquei!

- Eu avisei que estava saindo. – Retruquei. – Qual é Alice, nós ainda ficamos uma hora lá. E ainda cortamos o bolo.

- Não cortaram nada. – Rose interrompeu. – Vocês singelamente passaram a faca no bolo, pousaram para uma ou duas fotos e depois saíram sem...

- Edward disse que me ama. – Cortei, apoiando o tronco no balcão e sorrindo involuntariamente para as meninas a minha frente.

O "awn" foi coletivo delas. Alice suspirou, Rose apoiou o rosto com as mãos e Ângela lançou um olhar cheio de carinho.

- Isso é tão fofo. – Ela comentou com um sorriso.

- Foi ontem não foi? – Rose perguntou, batendo os cílios. – Por isso vocês foram embora mais cedo? Comemorar o amor no ar?

Eu revirei os olhos, rindo com a frase de Rose.

- Charlie disse que vocês brigaram na cozinha. – Alice fofocou, quebrando o clima fofo que eu tinha construído. – E você vem com essa história de que Edward disse que te ama?

- Algumas brigas acabam em sexo, outras em "eu te amo" – Dei de ombros, sorrindo como uma garota de treze anos.

- E outras, acabam com sexo e "eu te amo" – Ângela sorriu, piscando pra mim e arrancando risadas de Allie e Rose. Ignorei as bochechas começando a ficar vermelhas e acabei rindo com elas.

Não pude deixar de notar a frase de Allie, então retomei o assunto antes que esquecesse de perguntar.

- Então Charlie ouviu nossa... Conversa? – Perguntei, cruzando os braços.

Alice mordeu a própria língua, mas deu de ombros.

- Ele disse que era uma briga horrível e que parecia que vocês iam sair no tapa a qualquer instante. – Alice murmurou. – Mas ele foi embora na metade da discussão e nem quis me contar os detalhes.

- Ah, vá fazer unhas, Alice. – Revirei os olhos. – E não foi uma discussão, ou uma briga, nem nada do tipo. Foi uma... Conversa sobre conflitos de pensamento. Só isso.

- Vulgo: briga. – Rose revirou os olhos. – Relaxe, acontece o tempo todo com Emm e eu.

Ignorei o comentário de Rose e continuei o assunto.

- Deve ser por isso que Charlie estava encarando Edward com olhares...

- De lasers, é eu vi. – Rose completou e eu tive que rir.

- Olhares de lasers?

- Você entendeu. – Rose revirou os olhos.

- Bom, Edward já tinha dado uma gafe pequenina com papai, acho que depois desse instante de curiosidade mórbida dele, as coisas não ficaram tão boas assim para Edward, não é?

- Gafe pequenina? – Ângela perguntou e eu dei de ombros.

- Charlie já estava ansioso por um deslize... – Comentei, mordendo o lábio. – E pelo jeito conseguiu. Edward disse que não foi nada demais e não quis me contar. Eles vão aprender a lidar com isso.

Alice riu, dando de ombros e finalmente bebericando o café que eu tinha trazido.

Não demorou muito para que o assunto mudasse e para que o carro de Edward estacionasse em frente a loja, cessando nossa conversa e atraindo minha atenção com a buzina do volvo.

Me despedi das garotas e corri para o banco de passageiro do carro de Edward.

- Pronto. – Murmurei depois de apertar o cinto a minha volta. Edward não se mexeu e eu tive que rir ao olhá-lo.

Edward estava fazendo um biquinho na minha direção, esticando o pescoço pra perto de mim e fazendo uma linda carinha de bebê.

- Sem pedágio, sem viagem. – Edward murmurou e eu ri, demorando um selinho nos lábios franzidos mais lindinhos e apetitosos do mundo.

Edward foi dirigindo pelas ruas em silêncio. Só o som de uma música que tocava na rádio bem baixo preenchia o carro. Pigarreei antes de começar o assunto.

- Charlie ouviu nossa conversa na despensa ontem. – Comecei com uma naturalidade anormal.

Edward freou o carro imediatamente, me encarnado em choque por alguns segundos. Graças a Deus o semáforo tinha fechado, senão eu já podia ouvir os xingamentos e simpatias direcionadas a mãe de Edward.

- Ouviu? – Ele perguntou. Edward pigarreou antes de encarar o semáforo em silêncio por alguns segundos. – Meu fígado vai a leilão.

- Ai, Edward. Que exagero. – Eu revirei os olhos. – Papai não vai fazer nada demais.

- Bella, eu disse pra ele que você disse pra mim que pensou "Eu vou foder com esse cara" na primeira vez que me viu. – Edward explicou, nervoso demais de puro medo.

A frase estava confusa e eu demorei pelo menos um minuto pra entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ? – Gritei, fazendo Edward pular no banco ao meu lado. – VOCÊ DISSE PRO MEU PAI QUE EU DISSE PRA VOCÊ QUE QUERIA FO... – Eu nem terminei a frase, engasgada com a minha própria língua.

- Foi sem querer! – Edward se defendeu. – Eu estava comentando pra mim mesmo que ia foder com o Jacó porque ele estava de olho em você e seu pai ouviu de curioso. Eu juro que foi sem querer!

- Edward! – Eu levei a mão direita no peito, ainda em choque.

- E por favor, não leve isso num sentido sexual da palavra. – Edward fez uma cara de nojo horrível e eu quase ri.

Quase porque ainda haviam coisas mais tensas que impediam essa ação... COMO POR EXEMPLO O FATO DE EDWARD TER FALADO PRO MEU PAI UMA COISA TÃO PODRE DAQUELAS!

- Edward, você se explicou? Disse que não era aquilo? – Perguntei, nervosa. – Edward!

- Eu... Falei que não era nada daquilo e pedi um minuto de licença.

- Só? – Perguntei quando ele não continuou e Edward deu de ombros. – Que merda. É por isso que ele estava com aquela cara esquisita pra gente!

- Meu fígado vai a leilão. – Edward voltou à estaca zero de depressão repentina e eu nem contradisse.

Na verdade, eu tinha outra visão disso.

- E o meu também. – Murmurei.

Chegamos em frente ao hotel e descemos depois de avistar mamãe a papai. Enquanto papai carregava uma mala pequena que provavelmente só carregava o pijama – o que era normal, já que até onde eu sabia, eles tinham ficado em Manhattan por dois dias – mamãe carregava uma enorme mala azul, que provavelmente tinha todos os produtos de beleza que ela poderia levar.

- Oi, filhinha. – Mamãe sorriu, enlaçando os braços no meu pescoço e demorando um abraço. – Fiquei tão feliz por ter sido convidada pra sua festa. Por sinal foi uma linda festa!

- Foi sim. – Eu sorri e ela se afastou para abraçar Edward.

- Olá, lindinho. – Ela sorriu para ele e o soltou depois de algum tempo. – Uma pena que vocês tenham saído mais cedo. – Renée fez uma careta tristonha, mas logo abriu um sorriso malicioso na minha direção. – Aliás... Me digam, vocês estão se protegendo?

Proteger.

- Protegendo do quê? – Perguntei, encarando a mesma cara confusa que Edward fazia.

Ok, a palavra "proteger" trouxe a minha mente imagens de coletes à prova de balas e todo o resto que poderia tirar Edward e eu do alvo dos tiros de papai. Eu já podia ver os lasers que Rose havia comentado.

- Ah, não me tratem como uma garotinha. – Renée revirou os olhos. – Vocês estão usando camisinha?

Engasguei com Edward enquanto Charlie gemia com uma cara de nojo. Nossa tosse durou um pouco mais que dois minutos.

- Ah, Renée, por favor. – Charlie murmurou com uma careta.

- O quê? – Mamãe o encarou em choque. – Charlie, você prefere que Bella fique grávida do nada? Ou que ela use camisinhas e evite nossos cabelos brancos e uma vida terrível tendo que trocar fraldas aos dezoito anos?

Eu ia fazer um parênteses pra reclamar sobre meus dezoito anos que haviam passado há muito tempo, mas eu não falei nada.

- Eu não prefiro nada! – Charlie cruzou os braços, fazendo uma careta de nojo que ficava cada vez pior.

Renée encarou Edward.

- E então? – Ela indagou e Edward pigarreou.

Eu me recusava a responder qualquer coisa, então encarei Edward também, esperando sua resposta, assim como Renée e Charlie faziam.

- Tudo... Certo, Dona Renée, tudo certo. – Edward murmurou com uma tensão na voz totalmente audível.

Quase podia ver os olhos de Charlie saírem do rosto.

Ok, ele provavelmente achava que eu era virgem. Deuses, que merda!

- Podemos... – Comecei, mordendo o lábio e apontando para o carro. – Ir?

Edward entrou no carro e o ligou, esperando que todos nós entrássemos. Renée deslizou para o banco de trás, mas Charlie ficou me encarando seriamente.

- Você vai com a sua mãe. – Ele nem deixou escolhas. – Quero ir no banco da frente.

Edward pigarreou no carro e eu entrei sem falar nada.

O caminho até o aeroporto não podia ser mais sombrio e tenebroso. Tudo por causa dos olhares de papai em Edward e as perguntas indiscretas e avulsas de mamãe.

- Que bom que vocês estão se prevenindo. – Mamãe retomou o assunto. – Eu sei que muitas vezes é melhor sem, mas a camisinha é muito importante, sabia? Esse mundo é tão perigoso, não acham? Essas DST's e... – Renée parou. – Oh, eu não estou dizendo que vocês têm doenças ok? Estou contando com a saúde de vocês pra um relacionamento sexual saudável e...

- Mãe. – Afundei a cabeça nas mãos, tentada a pular do carro em movimento.

- Filha, não precisa ter vergonha. – Renée bufou.

- Renée, porque ainda estamos no assunto das camisinhas? – Charlie perguntou, se virando para encará-la. Suspirou e voltou a posição normal, sem deixar de encarar Edward. – Já é ruim o suficiente saber que eles avançaram o sinal.

- Que sinal? – Renée perguntou, revirando os olhos. – Por favor, Charlie, estamos em pleno século 21!

- Ok, mãe. Já entendemos. – Cortei, fazendo um sinal de jóia com a mão.

O silêncio ficou por alguns minutos.

- Então, como vocês se conheceram? – Mamãe perguntou e Charlie bufou no banco da frente.

- Você nem quer saber. – Murmurou com uma careta carrancuda para Edward, que parecia começar a suar frio.

- Na Itália. – Respondi, dando de ombros e ignorando os dois ali na frente. – Fui tradutora dos garotos.

- Que garotos? – Charlie perguntou, se virando para me encarar.

- Jasper e Emmett. E Edward, claro.

- Oh! Os garotinhos daquele filme? – Mamãe perguntou com os olhos brilhantes. – Conversei com eles ontem. Adoráveis assim como Edward.

Eu quase revirei os olhos ao imaginar que mamãe estava tão antenada no mundo dos artistas quanto garotinhas obcecadas por sites desse tipo.

- Você foi sozinha ajudar TRÊS garotos na Itália? – Charlie perguntou com os olhos arregalados. – E se eles são uns tarados, Bella? Isso é um perigo!

- Eu não sou um tarado. – Edward reclamou, fazendo uma cara de emburrado.

- Melhor assim mesmo. – Charlie retrucou com uma careta e eu continuei o assunto.

- Eu não fui sozinha, papai. – Bufei. Não quis comentar sobre as viagens que fiz sozinha para ajudar caras que não sabiam nada sobre italiano e continuei. – Rose e Alice foram comigo.

- Arrastou duas garotas para o perigo! Muita ajuda. – Charlie bufou e eu suspirei nervosa.

- Valeu, Charlie, mas eu posso me cuidar sozinha. – Eu respondi, bufando enquanto Charlie fazia o mesmo e voltava a encarar a janela.

- Meu bebê cresceu. – Renée bateu os cílios na minha direção.

Qual era o problema deles? Mamãe bancava a sexóloga, falando abertamente sobre camisinhas e DST's no carro – detalhe básico, com a presença do meu pai no banco da frente – e Charlie era o Chefe rabugento superprotetor.

A conversa diminuiu e se reduziu a nada enquanto Edward dirigia para o aeroporto. Chegamos no tempo certo para o vôo sair. Renée e Charlie checaram os passaportes e assim que o vôo foi anunciado, eles vieram se despedir de nós.

Mamãe me abraçou daquele jeito que me deixava sem ar.

- Ai, filha, já estou sentindo sua falta. – Ela murmurou, ainda me apertando. – Promete que vai visitar a mamãe no natal?

- Prometo, se der. – Eu sorri. – Vocês podem vir também, sabiam?

- Nós viremos. – Mamãe sorriu. – Vou trazer Phill dessa vez.

- Ok. – Eu ri enquanto ela ia novamente abraçar Edward e cochichar alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Charlie veio na minha direção ainda com a cara carrancuda de sempre. – E você? Vai trazer sua garota também?

- Sue tem a minha idade, sua fase de garota já passou. – Charlie comentou e eu revirei os olhos. Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos, ainda com um ar meio desconfortável entre nós. Charlie bufou e abriu os braços na minha direção. – Vem cá, dá um abraço no seu velho.

Abracei Charlie e acabei rindo de sua careta que se desfez. Mamãe se afastou de Edward e Charlie pigarreou, estendendo a mão na direção dele.

Foi aquele típico cumprimento machista pra saber quem tem mais força.

- Cuide da minha filha. – Charlie começou. – Sua única obrigação é mantê-la saudável e feliz. E se isso não acontecer, eu posso, como policial e...

- Pai. – Cortei revirando os olhos e ele só lançou um olhar a Edward antes de se afastar.

Renée ainda me abraçou mais uma vez sem esconder a cara de choro, e quando o vôo foi anunciado mais uma vez, eles se foram. Impressionante como Renée fazia Charlie parar a cada meio passo, pra poder olhar "uma última vez" pra nós. E mandava beijinhos, acenava, fazia cara de choro e até coraçõezinhos com as mãos na nossa direção.

- Ok, não foi tão ruim. – Eu dei de ombros, abraçando a cintura de Edward enquanto nós saíamos do aeroporto.

- Você diz isso porque ficou sob os olhos lindos de sua mamãe. – Edward começou, franzindo o nariz. – Seu pai arrancaria uma arma do cós da calça e atiraria na minha cabeça a qualquer instante. Cheguei a rezar e pedir a Deus mais tempo na terra, porque o sangue estava nos olhos do sogro.

- Ai, que exagero, Edward. – Eu revirei os olhos e ele acabou rindo.

- Apesar dos apesares... E das experiências de quase morte... – Edward murmurou. – Foi bom conhecer seus pais.

- Claro. – Ironizei – Porque ser agarrado pela sogra e odiado pelo sogro, é realmente uma experiência única e maravilhosa.

- Não. – Edward riu, apertando o braço nos meus ombros e me puxando para alcançar meus cabelos e depositar um beijinho ali. – Acho que me senti mais... Próximo da sua família.

- Próximo a família super normal que eu tenho. Uma mãe tarada e um pai policial doido pra atirar no genro. – Murmurei e Edward revirou os olhos.

- Não, é sério. – Edward abriu a porta do carro para mim e eu encostei as costas ali, o olhando.

- Sério?

- Sério. – Edward concordou.

- Isso é muito fofo. – Murmurei com um sorriso.

- Eu _sou_ fofo. Não fofo de gordo, mas fofo de encantador. – Edward sorriu. – E maravilhoso, bonito, alto, gostoso, sexy, malhado e...

- Ok, Edward. Eu já sei, eu já sei. – Eu cortei e ele riu, puxando cinto e o colocando envolta de mim assim que eu entrei no carro.

- Eu sabia que uma hora você concordaria. – Edward piscou, demorando um selinho em mim antes de fechar a porta do carro e ir para o volante.

Nós almoçamos juntos em uma lanchonete qualquer – aquela amarelo e vermelha que vende uns hambúrgueres maravilhosos – e depois Edward me deixou no apartamento, já que ele ia trabalhar e eu ia mofar em casa.

Não estava muito a fim de ter que voltar pra loja, então decidi ficar em casa mesmo. Foi até bom para organizar a bagunça que aquilo estava. Estava empolgada com a arrumação e a movimentação, que acabei fazendo a janta enquanto ouvia uma rádio qualquer e rebolava feito uma idiota na cozinha.

Eu acho que eu rebolava até sem música, mas tudo bem.

A chave de Edward fez barulho na porta e eu corri para recebê-lo. Enlacei seu pescoço com os braços e enchi seu rosto de beijinhos.

- Oi. – Edward sorriu torto, jogando a bolsa no sofá enquanto caminhava comigo e fechava a porta com o pé. – Limpou o apartamento?

- Sim. E fiz a janta. – Completei e Edward fechou os olhos, fungando. Tão lindinho. – Mas a louça é sua e Bruce precisa de um banho.

Edward abriu os olhos imediatamente e franziu o nariz enquanto eu ria. O soltei e fui para a cozinha arrumar a mesa.

- Como foi o dia? – Perguntei.

- Foi bom. – Edward comentou da sala, mas logo veio para a cozinha animado. – Ah, hoje teve uma palestra super legal no hospital.

- Ah é?

- Estão selecionando alguns médicos, clínicos gerais cursando especialização assim como eu, pra participar de uma... Tipo uma associação, sabe? – Edward começou, animado. Cheirou a comida e alisou a barriga enquanto me ajudava com a mesa. Parei para olhá-lo falando, todo animado e de olhos brilhantes enquanto ajeitava os pratos e os talheres. – Não sei se você conhece, mas existem algumas instituições clínicas que ajudam países pobres, esses que não têm acesso a serviços particulares e que têm dificuldade com serviços públicos... Uma dessas instituições entrou em contato com o hospital que meu pai trabalha e, mesmo que ele não tivesse gostado muito da idéia, ele acabou fazendo uma... Parceria. Até porque isso é ótimo. É um peso fundamental no currículo de um médico, sabe?

Edward fez uma pausa, ainda empolgado. Eu já estava vendo onde isso ia chegar.

- São três meses de viagem. – Edward começou e eu quase vacilei. TRÊS MESES DE VIAGEM PRA ONDE? – Os médicos pretendem passar por vários países e ajudar essas pessoas, com o apoio financeiro e admnistrativo da instituição. – Edward sorriu abertamente para mim, completamente empolgado. – E adivinha só quem foi chamado pra ir pra África?

Eu, certamente não fui.

* * *

><p>Olá leitoras :D<p>

Antes de qualquer coisa, pardon me. Duas semanas meio difíceis pra mim. Pra quem lê With or Without you, viu que eu postei semana passada, comentando sobre a morte da minha avó e tals... É, eu só consegui postar lá também, porque o capítulo já estava meio pronto. Na verdade, eu terminei esse capítulo de hoje só quarta feira passada (dia das crianças, sabe? Então, aliás, feliz dia das eternas crianças \o q) e ontem foi impossível postar, porque tive um dia cheio de trabalhos e etc. Esse feriado prolongado só me fez deixar as coisas pra última hora :(

Mas tudo certo agora, se Deus quiser.

Próximo capítulo eu respondo as reviews. Aliás, muitíssimo obrigada por elas. ;D

Espero que gostem do capítulo de hoje. Quem gostar me manda um beijo. qq \o/

Vejo vocês por aí,

**XxX** ;*


	16. Decisões, decisões

**Chapter 15** - Decisões, decisões...

.

Eu sabia que tiraria toda a felicidade de Edward se continuasse com a minha cara. Eu estava meio em choque, meio perdida e completamente ciente de que aquela não era uma idéia tão legal pra mim quanto era para ele.

Um friozinho passou pela minha barriga enquanto eu engolia em seco e sorria do melhor jeito que eu podia. Minha vontade era pausar o tempo, desfazer minha máscara, respirar fundo e afundar numa piscina que estava desesperadamente chamando meu nome.

Era sério isso? Três meses na África? Quando tudo parecia tão bom e certo...

Não que isso não fosse bom ou certo, mas... Eu era egoísta demais pra abrir mão de Edward assim. Sempre fui egoísta em relação a Edward.

Porque justamente com ele?

- Você? – Perguntei retoricamente e ele concordou com a cabeça. Edward me abraçou, sorrindo como se aquilo fosse bom pra mim também;

- Esperei tanto por essa sensação, sabe? – Edward começou. Se afastou de mim e demorou um beijo na minha bochecha antes de sair para procurar uma garrafa de vinho no armário. Comemoração para ele. – Acho que nunca encontraria esse sentimento na carreira de ator. – Edward me olhou de soslaio com um sorriso antes de voltar à procura. – Essa sensação boa de uma oportunidade, de uma chance de crescimento que vá ser boa pra mim, que vá me fazer bem...

Me virei de costas para ele e senti minhas sobrancelhas se juntarem enquanto eu suspirava silenciosamente e sentia um buraco horrível no peito.

Meu estômago gelou e eu senti minha garganta secar com cada pequena palavra de empolgação da parte de Edward.

Meu Deus, eu era egoísta demais e aquilo estava começando a machucar.

- Eu... Já venho. – Murmurei com a voz esquisita e corri para o quarto.

Não esperei Edward virar para me olhar com uma cara confusa, nem deixei que nada me parasse. Corri para o quarto, fechei a porta e não satisfeita com o isolamento, corri para o banheiro e tranquei a porta dali.

Pelo menos ali eu sabia que Edward não ia entrar.

Ouvi a voz de Edward no corredor e depois de bater na porta do quarto, pude ouvir seus passos ali dentro.

Eu não estava me importando com a presença dele do outro lado da porta. Só estava andando de um lado para o outro no espaço pequeno do banheiro, quietinha, pensando e sentindo aquela dorzinha ruim que estava dentro de mim.

Eu não ia chorar. Mesmo porque eu não estava com vontade de chorar, mas a sensação dentro de mim não era das melhores. Era quase como se eu precisasse chorar, mas eu não sentia que isso era a coisa certa a se fazer, então eu não consegui.

Não demorou muito para que Edward estivesse batendo na porta do banheiro, ansioso por uma resposta aos seus chamados desesperados e sem resultados.

- Bella... – Ele chamou mais uma vez.

O ignorei e respirei fundo mais três vezes antes de parar de andar de um lado para o outro no banheiro.

Eu não queria que Edward fosse. Eu podia muito bem virar para ele e dizer que eu preferia que ele ficasse em Manhattan mesmo, no meu apartamento, na minha cama e ao meu lado. Definitivamente, comigo.

Mas eu não podia.

Eu não podia fazer isso com Edward. Ele tinha total liberdade para escolher se ia ou não para África e pelo jeito, estava muito claro o que ia ser decidido. Eu não o faria mudar de idéia, nem por mim, nem por nós. Eu já tinha induzido Edward a largar a carreira de ator, não faria ele largar algo por minha causa de novo, não?

Ninguém pode ser egoísta a esse ponto e eu não mudaria as coisas.

Estava decidido, Edward tomaria o rumo que quisesse, doendo em mim ou não, a decisão era dele. Dele e somente dele. Sem nenhuma intervenção minha. Da outra vez, eu tinha dado minha opinião e tinha certeza de que aquilo tinha influenciado Edward, e eu não cometeria esse erro de novo.

Era Edward e Edward, pronto.

Depois de pensar e me encarar no espelho, murmurando mentalmente que eu podia não ser tão egoísta, eu abri a porta do banheiro.

Lá estava Edward, me encarando com uma cara preocupada e cheia de desconfiança.

- Prontinho. Vamos comer? – Perguntei com um sorriso não muito verdadeiro. Depositei um selinho em seus lábios e fui andando para fora do quarto sem deixar de notar a cara esquisita de Edward.

Ele me seguiu em silêncio até a cozinha e nos sentamos para jantar.

Era só o silêncio, nem uma palavra era pronunciada e tudo que podíamos ouvir era o som de nossos garfos batendo no prato. Aquilo só me fazia pensar mais e mais no que eu havia decidido no banheiro. Era quase uma perseguição de pensamento e já sem sentir o gosto da comida, larguei um pouco no prato e desisti de manter a quietude no ambiente. Na verdade, eu estava morrendo de curiosidade sobre o que Edward estava pensando.

- Gostou? – Comecei, mordendo o lábio. Edward terminou a última garfada, concordando com a cabeça antes de afastar o prato, cruzar os braços por cima da mesa e me olhar por cima dos olhos. Aqueles olhinhos meio magoados parados em cima de mim, me intimidando e me fazendo sentir um mostro por ter pensado em qualquer coisa que o deixasse daquele jeito.

Nós ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo, até que Edward suspirasse pesadamente e soltasse:

- Se você não quer que eu vá, só diga, Bella. Não esconda as coisas de mim como se eu não fosse perceber.

Tapa na cara;

- Hã? Do que você está falando? – Me fiz de desentendida, cruzando os braços no peito. Eu sabia que não ia dar certo, mas eu tentaria.

- Não faça isso. – Edward repreendeu com uma carinha tristonha. – Só diga o que você pensa.

_Não quero que você vá._

- Eu não penso nada. – Dei de ombros e Edward bufou, encostando as costas na cadeira.

- Diga.

_Não quero que você vá._

- Não tenho nada pra dizer, Edward.

- Então é isso? Eu digo que talvez vá ficar três meses longe, e você não pensa nada? – Edward perguntou, se debruçando sobre a mesa.

- Eu não tenho que pensar nada, Edward. – Suspirei, começando a ficar nervosa. – Não tem nada a ver comigo, tem a ver com _você_, com o _seu_ trabalho.

- Mas você é minha namorada. – Edward rebateu, me fazendo bufar. – Isso não é o suficiente pra você pensar alguma coisa?

- Não. – Cortei, ficando de pé. – Vou dormir, amanhã eu tenho que trabalhar. Boa noite.

Ignorei a cara desacreditada e cheia de magoa de Edward e saí da cozinha, indo pro quarto e batendo a porta com força. Vesti meu pijama e deitei no colchão, me escondendo debaixo dos lençóis enquanto ouvia a movimentação no resto da casa.

Edward teve ter tirado a mesa pelo barulho dos pratos e depois ligou a TV da sala, mas nem ficou muito tempo por lá. Algum tempo depois, eu o ouvi trancar a porta da sala e depois de apagar as luzes, veio até o quarto, abrindo a porta lentamente pra não fazer barulho.

Eu não era uma ótima atriz, mas sabia fingir que estava dormindo.

Continuei parada de olhos fechados, ouvindo os passos de Edward até a cama. A cama se mexeu quando ele aparentemente se sentou ali e eu não tive como não abrir os olhos.

Por sorte ele estava de costas pra mim, abaixado, apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas e as mãos na cabeça. Suspirando baixinho e alisando os cabelos. Tirou os sapatos, pegou o pijama e foi para o banheiro em silêncio.

E eu dormi.

- Não sei como você consegue. – Rosalie comentou com Alice, tirando minha concentração com o tapa que ela deu no balcão. Elas não paravam de falar, e toda aquela tagarelação mais os números que eu devia estar somando pela décima vez não estavam me ajudando a chegar a lugar nenhum. Muito menos se eu parasse a conta pra pensar na tensão que ainda estava no meu apartamento.

Rosalie comentou mais alguma coisa, mas eu não prestei atenção de novo. Eu tinha ouvido duas ou três frases da conversa, e não respondi a nenhum dos chamados delas.

- Bella! – Alice chamou, provavelmente não pela primeira vez, batendo no balcão de novo e me fazendo bufar.

- Eu estou tentando fazer essas contas, então se vocês ainda querem alguém cuidado da porcaria dos orçamentos dessa loja, por favor, parem de me chamar, pode ser? – Perguntei três tons mais alto, encarando as duas com o queixo travado.

Certo, eu havia explodido na hora errada.

Bufei, largando o lápis em cima do caderno e esfregando o rosto antes de prender os cabelos de nervoso.

- Desculpe. – Sussurrei. – Eu só estou um pouco nervosa. – Expliquei, voltando a encará-las. – Do que vocês estavam falando?

Alice pigarreou, umedecendo os lábios antes de me olhar.

- Jasper vai fazer um tour com a banda. – Ela começou. – Viagem por três ou quatro meses, sabe?

Era perseguição. Viagem por três meses também? Como ela estava tão calma?

- Eu falei que não sei como ela consegue. – Rosalie comentou, me encarando. – Eu fico uma semana sem ver Emmett por causa das gravações daquela série policial dele e quase tenho um treco! E isso porque ele vem todo o final de semana me ver.

Soltei uma risada sem humor, encarando o balcão enquanto me lembrava de Edward.

_"Então é isso? Eu digo que talvez vá ficar três meses longe, e você não pensa nada?"_

Eu queria tanto não pensar nada.

- Bella, o que quê ta pegando? – Alice perguntou, cortando minha concentração exagerada ali.

- Nada. – Dei de ombros, encarando as duas.

- Ontem você estava estonteante e agora... – Rosalie apontou pra mim. – Meu Deus, você está horrível!

- Obrigada. – Ironizei.

- Manda. O que aconteceu? – Alice perguntou, parando ao meu lado direito enquanto Rose se aproximava a minha esquerda.

- Edward foi escolhido pra fazer um trabalho voluntário.

As duas se entreolharam confusas.

- Isso é bom, não é?

Eu suspirei, arrastando a cadeira para trás enquanto encarava as duas.

- Ele vai passar três meses na África.

- Oh meu Deus! – Rosalie levou a mão à boca. – Isso é horrível!

- Agora eu entendi o porquê dessa cara! – Alice comentou.

- E você disse o quê?

- Não disse nada. – Dei de ombros.

- Como não disse nada? – Alice ficou confusa.

- Lembram quando eu comentei que não gostava da idéia de Edward fazendo filmes com mulheres?

- Ninguém gosta dessa idéia, não é meu bem. – Rose revirou os olhos.

- Mas Rose... – Eu me aproximei delas de novo. – Edward largou a carreira de ator POR MINHA CAUSA. Ele pode dizer que não, mas acha que eu não sei? Acha que minha opinião não influenciou em nada na decisão dele?

Elas ficaram quietas, me encarando.

- E eu não quero induzi-lo a mais nada. É um direito dele, tomar a decisão que ele quiser. – Eu terminei. – E vocês não fazem idéia de como isso é horrível. Uma via de duas mãos. Edward está feliz porque conseguiu essa oportunidade e quando ele percebeu que eu não estava gostando da idéia, ele ficou acabado, todo pra baixo... Mas eu também não consigo imaginar ele indo pra África, feliz. Eu não posso. A minha decisão, não deixa ele feliz e a decisão dele, não me deixa feliz. Acho que não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum com isso.

- Ele percebeu que você não gostou da idéia? – Allie perguntou.

- Percebeu. E meu Deus, a cara que ele fez quase me fez chorar. – Eu suspirei.

- E vocês não conversaram mais nada sobre isso? – Rose perguntou. – Tipo, o assunto morreu e a vida continuou?

- Não. – Eu mordi o lábio. – Eu fui dormir antes que o assunto prolongasse e quando eu acordei, Edward já tinha saído. Deixou o café pronto e foi trabalhar. Então basicamente, não conversamos mais.

- Ain amiga, sinto muito. – Allie fez um biquinho.

- Dá um abraço aqui. – Rose abriu os braços.

O abraço delas não ajudou muito, mas eu podia agüentar até o fim do dia, esperar Edward e ver o que ia acontecer.

Cheguei um pouco mais cedo em casa e como não estava com vontade de cozinhar, pedi uma pizza quando estava perto do horário de Edward chegar.

Eu estava bem sentada no sofá com Bruce ao meu lado. Mudava de canais sem realmente ver o que tinha ali e quase tremi de susto quando ouvi o molho de chaves do outro lado da porta. Parecia ridículo ter um frio na barriga só de ouvir Edward chegar.

Ele entrou em silêncio, fechando a porta em seguida. Se aproximou do sofá e beijou meu pescoço, murmurando um "Oi" baixinho.

- Oi. – Respondi, assistindo Edward passar pelo sofá e largar as coisas em cima da mesa com ele sempre fazia. As coisas pareciam um pouco menos tensas de alguma forma e eu arrisquei um início de conversa. – Não estava muito a fim de fazer comida, então comprei pizza. Chegou faz pouco tempo.

- Que ótimo. – Edward sorriu, pegando minha mão e me puxando pra ficar de pé. Me abraçou por trás, enlaçando minha cintura enquanto nós caminhávamos até a cozinha.

Estava um clima meio estranho. Edward comeu normalmente, sem fazer caretas esquisitas ou sem ficar sem falar nada. Ele perguntou como foi meu trabalho e se tinha alguma novidade na loja, mas também não comentou nada sobre a tal viagem quando eu perguntei sobre como o dia dele tinha sido.

Nós terminamos de comer e como fazíamos quase todos os dias, nos arrastamos pra assistir TV no sofá da sala.

Me aninhei no peito de Edward, deitada e espremida em cima dele no sofá pequeno, e fiquei pensativa enquanto ele mudava de canal, procurando um filme ou qualquer outra coisa pra assistir.

- Você não falou nada sobre a viagem. – Comecei. – Já decidiram mais alguma coisa por lá?

- Não sei. – Edward murmurou com o rosto afundado no meu cabelo.

- Como não sabe?

- Eu disse que não podia ir. – Edward comentou como se não fosse nada.

Me afastei dele automaticamente, o encarando em choque.

- Você disse o quê? – E lá vinha o sentimento de culpa querendo me afogar. – Edward... Como... Como você pôde?

- O quê? – Ele me encarou cheio de confusão.

- Porque você fez isso? – Eu perguntei. – Você disse que era uma oportunidade única, Edward. Era tudo que você desejava dentro de uma profissão e agora... Você vem com essa de que disse que não podia?

Edward suspirou.

- Eu sei que você não gostou. – Edward esfregou na minha cara, me deixando ainda mais culpada. – E eu não sei você, mas eu prefiro que as coisas continuem como estão. Não estou a fim de ter que perder tudo isso... – Ele apontou a mim e as coisas a nossa volta. – Por uma oportunidade de emprego.

- Mas é A Oportunidade, Edward!

- Você está falando exatamente como meu pai. – Ele riu.

Eu o encarei séria, sem traços de humor.

Era atuação dele, só podia. Ele não estava completamente feliz com essa decisão. Ele não queria ter que desistir de tudo, mas também não queria que isso escapasse das mãos dele.

- Então é isso? – Perguntei. – Você não vai viajar por minha causa? Por minha causa, mais uma vez?

- Foi minha decisão, Bella. – Edward franziu as sobrancelhas e eu bufei, voltando a me aninhar em seu peito sem deixar que minha expressão de contradição sumisse.

Mais uma vez, Edward tinha decido as coisas pensando em mim. E eu não ia deixar que o sentimento de culpa me fizesse afogar.

Eu não estava mais ligando pra mim, nem pensando em como seria no futuro, nem em como eu me sentiria, muito menos no fim que aquilo daria.

Mas eu tinha um plano. E eu ia falar com Carlisle.

* * *

><p>Olá gals. :D<p>

Passando rapidinho, sem muito pra falar, só pra não ficar sem postar mesmo.

Detalhe: VOCÊS VIRAM TUDO QUE TÁ SAINDO DE BD? Morri. q

Ai, quem vai assistir Amanhecer na estréia? HUEHUEH q

Vejo vocês por aí,

**XxX** ;*


	17. Oportunidades

**Chapter 16** - Oportunidades.

.

Eu podia ouvir meu celular em algum canto do quarto, mas eu estava morrendo de preguiça de levantar da cama e ir atendê-lo. Só podia ser obra maligna pra me fazer sair da cama uma hora dessas.

- Bella... – Edward murmurou em apuros e eu abri os olhos a tempo de vê-lo colocando as calças com pressa e jogando o celular em cima da cama ao meu lado.

Eu quase pulei da cama quando vi na tela do celular que passavam das oito horas.

Ótimo, eu tinha me atrasado. Tudo bem, Edward estava mais atrasado que eu, mas eu estava atrasada.

E para minha não-surpresa, era Alice me ligando.

- Alô? – Atendi, escalando a cama e ajudando Edward com os botões da camisa azul.

- BELLA! – Alice gritou do outro lado da linha, me fazendo pular enquanto tentava ajudar Edward.

Ele ainda alcançou o jaleco em cima da cama numa ginástica perfeita e assim que eu terminei de abotoar a blusa, Edward demorou um beijo nos meus lábios e desejou um "Bom trabalho" apressado enquanto ele quicava pra fora do quarto, ajeitando o sapato no pé direito.

Eu aproveitei pra correr pro guarda-roupa.

- Desculpe, Allie. Eu realmente não vi a hora passar... – Murmurei, encarando meu relógio ao lado da cama e prendendo o celular na orelha com o ombro enquanto jogava na cama as primeiras peças de roupa que eu vi. – Na verdade, eu acho que meu despertador quebrou, porque ainda são seis da manhã ali.

- Tudo bem, eu te dou um despertador novinho se você estiver aqui em cinco minutos, correndo, voando, o mais rápido que você puder, com a pasta da coleção que nós três desenhamos semana passada. – Alice falou, carregando a voz numa tensão ansiosa demais.

- Mas não está pronta ainda, lembra? – Perguntei, ligando o chuveiro enquanto apressava as coisas. – Allie, não vou levá-la. Assim que eu terminar alguns traços dos desenhos e...

- Não, pode trazer incompleta mesmo. – Alice cortou.

- Pra quê, Allie? – Eu parei, confusa.

- Lembra daquela reunião com a editora chefe daquela revista super mega fashion na qual eu faço uma coluna há um ano e meio, que estava marcada pra mês que vem? – Alice perguntou e eu revirei os olhos.

- Sei... – Respondi.

Alice estava tão nervosa com essa reunião que eu quase podia imaginar que ela estava pedindo as pastas adiantado só pra ter certeza que não faltaria nada mês que vem.

Também, pudera, a mulher era simplesmente a editora-chefe toda poderosa da revista mais famosa e conceituada de New York toda. E ela tinha marcado uma reunião na nossa loja só pra "saber mais" sobre as nossas peças.

Graças a Deus, era só mês que vem.

- Pois bem, ela mudou a data e chega aqui em alguns minutos. – Alice soltou, me fazendo ficar em choque em frente ao chuveiro ligado.

- ELA O QUÊ?

- Corra, Bella, corra com a sua vida. – Alice murmurou dramaticamente. – Esperamos por você.

Merda.

Eu cheguei uns quinze minutos depois, dando pro taxista mais dinheiro do que eu deveria pagar. Saí do carro com uma pressa exagerada, tentando de qualquer forma, não derrubar a pasta e fazer as folhas voarem, ou não desequilibrar o salto fino.

Além da pequena parto do meu cérebro reclamando pela maldita escolha do salto agulha, eu continuei caminhando, sem poder não notar o enorme carro preto e comprido estacionado em frente a nossa loja.

Podia ser o presidente dos Estados Unidos com um carro daquele, mas era só a editora chefe da revista. SÓ.

- Bom dia, meninas. – Sorri para Ângela e as meninas que substituíam Rose e Allie e fui para sala nos fundos da loja.

- Ah, ela chegou. – Alice suspirou ao me ver enquanto tirava meu casaco preto e o deixava nas costas da cadeira. Analisei a mulher sentada em uma das cadeiras da sala e tive que me concentrar pra não babar.

Não que eu gostasse de mulheres, por favor. Eu tinha um deus grego no meu apartamento ao meu dispor todo santo dia e aquele corpo era tudo que me atraia. Mas a mulher realmente me faria babar.

Eu reconheceria um Armani até debaixo d'água. Um magnífico vestido de veludo preto de costas vazadas num lindo desenho meio florido indefinido de tulle, com cintura marcada, decote do tipo jóia fechado nos ombros; Fora o anel de brilhantes que ofuscava minha visão tanto quanto os brincos nada simples por debaixo dos cabelos louros.

A mulher me olhou por cima dos óculos, sem deixar de medir minha roupa da cabeça aos pés, e eu sorri mentalmente por ter colocado o salto agulha. Eu tinha certeza que minha roupa não estava feia e sorri quando ela esticou a mão na minha direção.

- Você é Isabella? – Ela perguntou, me cumprimentando por alguns segundos antes de voltar a atenção a pasta com nossos desenhos.

- Sim. – Me sentei ao lado de Alice. Meu Deus, eu estava queimando de vergonha. Respirei fundo enquanto encarava o homem parado ao lado dela que pouco havia chamado minha atenção.

Mas ele se vestia tão bem quanto ela. Apesar de parecer gay...

- Então vocês fazem os desenhos juntas? – Ela perguntou, nos encarando brevemente antes de virar a página e começar a analisar outro desenho.

- Sim. – Rose respondeu. – Trabalhamos em conjunto desde que criamos a loja.

- Todas as peças foram desenhadas por nós mesmas. – Alice sorriu.

- As três participam ativa e igualmente na criação dos modelos. – Comentei, pigarreando.

Ela ainda ficou algum tempo olhando o desenho, até finalmente respirar profundamente e perguntar ao pseudo-homem ao seu lado.

- O que você acha, Joshua? – Murmurou com a voz aveludada que não aumentava um tom e não expressava nada.

- _Très très cool, et très très chic._ – Ele murmurou com uma voz nada afeminada e a loira só concordou com a cabeça minimamente. Pra mim, aquele aceno já era um "não gostei". Acho que era um pouco do meu nervosismo. – Qual o veredicto, Amy?

Amy Thompson a minha frente, vendo os desenhos que eu e minhas amigas fizeram?

Eu poderia desmaiar a qualquer instante.

Ela deixou de olhar o desenho e nem se preocupou em olhar os outros dois que ainda restavam. Fechou a pasta e tamborilou os dedos sobre ela. Além do meu pensamento fútil sobre o possível esmalte Channel que ela estava usando, eu me concentrei em como ela nos encarava. Tirou os óculos e os entregou ao homem ao seu lado, girando na cadeira para sair dali e ficar de pé.

Eu já estava praticamente sem respirar numa hora dessas.

- Bom... – Ela suspirou, deslizando os dedos entre os cabelos. – Acho que estão dispostas a um contrato com nossa empresa, não?

Ok, eu podia morrer agora.

Rose e Alice me encararam com os olhos arregalados e o sorriso escondido ali enquanto eu pigarreava e encarava a moça loura, podre de rica e extremamente estilosa a minha frente.

- Acho que sim. – Murmurei, tentando não parecer prepotente. Não estávamos em condições de esnobar, mas também não íamos sair por baixo.

- Ótimo. – Ela sorriu, encarando o homenzinho a sua frente, que parecia simplesmente um anão perto dos um metro e oitenta da mulher. – Joshua, entre em contato com elas. Até logo, meninas.

- Até. – Nós murmuramos num uníssono, enquanto Amy Thompson saia da nossa humilde sala.

O homenzinho nos entregou três exemplares da revista e mais algumas cópias do possível contrato que nós aceitaríamos futuramente, e no mesmo instante, marcou uma reunião para próxima semana para acertar os detalhes da papelada. Saiu da sala, comentando sobre nossa sorte em ter uma reunião bem sucedida com Amy e nos desejando boa sorte com o contrato.

Não demorou para que Amy Thompson saísse da nossa loja ao lado do tal Joshua e assim que ouvimos o carro sendo ligado do lado de fora, Allie, Rose e eu soltamos um gritinho agudo ao mesmo tempo, balançando as mãos em frente ao rosto.

Era isso mesmo? Amy Thompson daquela revista ultra fashion e conceituada, tinha gostado dos nossos desenhos e comentado sobre um contrato? Meu Deus, meu Deus!

- E então? – Ângela perguntou, entrando e nos encarando em choque.

- O que você acha de um humilde contrato com Amy Thompson? – Alice perguntou esnobemente, encarando as unhas e franzindo os lábios. Mas logo sorriu, ficando de pé e jogando os braços em volta de Ângela. – Ai Anggieeeeeeeee! Estamos tão felizes!

- Um contrato? CONTRATO? – Ângela perguntou, arregalando os olhos. Rose e eu ficamos de pé e a abraçamos também.

Era nosso dia de sorte, só podia!

- Vamos. – Segurei as três, apoiando os braços em seus ombros. – Precisamos ler o contrato pra acertar nossas condições e as vantagens que teremos com essa união.

- Todas. – Alice revirou os olhos. – Simplesmente teremos todas as vantagens.

- Hmpf, é o que Amy quer ouvir. Um contrato fácil e o direito sobre todas nossas peças. Não é assim também. – Eu estreitei os olhos, me afastando e pegando o contrato em cima da mesa. – Precisamos estudar essas letras chatas e verificar se está como nós queremos que seja.

- Posso te ajudar com isso. – Ângela murmurou, os olhos brilhando.

Como eu imaginei que seria, Ângela e eu ficamos lendo o contrato enquanto Alice e Renesmee ficavam no balcão, e Rose buscava um almoço bom o suficiente digno de comemoração.

Ângela me ajudou a anotar coisas que possivelmente mudariam e nós largamos a papelada para uma pausa do almoço. E depois ficamos enrolando um bom tempo, conversando sobre o futuro da loja, imaginando como seria depois que ganhássemos fortunas e fortunas de dinheiro e...

Eu me perdi no assunto depois de algum tempo. De uma hora pra outra, eu estava em outra realidade. Não tinha nada de Amy Thompson, contrato, futuro brilhante nem nada disso.

Me desvencilhei da animação e voltei ao meu apartamento, à conversa com Edward, às decisões que ele havia tomado.

À decisão que EU havia tomado.

Como eu falaria com Carlisle? Eu chegaria "Oi, sou a namorada do seu filho e vim aqui dizer que ele pode ir a essa viagem"? Não, era ridículo. Eu não tinha poder sobre Edward e esse tipo de frase não estava ajudando com isso.

Eu estava desistindo lentamente daquilo. Eu estava deslizando e deixando que as coisas ficassem do jeito que Edward queria.

Fiquei de pé e sem dar explicações às milhares de perguntas das meninas, saí da loja, parando na calçada pra olhar o movimento da rua.

Como todas as pessoas do mundo viviam normalmente sem dificuldades sendo que eu estava em um beco sem saída e sem luz?

Eu estava prestes a voltar e pedir a ajuda das meninas quando senti meu celular vibrar e aquela musiquinha animada do toque que eu escolhi para Edward atingir meus ouvidos.

- Alô? – Atendi, mordiscando o lábio enquanto ouvia a respiração de Edward do outro lado da linha.

- Bella... – Ele murmurou depois de algum tempo. – Eu... Eu queria que você... – Ele pigarreou. – Bom, tem como você vir pra casa agora?

Ir pra casa às duas e meia da tarde? Não era coisa boa.

- Agora?

- É, por favor. – Edward falou e eu engoli em seco.

Não, não era coisa boa. Eu já podia sentir que as coisas estavam tomando um rumo diferente, completamente diferente.

- Tudo bem. – Murmurei antes de desligar. Peguei minha bolsa dentro da loja e inventei qualquer desculpa para as meninas, alegando que logo eu estaria de volta.

Parei o primeiro táxi que vi a minha frente e fui direto para o apartamento.

Eu estava nervosa e totalmente ansiosa. A cada rua que o carro virava, meu estômago dava sinal de vida e minha mente criava uma nova teoria sobre o assunto que faria Edward estar presente no apartamento numa hora dessas. E talvez fosse só minha mania de pensar negativamente, ou intuição feminina, que estava me dizendo que daquela vez, as coisas não dariam certo.

Abri a porta e a fechei assim que estava dentro do apartamento. Soltei a bolsa no sofá e encarei Edward, sentado na mesa de centro, com os cotovelos apoiados nas coxas e o rosto enterrado nas mãos.

- Eu sinto muito. – Ele começou, murmurando com a voz abafada.

Perdi uma batida do coração e imediatamente parei de respirar.

- Sente muito? – Perguntei num sussurro.

- Eu... – Edward ficou de pé, parando a minha frente com uma expressão estranha. As sobrancelhas levemente unidas, um olhar infeliz, os lábios franzidos. – Eu aceitei a proposta de viagem.

Pigarreei, tentando organizar meus pensamentos. Tudo bem, Isabella, sem pânico. Não era o que eu queria ouvir, mas também não era o que eu não queria ouvir. Quero dizer, agora a pouco eu queria que ele ficasse, mas antes eu queria que ele fosse.

Meu Deus, minha cabeça estava uma confusão.

- Aceitou? – Perguntei, tentando não prolongar ainda mais o silêncio de cinco minutos que eu tinha deixado no ar.

- Meu pai me convenceu de que eu deveria ir. – Edward começou. – Ele colocou meu nome na lista final de chamadas definitiva e eu... Eu não tive como dizer que não ia, porque eu... – Edward fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça. – Eu quero ir.

E eu pensando que precisaria falar com Carlisle, quando o cara já tinha os próprios pauzinhos mexidos e todo o plano arquitetado.

Eu estava me sentindo tão sem rumo agora...

Caí sentada no sofá, talvez porque estava sem qualquer noção de espaço, ou talvez porque não consegui ficar de pé.

- E tem outra coisa... – Edward começou, se afastando alguns passos.

- Outra coisa? – Perguntei, o encarando sem expressão alguma.

Tinha mais? A notícia não era o suficiente.

- É. – Edward me encarou. – Me contaram só depois que os papéis estavam assinados, eu nem tive como voltar atrás e... Se eu soubesse antes não tinha participado de nada, Bella, eu juro.

Hm, as desculpas antes da notícia. Tinha mais, e tinha como ficar pior.

- Fale logo. – Soltei e Edward parou.

- Vão fazer uma espécie de documentário sobre a situação dos países e... – Edward esfregou os cabelos. – Tanya vai dirigir as filmagens.

Opa.

Aquilo já era uma facada nas costas. Era demais pra mim, demais pra qualquer ser humano. Ninguém suportaria isso e eu não estava fora.

Abri um sorriso irônico, seguido de uma gargalhada alta.

Fiquei de pé e me afastei do sofá alguns passos, enquanto parava de rir aos poucos e encarava Edward, me sentindo uma idiota por ter meus olhos um pouco úmidos demais.

- Tanya vai estar lá? – Eu perguntei, sorrindo enquanto controlava a onda de choro que eu sabia que chegaria em algum momento. – E o que mais? Vai ter alguma cena entre a mocinha e o mocinho da trama? – Perguntei,carregando a voz no sarcasmo. – Quanto vão te pagar por esse personagem, Edward? Ou não vão pagar? – Eu fiz uma cara de espanto, finalmente chegando à conclusão do meu raciocínio. – Nada, é claro. Você é só um médico numa missão, esperando não ser agarrado pela diretora de filmagens, que por acaso... – Eu lembrei, erguendo o indicador. – Se eu não me engano, já fez um filme com você.

- Bella, não tem nada demais. É só uma viagem! – Edward se aproximou de mim, mas eu me afastei.

- Quando nós estávamos na Itália, Edward, era só uma viagem também. E veja só onde chegamos. – Eu cuspi, apontando pra nós dois. – O engraçado que Tanya _também estava lá_, não é? Que coisa.

- Bella, não...

- E sabe o que mais? – Eu continuei. – Quando nós fomos ao shopping, Tanya _também estava lá_. E na MINHA festa de aniversário, misteriosamente, Tanya _também estava lá_. – Eu parei de sorrir, encarando Edward com o queixo trincado. – E agora ela _estará_ presente na sua viagem DE TRABALHO, onde MÉDICOS vão à procura de ENFERMOS. Quanta coincidência...

Já havíamos passado dos filmes. As coisas estavam bem ligadas à realidade agora.

Agora sim, eu estava começando a me sentir mal. Extremamente deprimida, sem ar, tremendo e a ponto de explodir em lágrimas idiotas.

- Me diz uma coisa, Edward? – Perguntei num sussurro. – Até quando ela vai estar entre nós?

Edward trincou o queixo, encarando a janela da sala antes de virar a atenção para mim.

- Venha comigo. – Ele pediu, sério. – Vamos à África, Bella. Venha comigo;

Imediatamente, minha mente formou possíveis futuros incertos. Eu e Edward na África por três meses, minha vida toda em Manhattan, a loja nas mãos de Rose e Allie, meu apartamento vazio, o futuro de nosso contrato com Amy Thompson pelo ralo...

Edward tinha feito a escolha dele, e mesmo que eu tivesse o apoiado a fazer a viagem, as coisas tinham mudado muito com a presença de Tanya na história. Eu não tinha como dizer para Edward ficar, e eu não tinha como acompanhá-lo.

- Não posso. – Respondi, elevando o queixo. Eu nem sabia que doeria tanto soltar aquelas duas palavras e eu quase não tinha como suportar.

- O problema é Tanya, não é? – Edward ainda tentou. – Acha que ela mexeria comigo se você estivesse por perto?

- Então porque você não vem comigo, Bella? – Edward pediu, os olhos implorando. – Três meses e nós estamos de volta a nossa realidade. Assim não vai ter problema algum.

- Eu... Não posso. – Soltei, sentindo o nó da minha garganta se apertar mais.

- E porque não?

- Fizemos um contrato muito bom com uma revista e... – Umedeci os lábios, o encarando por cima dos cílios. – E se você vai à África por uma oportunidade de trabalho, eu fico em Manhattan pelo mesmo motivo.

Edward ficou quieto, me encarando sem expressão alguma.

- A diferença é que ninguém vai tentar me tirar de você. – Murmurei, virando as costas e saindo do apartamento sem olhar pra trás.

* * *

><p>Olá gals. :D<p>

Eu sei, hoje é quarta. É que eu não tive como postar nesse "feriado prolongado" e pra não deixar vocês sem cap, resolvi aparecer hoje.

Me façam morrer de inveja? Quem vai assistir BD sexta? HEUHE q

Queria ir, mas nem tenho como. :/

Agradecendo as reviews das gatas mais gatas do universo. Thanks, **Rh**, **L.A**, **Janice**, **Gabriela Sally**, **Joan Swift** e **Agome Chan**.

Vejo vocês por aí,

**XxX** ;*


	18. Nos filmes, só acontece neles

**Chapter 17** - Nos filmes. Só acontece neles...

.

- Uma tequila dupla. – Pedi, me sentando no banco em frente ao balcão.

Eu nem sabia se era aquilo que eu queria beber, muito menos se aquele era o lugar que eu queria estar. Não, eu até sabia. Eu nunca tinha tomado tequila – muito menos tequila dupla, algo que eu ouvia nos filmes – e esse bar era um lugar totalmente desconhecido pra mim. Mas mesmo assim, essa merda toda que eu estava fazendo, parecia uma ótima alternativa pra fugir da realidade.

Se bem que eu não estava fugindo de porra nenhuma. E ainda estava pensando em milhares de coisas e nenhuma dessas coisas dava brecha para outros tipos de pensamentos.

Eu estava com o rosto enterrado nas mãos quando o copo parou a minha frente, e sem pensar, virei todo o líquido do copo garganta a baixo. A sensação era que eu tinha acabado de tomar alguma coisa que estava dissolvendo minha garganta. E então, eu comecei a tossir, levemente engasgada.

Tudo bem, era forte pra caramba.

E eu nem bebia. Que porra eu estava fazendo?

- Oi. – Ouvi uma voz masculina ao meu lado. Estava preparada pra mandar tomar naquele lugar qualquer cara que viesse falar comigo, mas quando eu vi os cabelos escuros já conhecidos, eu suspirei, criando coragem pra tomar outro copinho da bebida. Deuses. Aquilo era forte demais. Eu devia parar de assistir filmes e tentar imitá-los. – Isso é um pouco forte demais, não acha?

Eu estava no segundo copo e sentia como se tivesse bebido vinte garrafas e estivesse preparada pra vomitar tudo na sarjeta, mas eu me convenci de que não era nada, até porque os pensamentos que eu estive evitando, estavam voltando de novo. E pelo menos com a garganta anestesiada, eu pensava nela e não em Edward.

Uma garganta dissolvida pra não pensar em Edward. Que merda eu estava fazendo?

- Está me seguindo? – Perguntei, virando o resto da bebida garganta abaixo. Foda-se, já estava na merda mesmo, uma hora ia anestesiar meus pensamentos também.

Jacob riu alto enquanto eu estendia o copo e pedia mais uma dose.

Terceira. Quantas dessas eu precisava pra morrer?

- O que foi? – Ele começou, ignorando minha pergunta. – Brigou com o namoradinho?

Eu o encarei ao meu lado, decidindo se ficava brava pela intimidade exagerada, ou se eu acreditava que a bebida tinha começado a fazer efeito, mesmo que fosse mentira, e levava as coisas na boa. Eu poderia muito bem virar um tapa na cara dele ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas suspirei.

Imitar filmes não estava dando certo e eu não era um _Charlie Angel*_, então optei pela segunda idéia.

- Porque você diz isso? – Perguntei, juntando as sobrancelhas.

- Não sei. – Ele deu de ombros. – Geralmente quando as pessoas bebem tequilas duplas sozinhas, estão brigadas com alguém. Nunca percebeu? Isso sempre acontece nos filmes...

- Nos filmes. – Assinalei, erguendo o indicador. Deslizei o dedo pela borda do copo, analisando a bebida. Eu ia ficar bêbada se bebesse mais uma dessa não ia? Decidi esperar.

Os filmes sempre me seguiam. Desde um namorado ex-ator, até uma bebida no bar após uma briga com o namorado ex-ator. Que legal. E o final feliz? Onde estava?

Meu Deus, de onde eu tinha tirado todo esse drama?

- Essas coisas só acontecem neles mesmo. – Murmurei.

- Não é o que parece. – Jacob encarou minha bebida.

Não falei nada. Fiquei instantaneamente me lembrando das palavras de Edward no apartamento.

_"- Venha comigo. – Ele pediu, sério. – Vamos à África, Bella. Venha comigo;_

_- Não posso. – Respondi, elevando o queixo. Eu nem sabia que doeria tanto soltar aquelas duas palavras e eu quase não tinha como suportar._

_- O problema é Tanya, não é? – Edward ainda tentou. – Acha que ela mexeria comigo se você estivesse por perto?_

_- Então porque você não vem comigo, Bella? – Edward pediu, os olhos implorando. – Três meses e nós estamos de volta a nossa realidade. Assim não vai ter problema algum._

_- Eu... Não posso. – Soltei, sentindo o nó da minha garganta se apertar mais._

_- E porque não?_

_- Fizemos um contrato muito bom com uma revista e... – Umedeci os lábios, o encarando por cima dos cílios. – E se você vai à África por uma oportunidade de trabalho, eu fico em Manhattan pelo mesmo motivo."_

- Acho que acertei. – Jacob sorriu, tirando minha atenção exagerada do copo. Talvez eu tenha perdido algo que ele disse e se ele disse e eu ouvi, provavelmente não lembrava mais o que era.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta. – Comentei, retomando. – Está me seguindo?

Ele riu, provavelmente por eu ter desviado do assunto. Na boa, eu estava no ponto pra dar um tapa na cara dele por esse sorriso idiota.

- Acho que não. – Deu de ombros. – Tanya veio comemorar uma oportunidade de...

Eu o encarei com o queixo trincado e ele automaticamente parou a frase, me encarando sério e atento.

E olha quem estava lá?

Ela tinha que estar na conversa, tinha que estar onde eu estava, tinha que estar onde Edward estava. Ela tinha que estar nas nossas vidas, simplesmente existindo pra destruir tudo. Simplesmente existindo. A vida dela era a destruição da minha. Enquanto Edward estivesse no meu caminho, e eu estivesse no caminho dele, ela não ficaria bem e estaria ali pra estragar tudo!

- Quer saber? – Comecei, sentindo mais raiva do que antes. – Estou cansada dessa merda toda. Eu espero que Tanya aproveite toda a felicidade que ela conseguiu tirar de mim.

Sem dizer mais nada, virei à tequila que tinha guardado pela garganta e fiquei de pé, saindo do bar sem nem olhar pra trás.

...

Uma semana passou lenta e doloridamente graças ao desconforto que eu tinha dentro do meu próprio apartamento.

O clima entre Edward e eu não podia estar pior.

Qualquer tipo de conversa entre nós dois raramente acontecia. Eu não mais acordava Edward com beijinhos, nossa janta era mais silenciosa do que o normal, a conchinha na hora de dormir foi pro brejo, as piadinhas de Edward não apareceram, nada de tensão sexual canalizada mutuamente, nada de sexo matinal e muito menos amassos com finais felizes no sofá da sala depois do trabalho. Na verdade eu nem tinha assistido TV no sofá nesses últimos dias...

O mínimo que acontecia eram os selinhos de Edward seguidos do "Bom dia. Bom trabalho" e "Boa noite. Como foi seu dia?" que ele fazia questão de me dar, provavelmente pra não perdermos o hábito e vivermos como dois irmãos presos no mesmo apartamento.

A minha vida estava começando a escorregar pelo ralo.

- A janta estava uma delícia. – Edward murmurou antes de virar o resto do suco pela garganta.

- Obrigada.

O silêncio que vinha depois era dolorido demais, mas eu fingia que podia suportá-lo e nós continuávamos naquela situação por mais alguns minutos.

Quarta-feira, e Edward sabia o que fazer: Juntou as louças e as levou para a pia, começando a lavá-las enquanto eu bebericava o suco e encarava a parede da cozinha sem expressão alguma.

- Vamos assistir TV? – Edward perguntou ao meu lado, me tirando do meu momento filosófico regado a pensamentos vazios e uma mente limpa. Eu literalmente não estava pensando em nada.

Encarei Edward, quase assustada pela pergunta que não vinha há tanto tempo, mas concordei com a cabeça num aceno simples e me arrastei até a sala, me jogando para sentar toda desleixada no sofá.

Edward se sentou ao meu lado e a TV foi ligada.

E lá estava a tensão, pesando nos nossos ombros e nos fazendo olhar de soslaio um para o outro, hora ou outra.

Um canal de receitas, outro com documentários, dois três filmes e então, a TV desligada.

- Legal, já deu. – Edward desligou a TV, se mexendo ao meu lado para ficar de frente pra mim. – Bella, por favor, precisamos parar com o isso.

O encarei, confusa pela repentina ação.

- Parar com o quê? – Perguntei, séria.

- Com isso! – Edward apontou para nós dois. – Qual é... Nós... Nós estamos agindo como duas pessoas que dividem a casa, e não como namorados!

- Estou com dor de cabeça. – Murmurei, apertando os braços em volta das pernas.

- Não estou falando só de sexo, Bella. – Edward cortou, unindo as sobrancelhas numa carinha tristonha. Se aproximou um pouco mais e pegou uma de minhas mãos entrelaçando nossos dedos. – Eu estou falando de tudo. – Ele me olhou por cima dos olhos. – Você se afastou de mim.

Suspirei, abaixando as pernas e encarando Edward do melhor jeito, tentando de todas as formas segurar a onda de choro que eu estava prevendo. Meu Deus, eu só podia estar de TPM!

- Eu não me afastei de você. – Murmurei. Pelo menos não fisicamente.

Quero dizer, não completamente. Ah, eu sei lá.

Eu tinha me afastado de Edward. Era um teste comigo mesma. Um teste que estava dando muito errado, mas ainda assim, um teste.

- Afastou sim. – Edward retrucou, tristonho. – Porque você está fazendo isso comigo?

Engoli, tentando ignorar veemente o efeito que "porque você está fazendo isso comigo" causava.

- Eu acho que... – Comecei, olhando pra gola de sua camisa e ignorando seus olhos em mim. – Acho que estou tentando me acostumar.

- Acostumar com o quê? – Edward perguntou de imediato, erguendo meu queixo pra deixar nossos olhos se encontrarem.

- Acostumar a viver sem você. – Murmurei, deixando Edward com uma cara mais triste ainda. – Mas é mais difícil do que eu imaginava. – Abaixei os olhos pras nossas mãos e instintivamente brinquei com os dedos de Edward. – Acho que você já se instalou de vez aqui. – O olhei de novo, apontando pro meu peito. – Aqui, sabe?

- Desculpe, eu... – Edward começou, se perdendo. – Se eu não tivesse escolhido... Talvez se eu... Me desculpe, Bella. Eu não queria...

- Não quero que se arrependa de nada, Edward. – Murmurei, o cortando. – A decisão foi sua e já está tudo encaminhado. Você decidiu o que era melhor pra você e eu não vou te julgar por isso.

- Me desculpe. – Edward pediu mesmo assim, levando uma mão ao meu rosto e se aproximando mais um pouco. – Eu não queria que as coisas ficassem desse jeito.

- Não peça desculpas, Edward. – Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente, esboçando um falso sorriso. – Acho que a vida é assim... Tudo tem um prazo de validade, não é? Tudo tem uma hora marcada pro fim.

- Não. – Edward retrucou, agora a dez centímetros de distância. – Eu te amo, Bella. – Seus olhos pararam tão fixos nos meus que eu nem tinha como não encará-lo. – E isso não tem prazo de validade.

Oh merda, agora eu ia chorar.

- Tem certeza? – Sussurrei, mordiscando o lábio.

- Toda certeza do mundo. – Edward respondeu automaticamente. – Agora, por favor, Bella.. Por favor... – Pediu num sussurro, limpando meu rosto. – Não se afaste de mim, meu amor.

Ok, eu definitivamente estava muito emotiva esses dias.

Atirei os braços em seu pescoço e enterrei o rosto em sua clavícula, respirando fundo e controlando a vontade de chorar. Eu poderia simplesmente não chorar, era só esforçar um pouquinho.

- Eu te amo, Edward. – Murmurei me afastando para olhá-lo.

- Eu também te amo, Bella. – Edward colocou uma mecha rebelde do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. – Para sempre.

Para sempre era tempo demais. Era ilusório demais pra mim. Já estava ficando dolorido demais pensar no futuro, no para sempre...

- Você me ama agora? – Perguntei. – Me ama até você viajar?

Edward sabia que eu forçaria essa pergunta e suspirou.

- Sim, eu te amo agora. – Edward sussurrou. – E amanhã.

Esfreguei o rosto com as mãos antes de suspirar pesadamente, mordiscando os lábios de nervoso.

O "amanhã" que eu considerei, era literalmente o dia seguinte, apesar de saber que Edward se referia ao amanhã do 'para sempre' dele.

- Ok. – Sorri do melhor jeito que podia. – Acho que posso lidar com isso.

- Obrigada. – Edward sussurrou e mesmo que eu não soubesse sobre o que ele estava agradecendo, concordei com a cabeça.

Ele sorriu torto, prendendo meu rosto com sua mão enquanto se aproximava lentamente de mim. O jeito como seus olhos se prendiam nos meus, a forma como seu rosto se aproximava daquele jeito extremamente lento, a mão no meu rosto... Há quanto tempo eu não queimava com a proximidade de Edward?

Esfregou a ponta do nariz no meu e meus olhos se fecharam quando eu vi que os seus iam fazer a mesma coisa. Quando os lábios encostaram nos meus, eu quase suspirei.

Era isso mesmo. Eu não deveria pensar no que aconteceria quando Edward viajasse, no que eu teria que passar, as coisas que eu teria que suportar. Eu aproveitaria enquanto ele ainda estava ali, com os braços a minha volta, pressionando os lábios nos meus. O tempo que eu tinha com ele era agora precioso demais para ser desperdiçado com testes.

E afinal de contas, eu vivia sem Edward antes, teria de haver algum jeito de voltar a viver sem ele.

Quando sua língua pediu licença e deslizou pela minha daquele jeito que me arrepiava, eu automaticamente me ajoelhei no sofá, passando uma perna em cada lado do corpo de Edward e sentando em seu colo.

- Estamos bem agora? – Edward perguntou, descendo com vários beijos pela minha mandíbula, mordendo meu pescoço antes de chupar a pele dali.

Estávamos _muitíssimo_ bem agora. Soltei um "uhum" preso na garganta gando suas mãos deslizaram pra baixo da minha blusa e Edward sorriu, subindo com as mordidinhas perigosas em direção a minha orelha.

- Você tem algum remédio para dor de cabeça, meu bem? – Sua voz aveludada conseguiu arrepiar minha espinha automaticamente e suspirei.

Soltei os primeiros botões de sua camisa enquanto fazia o mesmo com seu pescoço, fazendo Edward encostar a cabeça no sofá.

- Não estou com dor de cabeça, meu amor. – Eu sussurrei em sua orelha e Edward sorriu, apertando minha cintura e ficando de pé. Enlacei seu quadril com as pernas enquanto Edward nos carregava pelo corredor.

Ou não. Talvez não houvesse como voltar a viver sem Edward. Talvez não houvesse um final feliz no nosso relacionamento.

Tudo bem, eu aproveitaria o agora.

* * *

><p>Olá gals. :D<p>

Faz um tempinho, right? So sorry. :(

Hmm, nem tenho muito pra dizer hoje.

Espero que gostem do cap de hoje, venho o mais rápido que puder, provavelmente próximo domingo mesmo.

Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews, gatas. Tentarei respondê-las numa próxima.

Vejo vocês por aí,

**XxX** ;*


	19. Aviso!

Olá, queridas :)

Mil desculpas pelo meu sumiço. Desde dezembro nesta fic, certo? Deuses! Mais mil desculpas então.

Passei por algumas coisas complicadas, por algumas faltas de peças no computador, por problemas pessoais, por falta de tempo, por perda de arquivos importantíssimos, por mais problemas pessoais, por tudo! Mas estou viva, acho que isso melhora um pouco as coisas. heuheueh

O capítulo que eu tenho pronto (e que eu reescrevi umas sete vezes por achar ruim demais), se tudo der certo e eu conseguir ajeitar os últimos detalhes, vem amanhã. Caso não apareça aqui amanhã, domingo com certeza eu venho, mas o ideal é postar amanhã mesmo.

Até porque eu senti saudades daqui. ehuhe

Vocês ainda lembram de tudo, right? Esperem por mim e eu espero por vocês.

Aliás, aproveitando a deixa, mesmo com belos dois meses de atraso, eu espero que vocês tenham um ótimo 2012, viu? heuheuehuehe

Vejo vocês por aí, gatas.

**XxX,** T :*


	20. Save the best part for last

**Chapter 19** - Save the best part for last.

.

**_20:46 – _****24.12.2011**

_ I'm yours forever, will you love me when I'm gone? ..._

- Odeio festas. – Murmurei para Edward com um sorriso irônico sondado nos lábios.

Era bom ficar em seus braços, encostada em seu peito enquanto Edward se apoiava na mureta que havia em frente ao salão. Aquele cheiro bom impregnado no terno preto que ele fez questão de não completar com a gravata, as mãos que começaram na minha cintura, mas iam escorregando a cada piadinha boba... Meu Deus, como eu gostava desse cara!

- Eu já sabia, meu amor. – Edward sorriu de volta, talvez um pouco mais natural do que eu não tentava parecer. – Mas sorria. É natal! Onde está seu espírito natalino? Veja só essas luzes vermelhas horríveis que não param de piscar!

- Isso era pra eu me sentir melhor? Porque não deu certo. – Franzi o nariz e Edward riu. – E tecnicamente, não é Natal ainda... Aliás, minha mãe provavelmente quer me matar por ter ignorado o convite que ela fez. Eu realmente espero que essa festa de última hora de Jasper valha à pena.

Edward riu, me puxando pra perto e demorando um beijinho delicado nos meus lábios. Quando nos afastamos, Edward ajeitou uma mecha do meu coque frouxo e sorriu de um jeito bobo pra mim. O que sinceramente me fez corar.

- Você está tão linda hoje. – Suspirou, mantendo o sorriso nos lábios enquanto tentava fazê-lo chegar aos olhos. – Sempre linda, mas hoje em especial... Se Jasper e Alice não tivessem nos forçado a vir pra cá... Ninguém nesse mundo me arrancaria da sua cama. Onde está o Papai Noel nessas horas? – Perguntou, me fazendo rir minimamente.

- Papai Noel não realiza pedidos sexuais, Edward. – Revirei os olhos e ele riu.

- Não só no sentido sexual, Bella. – Edward sorriu torto. – Eu só queria ficar perto de você.

Sorri, desanimada.

"Só queria ficar perto de você" existiria sem problemas se ele não tivesse que viajar na manhã seguinte.

O que eu tinha mesmo sugerido a mim mesma outro dia? Aproveitar o agora! O _agora_ que ia passar mais rápido do que qualquer outro momento da minha vida? O _agora_ que ia doer demais quando fosse só uma lembrança na minha porcaria de memória boa? O _agora_ que tinha Edward com as mãos nas minhas, me pedindo desculpas com os olhos? Que tipo de aproveitamento eu tinha nisso?

Não tinha aproveitamento. E Deuses!, eu só conseguia me ferir ainda mais pensando. Cada pensamento meu era uma faca que eu mesma enfiava em mim, esperando que o sangue escorresse pela ferida até que eu resolvesse começar o processo de novo.

Definitivamente, lidar com a ida de Edward estava sendo mais difícil do que eu poderia ter imaginado em qualquer instante... Isso porque tecnicamente, ele ainda estava aqui.

- No que está pensando? – Edward perguntou, passando o polegar na ruga que brotou entre minhas sobrancelhas. Deixei de encarar o chão para olhá-lo e sorrir do melhor jeito que podia.

- No amanhã, eu acho. – Murmurei, incerta.

- Não pense nisso. – Edward deixou o rosto descansar no meu ombro, se escondendo de mim no meu pescoço. – Eu estou aqui.

- _Agora_. Não _amanhã_. – Murmurei, respirando fundo. Balancei a cabeça e ajeitei o coque. – Esqueça. Eu lido com isso depois. – Suspirei, afundando os dedos nos cabelos de sua nuca. – Só prometa que não vai sair do meu lado nessa noite.

- Não vou, prometo. – Edward prometeu. – Nem posso, não consigo.

- Melhor assim. – Sorri minimamente. – Mas, me diga... Preparado?

- Para? – Edward perguntou, sem disfarçar o desconforto com o assunto da viagem. Continuou escondido no meu pescoço, respirando calmamente.

- Viajar. – Sorri. – Quero dizer, África, certo? Pronto para salvar vidas, mocinho? – Eu ri, mesmo que não fosse legal ou minimamente engraçado para mim. Se bem que nem mesmo o _Jerry Lewis_ inteirinho a minha frente arrancaria uma risada minha agora. Me virei para encarar o rosto de Edward no meu ombro e suspirei ao ver seus olhos fechados e a expressão vazia. – Vou espalhar pra todo mundo que namorei um médico humanitário.

- Namorou? – Edward abriu um olho de imediato, pegando algo que eu não percebi que faria diferença. – Não esta namorando mais?

Não respondi e Edward saiu do meu ombro, abaixando o rosto a altura do meu enquanto me olhava, esperando uma resposta.

- Estou. – Respondi, quase incerta. Quero dizer, amanhã talvez nós não estivéssemos mais. Edward estava começando a ficar pra baixo com as insinuações que eu estava começando a fazer sem perceber, então eu resolvi brincar um pouco. – Quero dizer, é claro que é. Você será meu eterno namorado.

Ahm, tá.

- Eterno? – Edward balançou as sobrancelhas e eu ri. – Parece bom.

Na verdade, eu não concordaria com qualquer coisa que se referisse a uma possível volta de Edward ou qualquer coisa relacionada ao que o futuro nos reservava. Porque eu desconhecia tudo isso.

- E é. – Eu sorri, puxando sua nuca até que nossos lábios estivessem juntos.

Beijar Edward naquele instante foi o meu primeiro extinto pra disfarçar minha vontade de chorar. Porque eu me recusava a chorar, então algo tinha que ser feito para que isso acontecesse.

E sinceramente, beijá-lo era uma boa alternativa.

- Você está tão linda! – Alice interrompeu nosso beijo e nós nos afastamos.

Eu não me considerava uma pessoa bonita, mas também não era feia. Quero dizer, eu me descreveria como um ser humano de aparência extremamente normal, comum, sem nem um traço que me destacasse.

Porém, aquele vestido longo azul marinho estio sereia era simplesmente magnífico e eu poderia me considerar bonitinha. Ou talvez se eu olhasse bem o conjunto do cabelo preso num coque, a maquiagem perfeita e o decote em V do vestido... Bom, eu estava bonita, _quase_ lindinha.

Apesar de linda ser um pouco demais da parte de Alice.

- Eu disse. – Edward sorriu pra mim e eu me apressei em esfregar o polegar em seu lábio, na tentativa de tirar a manchinha de batom que estava ali.

- Vocês são dois bajuladores. – Bufei, rindo. – Os melhores, por sinal.

- Ah, eu já sabia. – Alice bateu os cílios, rindo. – Me acompanhem, por favor?

Bom, não era exatamente uma festinha. Era uma festona. Quero dizer, eu vi por três vezes seguidas, o ator daquele filme de vampiro que fez o maior sucesso e que era lindo de doer!

Não que eu fosse pronunciar em voz alta pra matar Edward de ciúmes... Se bem que os dois até se pareciam um pouco, sabe?

De qualquer forma, a maioria das pessoas foi muito receptiva com a gente. Edward prendeu a mão na minha, me puxando para sua frente sempre que fosse cumprimentar alguma famosa ou alguma amiga rockeira de Jasper. Em compensação, quando o assunto era testosterona, Edward era o primeiro a cumprimentar.

Jake estava lá também. E isso era praticamente dizer que Tanya estava lá. Não que eu já não soubesse, já que se o vampirinho da saga estava aqui, só por obra divina Tanya não estaria. Ela era arroz de festa em qualquer lugar.

Eu podia dizer que a Véspera de Natal de Jasper estava divertida. Edward e eu nos juntamos a Emmett e Rose e ficamos conversando por algum tempo, enquanto Allie e Jasper faziam o trabalho árduo na recepção.

Isso até um momento da noite que arruinou tudo.

- Olá, Doutor. – Interrompeu uma voz masculina totalmente desconhecida a mim.

Edward encarou o garoto a nossa frente, de repente surpreso.

- Seth? – Edward riu, me soltando brevemente para cumprimentar o garoto. Tudo bem, não garoto tipo menininho, mas ele não era tão velho assim... – Nossa, cara. O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Tanya nos deu convites pra festa. – Deu de ombros e eu travei o queixo.

- Ah. – Edward soltou, percebendo minha tensão. Ele sorriu de novo, abraçando minha cintura. – Essa é minha namorada, Bella. Bella, esse é o Seth.

- Oi, Bella. – O garoto sorriu, estendendo a mão na minha direção. O cumprimentei, sorrindo um tanto desconfortável. – Doutor Edward fala de você o dia todo.

Eu ri, nervosa e totalmente envergonhada.

- Tem que ver a cara do Doutor Cullen. É o máximo. – Ele riu e eu soltei uma risadinha ridiculamente nervosa.

Doutor Cullen era o pai de Edward, não? Deus, eu já estava mal vista aos olhos do meu sogro.

Edward revirou os olhos.

- Quem mais recebeu convites? – Edward perguntou.

- Ah, todos os residentes. – Seth sorriu, animado e meu desfazer de sorriso foi muito instantâneo. Tanto que Rosalie riu alto e Seth ficou sem graça pela resposta. – Eric está por aí, em algum lugar. Provavelmente tentando alguma coisa com alguma famosa.

- Ahm sim. – Edward concordou, percebendo que eu estava completamente desconfortável.

- Nós estávamos combinando algumas coisas sobre a viagem. – Seth começou. – Você perdeu a reunião na quinta.

- É, eu sei. Não... Não deu pra ir. – Edward soltou, apertando os lábios.

Mal sabia o menininho que Edward não pode ir por que... Bom, isso era o de menos.

- Cara, vai ser uma viagem muito legal. – Seth ficou animado. – Eu nem posso imaginar! Tanya disse que nós podemos até ganhar algum prêmio pelo documentário.

- É, se ficar bom. – Edward concordou. – Mas é muito relativo. Espero que ela não esteja fazendo isso com o objetivo de ganhar algum prêmio, até por que...

- Doutor! – Outro menino gritou, se aproximando. Ótimo, convenção de fraldas aqui. – Poxa, cara. Você faltou na reunião, hein.

- É, não deu pra ir. – Edward sorriu. – Eric, essa é minha na...

- Tanya estava por aqui... – O menino cortou, procurando com os olhos. – Ela tem mais novidades sobre a gravação do documentário. Você tem que ver! É demais!

- Com licença. – Suspirei, ignorando o olhar interrogativo de Edward e saindo do meio deles.

Rose percebeu meu incômodo e piscou pra Emmett, me seguindo enquanto eu caminhava pra longe dos dois.

- Bella. – Rosalie me chamou, sorrindo quando eu parei para encará-la. – Tira seu bofe de lá.

- Acho que ele está um pouco ocupado. – Murmurei, com uma gota de ironia na voz. – Rose, fica tranquila, daqui a pouco eu vou lá. Sou deixei ele se divertir um pouco com a ideia da viagem. Vou beber alguma coisa e já vou.

- Certo. – Rose estreitou os olhos. – Divirta-se, gatinha.

Eu ri sem humor, pegando uma taça de champanhe assim que um garçom passou perto de mim. Enrolei para terminar a taça, mas quando a última gota já estava na minha boca, eu voltei até onde estávamos.

Eles pareciam empolgados com a conversa e por um instante, eu me senti mal por querer interromper.

Mas depois passou, é claro.

- Licença, garotos. – Falei, sorrindo. Enrosquei o braço no de Edward e o olhei. – Edward, vamos tomar alguma coisa?

Edward sorriu, concordando com a cabeça. Ele definitivamente estava animado com a conversa.

- Essa vai ser uma boa viagem. – Edward comentou enquanto nós íamos em direção a uma mesa vazia mais afastada de todas as pessoas dançando e conversando no meio do salão.

Não comentei nada de volta e Edward suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

- Desculpe. – Murmurou, se virando ainda mais na cadeira, pra ficar de frente para mim. – Não vai ser tão boa assim. Você não vem comigo.

- Ei, não precisa fazer isso.

- O quê?

- Você sabe. – Suspirei enquanto me ajeitava numa posição não virada para ele. – Fingir que a viagem não vai ser boa só pra me fazer sentir bem. Não que isso tenha acontecido de qualquer forma.

- Bella...

- Chega, Edward. Eu sei que a viagem vai ser boa e tudo mais... – Eu me virei pra ele, deixando tudo isso de lado. – Eu só quero aproveitar nossa última noite.

- Não é a última. – Edward interferiu automaticamente, mas eu nem liguei. Deixei minha mão entrar pelos cabelos de sua nuca e o puxei pra perto o suficiente para deixar o assunto morrer.

Foi um beijo demorado demais para um ambiente tão cheio, mas ele não protestou então nós continuamos. Me separei de Edward quando o ar já estava faltando nos meus pulmões.

Mais uma onda de choro controlada. Nota dez para Isabella Swan.

- Não será a última. – Edward fez questão de ressaltar. Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de abrir os olhos. Fiquei ali, com a testa na de Edward, respirando calmamente e ouvindo sua voz. – Bella... – Edward chamou e eu sabia que ele ia me esperar. Abri os olhos ele os encarou. – Bella, eu volto pra você. Você sabe disso.

"_Eu me virei pra olhá-lo enquanto ele corria na minha direção com um sorriso._

_- Eu venho mesmo, viu? - Edward falou ofegante quando se aproximou de mim. - Eu volto pra te ver._

_- Edward, eu nã... - Comecei, mas fui interrompida pelo beijo dele. Foi um selinho demorado e logo ele alcançava a mochila jogada no chão._

_- Não se esqueça: Eu volto! - Edward gritou mais uma vez, indo na direção contrária a minha_."

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Suspirei, deixando minha lembrança de nossa última despedida para trás. – Será que podemos não falar sobre sua viagem hoje? Por favor...

- Claro. – Edward sorriu, deslizando o polegar pelo meu rosto. – Eu te amo. – Edward sussurrou, colocando a cadeira mais perto da minha.

- Também te amo. – Sorri em reflexo, o abraçando e deixando minha mão descansar em sua perna.

Nós estávamos bem, nós dois quietinhos ali. Até que a visão feminina do Voldemort chegou, sorridente e usando um pano vermelho que cobria nem metade do corpo, puxando uma cadeira e se sentando ao lado de Edward.

Na boa, DE VERMELHO? Qual era a dela? Pagar de mamãe Noel de bordel?

- Olá, amados. Como vão?

- Estávamos bem melhor antes de você chegar. – Sussurrei baixo demais e Edward engasgou uma risada, deixando Tanya confusa.

- Como? – Perguntou, confusa.

- Disse que estávamos bem melh...

- Estamos bem. – Edward cortou, pra depois me olhar com uma cara de "Pega leve".

Fala sério.

- Eddie, eu estava pensando... – Começou, mordendo os lábios tingidos. – Acho que precisamos de um script para fazer o documentário. – Ela me encarou, batendo os cílios. – Caso não saiba querida, um script é...

- Eu sei o que é um script, _bebê_. – Sorri para ela e Edward engasgou de novo quando eu pronunciei a última palavra.

- Tanya, eu já disse isso não é um filme. – Edward falou. – Eu não vou levar meu grupo de residentes como se fosse um elenco, entendeu?

- Claro que entendi, Eddie. –Ela suspirou. – Mas você concorda que eles são muito novos? Precisaram de um rumo e..

- Eles são médicos residentes, Tanya. Não atores amadores. – Edward falou pela última vez, suspirando.

- Ei, Doutor Edward... – Eric começou, surgindo do fim do salão.

E depois nossa mesa se encheu de residentes, um médico quase formado em cardiologia e uma put... E Tanya.

De segundos em segundos, Tanya dava um jeito de tocar em Edward. Ou uma mão boba na coxa, ou "algo flutuante que caiu no seu terno"...

Certo, Edward se esquivava, mas bem que ele podia ter dito alguma coisa né?

Daqui a pouco a mão dele já não estava na minha cintura. O corpo já estava direcionado para a mesa, os braços juntos, os dedos montando planos imaginários sobre a toalha e os olhos no grupinho dele.

E lá estava eu, totalmente avulsa numa conversa que durou mais ou menos meia hora.

E aquele papo de viagem, de médicos, de documentário, sangue, tripas e...

- Vou tomar um ar... _Eddie_. – Sorri ironicamente para Edward, me levantando e saindo sem nem olhá-lo quando ele me chamou.

Eu já estava nervosa com aquilo, mas eu consegui _emputecer_ ainda mais. Edward ameaçou levantar, então Tanya segurou sua mão e o puxou até que ele estivesse sentado. Comentou alguma coisa e apoiou o corpo no ombro de Edward, deixando os braços descansarem ali.

E o pior de tudo, Edward continuou falando com eles, como se ela não estivesse o usando como cabide!

Dessa vez, eu realmente estourei no meu limite de raiva. Me afastei da mesa deles, peguei logo outra taça de champanhe e fiquei num canto qualquer, analisando a felicidade de quem se divertia.

Eu estava feliz a ponto de quebrar a taça de vidro entre os dedos, ou destruir minha arcada dentária pelo jeito que eu apertava minha mandíbula, mas por sorte, nada disso aconteceu.

Vinte minutos depois, eu terminei minha taça de champanhe.

- Servida, madame? – Uma voz veio a minha direita e eu ri ao ver Jacob com duas taças cheias na mão.

- Obrigada. – Agradeci, pegando de sua mão.

Ele parou ao meu lado e ficou quieto, acompanhando meu olhar e tentando ver o que eu via.

- Ei... Me desculpe por aquele dia no bar... – Murmurei, franzindo o nariz. – Eu não estava mesmo num bom dia.

Não que eu estivesse num bom dia hoje, mas desculpar não ia deixar as coisas mais fodidas, até porque eu acho que já estava no limite.

- Tudo bem. Acontece. – Jake deu de ombros, bebendo da própria taça. Ele sorriu, me olhando de volta. – Desculpe, mas eu tenho que dizer...

- O quê?

- Seu namorado é um idiota. – Jake revirou os olhos. – Você está linda desse jeito e está tomando champanhe sozinha?

- Eu não estou mais sozinha. – Dei de ombros.

E sim, Edward era um idiota.

- Como vão as coisas? – Perguntei, pra quebrar o clima chato. – Quantas menininhas já pegou?

- Sinceramente? – Jake perguntou. – Duas.

- Famosas? – Perguntei, estreitando os olhos.

- Uma sim, uma não.

- Certo. Uma delas é morena?

- Sim...

- E a outra é ruiva?

- Não.

- Loira?

- Sim... – Jake parou, me encarando com os olhos estreitos.

- Já sei! – Eu ri.

- Quem?

- Disfarçadamente, olhe para frente, a mulher loira perto da porta..

- Oh, essa é a Lindsay. – Jake fez cara de culpado.

- E a morena é a sentada no sofá, certo?

- Como? – Ele me olhou em choque. – Como você sabe?

- Mulheres. – Dei de ombros. – Elas estão me olhando com raiva, simples assim.

Jake riu e nós começamos a conversar sobre outras coisas. Nada relevante ou entusiasmante. Estávamos matando o tempo, já que eu não tinha coisa melhor pra fazer e ele pelo jeito também não.

Definitivamente, Edward havia esquecido de mim. Como uma pessoa deixa outra "tomar um ar" de uma hora e meia e não fala nada? Não, pior de tudo, como Edward não sentiu diferença nenhuma quando eu não estava lá? Ele era meu namorado! Eu teria de ficar interferindo em todas as conversas, correndo atrás dele e chamando por sua atenção pra tê-lo perto de mim? E justamente na nossa última noite?

Isso estava além de ridículo.

Eu não sei muito bem quanto tempo passou... Mas era quase meia noite quando Edward resolveu dar sinal de vida. Veio caminhando no meio de um monte de gente até se aproximar de Jake e eu.

- O que você _pensa_ que está fazendo? – Perguntou, um tanto nervoso.

Wow, nem Charlie falava daquele jeito comigo.

- Não estou pensando, Edward. Estou tomando champanhe. – Respondi como se fosse óbvio. Porque era óbvio.

- Com ele? – Perguntou apontando para Jake. – Com _ele_, Bella?

- Você preferia que eu ficasse igual uma idiota esperando você terminar sua conversinha estúpida com aquela va... – Eu parei, respirando fundo. Me virei para encarar Jacob. – Jake... Pode nos dar licença?

E quando Jake não estava mais perto de nós, Edward resolveu soltar os cachorros.

- _Jake._ Você sabe como eu odeio quando você o chama assim. – Edward travou o queixo.

- Ah, me desculpe. Você prefere que eu te chame de _Eddie_ pra ficarmos quites?

- Porque está aqui? Sozinha... – Edward perguntou, ignorando minha última ironia.

- Por quê? – Eu ri irônica. – Só me diga uma coisa_, Eddie_... Há quanto tempo eu saí da mesa?

- Não faz tanto tempo assim, Bella. – Edward franziu o nariz.

Sério, aquilo me tirou do sério.

- Qual é, Edward. Faz mais de uma hora que eu saí da mesa e você só notou agora?

Edward travou o queixo, esfregando os cabelos com as mãos.

- Nós estávamos conversando sobre a viagem, Bella. Você podia ter ficado na mesa e...

- Será que você não um pingo de consciência de que isso tá me machucando, Edward? – Eu explodi totalmente irritada. – Eu pedi pra você ficar comigo nessa última noite. Eu pedi pra você não falar mais sobre essa maldita viagem e você pede pra eu ficar naquela mesa, só pra ter um status de acompanhado, esperando que eu não ouça sobre os planos que você faz pra quando viajar com Tanya?

- Bella...

- Que merda, Edward! – Eu cobri o rosto, segurando muito pra não chorar. – É tão difícil dizer não pra eles?

- Bella, me desculpe. Eu só...

- Doutor Edward... – E lá veio a voz do cara de novo. – Tanya e eu tivemos uma ideia sobre...

- Não é um filme, Eric! – Edward gritou, cortando o raciocínio do menino. – Será que você pode esperar um pouco?

- Mas Doutor, nós vamos viajar amanhã! – Ele ainda tentou. Suspirei, tirando o rosto das mãos. Os olhos de Edward estavam indecisos, completamente confusos enquanto ele encarava o menino e a mim alternadamente.

- É, é difícil. – Respondi minha última pergunta, travando o queixo enquanto o encarava.

- Posso roubar ele só um pouquinho? – O menino me perguntou e eu dei de ombros.

- É todo seu. Nossa conversa não ia dar em nada mesmo.

- Bella... – Edward segurou meu braço quando eu ameacei sair e uma gritaria tremenda começou enquanto as pessoas se abraçavam.

- Vem, Doutor! – Eric chamou, animado.

- Feliz Natal, Edward. – Sorri, me livrando de seu braço enquanto o menino o puxava e eu saia daquela multidão.

Meu controle de choro estava começando a virar pó e eu só percebi isso quando algo dentro de mim começou a doer.

Passei pela porta de entrada e não respondi aos cumprimentos dos seguranças que ali estavam, passando direto por eles até o estacionamento.

- Bella... – Jacob chamou, correndo atrás de mim. – Aonde você vai?

- Quero ir embora, Jacob. – Eu suspirei. – Você está de carro, não é? Pode me dar uma carona?

- Mas a festa acabou de começar... Quero dizer, já é Natal, Bella. – Jacob tentou, franzindo os lábios. – Fique...

- Preciso ir embora, Jacob. Eu não posso viver com isso. – Murmurei, ajeitando os fios do meu coque. As coisas que estavam em uma corda bamba na minha cabeça, pareciam ter perdido o equilíbrio e se esborrachado no chão. – Por favor, você pode me dar uma carona?

Jacob pesou os olhos em mim por alguns segundos antes de concordar com a cabeça.

- Claro. – Ele sorriu tristonho. – Vou só avisar meus amigos.

- Certo. – Concordei, respirando com dificuldade.

Jacob cruzou com Edward na porta do salão e logo meu namorado veio andando na minha direção, virando o rosto pra encarar Jacob com um olhar totalmente cheio de ódio.

- Aonde você vai? – Perguntou em choque.

- Pra qualquer lugar, menos aqui. – Eu apertei minha cabeça. – Não estou aguentando mais, não consigo.

- Bella, não precisa ir. Eu não vou fazer mais nada, só... A viagem é amanhã, eu não tinha como me negar que eles resolvessem... Lembra que eu faltei na reunião pra ficar com você?

- Wow, você vai colocar a culpa em mim por não ter ido à reunião, Edward? – Eu o encarei em choque.

- Não, Bella. – Edward suspirou, nervoso.

- E outra coisa... Não tinha como evitar que Tanya ficasse te tocando, né? Nem como evitar que ela ficasse dependurada em você. Seria bem legal se você me visse dependurada em Jacob também. – Eu me afastei um passo e Edward travou o queixo, sem saber o que responder.

- Você não tinha como evitá-los? Como pedir para ela se afastar, ou pelo menos pedir licença pra passar o seu tempo comigo? – Eu me afastei mais um pouco, começando a perceber que o soluço chegaria a qualquer momento. – Nós estamos aqui há mais de três horas e você não passou dez minutos inteiros comigo.

- Bella, não faça isso. – Edward franziu as sobrancelhas e a voz virou uma suplica.

Mordi o lábio, esfregando a mão nas bochechas antes que as lágrimas fossem longe demais.

- Foi um ótimo fim mesmo, Edward. Fechamos nosso relacionamento com chave de ouro.

- Você... Você está terminando comigo? – Edward perguntou em choque.

Eu limpei o rosto e me afastei mais um passo. A maquiagem já estava borrada e eu me sentia incrivelmente feia. Eu estava meio que acabada, praticamente.

- Não tem como continuar isso, Edward. – Eu me afastei mais um passo. – Já não ia dar certo mesmo, você sabe disso. Acho que eu só estou adiantando as coisas pra você aproveitar a noite. Sabe... Ver os detalhes da viagem.

- Bella, não faça isso, por favor. – Edward esfregou os cabelos. – Eu... Eu não quero terminar com você. Venha comigo, por favor. Não fique longe de mim.

Jacob veio novamente e entrou no carro em silêncio, sem nem manifestar uma palavra.

- Tchau, Edward. – Murmurei e antes que Edward dissesse alguma coisa, eu me virei e entrei no banco do passageiro do carro de Jacob.

**Edward's POV**

Era simples. O documentário deveria ser um documentário, e não um filme. O que tornava as coisas tão difíceis? Se é diferente, é diferente. Essa história de roteiro tornava a viagem tão enjoativa.

- Eu sempre quis ser ator, sabia? – Eric comentou, levando um tapa de Seth, que começou a rir desesperadamente depois da fala dele.

- Fala sério, querido. – Tanya riu no meu ombro. – Você não tem a menor vocação pra isso. – Ela de repente deslizou a mão por dentro do meu terno.

- Menos, Tanya. – Eu tirei sua mão de alcance e voltei a focar no que iríamos fazer na África.

Quero dizer, era óbvio o que íamos fazer na África, não tinha entendido ainda quem tinha tido essa ideia idiota de inventar essa história de roteiro.

Só então a minha ficha foi caindo... Tanya estava dependurada no meu ombro sem que eu realmente me importasse, não porque estava gostando, mas porque eu realmente não dei a mínima para a presença dela.

- Você teria de ser como o Eddie pra ser ator... – Tanya murmurou, cheirando meu pescoço. – Hmm, você está tão cheiroso hoje, Eddie.

Bella estava aqui agora há pouco. Nós estávamos juntos quando Tanya chegou... Então ela disse que ia tomar um ar e... E se ela estivesse aqui, provavelmente já estaria com uma peruca de Tanya nas mãos.

E então, eu me chutei mentalmente. Onde Bella estava? Como eu tinha... Eu era um idiota. Não, eu era O idiota. Meu Deus, eu me esqueci de Bella.

Me levantei de imediato, deixando Tanya quase cair no chão enquanto saia as pressas a sua procura.

- Alice... – Chamei, cutucando seu ombro. – Você viu onde Bella está?

- Vocês brigaram? – Alice perguntou, confusa.

- Por quê?

- Por quê? Bom Edward, você estava se agarrando com aquela puta e...

- Eu não estava me agarrando com ninguém! – Me defendi e Alice concordou com a cabeça.

- É verdade, ela estava te agarrando. E você nem pra dá uma bota na mulher? – Alice revirou os olhos. – Bom, é melhor você procurar Bella mesmo.

- Você a viu? – Perguntei, ignorando o ódio que eu senti pela minha própria existência.

- Sinceramente, a última vez que eu a vi, Bella estava aceitando um champanhe do Jacob... – Alice acenou com a mão para a direita. – Por ali...

Se Alice queria me fazer sentir um lixo e um corno, ela conseguiu. Não que eu acreditasse que Bella fosse me trair com... Jacob.

Passando no meio daquele povo empolgado, esbarrando em milhares de pessoas, eu caminhei cegamente pelo caminho que Alice indicou, finalmente avistando Bella ao fundo, encostada numa parede com um sorriso não tão animado com uma taça pela metade na mão. Ao seu lado, aquele lá. _O Jacó_.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Sibilei, irritado, me arrependendo de ter dito a frase quando Bella estreitou os olhos na minha direção, já muito p* da vida.

- Não estou pensando nada, Edward. Estou tomando champanhe. – Bella respondeu, erguendo a taça como se eu não estivesse vendo.

- Com ele? – Apontei para o cara ao seu lado, sem nem me preocupar se ele via ou não. – Com _ele_, Bella?

Bella se estressou. A ruga apareceu entre as sobrancelhas e seus olhos ficaram cheios de raiva.

- Você preferia que eu ficasse igual uma idiota esperando você terminar sua conversinha estúpida com aquela va... – Ela parou, bufando. – Jake... Pode nos dar licença?

Jake.

Deus sabe como eu odeio esse maldito apelido. Deus sabe como meus nervos estão a ponto de segurar esse cara e enchê-lo de porrada.

Aliás, Bella _também_ sabe disso.

- _Jake._ Você sabe como eu odeio quando você o chama assim.

- Ah, me desculpe. Você prefere que eu te chame de _Eddie_ pra ficarmos quites? – Bella perguntou, sorrindo cheia de ironia na voz.

_Ouch._

- Porque está aqui? Sozinha... – Perguntei, já ignorando a última frase.

- Por quê? – Bella quase me deu um tapa. Ela estava muito irritada, a ponto de explodir. – Só me diga uma coisa, _Eddie_... – Carregou a voz no sarcasmo quando pronunciou a última palavra. – Há quanto tempo eu saí da mesa?

Não fazia tanto tempo assim... Não é?

- Não faz tanto tempo assim, Bella. – Tentei.

- Qual é, Edward. Faz mais de uma hora que eu saí da mesa e você só notou agora?

_Ouch._

Esfreguei os cabelos, me sentindo cada vez mais nojento.

- Nós estávamos conversando sobre a viagem, Bella. Você podia ter ficado na mesa e...

Foi o cúmulo pra ela. Bella explodiu de vez, seus olhos brilhando mais do que antes, de puro nervosismo e por mais que eu fingisse que não via, Bella estava triste. Ela estava terrivelmente triste.

- Será que você não um pingo de consciência de que isso tá me machucando, Edward? Eu pedi pra você ficar comigo nessa última noite. Eu pedi pra você não falar mais sobre essa maldita viagem e você pede pra eu ficar naquela mesa, só pra ter um status de acompanhado, esperando que eu não ouça sobre os planos que você faz pra quando viajar com Tanya?

- Bella...

- Que merda, Edward! É tão difícil dizer não pra eles?

Eu me senti mal. Muito mal. Eu nunca tive tanto nojo de mim mesmo. Eu me comportei como um tipo ridículo de namorado. Daqueles que não dão a mínima pra mulher. Eu esqueci de Bella e não cumpri as promessas mais simples do mundo: Ficar ao lado dela e deixar de comentar sobre algo.

E ainda assim, eu tive o dom pra fazer a cagada do século.

- Doutor Edward... – Eric começou. – Tanya e eu tivemos uma ideia sobre...

- Não é um filme, Eric! – Gritei nervoso. – Será que você pode esperar um pouco?

- Mas Doutor, nós vamos viajar amanhã! – Ele me lembrou.

Sim, eu viajaria amanhã. E tinha tanta coisa pra ver...

Mas Bella... Bella precisava de mim. E eu precisava dela.

Meu Deus, minha cabeça estava completamente misturada!

- É, é difícil. – Bella sussurrou, completamente devastada.

- Posso roubar ele só um pouquinho? – Eric ainda perguntou.

- É todo seu. Nossa conversa não ia dar em nada mesmo.

- Bella... – Segurei seu braço, tentando impedi-la de ir.

É claro que eu diria não para eles. Eu só não sabia o que tinha acontecido pra eu ficar tão idiota!

Começaram a gritar um monte de coisas e Eric disse alguma coisa que eu nem ouvi. Só estava olhando para Bella, cada vez pior por tê-la deixado daquele jeito.

- Feliz Natal, Edward.

Quando Bella sumiu da minha visão, eu percebi que fui levado para o meio da multidão por uma porção de braços. Ignorei a todos que me seguravam e fui me afastando de cada um que tentava me parar, empurrando qualquer pessoa que estivesse na minha frente até que eu pudesse seguir os passos de Bella.

No caminho, Jacob apareceu, subindo os degraus que eu descia e me encarando com uma cara de nojo. Ignorando a parte em que eu quase lhe desci a mão ali mesmo, eu fui em direção a Bella.

- Aonde você vai?

- Pra qualquer lugar, menos aqui. – Bella prensou as mãos na lateral da cabeça, fazendo uma expressão dolorida. – Não estou aguentando mais, não consigo.

- Bella, não precisa ir. Eu não vou fazer mais nada, só... A viagem é amanhã, eu não tinha como me negar que eles resolvessem... Lembra que eu faltei na reunião pra ficar com você?

- Wow, você vai colocar a culpa em mim por não ter ido à reunião, Edward? – Ela me olhou acusadoramente.

- Não, Bella. – Suspirei.

É claro que não. Eu já tinha feito tanta merda que Bella estava ficando paranoica. Com razão, porque eu comecei a fazer merda demais.

- Não tinha como evitar que Tanya ficasse te tocando, né? Nem como evitar que ela ficasse dependurada em você. Seria bem legal se você me visse dependurada em Jacob também.

Bufei, nervoso. Só a possibilidade já me tirava do sério.

- E outra coisa... Você não tinha como evitá-los? Como pedir para ela se afastar, ou pelo menos pedir licença pra passar o seu tempo comigo? Nós estamos aqui há mais de três horas e você não passou dez minutos inteiros comigo.

A sensação que eu tive naquela hora, foi de uma perda tão horrível e dolorosa que eu comecei a perder o ar.

- Bella, não faça isso. – Foi a primeira coisa que saiu da minha boca.

Esfregou o rosto vermelho enquanto mordia os lábios. Parou os olhos em mim e eu sabia que a sensação que eu tive, só estava adiantando o que Bella ia dizer.

- Foi um ótimo fim mesmo, Edward. Fechamos nosso relacionamento com chave de ouro.

- Você... Você está terminando comigo?

- Não tem como continuar isso, Edward. Já não ia dar certo mesmo, você sabe disso. Acho que eu só estou adiantando as coisas pra você aproveitar a noite. Sabe... _Ver os detalhes da viagem._

_Ouch._

Me desesperei, completamente cego. Minha visão estava turva demais, mas eu pude perceber que Bella já tinha se afastado uns bons passos de mim. E que ela estava sofrendo tanto quanto eu.

- Bella, não faça isso, por favor. Eu... Eu não quero terminar com você. Venha comigo, por favor. Não fique longe de mim.

- Tchau, Edward.

E então, ela entrou no carro de Jacob e foi embora.

O grito que saiu da minha boca foi puro instinto de raiva. E o chute na lataria do meu próprio Volvo foi consequência da raiva que eu senti por ser tão idiota. E aquele amassado não me irritou quanto me irritaria antes.

Isso porque eu sabia que eu era o idiota do século!

- Senhor... – Um dos seguranças chamou, provavelmente achando que eu era um vândalo.

- É meu carro. – Expliquei e ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Não faça isso, é um carro caro. – Fez com uma careta.

- Eu acabei de fazer a mulher que eu amo ficar com ódio de mim porque eu resolvi ser um namorado desnaturado. – Gritei. – Você realmente acha que eu estou ligando pra essa porra de carro?

- Senh...

- Que merda! – Eu gritei, nervoso. Chutei o carro mais uma vez e me sentei no chão, enterrando o rosto na mão e escondendo meus olhos úmidos demais.

Quando eu comecei a soluçar, eu percebi que a porra tava séria. Definitivamente, eu não era mais o Edward Cullen que um dia eu fui. A porra tava _muito_ séria.

Eu estava chorando. CHORANDO! Porra, eu não lembrava de fazer isso desde os nove anos!

- O senhor precisa de alguma ajuda?

- Não, eu to legal. – Murmurei com a voz estranha. – Obrigado. Pode ir.

Eu ainda fiquei algum tempo parado antes de me levantar, esfregar o rosto nas mangas da camisa e voltar para a mureta de entrada do salão. Sinceramente, eu não tinha certeza do que fazer. Bella me odiava, mas eu queria ir atrás dela. E o carro de Jacob tinha acabado de chegar.

- Aproveitando a noite? – Perguntou assim que estava ao meu lado. Me virei para encarar Jacob e a primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça, foi calcular exatamente aonde eu poderia enlaçar meu braço direito no seu pescoço e fazê-lo_, no mínimo_, desmaiar por asfixia. – Cara, você está uma merda... Precisa de ajuda?

Qual a minha experiência com golpes de jiu jistu? Nenhuma, praticamente.

Mas eu era médico o suficiente pra saber o que deixa uma pessoa _desacordada_, o que deixa uma pessoa _acordada_, e o que deixa uma pessoa _desacordada permanentemente_.

- Estou poupando sua vida, então caia fora antes que eu perca minha paciência e o resto de bom senso que eu ainda tenho. – Soltei entre os dentes, travando o queixo inevitavelmente.

- Relaxa, cara. – Jacob ergueu as mãos, sorrindo divertido. – Só estou aqui pra ajudar.

Certo, aquele sorriso foi o cúmulo.

Eu já estava no meu pior estágio de nervoso mental, tinha acabado de chorar feito um pivete sem pipa, e esse idiota ainda estava sorrindo pra mim? Ele tinha acabado de dizer que eu estava uma merda e estava sorrindo pra mim? Ele tinha acabado de levar a _minha_ mulher pra casa e estava sorrindo pra mim? Ele estava **sorrindo** para **mim**? E ainda oferecendo ajuda?

Que merda ele tinha na cabeça?

Não, eu não sou do tipo de pessoa agressiva, mas empurrar o peito de Jacob com força o suficiente para deixa-lo no chão foi só o começo do que eu tinha em mente.

- Eu. Não. Preciso. De. Ajuda. – Soltei entre os dentes, apontando o dedo na cara dele.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Emmett perguntou dando entonações estranhas à frase e erguendo uma sobrancelha com a maior cara de bêbado.

- Certo, você não precisa de ajuda. – Jacob concordou com a cabeça, se sentando e me encarando do mesmo jeito que eu fazia com ele. – Mas Bella precisa... Quer dizer, que tipo de namorado é você? Só um canalha pra machucar uma garota como ela.

- Quem é você pra se meter assim nas nossas vidas?

Meu Deus, meu olho esquerdo estava piscando sozinho...

- Me diz uma coisa... – Jacob começou, coçando o queixo. – O que você _ainda_ está fazendo aqui?

Que seja, talvez eu fosse do tipo de pessoa agressiva mesmo.

- Edward! – Jasper chamou, mas já era tarde demais.

Eu já tinha descido meu punho direito na cara de Jacob e o que ficou no chão, foi um cara desmaiado e fios de sangue escorrendo por sua boca. Eu já estava a fim de começar o processo de novo, mas os seguranças – que eu nem lembrava mais de suas existências – resolveram segurar meus braços.

Eu sabia que Jacó estava certo. Eu só podia ser um canalha pra fazer aquilo com Bella, eu tinha que ir atrás dela e eu sabia que ela precisava que eu fosse atrás dela, mas... Sinceramente, eu estava pra descer um murro na cara daquele desgraçado há muito tempo.

- Edward! O que... – Alice começou, confusa, encarando meu rosto a procura de algum machucado.

Quem de repente pediu para Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e o bêbado Emmett virem para cá?

Me livrei dos seguranças, me esquivando de seus toques enquanto encarava Jacob, doido pra avançar naquele cara e deixar mais alguns roxos no seu rosto.

- Estou bem, Alice. – Eu me afastei um pouco. – Ele nem sabe se defender.

- Olha... – Alice começou, puxando meu rosto para que eu a olhasse. – Eu não quero nem saber o que aconteceu agora. Pra mim, isso nunca existiu. – Ela sorriu minimamente, mas logo assumiu um semblante sério, de mãe dando bronca. – Agora ouça, Edward Cullen: Eu não quero te ver mais essa noite, entendeu?

- Está me expulsando? – Perguntei confuso.

- Se prefere ver assim... – Alice tirou me entregou as chaves do volvo. Antes de suspirar e sussurrar. – Tenho certeza que Bella está a sua espera.

**Bella's POV**

Mulheres são tão simplesmente idiotas. Ou o ser humano em geral tem essa característica. É, porque eu estava chorando por Edward, e o idiota era ele.

Alguém tinha que me lembrar porque eu ainda estava aos prantos por causa de Edward.

Bati a porta do apartamento, fechei com a corrente e fui tirando aquele vestido estúpido do meu corpo até estar bem confortável num pijama. Então eu podia me afundar no meu sofá e chorar a vontade na minha almofada.

As malas de Edward eu deixei com Jasper, porque os dois iriam juntos ao aeroporto, então tecnicamente, o apartamento já era meu de novo. Principalmente com nossa briga, eu estava considerando Edward já mudado.

Eu nem acreditaria na possibilidade dele vir atrás, apesar de ser uma coisa que qualquer garota pensaria.

Eu já tinha manchado a almofada clara e provavelmente meu rosto todo quando a porta tentou abrir. E tecnicamente quase abriu, se não fosse pela corrente que eu havia fechado.

A primeira coisa que eu pensei, foi na possibilidade de Alice ter vindo atrás de mim. Depois eu pensei que talvez Edward... Não, só podia ser uma das meninas. Elas tinham a chave do apartamento mesmo.

Começaram a bater na porta, provavelmente mais forte do que eu imaginei que Alice pudesse fazer, então depois de tentar diminuir a sujeira que a maquiagem fez no meu rosto, eu abri a porta, fungando baixinho.

- Bella... – Edward começou, forçando a voz rouca.

Edward estava tão acabado quanto eu. Os olhos vermelhos, os cabelos bagunçados, a camisa meio aberta. Pigarreou, nervoso. Logo os olhos estavam enchendo.

- Me perdoa. – Pediu num sussurro. – Por favor, Bella. Não fica com ódio de mim. Eu te amo tanto.

Talvez eu estivesse sendo fraca, mas não pude me segurar. Me atirei nos braços de Edward e afundei o rosto em seu peito enquanto ele se escondia no meu pescoço.

Eu nem percebi que Edward nos colocou pra dentro, mas a porta se fechou. Eu continuei soluçando em sua camisa e não pude ignorar o molhado que Edward deixou no meu pescoço.

- Eu nunca ficaria com ódio de você, Edward. – Eu neguei com a cabeça, me afastando para olhá-lo. Enxuguei seu rosto enquanto ele fazia o mesmo comigo. – Já disse que te amo.

Me encarou por uns cinco minutos, em puro silêncio enquanto seus olhos só estampavam uma coisa. E eu odiava isso. Despedidas. Malditas despedidas. Não serviam pra nada. Só pra adiantar a porcaria do vazio que você sentiria pelas saudades de alguém.

Edward ainda estava me olhando em silêncio, gritando muitas coisas e sussurrando outras, que nem ao menos eram pronunciadas. Mas eu ainda podia ler seus olhos.

Eu não ia pedir pra Edward abrir mão da viagem por mim, porque ele não ia fazer isso. Não ia pedir pra ele ficar, nem iria com ele, largar tudo que eu tinha para ir para outro país, mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo.

Mas a vida era feita de escolhas. Ele escolheu ir e eu, ficar. Eu não poderia culpá-lo. De forma alguma.

E aquele olhar... Aquele olhar pedia perdão por ter que ir. Aquele olhar sussurrava para eu ir. E gritava por desculpas. E mais desculpas, mais desculpas...

- Eu sou um idiota. – Edward começou, rouco. – Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Bella, eu fiquei deslumbrado com essa ideia de viajar, porque eu não tinha percebido que as coisas iam acabar tão rápido. Eu não queria que fosse tão rápido. Eu queria poder ficar com você. Eu que...

- Não, Edward. Por favor. – Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. – Você só tem que me prometer que vai passar a noite comigo.

- Bella...

- Edward, por favor. – Eu neguei com a cabeça. – Já cansei dessas conversas. Eu só quero você hoje. Não vou pedir mais nada.

Edward obviamente queria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas ele só concordou com a cabeça, arrumando meu cabelo. Segurou minha nuca e depositou em meus lábios o beijo mais calmo e doce que podia existir. Era tão... Puro. Eu nem poderia explicar de outro jeito. Só nossos lábios se tocando, suas mãos agarrando minha cintura como se nunca mais fossem me soltar...

Me afastei depois de algum tempo, abraçando sua nuca e escondendo meu rosto no seu pescoço.

- Eu te amo, Edward. – Murmurei com a voz abafada. – Você me fez muito feliz durante todo esse tempo juntos.

- Ainda teremos muito mais tempo pela frente, meu amor. Eu ainda quero te fazer feliz como você merece. – Edward suspirou, se afastando pra me olhar. Deslizou as costas dos dedos pela minha bochecha, encarando meu rosto por cima dos cílios – Eu te amo, Bella.

E meu instinto anti-choro voltou, me fazendo agarrar Edward de novo. Juntei nossas bocas com urgência, desistindo de qualquer resquício de pureza no jeito como nossos lábios se uniam. Línguas juntas, lábios em movimento, unhas na pele de sua nuca, dedos entre seus cabelos. Quando eu me encostei nas costas do sofá, percebi que nós estávamos andando. Fiz uma pausa, respirando o ar quente que saia da boca de Edward e organizando meus pensamentos.

Era minha última noite com Edward. Pelo menos agora. Eu não estava ligando pro que ia acontecer depois, eu nem por um momento pensei em considerar pensar no que poderia acontecer.

Na verdade, tudo que vinha a minha mente, era poder estar, naquele momento, o mais perto o possível de Edward.

Esfreguei a ponta de nossos narizes, mantendo os olhos fechados enquanto seu hálito se misturava ao meu nas nossas respirações.

Foda-se o dia seguinte. Não havia mais nada a ser feito. Não tinha como mudar as coisas. Era fatal. E eu tinha que aproveitar dessa separação de alguma forma.

- Faça amor comigo, Edward. – Pedi, num sussurro.

* * *

><p>Olá leitoras :)<p>

Capítulo grande, não? Pois bem, eu demorei um tempinho pra poder recuperar tudo que eu tinha escrito, porque inicialmente o capítulo não tinha ficado assim. Eu alterei algumas (milhares de) coisitas, porque meu computador levou meus últimos capítulos prontos, então reescrever exatamente como antes, é impossível =/

Mas a ideia era praticamente a mesma, acredito eu.

Pois bem, Edward estará na África nos próximos dias. E acreditem, eu não gosto muito dessa fase u.u'

As minhas outras fics eu atualizarei conforme as semanas passarem. Se tudo der certo, With Or Without You ganha um novo capítulo até o fim dessa semana de carnaval. Já estão sendo providenciados os próximos capítulos de todas as fics heuheuhe.

E aí, vão me bater pelo capítulo? Ou não ficaram tão bravas assim? ehuheueh

Vejo vocês por aí,

**XxX**, :*


	21. Sai dessa fossa, mulher!

**Chapter 19** - Sai dessa fossa, mulher!

.

Devia ser um pouco mais de sete horas quando eu achei que estava me destruindo massivamente e que se eu continuasse desse jeito, acabaria numa depressão ridícula.

Então eu resolvi pensar em algo que fosse me deixar um pouquinho mais animada.

Abri muito bem as janelas do apartamento numa tentativa inútil de me desfazer do cheiro de mofo e tabaco que havia ali. Coloquei um som no ambiente quieto demais, aumentei o volume quando reconheci a música e sorri pro nada. Voltei ao meu sofá e me sentei ali, apoiando os tornozelos cruzados na mesinha de centro e encarando em silêncio a tela apagada da televisão, finalmente deixando minha mente se esvaziar por completo.

_If I leave here tomorrow_

_(Se eu fosse embora daqui amanhã)_

_Would you still remember me?_

_(Você ainda se lembraria de mim?_

_For I must be travelling on, now,_

_(Porque eu devo seguir viagem, agora)_

_'Cause there's too many places I've got to see._

_(Porque há muitos lugares que eu tenho pra ver)_

_But, if I stayed here with you, girl,_

_(Mas se eu ficar com você, garota)_

_Things just couldn't be the same._

_(As coisas simplesmente não seriam as mesmas)_

_'Cause I'm as free as a bird now,_

_(Porque eu sou livre como um pássaro agora)_

_And this bird you cannot change_

_(E esse pássaro você não pode mudar)_

Ou talvez eu não estivesse mesmo fazendo nada para desviar do caminho da depressão...

- Mas que porra é essa? – Uma voz feminina me fez pular do sofá e eu engasguei ao ver Alice e Rosalie na porta.

Porra, que susto!

- Que cheiro horrível é esse? – Rosalie meteu o nariz pra dentro do apartamento. – Bella!

- Que susto! – Gritei, suspirando. – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- _O que você pensa que está fazendo?_ – A frase de Alice me fez travar o queixo e eu fechei ainda mais minha expressão.

- Bella, larga esse cigarro! – Rosalie ordenou em vão. – Posso saber o que aconteceu pra você voltar a fumar?

Alice desceu o cotovelo na barriga de Rosalie e eu suspirei, me sentindo enjoada pela cena.

Elas tinham mesmo que me seguir e tentar de todas as formas me animar? Essa história de "Tal dia tem uma festa", "Semana que vem tem tal coisa" era tão irritante. Será que elas não entendiam que isso não é animar? Ou melhor, será que ninguém entendia que eu NÃO queria ficar animada? E na verdade, eu nem precisava da animação delas.

_Eu estava bem._

Abaixei o som, tragando pela última vez o terceiro cigarro do dia antes de jogá-lo pela janela. Cruzei os braços e continuei encarando as duas, despreocupada o suficiente para nem ao menos mudar minha expressão... Eu nem tinha outra expressão pra usar.

- Bella, esse apartamento fede a nicotina e mofo! – Alice tapou o nariz. – É sério que passou só duas semanas desde a última vez que isso estava lindo e cheiroso?

- Bruce ainda está vivo? – Rosalie encenou uma ânsia de vomito. – Isso fede!

Soltei a fumaça que estava prendendo na direção das duas e dei de ombros.

- Podem ir embora então. Não pedi pra virem aqui. – Murmurei, abanando a mão no alto enquanto largava as duas na sala e ia para o meu quarto no final do corredor.

Me joguei no colchão da cama e abracei meu travesseiro, confortável o suficiente pra pensar em nada e esperar que o sono chegasse em mim _de novo_. Dormir era tão bom...

- Levanta! – Alice desceu uma almofada na minha bunda. – O que foi que deu em você?

Rosalie afastou cortinas, abriu as janelas do quarto e de uma hora pra outra, levantou meu colchão e me jogou pra fora da cama. E então, eu fiquei nervosa, realmente irritada.

Fiquei de pé e encarei as duas com minha melhor expressão raivosa.

- Meu, que merda é essa? Eu posso saber o que vocês estão fazendo no meu apartamento? Será que eu não posso ter minha privacidade? Faz mais de duas semanas que vocês estão pegando no meu pé! Não perceberam que eu não quero papo? Será que eu não posso ficar sozinha?

- Não, não pode. Queremos companhia. – Alice sorriu.

- Mas eu não quero, Alice. Eu estou muito bem sozinha. – Cortei, travando o queixo. – Caiam fora!

- Bella, não vamos desistir. – Rose cutucou as unhas. – Você está indo pro fundo do poço!

- Vão embora!

- Bella, vamos dar uma volta. – Alice pediu, batendo os cílios. – Só uma voltinha, depois você volta pra esse casulo de nicotina e pré-morte.

- Saiam do meu apartamento!

- Bella, você não tá morta! Para de agir como se o mundo estivesse acabando! – Rose revirou os olhos, sorrindo pra próxima piadinha. – A profecia dos Maias é pro final do ano, boba.

Respirei fundo, tentando ignorar as duas, mas a próxima fala de Alice me pegou de guarda-baixa.

- Eu sei que Edward viajou, mas ele volta. Não precisa agir como se ele tivesse morrido ou nunca fosse voltar, Bella. São só alguns meses... Passam assim ó... – Alice estalou os dedos.

Minha mandíbula doeu quando eu senti que apertava os dentes demais.

- Onde você pretende chegar? Daqui a pouco está com uma franja no rosto, usando roupas rasgadas, fumando esse cigarrinho de merda e ouvindo_ Creep_ do _Radiohead_! – Rose ficou nervosa. – E me desculpe, Allie. Eu sei que você gosta de Radiohead, mas vamos combinar que algumas músicas são próprias para suicídio...

Alice ignorou a última parte e me olhou, nervosa.

- Agora faça o favor de nos devolver nossa Bella fofa e forte, tome um banho e coloque uma ótima roupa agora mesmo! – Alice sorriu. – Vamos ao barzinho.

Péssima ideia. Deveria ter ficado no meu apartamento, escutando Lynyrd Skynyrd, vendo episódios de Supernatural, jogando bolinhas pro Bruce pegar, ou simplesmente dormindo.

O bar era o mesmo que eu fui quando briguei com Edward. E sinceramente, eu estava tentando evitar esse nome na minha mente, mas a última fala de Alice citando seu nome, tinha desencadeado uma porção de coisas que eu tinha enfiado numa gaveta e trancado.

Alice e Rose tinham escolhido uma mesinha não tão escondida quanto eu queria que fosse, e eu me sentei ali, toda desleixada, esperando a hora de ir embora.

- Estou tão feliz que você está aqui! – Rose sorriu.

- Eu não estou feliz.

- Eu sei. Você estaria feliz se Edw...

- Alice, eu só não estou feliz. – Cortei. – Pare de repetir essas coisas.

Fez-se alguns segundos de silêncio antes de alguém se pronunciar.

- Chamei Jacob. – Rosalie suspirou. – Não que a ideia de Alice seja boa, mas...

- VOCÊ O QUÊ? – Eu explodi e depois que metade do bar me encarou, eu suspirei sem esperanças e encarei Rose e Alice – Hã? Como assim? Porque chamou?

- Ah, Bella. – Alice deu de ombros. – Nós tentamos tanto. Talvez não fossemos amigas suas o suficiente pra te animar. Ângela viajou com os pais e... Bom, eu não conheço outro amigo seu.

Suspirei, esfregando o rosto com as mãos. Tudo bem, elas estavam tentando agir como boas amigas. Apesar de ser uma péssima ideia.

- Tudo bem.

- HÃ? – As duas me encararam em choque.

- Eu disse tudo bem. Obrigada por tentarem me animar. – Soltei, e quando elas começaram a sorrir mais, eu continuei. – Não que eu precise de animações, porque eu estava muito bem no meu cantinho e...

- Olá, garotas. – A voz de Jacob cortou minha fala e eu pulei de susto.

Minha guarda andava muito baixa ou as pessoas estavam mesmo a fim de me assustar.

- Oi Jacob. – Alice e Rose chamaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Oi Jake.

- Você o chama de Jake? – Alice perguntou, mas recebeu uma cotovelada de Rose.

Jacob cumprimentou as meninas e se sentou ao meu lado, sorridente.

- E aí, como você está?

- Muito bem, obrigado. – Ele riu, me abraçando antes de se afastar com um sorriso enorme no rosto. – E você?

De mal a pior, mas obrigada por perguntar.

- Achei que tinha viajado. – Não respondi e mudei o assunto. – Tanya viajou, não foi?

Na verdade o assunto ainda não era deveras confortável, mas eu disfarcei com meu melhor sorriso falso.

- Viajou. – Ele deu de ombros. – Mas não se precisa de agentes quando vira diretora de documentários, não é mesmo? Pois bem, estou de férias.

- Parece bom. – Eu sorri, batendo com o punho fechado em seu ombro, por cima da jaqueta de couro preta que ele usava.

- Qual vai ser a de hoje? Tequila dupla? – Perguntou ele.

- Nop. Quero voltar lúcida pra casa. – Eu ri minimamente.

Emmett apareceu alguns minutos depois, me encarando com um sorriso um tanto desconfortável ao ver Jacob do meu lado.

- Hey Bells.

- Oi, Emm. Rose está no bar...

Emmett saiu ao encontro dela e Alice e eu ficamos conversando com Jacob por umas boas horas. E sinceramente, eu até que ri um pouco. Foi... Legal. É, legal parecia bom.

- E agora temos esse super contrato! – Alice concluiu sorridente. – Foi uma sensação maravilhosa.

- Ah, eu imagino mesmo. – Jake riu para ela, finalmente encerrando o assunto.

Eu estava virando o quinto gole da cerveja que Alice me deu, embora nem estivesse realmente muito a fim de beber alguma coisa. Eu estava mais como coadjuvante na conversa dos dois, rindo das comparações bobas de Alice e das piadinhas de Jacob, sem realmente participar ativamente da conversa.

- Estou ficando cansada. – Alice suspirou.

- Acho que já hora de ir pra casa, Allie. – Suspirei.

- É, talvez seja. – Alice deu de ombros. – Vou falar com Rose e ligar para chamar um táxi. Já venho.

E saiu da mesa, me deixando a sós com Jake. Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio, enquanto eu puxava os fiapos da minha camiseta branca surrada e os jogava no chão, quase entretida com a ação.

- Eu te liguei semana passada... – Jake começou, franzindo o nariz um tanto tímido.

- Ligou? – Perguntei, confusa. Me mexi para tirar o celular do bolso de trás e infelizmente meu maço de cigarros caiu no chão, para total espanto de Jake.

- Não sabia que fumava. – Murmurou em choque, recolhendo do chão e me entregando.

- É. – Eu peguei de sua mão e guardei no bolso. – Comecei quando saí da casa dos meus pais. Acho que era por tensão de ter que lidar com tudo sozinha. – Dei de ombros. – Depois virou um hábito e eu parei... Mas... Velhos hábitos custam a mudar, certo?

Jake não disse nada, só sorriu minimamente por alguns segundos enquanto eu tentava ligar meu celular.

-Ahm, acho que está sem bateria. – Eu franzi o nariz. – Desculpe, eu nem lembrava que ainda tinha um desses. – Balancei o objeto enquanto ele ria.

- Sabe... – Jacob começou, atraindo minha atenção a sua careta curiosa. – Você não respondeu se estava bem.

Eu percebi que ele realmente esperava uma resposta pelo comentário, mas eu fiquei o encarando até pensar em algo pra dizer.

- Não, não respondi...

Que resposta admirável, Bella.

- Pode responder agora se quiser... – Jake riu me fazendo sorrir minimamente.

- Porque não estaria bem?

- Não sei... Ouvi dizer que Edward viajou.

- É, viajou. Ele é médico. Quis experimentar ser humanitário. É uma boa, não?

- É, é sim.

Silêncio...

- Você sente falta dele?

Mas que tipo de pergunta idiota era aquela? Como eu não ia sentir falta do meu namorado que até então, morava comigo? Eu o via todos os dias e repentinamente, não via mais. E mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo, esperar o tempo passar me dava certo pavor.

- Sim. – Dei de ombros. – Seria estranho se não sentisse né?

- Bastante. – Jake riu. – Mas dizem que sentir saudades é bom.

Poxa, é mesmo. É uma sensação maravilhosa.

- Não acredite em tudo que dizem, Jake. – Eu ri com ele.

- Veja o labo bom... Já faz quase um mês né? Viu? Dois meses passam rapidinho. Você nem vai sentir.

Eu sorri, sem saber o que responder e agradecendo por Alice estar de volta.

- Nosso táxi já chega. – Alice sorriu. – Aliás, aqueles dois estavam quase deglutindo um ao outro! Cruzes!

Jacob riu e eu sorri, olhando a Alice afetada tomar seu lugar no banco.

- Eu estive pensando... – Jake olhou para mim antes de sorrir para Alice. – Vamos ao cinema amanhã?

- Ah, amanhã nossa loja volta à ativa. – Alice franziu o nariz. – Quero dizer, nós três voltamos à ativa.

Muito bem, Allie. Negue tudo que puder, eu não vejo a hora de voltar ao meu apartamento!

- Mas Bella pode ir... – Alice deu de ombros. – Nós não íamos fazer muita coisa mesmo.

Filha de uma...

- Não, eu tenho que trabalhar, Alice. Assim como você e Rose. – Eu resmunguei automaticamente. – Não me leve a mal, Jake. Mas eu estava doida para voltar o trabalho. – Eu sorri para ele. – A rotina me encanta!

E gasta meu tempo não precioso...

- Tudo bem. – Jake sorriu sem graça.

- Ah, para de ser chata, Bella. – Alice revirou os olhos. – Depois das sete então, pode ser Jacob?

- Pode...

- Alice vai com a gente. – Eu sorri. – Já que não é horário de trabalho né, Allie?

Alice suspirou pesadamente, me encarando com uma careta antes de revirar os olhos.

- É, que seja. – Deu a língua pra mim.

Deixamos Jacob pelo bar e fomos para fora, já entrando no táxi assim que ele apareceu.

- Alice, é bom você aparecer amanhã naquele cinema, ouviu bem? Ou isso, ou... – Eu passei o indicador pelo pescoço e fiz minha melhor careta vingativa.

- Alice nunca mente! – Disse a mesma sorridente.

* * *

><p>Hello Wordl! :D<p>

Adivinha quem ficou doente e começou um novo curso? Euzinha!

Pois bem, esse é o motivo da minha demora. Minha vida está uma baguunçaaa! Totalmente de cabeça para baixo!

Estou tentando ajeitar tudo e, por sorte, eu tive um tempo para postar a fic hoje :D

Próximo cap tem _Edward's POV_, mas não é dos melhores ¬¬ Vocês vão entender o porquê!

Antes de ir, quero agradecer loucamente pelas reviews e eu prometer respondê-las numa próxima.

Vejo vocês por aí,

**XxX**, :*


	22. Alucinações

**Chapter 20** - Alucinações.

.

**Edward's POV**

Não é nada como se vê na televisão. Quero dizer, a tristeza tem sua parcela significativa, mas ao vivo, as coisas parecem bem mais sérias. Me surpreendi em ver muito do que imaginei que não veria. Eu encontrei mais felicidade em alguns rostos do que nos que eu – às vezes infelizmente – tinha que ver dentro da construção em que estávamos. Mas não era assim o tempo todo. Não tinha como ser feliz o tempo todo, isso nunca existiria ali.

E não era a construção de luxo que Tanya ousou pensar que seria. Apesar de ser ridículo esperar algo assim. Quantas vezes eu repeti que não era um filme com pré-produção e construção de set? Ela só podia ter problemas psicológicos!

Depois de um dia de trabalho extremamente cansativo, voltar ao prédio em que estávamos abrigados era realmente um alívio. Em meio a tanta desgraça, fome, doenças, tudo o que eu tinha em mente hoje, era nada.

Nada mesmo. Eu estava cansado demais pra pensar em alguma coisa.

Me sentei no colchão e tirei os sapatos que pareciam ser três números menor do que o normal, antes de me livrar de minha camisa levemente suja, mas que fedia a suor.

Há quanto tempo eu não dormia? Eu tinha parado de contar quando passou das 72 horas, mas eu não sentia nenhuma outra necessidade além da de deitar. E de certo não iria dormir, só deitar. De onde surgiu tanta energia? Não, não era o tipo de energia que me faria mover o mundo. Era o tipo de energia que mantinha a minha mente funcionando... Por enquanto. Eu ia acabar fundindo meu cérebro!

- Eddie! – Tanya irrompeu pela porta do quartinho em que eu estava hospedado, trazendo em suas mãos o notebook preto de última geração que ela quase nunca soltava. – Veja só como foram as últimas gravações, querido.

Ah, vá à merda.

- Tanya, não é uma boa hora. Eu estou cansado. A gente não pode ver isso amanhã? Eu tenho... – Encarei o relógio. – Algumas horas de sono até que Seth venha me acordar. Então... Tchau.

Eu não estava com sono, mas eu quase não sentia meu corpo. Cansaço, puro cansaço.

Alcancei minha mochila e peguei dentro de um dos bolsos, um ótimo comprimido que me apagaria por um bom tempo. Parecia que estava ligado numa tomada e nem conseguia imaginar um jeito de relaxar de vez que não fosse um remédio bom o suficiente pra me apagar.

- Veja! – Ela nem me ouviu, jogou o notebook em cima do meu colo e saiu do quarto, berrando pelo corredor. – Vou pegar o chá que eu fiz pra você.

Suspirei pesadamente, largando o notebook ao meu lado. Tanya voltou com o chá e eu aproveitei pra usar o líquido com o comprimido. Mas aquele chá estava simplesmente horrível, então eu larguei depois que o remédio desentalou da minha garganta.

- Você esqueceu o açúcar? – Murmurei, deixando metade da xícara cheia. – Que seja, obrigado. Agora se você não se importa, faça o favor de me deixar dorm...

- Olha só que máximo, Eddie! – Começou, soltando o vídeo no mini notebook que ela resolveu carregar durante todo o processo desde quanto tínhamos efetivamente começado a trabalhar.

Enquanto as imagens das últimas gravações da equipe de produção passavam na tela do notebook da super-empolgada-Tanya a minha frente, meus pensamentos começavam a fluir com a ajuda da manivela que eu forçava a girar dentro da minha mente. Conforme eu me situava com a realidade, uma chuva de lembranças – que vinham a minha mente sempre que eu parava pra descansar – de quase um mês atrás varriam a minha mente e me levavam pra bem longe do que meus olhos enxergavam.

Eu nem me situei em um quartinho numa construção simples de um outro país. Eu fui pro _meu_ país, pra minha New York, pra Manhattan. Prédios, edifícios, luzes e mais luzes. Eu fui pro meu lugar.

Se aqui eram quase duas da manhã... Que horas eram em Manhattan? E o que estava acontecendo por lá? E em uma rua específica cheia de prédios? E mais especificamente no prédio _dela_? O que ela estaria fazendo uma hora dessas? Como essas semanas foram pra ela? Estava desenhando roupas de novo? E o contrato com aquela mulher lá, tinha dado certo? E ela tinha voltado a trabalhar?

_É claro que ela tinha voltado a trabalhar, Edward! Porque ela ficaria parada no apartamento o dia todo?_

E... E se Bella arranjasse um motivo pra ficar o dia todo no apartamento? E se ela encontrasse alguém que tivesse um motivo pra fazê-la ficar no apartamento o dia todo? E o pior, que motivo era esse?

A mente masculina é capaz de fazer essas perguntas idiotas também? _Que gay!_

_É o efeito do remédio, Edward. Não seja boiola!_

- Tanya... – Murmurei, bocejando. – Quanto tempo esse vídeo ainda tem? Eu não estou num bom temperamento pra ver essas coisas. Eu estou cansado.

Eu escreveria uma carta para Bella. Ou um e-mail, se conseguisse o computador de alguém que não fosse o de Tanya. Ou ligaria pra Bella... Não, a ligação devia ser muito cara... Eu prov...

- Eddie, falta só mais dois minutos!

- Tanya... – Eu encarei o relógio na tela. – Você me fez assistir quarenta minutos do que eu vi ao vivo e a cores o tempo todo durante três semanas?

- Ok, ok. – Ela suspirou. – Aliás!

- Oh não..

- Ei, espere. Olha só o que eu vi num site! – Tanya comentou, já abrindo uma janela da internet.

- Tanya, eu... – Comecei, mas parei de falar pra fazer uma careta.

O notebook já estava no meu colo de novo.

Então, quando eu encarei a tela, minha careta se desfez pra uma expressão vazia, o que era bem diferente do que eu senti dentro de mim.

_"Jacob Black visto de mãos dadas com Isabella, ex de ator Hollywoodiano"_

Minha garganta secou enquanto as imagens logo abaixo do título da nota gritavam por atenção. Duas fotos. Bella olhando para ele, segurando na mão dele, sorrindo para ele...

As coisas literalmente começaram a girar a minha volta, sem que eu pudesse realmente definir se aquilo era efeito do meu remédio ou se era uma consequência da coisa estranha que estava surgindo no meu estômago.

**Flashback**

"_Eu estava pronto. Tinha tomado um banho e voltei pra cama só pra poder desfrutar mais um pouquinho dos braços finos e pequenos de Bella encima de mim, enquanto ela dormia calmamente coberta pelo lençol._

_Agora, era a pior parte..._

_- Bella... – Eu chamei baixinho, mesmo sabendo que eu a acordaria. – Está me ouvindo?_

_- Uhum... – Gemeu, se escondendo no meu peito._

_- Eu tenho que ir... – Murmurei, segurando suas mãos e as afastando de mim lentamente. – Você pediu pra eu te acordar... Eu poderia só..._

_Seus olhos se abriram imediatamente, parando nos meus tão arregalados e cheios de angústia que me deram uma dor de estômago horrível e me impediram de terminar o que eu ia falar._

_Eu desviei o olhar do dela, não conseguindo olhá-la sem que um "desculpa" escapasse da minha boca. Me sentei na cama e esfreguei os cabelos nervosamente. _

_Puta que pariu. Despedidas são uma merda. _Uma merda.

_Escondi o rosto nas mãos, e, pouco tempo depois, senti os braços de Bella passarem pelos meus ombros, me prendendo com força ali. _

_Ela foi forte. Segurou por algum tempo e quando um soluço escapou, ela me soltou, se afastando e deixando os braços soltos ao lado do corpo. Eu precisei me virar e olhar pra ela. _

_- Eu vou ficar bem. – Murmurou, talvez pra si mesma. Enxugou o rosto rapidamente e sorriu fraco. – Pode ir..._

_Me ajoelhei no colchão de frente para ela e abracei sua cintura com força. Não tinha nenhuma coisa que eu pudesse dizer, então foi o máximo que eu pude fazer. Eu queria fazer tudo diferente, mas eu me sentia de mãos atadas._

_- Eu sei, eu sei... – Bella sussurrou no meu pescoço. – Mas vai dar tudo certo no final. _

_Nos afastamos algum tempo depois e eu a beijei, guardando na memória cada segundo que nossos lábios ficaram juntos. Bella encostou a testa na minha, mantendo os olhos fechados._

_- Bella... Eu sou seu pra sempre. Pra sempre, ouviu bem? – Sussurrei e ela concordou com a cabeça. Ela não precisava abrir os olhos pra começar a chorar. As lágrimas estavam escorrendo pelas bochechas mesmo com as pálpebras fechadas. – Você vai me amar quando eu for embora?_

_Bella concordou com a cabeça automaticamente. _

_- Sempre, Edward._

_Me afastei depois de encostar a boca na sua rapidamente. E então, eu deixei o quarto, saindo do apartamento e a deixando lá."_

Travei o queixo e joguei o notebook de Tanya no colchão, ficando de pé enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro no quarto, esfregando os cabelos com raiva e controlando a vontade de vomitar um monte de palavrões que entalou na minha garganta.

Era mentira! Só podia ser! Bella não me amava? Ela me amava e estava de mãos dadas com aquele lá? ELE? Eu sabia que não dava pra confiar na amizade deles. Eu sabia que Bella ia acabar sendo influenciada por aquele imbecil. Eu sabia que Bella ia desistir de mim!

- Eddie, não fica assim! – Tanya começou, me parando e segurando meus ombros. – Ela não era pro seu bico mesmo.

- Porque ela fez isso? – Murmurei, talvez pra mim mesmo. Não, era possível eu ter uma tontura daquela? As coisas estavam girando numa velocidade impressionante na minha frente agora. Quando eu estava quase caindo, Tanya me empurrou pro colchão me deixou sentado ali enquanto eu tentava entender o que saia da minha boca. – Ela não podia... Eu não... Ela não me... Aquele filho da...

O remédio só podia ter começado a fazer efeito, porque eu estava um tanto sonolento. Mas aquela sensação estranha ainda continuava dentro de mim. Eu estava ficando mole, confuso e...

- Tanya... O que... – Comecei, mas não consegui terminar a frase.

Eu... Meu Deus!, eu estava ficando...?

- Shh, Eddie. Esqueça ela. – Tanya murmurou em algum lugar do quarto, enquanto eu tentava abrir os olhos e encarar algo que não fosse o borrão que eu estava enxergando. O colchão mexeu e logo algo parou encima do meu quadril.

Sim, eu definitivamente estava ficando excitado. E levemente... Desconfortável.

Eu não queria ficar naquele estado... Eu não tinha nada em mente que me deixasse daquele jeito. Sinceramente, eu estava com raiva, grogue demais pra pensar em algo que me estimulasse a ter uma ereção.

- O que você fez? – Perguntei, tentando afastar o quadril de Tanya do meu colo. Aquela situação estava ficando horrivelmente estranha...

- Eu só quis animar as coisas, Eddie. – Tanya murmurou no meu ouvido, enfiando as unhas no meu pescoço e arrancando uma série de arrepios na minha espinha.

- O que você fez? – Perguntei de novo, tentando parecer mais firme, mas minha voz estava tão mole...

Tentei empurrar Tanya do meu colo mais uma vez, mas ela se aproveitou da minha sonolência pra segurar minhas mãos e as posicionar em cima de suas coxas expostas.

Não demorou pra que ela estivesse me atacando com seus lábios e eu me senti totalmente drogado, apesar de totalmente confuso pelo fato de ter algo crescendo rapidamente entre minhas pernas.

Minha mente começou a vagar entre as milhares de coisas que eu tentava registrar.

Tanya me deu estimulante sexual, eu tomei um remédio pra dormir, Bella me traiu, eu deixei Bella, Bella me traiu, Tanya me deu estimulante sexual, Bella me traiu, estimulante sexual, traição, sonolência...

Bella...

- Bella, porque você fez isso comigo?

- Eu não fiz nada, Edward. – Sua voz me atingiu feito um tapa, embora eu não conseguisse reagir contra isso.

- Você me traiu, Bella. – Eu a encarei, em choque. – Como você pôde? Como...

- Edward... – Ela parou os olhos em mim, se ajeitando por cima do meu quadril. – Eu nunca seria capaz de te trair. Eu te amo, meu amor.

- Mas aquelas fotos com Jacob... – Murmurei, confuso. – Bella, o que está acontecendo?

- Eu não sei. Do que você está falando? Fotos? – Ela riu, enfiando os dedos nos cabelos da minha nuca. – Edward, você bebeu alguma coisa?

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Eu só podia estar ficando doido.

- Deve ser... – Murmurei, confuso. Eu bebi um chá, não bebi? Espera, eu não estava na África? – Não... Eu não bebi, Bella... O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

- Onde? – Bella perguntou, começando a morder meu pescoço. – Na nossa cama? – Perguntou no meu ouvido. – Ah, você é meu, Edward. É aqui que você tem que ficar...

Seus lábios encontraram os meus e eu tive que retribuir seu beijo, puxando seu quadril pra perto do meu e tentando atritá-los o máximo possível. Seus lábios estavam apressados nos meus e suas unhas arranhavam minha nuca provocadoramente.

- Bella... – Gemi, segurando suas pernas com força.

- Eddie...

Meus olhos se abriram e eu encarei a mulher a minha frente, tentando focar em seus traços. Quando a imagem de Tanya se formou na minha mente, eu me senti sujo e enjoado. E minha tontura estava lá de novo.

Meu Deus, eu quase fui estuprado por Tanya Denali.

- Doutor! – Seth gritou na porta, exatamente no mesmo momento em que eu empurrei Tanya pra fora do meu colo. Ela caiu no chão, embora eu não desse a mínima.

- Saia daqui, Tanya! – Gritei, fechando os olhos pra não vomitar o que a tontura causou no meu estomago. – Seus joguinhos são ridículos. Eu não vou transar com você, pelo amor de Deus! Isso é doentio! Doentio! Eu... Eu não... – Eu deitei de barriga pra baixo, agarrando o travesseiro que havia ali. – Eu quero a Bella.

- Santa mãe de Deus! – Seth gritou, confuso. – O que aconteceu aqui? O que aqueles fotógrafos estavam fazendo aqui na porta? Doutor? Doutor Edward? Meu Deus!

Fotógrafos na porta?

- Edward! – Tanya gritou, nervosa. – Edward! Quem você acha que é pra me empurrar desse jeito e...

- Tira essa louca daqui, Seth... – Gemi, tapando os ouvidos com o travesseiro.

Começou uma gritaria horrível até que a porta estivesse fechada e logo Seth estava ao meu lado.

- Doutor Edward? – Chamou baixinho. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- As portas do meu inferno pessoal acabaram de se abrir, Seth... – Murmurei, sonolento.

- O Senhor bebeu alguma coisa? Doutor?

E eu apaguei.

* * *

><p>Bom dia! (quase boa tarde) :D<p>

Aqui estou eu, num pré-feriado postando fic. Eu sei, hoje é quinta... Mas eu apareci, yey!

Está bem mais difícil de arranjar tempo pra postar meninas, mas eu estou tentando.

Aqui está o cap que eu prometi, com o POV de Edward. Quem gostou faz barulho \o/

Então, pra quem acompanha, vou tentar postar em With or Without You mais a tarde, no comecinho da noite, pode ser?

Ah, eu talvez eu poste algo no Domingo de Páscoa. Quem quer? :B

Vejo vocês por aí,

**XxX** ;*


	23. Não confie nas pessoas

**Chapter 21** - Não confie nas pessoas.

.

**Bella's POV**

Meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas de raiva, pura raiva. Eu poderia a qualquer instante, chutar/enforcar/atirar/esfaquear/torturar qualquer pessoa que passasse na minha frente. Não se pode mais confiar nos outros e eu não sei porque resolvi apostar na sorte. Ainda mais com ela... _Isabella, tolinha_.

- Eu sabia! Sabia que não podia confiar naquela va... – Comecei, mas Jacob cortou meu palavrão com um "Shh"

- Bella, menos. Estamos na porta da sala do cinema. – Ele riu, encarando as pessoas que entravam ali com um sorriso.

- Eu vou dar um bom troco nela. Juro que vou! – Murmurei, apertando o pescoço de Alice que eu imaginei nas minhas mãos. – Aquela filha de uma p...

- Continue andando. – Jacob me empurrou pra dentro da sala escura do cinema. – Depois você briga com ela, aproveite o filme.

Suspirei à medida que o escuro da sala me cegava. Eu deixaria pra matar Alice em outro momento. De preferência quando ela realmente estivesse na minha frente.

- Você comprou os ingressos daquele filme que eu falei, não é? – Perguntei, subindo as escadas da sala escura sem enxergar nada. Tropecei umas duas boas vezes e eu quase cai. Mas Jacob segurou minha cintura, gargalhando baixinho da minha falta de atenção. Eu murmurava uma penca de palavrões e me livrava de suas mãos, não querendo que ele entendesse qualquer movimento bobo como uma insinuação de que ele tinha chances.

Mas eu acho que ele entendeu que as coisas nunca iam rolar entre nós dois. Eu o tratava como um amigo. Um bom amigo. E ele me respeitava, então até aí, as coisas poderiam dar certo.

- Não sei porque essa insistência em um filme de terror. – Murmurou, se ajeitando na poltrona ao meu lado esquerdo. – Tinha cada filme fofo em cartaz e...

- Deixa de ser boiola, Jake. – Retruquei e ele me olhou em choque, arrancando uma risada alta minha.

- Intimidade é uma merda. – Sussurrou de volta e eu ri.

- Desculpe. – Eu bati no seu ombro. – Só estava brincando.

- Eu sei. – Ele sorriu, brincalhão.

- Eu só... Odeio filmes de casais, sabe? – Franzi o nariz. – Pra que ver pessoas sofrendo por amor se podemos passar mal com o sofrimento físico alheio? Quero dizer... Eu acho que um filme de terror mexe muito mais com a alma humana do que um filme romântico. Um filme de terror te faz refletir sobre os limites da maldade do ser humano sem ser aquela coisa tipo a menininha que se apaixonou pelo menininho e ele foi embora pra deixá-la sofrendo. Eu acho que os filmes de terror tem uma história significativa na vida humana. Já pensou sobre essas coisas antes? O ser humano é um bicho perigoso, cara. – Parei de falar, juntando as sobrancelhas pro nada. Desculpe, fui sugada pra Nárnia e acabei de voltar do portal. O que eu falei mesmo? Ah é, um monte de coisas sem sentido. – Faz sentido?

- Vindo de uma garota normal? Não, não faz. – Ele foi sincero. – Mas vindo de você, faz sim.

- Está me chamando de não garota anormal? – Eu o encarei em choque e ele riu.

- Não. É que... – Fez uma careta. – Eu não sou idiota, Bella. Eu sei por que você não quer ver filmes românticos. Eu sei que você prefere evitar essas coisas já que Edward não está aqui. Mas tudo bem, desfaça essa careta e vamos assistir o filme de tripas que você escolheu. – Ele murmurou, encarando o telão a nossa frente.

Engoli em seco e mordi o lábio, encarando Jacob fingir que prestava atenção nos trailers.

- Você é um bom amigo, Jake. – Murmurei e ele deixou a tentativa de lado pra me olhar com um sorriso.

- Shh! – Reclamaram na fileira atrás da nossa, jogando algumas pipocas na nossa direção enquanto Jacob e eu caíamos na gargalhada.

Foi um filme maravilhoso, carregando a frase com a maior quantidade de ironia que pode ser usado.

E não tinha tantas tripas quando pareceu que teria. Quero dizer, o cartaz dava uma impressão de que haveria muito sangue e partes do corpo expostas em machucados horrendos e profundos, mas... Não, a parada era bem mais psicológica. Ou seja, o buraco era bem mais embaixo.

Era algo sobre padres, exorcismos, possessões demoníacas, demônios, anjos, pessoas possuídas que de uma hora pra outra falam em latim, hebraico, aramaico e mais uma porrada de outras línguas.

Mas tudo bem. Nada de casais fofos sofrendo ou coisas do tipo.

Suspirei pesadamente por ter sobrevivido a todo aquele horror enquanto o letreiro subia. Finalmente encarei Jake, engasgando uma gargalhada na garganta assim que o vi.

Além do fato levemente assustador de que sua mão direita passou o filme todo ao meu lado, como se esperasse que eu fosse segurá-la, Jacob estava de olhos fechados com a cabeça encostada no banco e roncando baixinho de um jeito preguiçoso.

Só podia ser brincadeira dele. Como alguém dormia com uma pessoa possuída por sete demônios que gira a cabeça em 360 graus gritando na sua frente? Só de pensar como aquele filme seria em 3D me dava um gelo no estômago.

- Jacob, pare com isso. O filme foi mais assustador que isso. – Murmurei, revirando os olhos. – Vamos lá, chega de brincadeiras.

Ele continuou ali e quando um ronco vindo do seu âmago fez três pessoas na fileira de trás olhar, eu deduzi que não era uma brincadeira.

- Jake. – Eu bati em seu ombro. – Acorde Jacob! Qual é seu problema? Quem dorme num filme sobre possessões demoníacas, cara? Acorda, Jacob!

Eu o chacoalhei, mas ele não fez nada além de fechar a boca por alguns segundos antes de deixa-la aberta novamente.

- Jacob Black! Acorde agora ou eu... Ou... – O que eu poderia fazer? A sala estava começando a ficar vazia e a apesar de estar menos escuro do que antes, a sala não era tão clara assim.

E sinceramente, eu podia jurar que tinha ouvido um barulho estranho nas últimas fileiras de cima...

- Jacob! – Eu praticamente joguei minha bolsa em cima dele, batendo no que eu achei que era a barriga dele.

Infelizmente, não era a barriga dele e Jacob deu um pulo no lugar, agarrando a área do zíper de sua calça enquanto se encolhia a minha frente.

Ops...

- Meu Deus, meu Deus! – Jacob gemeu. – O que você fez, Bella?

- Eu... Eu... – Engasguei a vontade de rir e fiquei em choque. – Você estava roncando feito um doido e eu precisava te acordar... O filme acabou e... Ah, Jacob! A culpa é sua. Quem mandou você dormir?

- E por isso você resolveu tirar minha possibilidade de ter filhos? – Ele gemeu, se encolhendo todo. - Meu filhote!

- Desculpe. – Murmurei tentando parecer séria, mas a porcaria da risada saiu na última sílaba e logo eu estava gargalhando. – Minha mira foi... Muito mais... Precisa do que eu achei que seria.

- Isso, ria mesmo. – Jacob murmurou com uma careta, tentando ficar de pé. – Você ri porque não tem bolas e...

- Ok, poupe-me dos detalhes de sua dor, Jake. – Cortei, ficando de pé e descendo os degraus da escada.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – Jacob perguntou. – É claro, depois que eu arranjar algo gelado pra colocar entre as pernas.

- Menos, Jacob. Não é como se eu carregasse pedaços de tijolo na bolsa. – Franzi o nariz, abrindo a porta da saída e voltando ao shopping bem iluminado e cheio que nos esperava. – Eu estou com fome. Acho uma boa comermos algo no...

- Mc Donalds. – Ele completou enquanto mancava a minha frente, liderando a caminhada até a praça de alimentação.

Eu revirei os olhos pra cena e o segui.

Nós fizemos o pedido. Jacob fez questão de comprar no Mc Donalds e o ridículo: Ele implorou por um bichinho que vinha de brinde pra quem comprava um Mc Lanche Feliz...

E ele conseguiu.

- Pra você. – Ele colocou o bichinho com orelhas compridas e olhos juntos na minha bandeja, e sorriu enquanto se sentava a minha frente.

- Você implorou pelo bichinho e agora me deu de graça? – Perguntei confusa.

- É um presente, não reclame. – Revirou os olhos e eu sorri minimamente.

- Obrigada.

Belisquei uma batata e a mergulhei no potinho de ketchup enquanto pensava no dia de hoje.

Jake era um bom amigo e eu não podia negar que tinha dado umas boas risadas, mas não havia nada que me impedisse de pensar que esse dia teria sido melhor se _ele_ estivesse comigo. Quero dizer, Edward.

Era possível ele pensar que estar aqui seria melhor do que estar lá? Ele estava pensando em mim? Ele se lembrava de mim?

Suspirei pesadamente ao lembrar da companhia maravilhosa de Edward.

- Então, me conte. – Jacob começou e eu parei de enterrar a batata no ketchup para encará-lo confusa. – Como você o conheceu?

- Quem?

- Como "quem"? – Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. – O cara que você está pensando, Bella.

- Não disfarcei bem?

- Nem um pouco.

- Desculpe. – Franzi o nariz. – Bom... Nós nos conhecemos na Itália quando Jasper, Emmett e ele foram participar de premières por lá...

- E você estava fazendo o quê lá? – Ele riu, mastigando um pedaço enorme de hambúrguer enquanto falava. Era até engraçado. – Fãs obcecadas que seguem seus ídolos?

- Não, não. – Eu ri. – Eu sou tradutora nas horas vagas. Ou era... Faz um tempo que eu não trabalho com isso. Eu conversei com meu "chefe" e me afastei. Era legal, dava um dinheirinho bom.

- E você ia pra Itália. – Ele completou com uma piscadinha e eu ri.

- É, por aí.

- E então? Você foi tradutora deles?

- Uhum. – Mordi meu lanche e mastiguei por um tempo até finalmente engolir. Eu não pretendia continuar a história como Jacob parecia preferir, mas eu podia concluir com uma frase só. – E depois rolou alguma coisa entre nós.

Muitas, na verdade.

- E aí se apaixonaram? Tipo, do nada? Só esse tempo juntos e pronto?

- É, deve ter sido. – Dei de ombros. Jacob estava tentando destruir à mágica que eu via nisso tudo? Não ia dar certo. – E depois ele estava no meu apartamento e nós estávamos namorando. Bem simples. E... Eu me apeguei bastante a ele. Eu...

- O ama. Você o ama. – Ele concluiu e eu dei de ombros.

E o assunto partiu para um rumo mais desanimado, então eu resolvi encerrá-lo.

- Coma logo e vamos embora. Hoje tem episódio novo de Supernatural.

Jacob e eu saímos do shopping depois de enrolar em frente algumas lojas. A noite estava um tanto gelada, mas nada que fechar meu casaco no corpo não adiantasse. Eu disse a Jacob que não montaria na sua moto de jeito nenhum e nós entramos no acordo do taxi, mas eu sinceramente estava morrendo de vontade de chegar logo em casa, e, esperar um taxi não era uma ideia tão atrativa agora.

- Sabe, eu estive pensando sobre o que você me disse... – Jacob começou. – Sobre ter se apaixonado por Edward durante o tempo que vocês se conheceram na Itália.

Sério mesmo que você ficou pensando nisso, Jacob? Tanta coisa inútil, não construtiva e indolor pra se pensar e você pensa_ nisso_?

- Hm? E?

- E, bem. Eu estive pensando na possibilidade de que talvez vocês não sejam mais o mesmo casal quando ele voltar. – Jacob me encarou. – Não me leve a mal, Bella. Não falo isso porque tenho um tombo por você, mas é só uma linha de raciocínio que eu não pude evitar. – Sua sinceridade me fez erguer uma sobrancelha de pura descrença no que eu ouvia. – Quero dizer, talvez vocês mudem suas idéias de mundo enquanto estão separados.

Fiquei quieta, esperando que ele terminasse sua fala.

- Você não tem medo de que as coisas mudem entre vocês? Essa coisa de namoro a distância parece um bicho de sete cabeças.

Suspirei.

- Jacob, não estamos namorando à distância. Não é como se ele fosse morar na África por anos, entende? São só alguns meses. Você mesmo disse que estava passando rápido. Daqui a pouco ele está de volta. – Me surpreendi com as palavras que saíram da minha boca.

- Mas Tanya está lá, não está?

- E você está aqui, não está? – Soltei, me arrependendo em seguida.

Eu não queria que ele pensasse o que eu pensei que ele pensaria depois que eu percebi o que falei. Espera! Fazia sentido?

- Isso poderia significar para ele o mesmo tipo de ameaça que Tanya é pra você?

Deuses. Que tipo de monstro eu acabei de alimentar? Parecia uma defesa instintiva, só pra ter algo para jogar na cara de Edward na hipotética situação de que Tanya era uma ameaça para mim. Hipotética, é claro. Eu ainda preferia pensar, ou melhor ainda, tentar acreditar que como Edward disse, ela não era nenhum tipo de ameaça para o nosso relacionamento. Mesmo assim, Jacob conseguiu arrancar algo de mim que fosse uma carta contra Edward.

Parecia ridículo da parte dele.

- Jacob, pare com isso! Que coisa! – Bufei, revirando os olhos. – É claro que você não é uma ameaça. Você é meu amigo, não o cara pelo qual eu estou apaixonada, sabe? Eu sei o que eu sinto e de quem eu sou. Não é como se tivesse chances comigo. Acho que Edward entende isso.**  
><strong>

A frase saiu cortando como uma faca e eu percebi pela cara de Jacob que eu tinha o rasgado; No mesmo instante eu cobri a boca, o encarando com os olhos arregalados.

- Jake, eu não... Eu não quis ser grossa, eu... – Gaguejei, confusa. – Me desculpe. Isso tudo é simplesmente tão confuso e complicado que eu nem sei exatamente o que penso sobre o assunto. Eu não...

- Tudo bem. – Jacob sorriu sem vontade. – Acho que eu já sabia disso.

- Não, Jake, é sério. Eu fui rude. – Balancei a cabeça, cobrindo o rosto. – Eu poderia ter sido mais discreta ou...

- Foi direta, eu gostei. – Ele sorriu para a calçada.

- Ai, estou me sentindo mal agora. – Bufei – Olhe, se quiser, pode me deixar nessa rua escura e nunca mais retornar minhas ligações, ou nunca mais falar comigo, ou me ignorar quando me ver na rua e eu gritar seu nome. Eu vou entender, juro!

- Você me ligaria? Gritaria meu nome na rua? – Ele balançou as sobrancelhas. – Acho que já é um começo, hein?

Revirei os olhos, caminhando em silêncio que durou por mais alguns passos.

- Estamos bem, não? – Perguntei, segurando o punho de sua jaqueta, já que suas mãos estavam escondidas nas mangas.

- Uhum.

- Não, Jake. É sério. – Eu sorri amarelo para ele, tentando parecer empolgada. – Estamos bem, não estamos?

- Estamos sim.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo. – Ele sorriu amarelo de volta, vinte vezes mais empolgado do que eu. Acho que eu nunca veria Jake sem sorrir por muito tempo. – Até porque não tem como ficar de mal com você. Olha sua cara de boba!

- Eu não sou boba. – Ri de verdade, ainda segurando a manga de sua jaqueta e a balançando para frente e pra trás enquanto andávamos. – Sério, estamos bem, não é?

- Estamos, Bella. Estamos. – Ele bufou.

- Ótimo. – Soltei seu braço, erguendo o mindinho da mão direita. – Amigos?

Jacob revirou os olhos enquanto parávamos em frente aos milhares de taxis estacionados na rua. Encarou meu dedo erguido e riu antes de enroscá-lo no meu.

- Amigos. – Concordou.

* * *

><p>Hello, hello. (8)<p>

Boa noite, amadas.

Quem está viva, aparece. E cá estou eu. Porque enquanto minhas fics estiverem interminadas e eu viva estiver, cá estarei! ;D

Não sei quem acompanha With Or Without You, mas quem o faz, sabe o motivo pelo qual demorei tanto para postar.

_Too many things happening in my life now_ :/

_But that's ok._ Estou aqui e postei um capítulo novo para vocês.

Eu terminei essa semana, junto com uma porrada de outros capítulos que eu escrevi, ajustei e reorganizei, dessa fic, da outra e da minha nova fic que logo mais eu começarei a postar.

É uma linha mais dramática e tensa, mas eu gostei de como ela está indo por enquanto. ;D

Não me abandonem, gatas, pois eu não as abandonarei.

Vejo vocês por aí,

Beijinhos ;*


	24. Viu? Não era pra confiar

**Chapter 22** - Viu? Não era pra confiar.

.

Era hora de demonstrar toda a minha calma, compreensão e maturidade diante desta situação delicada que estava lentamente me levando a pegar aquele travesseiro em cima da cama de Alice e apertá-lo na cabeça dela até que ela ficasse sem ar.

- Você é uma traidora de quinta! – Gritei, fechando os olhos e tentando esquecer que o travesseiro ainda estava do seu lado e de que tudo parecia propício e muito bem posicionado pra que eu a matasse. – Como você pôde me deixar sozinha com Jacob?

- Ele te mordeu? Te agarrou, te obrigou a fazer algo? Te seduziu, te sequestrou, te bateu, arranhou, quebrou seus dentes, comeu seu lanche ou te largou sozinha no ponto de taxi no meio da noite? – Perguntou, séria. Ela nem me olhou, permaneceu encarando o teto enquanto mantinha as mãos cruzadas em cima da barriga. – Ou pior ainda, ele parou pra atender alguma fã desesperada pra dar a piriquita e te deixou falando sozinha?

- Quê? Não, Alice, mas...

- Ele se transformou num lobo gigante e castanho?

- Hã? – Eu a encarei confusa.

- Desculpe, só interferência de pensamentos. Assisti a um filme com um garoto chamado Jacob que virava lobo. – Deu de ombros. – Relaxe, Bella. Porque você reclama tanto assim? Credo, podia me agradecer...

- Agradecer? Você não faz ideia de como eu queria ter ficado em casa ontem. – Suspirei, sentando na beirada de sua cama. – Acho que Jacob criou esperanças demais sobre nós dois e... Bem, talvez eu tenha sido grossa com ele.

Alice ficou alguns minutos quieta, o que eu achei que deveria ser a criação de uma maravilhosa tese boa sobre minha situação que estaria por vir. Afinal ia ser estranho encontrar com Jacob de novo.

- Por acaso ele disse que você não entende como as coisas funcionam? – Ela perguntou, tomando a cabeça pra um lado enquanto fitava o teto com um ar curioso.

- Hã?

- Nenhum deles presta, não é? – Perguntou de novo, bufando para o teto. – Estúpidos! Como acham que a gente não percebe as coisas?

- Alice, eu não sei do que...

- E o pior, essas piranhas que surgem do nada! – Ela pareceu nervosa pelo tom de voz alterado, parando a careta pra suspirar. – E eles ainda acham que podem fazer a gente acreditar que é tudo invenção da nossa cabeça. NOSSA CABEÇA! Homens são tão patéticos. Queria nunca precisar deles. Hmpf.

- Allie tem...

- E depois tentam resolver tudo com um beijinho... – Ela bufou de novo. – Você chutou o saco dele?

- Quê? – Eu a encarei com as sobrancelhas juntas. – Alice você bebeu alguma coisa? Abriu seu armário e foi sugada pra Nárnia por acaso? Qual é seu problema? Você está ouvindo o que eu digo? É algo importante aqui.

- Eu chutei o saco de Jasper. – Ela continuou divagando e eu comecei a entender as conversas paralelas ali. – E caso nós continuemos juntos depois de tudo isso, eu espero que não tenha sido forte o suficiente para deixá-lo impotente. E caso não, e ele não seja impotente, eu espero que ele broche com todas as garotas que ele tentar ficar e...

- Alice! – Eu gritei, pegando o travesseiro e o batendo nela. Alice se sentou e me olhou com a melhor cara de "você está louca?". Certo, ela estava precisando conversar tanto quanto eu precisava. Eu podia ser uma boa amiga antes de tentar mata-la. – O que aconteceu entre você e Jasper?

- Ah, não foi nada. – Ela fez um biquinho, arrancando uma revirada de olhos minha. Onde estava o falatório abusivo quando eu perguntava o que ela queria ouvir? – É só que... Sabe, eu fiquei bem feliz dele ter feito uma pausa no tour pra me visitar rapidamente sendo que ele só voltaria em dois meses... E nós resolvemos ir ao cinema, ver o filme do garoto que vira lobinho e dos vampirinhos lá... – Pausa para o suspiro profundo. Me olhou por cima dos cílios com o biquinho ainda nos lábios. – Você nem ao menos sabe o que aconteceu, Bells.

E se jogou dramaticamente no meu colo, deixando a cabeça nas minhas pernas enquanto o rosto se contorcia numa carinha tristonha.

Foi uma história nada comovente, mas Alice parecia uma adolescente desesperada, chorando por motivos fúteis, como o fato de algumas fãs aparecerem pra pedir autógrafos para Jasper. Certo, talvez eu agisse do mesmo jeito se uma delas tentasse agarrar o meu namorado, provavelmente mandaria todas as garotas a merda e se tivesse uma discussão com ele também chutaria o saco dele, mas... Oh não, eu não chutaria o saco dele. Ou talvez... Quero dizer...

Deuses, quantas vezes eu agi como uma adolescente com Edward quando brigamos ou em momentos bobos assim? Certo, eu preferia não pensar nisso, morreria de vergonha só de me imaginar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas como Alice estava agora, prestes a soluçar, pensando nas bolas de Jasper.

- Tem fotos no Just Jared, Bells. – Seu biquinho tremeu e ela se levantou de imediato, mexendo no computador da mesinha que ficava em frente a sua cama. – Veja...

Me levantei e sentei na cadeira em frente ao computador, esperando o site abrir.

- Bom, isso pode demorar um pouco. – Alice franziu o nariz. – Vou arrumar a maquiagem, já volto amiga.

Enquanto Alice arrumava a maquiagem e o site carregava, eu batucava os dedos na mesa, fazendo um sonzinho desconexo qualquer de uma música que ouvi.

- Abriu aqui, Allie. – Gritei, encarando a tela e a específica foto da cena que Alice descrevia a pouco. Wow, aquela era mesmo a perna de Alice entre as pernas de Jasper. – Como você teve coragem?

Eu sempre pensei em chutar o saco de algum homem, mas eu ficava com dó demais para isso só de imaginar o quão sensível era e o quanto poderia doer caso a força fosse...

Foi uma coisa horrível que parou meus dedos na hora de rolar a página para baixo e que congelou qualquer pensamento ou ação minha. Gelou meu sangue quente, travou meus músculos, secou minha boca, parou meus pulmões... E lá estavam meus olhos, se enchendo e deixando minha visão turva. Eu nem pisquei. Eu nem conseguia levantar meu braço o suficiente pra secar as lágrimas que escorreram pela minha bochecha.

Era uma sensação tão ridícula, tão patética... E doía.

Minha mente demorou algum tempo pra aceitar a imagem, embora meu corpo todo tivesse reagido a aquilo.

Eu imaginava que algo ruim poderia acontecer, tinha certeza que estava preparada caso essas coisas chegassem a acontecer, mas havia uma parte de mim – provavelmente a única que eu não ouvi, a única que realmente não estava enganando ninguém, a única que era a certa e que era a maior parte do todo – que acreditava cegamente em Edward.

Eu era essa única parte que não se dividia em mais nada. Eu era toda a confiança de que Edward não faria aquilo.

_Eu confiava em Edward_.

Mas tudo sumiu, como um apagão. Toda a confiança derreteu lentamente, queimando meu orgulho e a única parte de mim. Fora tudo apagado, queimado e dolorido demais.

De um segundo para o outro, era como se tudo tivesse parado; como se a foto de Tanya no colo de Edward num amasso nojento fosse a chave para parar o tempo.

Algum em mim doeu demais e eu soltei o ar que segurei, quase ao mesmo tempo que um soluço estranho surgiu do meu estômago.

- Bells? Viu? Não é horrível de se... – Allie voltou, parando na porta quando me viu. Juntou as sobrancelhas antes de soltá-las, fazendo sua melhor cara de assustada. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Mordi o lábio, limpando o rosto e ficando de pé. Ainda restava algum resquício de orgulho em mim, ou pelo menos eu achava isso.

- Não, eu... Eu estou bem. – Soltei, mas minha voz se quebrou no final, assim como meu peito rompeu num som estranho.

Alice veio na minha direção, mas eu passei por ela e caminhei para sala, procurando a porta de sua sala para correr para bem longe.

Meus joelhos não pareciam aguentar o peso do meu corpo e eu cai no chão do apartamento de Alice no estado mais deprimente que podia ter imaginado. Meu soluço foi tão alto, que eu nem pude ouvir Alice chegar perto de mim segundos depois.

- Eu sou uma idiota, Alice... Eu... – Solucei, gaguejando. – Eu sou uma completa idiota.

- Não, Bells, para com isso! – Alice murmurou, parecendo tão chorona quando eu. Sentou se ao meu lado e me puxou para um abraço.

Eu devo ter descarregado todas as lágrimas que meu corpo poderia produzir, por que em determinado momento dos meus soluços, nenhuma água saiu dos meus olhos. Era só o meu rosto no colo de Alice, enquanto eu soluçava e ela mexia nos meus cabelos, dizendo um monte de coisas que eu ignorei.

Eu não conseguia ouvir Alice, não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse Edward, todas suas palavras direcionadas a mim, todas as promessas e... Mentiras. _Ele era mentiroso._

Ou talvez não fosse. Só estava sendo guiado pela cabeça debaixo, o que me deixava cada vez mais enojada de lembrar de seu nome, das vezes que ele me beijou, me tocou. Tudo isso trocado por sabe-se-lá-Deus quantos minutos de sexo com Tanya.

E eu? Eu estava aqui, em Manhattan, na mesma porra de lugar, chorando por ele, pelas merdas que ele fez e que me afetaram tanto!

Sai do colo de Alice, me sentando no chão gelado de madeira de seu corredor estreito. Já parecia ter escurecido, e eu decidi que era hora de ir embora.

Me sentei, apesar de ter ficado em silêncio um tempão antes de abrir a boca para pigarrear.

- Você está bem? – Alice perguntou, segurando minhas mãos.

- Você é uma boa amiga, Allie. – Sussurrei, bagunçando seus cabelos. – E você deveria falar com Jasper. Você sabe que é a coisa certa a se fazer.

- Bella, pare de agir como se nada tivesse acontecido! Você quer xingá-lo? Xingue-o! Quer quebrar alguma coisa? Quebre! Não fique assim por algo que nem foi você quem fez!

- Eu sei que não, Allie. – Mordi o lábio. – Vou ficar bem. Só preciso... Levar Bruce para fazer xixi. Ele nem me viu hoje direito. – Murmurei, ficando de pé. Estava a caminho da porta quando Alice me segurou e me abraçou novamente, bem mais forte dessa vez.

- Estarei aqui, ok?

- Você sempre está, Allie. – Eu ri sem qualquer humor, mas querendo que ela acreditasse que eu estava bem. Me afastei e saí de seu apartamento, andando até a porta do_ meu_ apartamento.

Eu não sairia dali tão cedo.

...

Era o terceiro dia dessa semana que Alice vinha bater na porta do meu apartamento, e só hoje, era a quarta vez que ela vinha com Rose, socando aquela porra como se fosse um saco de pancada.

E daí que eu estava em casa há mais de duas semanas e estava cagando e andando pro meu trabalho? Não é como se eu tivesse me suicidado, ou algo do tipo.

Na primeira semana, elas resolveram me deixar em paz. Semana passada, elas alternaram os dias. Vieram na quarta, sexta e domingo, entre as onze e às duas da tarde – provavelmente o horário em que saíam da loja para o almoço – e mais tarde, as seis e quarenta e sete em ponto!

Na Segunda elas não apareceram, mas vieram depois e hoje era quinta e a coisa tava piorando.

Não respondi aos gritos. Continuei parada, encarando a mulher de branco com um terrível chapéu de quarenta centímetros enterrado na cabeça, batendo alguma coisa com muita força dentro de uma tigela.

Eu estava esperando a hora em que ela abriria um buraco ali...

Bruce começou a latir para a porta, como fez nas outras três vezes que elas apareceram hoje. Eu nem me importei em não ouvir o que a cozinheira da TV falava por causa dos latidos loucos do meu cachorro, e também não me importei com o frio que entrava pela minha janela aberta. O fato das batidas terem parado também não me fez mexer um músculo.

A única coisa que me fez no mínimo mexer a cabeça, foi o fato de que a porta do meu apartamento se abriu sozinha, com tanta força que bateu na parede do lado.

Certo, arrombaram minha porta.

- Vocês vão pagar por isso. – Soltei calmamente, sem nem alterar um tom de voz ou parecer nervosa, voltando a encarar a TV. – Tipo, vão pagar mesmo, em dinheiro.

- PORQUE VOCÊ TROCOU A FECHADURA DO APARTAMENTO, BELLA? – Rosalie gritou.

- Por que a casa é minha. – Murmurei simplesmente, alcançando o controle da TV e mudando o canal, já que a cozinheira não conseguiu furar a tigela como eu esperei.

- E essa casa fede a tabaco e...

- E miojo. – Alice completou. – Você tá comendo miojo durante essas semanas?

- É bom. – Respondi.

- Isso tudo é por causa daquele bundão filho de uma égua do Edw...?

- Quem? – Cortei Alice, fazendo minha melhor cara de confusa para ela. Ela encarou Alice por alguns segundos desconfiadamente.

Fiquei de pé, desligando a TV e bufando.

- Vocês vão sair hoje?

- Quem? Nós? – Rose perguntou, apontando para ela mesma e para Alice com uma cara de confusão impagável.

- Não não, estou perguntando para Bruce. – Ironizei. – É sério, vocês vão sair hoje?

- Bem... – Alice começou, pigarreando. – Vai ter uma festa lá no...

- Me esperem, vou tomar um banho. – Murmurei, ajeitando o pijama no corpo. Alcancei meu celular na mesa de centro da sala e encarei as "8 chamadas não atendidas" de Jacob. – Vocês podem fazer um favor pra mim?

- Claro! – Rose sorriu, começando a ficar empolgada.

Joguei meu celular em sua direção e ela o pegou no ar.

- Ligue para Jake e o convide também. Quero me divertir.

* * *

><p>Misericórdia, por favor, não me matem :O<p>

Cap postado, no suor de uma vida corrida, ok?

Reviews, please? Só pra ver se eu me animo pra escrever o próximo cap mais rápido?

Vejo vocês por aí, babies.

**XxX ;***


	25. Era só uma fase

**Chapter 23** - Era só uma fase...

.

Meus pés estavam latejando pelo uso contínuo do salto que eu decidi colocar nas últimas duas semanas de saídas com Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett e... Bem, e Jacob. A cara de Emmett ao vê-lo era quase tão nojenta quanto a de Jasper, mas nada disso realmente importava, até porque eles foram bem educados pela cara de nojo que eles fizeram.

Nós saímos na sexta, no sábado e depois na quinta, na sexta e hoje. Mas era legal, dava pra se divertir apesar do cansaço. Não que esse cansaço não fosse o que eu esperava, mas às vezes eu pensava sobre o quanto eu podia estar sendo uma idiota por estar dançando com vestidos bonitos, saltos altos e tudo mais, sendo que minha casa, meu sofá, minha cama e meu cachorro poderiam ser mais acolhedores e poderiam me oferecer muito mais do que essa música alta, luzes piscando, corpos balançando sem parar...

O vestido curto estava começando a me irritar, já que ele subia pequenos centímetros enquanto eu dançava igual uma retardada, balançando de um lado pro outro do jeito que a multidão me levava, de acordo com a batida repetida que não ausentava por meros segundos.

Jacob estava em algum lugar a minha volta e eu tinha consciência disso, mas eu nem fazia questão de abrir os olhos, como também não fiz em nenhum dos outros dias enquanto estava na pista de dança.

Hoje, eu infelizmente estava tendo uma recaída.

Eu abria os olhos de tempos em tempos, a procura da energia alheia, na esperança de que algo nos outros pudesse me mover e me fazer esquecer das coisas que minha mente se ocupava. Eu queria voltar a dançar e me descabelar como eu fazia na primeira saída.

A música estava alta, fazia minha cabeça tremer apesar de eu só ter percebido depois de alguns minutos que eu tinha parado de me mexer e que as pessoas ao meu lado, pulando e esbarrando em mim continuavam empolgadas e pouco percebiam minha recaída.

Jacob pelo contrário, pareceu perceber. Colocou as mãos na minha cintura e aproximou a boca do meu ouvido, falando alto, apesar de que sua voz estava saindo como se ele estivesse sussurrando.

- Tudo bem? – O ouvi dizer.

Afastei suas mãos de mim gentilmente, abrindo meu melhor sorriso para ele. _Não, Jacob, nem comece._

- Preciso de uma bebida. – Gritei, fazendo uma mimica ruim. Ele pareceu entender e sorriu de volta, segurando minha mão e me puxando pra longe da pista de dança.

Me sentei em um dos bancos do bar e encarei meus sapatos sem dizer uma palavra. Eu estava começando a de fato me sentir mal, e vazia. Completamente vazia. Eu estava perdendo o gás e a energia pra continuar minhas saídas, curtir as músicas e me acabar de dançar. Eu estava me sentindo completamente errada no lugar errado. Era torto, desconfortável, desajeitado. Era ruim. Eu estava me sentindo deslocada.

Era como se eu tivesse de repente despertado de um longo período dormindo em um lugar diferente, com muita pele exposta, pés doendo, cabeça latejando e uma terrível vontade de não existir.

Ou de existir no meu apartamento, debaixo do meu cobertor, de nunca mais sair de lá. Mesmo que a ideia de voltar pro meu apartamento fedido e mofado era deprimente e recusável. Eu não estava conseguindo me achar e isso estava me incomodando.

-...hoje? – Eu peguei a frase no final e ruborizei ao perceber o olhar de Jacob em mim.

- Er...

Mordi o lábio e fiz uma careta confusa.

- Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse, ouviu?

- Não, desculpe.

- Eu perguntei se já disse o quanto você está bonita hoje. – Ele repetiu, e eu sorri minimamente.

A última vez que me olhei no espelho antes de sair de casa, era com total confiança de que eu estava linda e que a maquiagem de Alice me caia muito bem.

Deus, agora eu me sentia um lixo.

- Você é um bom amigo, Jake. Só precisa de óculos e uma garota que goste de você. – Eu sorri minimamente, apesar de perceber o quão desanimado ele ficou quando eu disse a frase.

_Não ia rolar com Jake_. Eu tinha o chamado todos esses dias porque ele era divertido e nós sabíamos nos divertir juntos de uma forma que talvez Alice não me divertisse. Até porque ela estava ocupada demais tapando a boca de Jasper com a dela ou fofocando sobre a roupa alheia. Pior que Alice era Rose, que tinha Emmett simplesmente TODOS os dias, já que a série policial dele estava sendo filmada em Manhattan.

De qualquer forma, eu não conseguia me imaginar agarrando Jacob. Não entrava na minha mente qualquer comportamento que pudesse diferir nossa amizade e transformá-la em algo mais.

_Não ia rolar com Jake. Não ia rolar com qualquer cara._

Não enquanto houvesse um par de olhos surgindo na minha cabeça toda vez que uma mão masculina tocava minha cintura. Dezenas de caras bonitos dispensados por causa daquelas pedras verdes que pipocavam na minha mente.

_Filho da puta!_ O cara tava na África muito bem acompanhado e conseguia destruir a minha autoconfiança e vontade de seguir em frente sem ao menos se mostrar presente.

Bufei, ignorando outras dúzias de perguntas de Jacob que ficaram no ar, e virando o copo daquela bebida que o barman acabava de deixar sobre o bar.

Desceu queimando minha garganta de um jeito gostoso e eu deslizei o copo na direção dele, virando o copo cheio segundos depois que ele encheu novamente.

Encarei Jacob, balançando a cabeça de um lado pro outro.

- Bella, você vai ficar bêbada.

- Não tem problema. – Gritei, talvez mais alto do que precisava. – Eu não ligo, Jake. Eu não ligo...

Peguei o copo de Jacob e fiquei de pé, virando o terceiro copo da bebida antes de ir para a pista de dança de novo.

Minutos – ou horas depois, só Deus sabe – eu já estava descabelada, dançando com Jacob de novo, rindo de coisas idiotas enquanto minha cabeça começava a misturar as cores, meus pés pulavam mais do que o normal e minha boca soltava um monte de palavras que eu não pensava em dizer. Fora isso eu estava começando a não pensar em nada, literalmente.

Não havia pares de olhos na minha cabeça quando Jacob segurou minha cintura, mas também nada do que eu estava fazendo parecia sob meu controle. Eu continuava dançando igual uma doida, balançando a cabeça e jogando o cabelo de um lado pro outro. Eu só sentia a barriga de Jacob encostada nas minhas costas balançando enquanto ele ria das coisas desconexas que eu falava.

Devia ter mais álcool nas bebidas do que eu realmente esperava que tivesse.

Não que eu estivesse completamente bêbada, mas eu era mais outra pessoa do que eu mesma.

Em algum momento, eu me afastei repentinamente de Jacob e quando ele perguntou o que eu tinha, eu murmurei algo tipo "não me toque" e limpei minha cintura como se estivesse suja. Ele provavelmente achou que era alguma coisa de gente bêbada e riu.

Quando estávamos a caminho do carro de Alice, eu soltei um berro de verdade, puro e alto, no meu timbre mais poderoso, fazendo todos do estacionamento parar para me encarar.

Não que eu estivesse ligando, é claro. Eu estava liberando uma frustração guardada.

- Bella. – Jacob arregalou os olhos pra mim, como se eu tivesse feito a coisa mais ridícula do mundo.

- MEUS PÉS ESTÃO ME MATANDO, JAKE! – Falei, mas pela cara dele, eu estava berrando. – FOI MAL!

- Ok, Bellita. – Alice parou para chacoalhar meus ombros. – O quanto você bebeu, amorzinho?

- Assim ó. – Eu juntei o polegar e o indicador. – Bem pouquinho.

- Ela está bêbada.

- Eu... Não... – Parei, tentando arrancar meus saltos, cambaleando quando me equilibrei em uma perna. Me apoiei no peito de Jacob, segurando em sua camisa pra tirar os saltos. – Não... Estou bêbada! Sapato endemoniado, filho de uma... – Soltei, enrolando a língua.

- Imagina. – Jasper riu, tentando me alcançar quando eu quase fui de cara para o chão.

- Venha, eu te levo pra casa. – Jake segurou meu braço, o colocando em seus ombros e segurando minha cintura com firmeza enquanto me arrastava para seu carro.

- Não faça nada que eu não faria, Jacob. – Jasper soltou.

- Jacob nunca ssss-eria capaz de fazer _na-nann-nada_. – Murmurei, dando ênfase a última palavra. – Ele é quase frouxo. – Murmurei e depois que Alice e Jasper começaram a gargalhar, eu percebi a cara de bunda de Jake.

- Foi mal! – Repeti.

- E foram três doses. – Jacob murmurou, colocando minhas pernas pra dentro do carro antes de fechar a porta e ir para o banco do motorista.

Ele arrancou com o carro enquanto eu cantava uma música estranha que não saia da minha cabeça, arriscando meu agudo num som que deveria ser irritante e totalmente desafinado. Jacob riu.

- Bella, você parece completamente bêbada.

- Estou legal. – Murmurei, meio mole e arrastado. Não era mentira, eu estava legal. E não pensando em absolutamente nada. – É normal ter moscas na cabeça?

- Hã? – Jacob me olhou como se eu tivesse falando mandarim puro e avançado, mas ele riu em seguida.

- Eu quis dizer, se é normal não pensar em nada. Se é normal ter a mente as moscas, sem nenhum pensamento.

- Não sei, nunca estive assim.

- Não sabe o que está perdendo. – Murmurei, ficando quieta.

O caminho foi silencioso demais, já que minha mente estava vagando na vibração das cores das lâmpadas ao redor de Manhattan, tentando focar o olhar em alguma delas a fim de tentar fazê-las parar de tremer e formar vinte ao mesmo tempo. Isso quando elas não se misturavam e tornavam-se uma enorme bola colorida que ofuscava minha vista a ponto de deixar meus olhos lacrimejarem.

Jacob fez questão de me ajudar a subir até o apartamento, alegando que eu não estava em condições de caminhar sem ajuda.

- Senti falta da minha casa. – Murmurei, me jogando no meu sofá e rindo quando Bruce pulou nas minhas costas.

Ele rosnou para Jacob, mas parou depois que eu murmurei algo sem nexo pra ele com voz autoritária.

Eu me sentei no sofá, encarando Jacob aparecer alguns minutos depois, com um copo de água esticado na minha direção. Encarar Jake debaixo daquela luz branca machucava minha vista.

- Você está iluminado demais, Jacob. – Murmurei pegando o copo. – Minha cabeça dói em vê-lo.

- Sempre soube que tinha luz própria. – Murmurou de volta e eu ri, apoiando o copo na testa e fechando os olhos.

- Eu estou enjoada. Acho que vou vomitar. Pode ir embora para não ver isso, Jake. É nojento demais. Se eu conseguisse, faria de tudo para evitar ver essa cena.

- Você definitivamente está bêbada.

- Não estou. Só... Zonza. – Falei, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas e bebendo o copo de água que Jacob me ofereceu. Entreguei de volta e fechei os lábios numa linha. – Eu estou mesmo enjoada.

Algo estava mexendo loucamente no meu estômago.

Jacob não disse nada. Agora estava ajoelhado na minha frente, quieto, apenas me encarando. O silêncio da casa estava me deixando mal e o efeito da bebida não parecia ter sido muito eficiente, porque o silêncio em excesso trouxe uma avalanche de pensamentos ruins que pareciam ter brotado na minha mente.

A casa estava quieta e eu não tinha me acostumado com isso, quase três meses depois da partida _dele_. Eu estava mal. Eu me sentia mal por lembrar o quanto eu estava bem quando a casa tinha barulho, ou quando nós dois estávamos quietos demais, só que juntos. Eu odiava ter de lembrar dessas coisas, mas era quase impossível não lembrar de cada momento com ele aqui. Era impossível não lembrar dos jantares que ele fazia, ou de quando ele deitava no sofá e pedia com um biquinho que eu fizesse a janta.

Era impossível não lembrar da foto que estava nos jornais, nos sites, nos canais de televisão, no inferno, em qualquer lugar do mundo e o pior, todos os dias muito bem reproduzida na minha mente masoquista.

- Bella? – Jacob perguntou, pegando algo na minha bochecha. – O que foi?

Deuses, eu estava chorando.

- Ah, Jake... – Eu solucei e ele me abraçou enquanto eu escondia o rosto no seu ombro.

Foram segundos assim antes que eu me afastasse e voltasse a apoiar os cotovelos nas pernas e deixar o rosto sobre as mãos, ignorando as lágrimas.

- Jake, eu... – Comecei, gaguejando e umedecendo os lábios. Fechei os olhos enquanto tentava deixar a fala sair. – A verdade é que eu ainda...

_Sinto a falta de Edward_. – Completei mentalmente.

Isso porque eu não pude completar verbalmente. Arregalei os olhos e encontrei os dele fechados, enquanto os músculos do rosto se mexiam de um jeito estranho. Olhando assim, de perto, eu podia ver a quase monocelha dele e algum canto da minha mente resolveu perguntar se ele passava algum tipo de maquiagem pra esconder algumas imperfeições da pele...

Mas agora eu percebi o quanto a coisa estava desconfortável pra mim. A boca de Jacob estava colada na minha, movendo-se a procura de alguma correspondência. Aquilo era estranho, torto!

Os lábios dele eram quentes e apressados, macios e úmidos ao se moldarem aos meus. Apressados demais. Quentes demais. Macios e úmidos demais. Parecia que eu estava beijando uma minhoca aquecida. Ou melhor, eu não estava beijando!

- J-Ja-Jaco... – Comecei, mas ele entendeu tudo errado!

Algo no meu estômago começou a se mexer ao imaginar a minhoca aquecida, principalmente agora, já que abrir a boca, foi a pior das tentativas de me separar dele. Agora ele tinha colado ainda mais nossas bocas e aquilo de alguma forma, estava _mesmo_ me enjoando.

Ou invocando meu enjoo de volta. Poxa, eu estava me controlando até ele fazer isso!

Agora eu quase podia sentir o gosto da bebida e a sensação horrível de saliva subindo na boca.

Tentei empurrar o ombro dele, mas ele não se afastou, parecia determinado a continuar ali. Enchi minha mão direita com seu nariz, afastando seu rosto do meu com certa agressividade que pareceu chocá-lo. Mas eu sinceramente, não estava ligando. Minha mão soltou seu nariz que eu amassei com a palma e eu corri pra cozinha, vomitando na pia toda a bebida e os petiscos malditos que comi horas antes, quando ainda estava em casa.

Lavei minha boca três vezes. Eu estava evitando o gosto ruim dos lábios e tentando esquecer o que Jacob tentara fazer a pouco.

Esperei até que a sensação de enjoo tivesse ido embora e voltei a sala, pra ver Jacob ainda ajoelhado em frente ao sofá, com a mesma cara de choque de segundos atrás.

- Jacob, você deve ter entendido errado. Provavelmente entendeu errado esse tempo todo. Eu não me aproximei de você por que queria algo mais. – Comecei, firme apesar da voz rouca com a sensação de garganta arranhada que me atrapalharam. – Achei que pudéssemos ser amigos. Eu te disse o tempo todo que não ia acontecer nada entre nós dois. Eu tentei cortar suas esperanças, mas...

Ele ficou de pé, cortando minha fala, mesmo que estivesse perfeitamente calado.

Tudo bem, ele me beijou e eu vomitei, mas não precisava fazer aquela cara de magoado que ele fazia agora, precisava?

Ok, eu estava começando a me sentir culpada. Ou com dó. Provavelmente com dó.

- Jake... Eu... – Suspirei quando ele me olhou. – Me desculpe, mas é de Edward que eu gosto.

- Certo, certo. – Falou, travando o queixo e passando de chocado para irritado. – Te garanto que ele está ótimo com Tanya enquanto você vomita por que as pessoas te beijam.

_Ouch, bem na ferida_.

Travei o queixo e caminhei até a entrada do apartamento, girando a maçaneta e abrindo a porta.

- Jacob, eu não te pedi pra me beijar. Não ia pedir nunca. Você devia ter prestado atenção nos foras que eu sempre te dei. – Murmurei para ele, séria e sem qualquer resquício de dó que eu senti a pouco. – Agora já pode cair fora. Tchau.

Não falou nada, só passou por mim e saiu, parando assim que estava no corredor. Ele virou de novo, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Ele estava visivelmente arrependido.

- Bella, me desculpa, eu...

- Cai fora, Jacob. Vá arranjar alguém que queira te beijar sem vomitar. – Gritei, batendo a porta na sua cara.

...

- Bella...

_Talvez se a peça tivesse mais volume na parte de baixo..._

- Bella!

_É, ficaria melhor assim mesmo. _

Alcancei a borracha, apagando as laterais da saia e deixando o desenho mais bonito. Certo, era bem mais conceitual do que as passarelas de Amy Thompson aceitavam, mas quem disse que eu estava desenhando pra ela dessa vez?

- Bella... – Alice me cutucou e eu a encarei.

- Gente, eu não respondi, não significa que eu não estou ouvindo. Pode falar. – Revirei os olhos, voltando a desenhar.

- Bella... Eu realmente não sei o que te fez voltar tão apressadamente pro trabalho, e também não sei o que aconteceu com nossas saídas mágicas. – Rose comentou, lixando as unhas enquanto eu rabiscava alguns esboços da última roupa que eu tinha bolado.

Certo, eu estava tão viajada nesses últimos dias que provavelmente teria desenhado roupas para Bruce.

Por sinal, ele estava usando uma gravata preta com listras roxas que Alice deu e isso o tinha deixado tão fofo. Sabe, desde que Alice o levou para o petshop – semana retrasada ou algo do tipo – com banho de verdade, corte de unhas, aparador de pelos, massagem, e mais um monte de coisas, ele tinha ficado muito mais calmo.

Suspirei ao lembrar dele e percebi o olhar das duas em mim.

- Bruce está fofo. Vocês sabem... Com a gravatinha. – Dividi com elas. – De qualquer forma, as "saídas mágicas" a qual você se refere, eram "mágicas" porque você se agarrava com seu namorado em todos os cantos da boate. – Eu ri. – Não eram tão mágicas para mim, Rose. Eu estava sem namorado, com um idiota do meu lado e um bando de gente retardada pulando a minha volta. – Sorri. – Ainda bem que essa fase passou.

Elas estreitaram os olhos para mim.

- Você parece melhor agora. O que aconteceu com as choradeiras, ataques de raiva, crises sentimentais e suas investidas emo de nunca mais sair do apartamento?

Alice estava falando sério?

- Estou bem agora, Alice. Eu consegui... Equilibrar tudo dentro de mim, sabe? – Murmurei, verdadeira. – Eu sinto falta de Edward, mas compenso essa saudade estúpida com o fato de que ele é um bundão. Não quero sair, mas também não quero ficar em casa. Não quero namorados e também não quero ficar sozinha. Estou bem assim, agora. Depois fica melhor.

_Eu espero._ – Completei mentalmente.

Os olhos de Rose se encheram de água e de repente as duas estavam me agarrando.

- E o cigarro? – Alice perguntou, se afastando de mim segundos depois. – Eu ainda posso sentir algum cheiro dele em você.

- É por que meu maço está aqui, no bolso. – Eu mostrei a língua pra ela. – Não é assim também, né, Allie... Não dá pra cortar tudo de uma vez.

- Você cortou Jacob. – Rosalie observou, voltando à cadeira e lixando as unhas.

Eu até podia ver o olhar de raiva de algumas das nossas funcionárias encarando nos três no balcão afastado, nos olhando fazer nada além de jogar conversa fora. Não que eu ligasse. A loja era nossa.

- Ele é um idiota. – Revirei os olhos.

- Ele te agarrou.

- Cruzes. – Franzi o nariz.

- Ele te magoou.

- Ok, Alice, já chega. – Eu revirei os olhos. – Vai mexer seu bumbunzinho e fazer alguma coisa, ok?

- Já fiz tudo que tinha que fazer. – Alice bateu palminhas. – Estou esperando Jasper.

- Agora? – Eu arregalei os olhos. – Você prometeu que íamos buscar Bruce no petshop juntas! Eu nem sei onde isso fica.

- Ela mentiu. – Rose pôs lenha na fogueira, rindo em seguida da própria piada sem graça. A convivência com Emmett explicava tudo.

- Eu esqueci! – Allie fez uma cara de choque. – De qualquer forma, Jazz disse que ia passar em um lugar antes de vir pra loja. Dá tempo de irmos lá. É pertinho, dá pra ir a pé.

Alice alcançou a bolsa e eu peguei a minha, deixando uma Rose lixando sua unha enquanto saíamos a pé pelas ruas de Manhattan.

Eu mal sabia o que me esperava...

* * *

><p>Olá.<p>

Algum tempo depois das últimas notícias, irrevogavelmente tristes para mim :( , eu resolvi postar o capítulo. Afinal, os personagens são Bella e Edward, não Robert Pattinson e Kristen Stewart e não importa o que aconteça com eles, juntos ou separados, eu continuarei adorando eles em seus papéis dos protagonistas da série de Stephenie Meyer nos cinemas.

De qualquer forma, eu estou aqui hoje. kkk

O cap de hoje encerra de uma vez por todas essa fase Edward-sem-Bella e no próximo capítulo, vamos aos finalmentes dessa confusão, então preparem-se para ter um Edward maravilhoso de volta, minhas queridas.

Vejo vocês por aí,

**XxX ;***


	26. The Finish Line

**Chapter 24** - The Finish Line..._  
><em>

.

É sempre assim. A vida te dá um limão, nós nos contentamos com ele temporariamente, mas uma hora a gente transforma o limão em limonada, em caipirinha, em torta...

Se a gente deixasse a porcaria do limão onde ele estava, as milhares de cagadas que cometemos não aconteceriam. Aliás, eu fico me perguntando por que o ser humano tem essa mania estúpida de estragar o que parecia estar bom. Essa sede por mais sempre estraga tudo!

Afinal, a vida tinha me dado um limão bem azedo e ruim, mas eu estava começando a lidar com ele. Poxa, quando eu finalmente me olhei no espelho e pensei "Isabella, você está preparada para seguir em frente", vem a vida e te dá outros ingredientes pra preparar a porcaria da receita. E eu devia estar preparada pra resistir e dizer "Não, nada de caipirinhas!"

Mas, esquecendo as divagações e analogias de terceira série, a coisa toda aconteceu assim:

Alice e eu fomos até o "Au Au Pet Shop", o pet shop com o nome menos criativo que eu já tinha visto na vida, mas que tinha feito um ótimo trabalho com o meu pimpolho da última vez que Alice o sequestrou. Agora, conhecendo o lugar, eu entendi por que meu bebê tinha voltado todo animado pra casa.

Havia um monte de cachorros soltos num grande espaço rodeado por cercas de madeiras pintadas de branco e uns três ou quatro caras vestidos com o uniforme do pet shop jogavam brinquedinhos de borracha e seis cachorrinhos de várias raças que eu não conhecia, mas que tinham o mesmo tamanho de Bruce, corriam atrás do brinquedo.

Fofo.

- Bruce! – Gritei involuntariamente e não só o meu cachorro, mas quase todos vieram na minha direção.

Por um instante, achei que tinha feito merda, mas os funcionários riram, assoviaram e os outros cachorros saíram correndo na direção deles de novo. Peguei meu bebezinho.

Meu Jack Russel Terrier estava simplesmente lindo! Um cheirinho tão docinho, os pelos bem penteados e macios, a gravatinha azul com listras brancas.

Paguei a conta e coloquei uma coleira fina, que não chamava atenção e que deixava a fofura toda na gravata.

- Vamos? – Alice chamou, ansiosa.

Eu raramente ia passear com Bruce passando pelo quarteirão da loja, mas como dessa vez Alice estava comigo e a situação era outra, nós fomos conversando e o rumo foi escolhido sem que nós prestássemos atenção. Na verdade, eu acho que Jasper a esperaria na porta da loja, por isso nós estávamos voltando.

Quando ela começou a reclamar do cigarro que eu deixei no canto da boca, eu comecei a desejar loucamente que o caminho se encurtasse e nós voltássemos logo para a loja.

Começou a reclamação. Mas eu não ouvi, fiquei quieta enquanto nos aproximávamos do quarteirão.

- Você está acabando com seus pulmões. De novo. – Alice comentou pela vigésima vez. – Bella, sai dessa vida!

- Que vida? – Perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Agradeça por eu não ter escolhido coisas ilícitas, sexo perigoso ou música ruim. Eu só voltei a fumar.

- Ah, claro. Muito, muito obrigada. – Alice ironizou e eu ri.

Eu estava olhando o movimento da rua por debaixo dos óculos e quando percebi, Alice estava gritando e correndo em direção a um carro escuro, onde um loiro descansava em frente a porta sorrindo para ela.

Acenei de leve para Jasper – que apesar de tudo, parecia um pouco tenso – e me virei de costas, dando qualquer resquício de privacidade aos dois. Se bem que era ridículo que eu fizesse isso sendo que eles estavam na rua, em frente a nossa loja, se beijando feito um casal que não se vê há tempos.

Suspirei, me abaixando para encarar Bruce.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Murmurei para sua cara de tédio. – Nós já vamos embora.

Soltei a fumaça do pulmão e ajeitei a gravatinha dele mais uma vez.

Enquanto acariciava os pelos de Bruce, dois pares de sapatos pretos pararam a minha frente.

- Oi.

Meu sangue pinicou no corpo, deixando meu coração um pouco mais acelerado do que o normal e evidenciando a existência do meu estômago.

Eu não sabia exatamente o que eu devia sentir. Ódio? Raiva? Decerto eu ainda o amava, mas eu preferia não pensar nisso agora.

Fiquei de pé sem deixar de subir os olhos pelo seu corpo. Afinal, eu estava de óculos e ele não ia... Ah, foda-se, eu olhei mesmo.

Edward ainda estava exatamente a mesma coisa, exceto pelo cabelo um pouco mais longo. Nada grande demais, mas eu percebi essa mudança. Fora isso, tudo permanecia da mesma forma, os olhos verdes, o nariz fino, os lábios vermelhos. O corpo que sustentava toda aquela beleza talvez estivesse um pouco mais musculoso por debaixo da camisa branca, mas aquilo podia ser um sinal da minha perda de costume em vê-lo.

_O que ele tinha dito mesmo?_

Tirei os óculos, os colocando por cima do cabelo e permitindo que Edward visse meus olhos. Mas eu vi os olhos dele nos meus e eu senti que metade das muralhas rachadas que eu tinha construído estava se quebrando. Por um instante, eu vacilei, abaixando os olhos para Bruce enquanto fechava a gaveta que eu demorei pra trancar de novo.

E eu realmente não liguei pro fato de que havia se passado mais de dois minutos enquanto ele me encarava em silêncio...

- Não vai falar comigo? – Edward perguntou.

- O que quer que eu diga? – Perguntei, cortante demais. Bufei, abrindo um sorriso talvez mais irônico do que eu imaginei.

Tirei o cigarro que estava queimando sozinho no canto da minha boca e traguei, soltando a fumaça no lado que o vento parecia levar para longe.

Edward desviou os olhos, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e encarando o chão por algum tempo.

- Como foi sua viagem? – Perguntei finalmente, sabendo que me arrependeria se a resposta fosse algo que eu não queria ouvir. Edward voltou os olhos para mim, encarando o tabaco nos meus dedos. – Você não se importa, não é? – Perguntei retoricamente, tragando novamente.

Edward trincou o queixo por alguns segundos antes de tomar o ar para a resposta.

- Foi... Educativa. – Edward murmurou de volta e eu concordei com a cabeça.

Educativa, claro. Tanya teria ensinado milhares de coisas a ele. Provavelmente algumas posições do kama sutra, ou o ensinado a usar instrumentos de prazer sexual.

- Espero que tenha se divertido. – _Porque eu não me diverti. Você destruiu toda a porra da instabilidade mental que eu tinha. Obrigada, Edward. _

Edward sorriu levemente, totalmente por educação. Certo, agora eu sabia: Estava com raiva dele!

O encarei de novo. Ele estava lá, a mesma postura petulante de sempre, os mesmos olhos hipnotizantes, o mesmo ar elegante... Tudo perfeitamente compactado naquela imagem linda. Nem parecia que ele estava sentido por algo ter acontecido comigo, tipo o fato de que ele me traiu.

- Você não mudou nada. – Murmurei com a voz levemente estrangulada. _Era pra você ter mudado, Edward. Cadê o seu remorso por me trair?_

- Você mudou. – Edward murmurou, ainda com os olhos parados nos meus.

Bufei, balançando a cabeça e tragando novamente.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Edward perguntou, quase incrédulo.

- Como assim?

- Você está diferente, Bella. – Ele suspirou.

- Claro que não. – Revirei os olhos e Edward de repente pareceu irritado.

Foi tão de repente que eu realmente me assustei. Suas sobrancelhas se uniram de raiva e ele bufou, murmurando algum palavrão. Ele perdeu a postura elegante que tinha até agora e de um segundo pro outro, pareceu completamente nervoso. Arrancou o cigarro da minha boca e o jogou no chão, pisando e esfregando o pé ali encima.

- Mas que porr...? O quê...? – Comecei, nervosa. A próxima frase veio seguida de um empurrão nele. – Qual seu problema?

- Você não fuma! – Edward gritou, se equilibrando nos pés.

- E o que você sabe da minha vida, seu idiota? – Gritei, nervosa.

- Eu te conheço, Bella. – Edward resmungou de volta. – Acredite, eu estou tentando fazer o melhor por você.

- Arrancando um cigarro da minha boca? – Gritei, pouco me lixando pras pessoas que nos encaravam a nossa volta. – Esse é o seu melhor? Muito bom, Edward. Muito bom!

- Essa merda de nicotina vai acabar com a sua vida!

- Ah é, Doutorzinho? – Perguntei, carregando a voz na ironia. – Guarde seus conselhos pra sua vadiazinha, pode ser? Eu já cansei dessas brincadeiras de médico!

Meu Deus, onde eu tinha ficado tão boca suja?

- Do que você está falando? – Edward perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

- Da _sua_ loirinha estúpida. Aquela lá com quem você estava se agarrando lá na África, ou no inferno, que seja!

- _Minha_ loirinha estúpida? – Edward juntou as sobrancelhas, preparado para continuar a briga. – E que tal o seu motoqueiro idiota? Como é mesmo o nome dele? Jacó? Aposto que ele te consolou o suficiente! Qual era a sua? Alguma espécie de fetiche por motoqueiros com cheiro de cachorro molhado?

- Não sei por que ainda se preocupa com ele. Não sei por que ainda se lembra de mim. – Cuspi, travando o queixo. – Se tivesse me esquecido teria poupado tanta coisa, não acha?

- Se eu tivesse te esquecido como_ você_ me esqueceu? – Edward devolveu, me fazendo perder a postura.

Abaixei o rosto, segurando o choro descontrolado que estava por vir.

- Não sei como fui tão idiota a ponto de continuar pensando em você. Eu quis te esquecer, eu quis tanto... – Sussurrei, talvez baixo demais, na esperança de que Edward não tivesse ouvido. – Teria poupado tanto... Você nem imagina.

- Você disse que ia esperar por mim, Bella... Eu... – Edward começou em um volume mais baixo, provavelmente por ter ouvido o que eu disse.

Não, já era demais. Emoções demais para um único dia. Balancei a cabeça negativamente, juntando as sobrancelhas e fechando os olhos com força.

- Me arrependi de ter esperado por você, Edward. E mesmo com você pisando em mim, por mais que eu tente fingir que não, eu continuei esperando por você... – Abri os olhos, ainda olhando para baixo e deixando que as lágrimas que não cabiam ali, fossem direto para o chão. – Você me dá nojo, Edward. Eu quero nunca mais ter que olhar na sua cara. – Murmurei por fim, pegando Bruce nos braços e me virando de costas para ele.

E antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa, eu já estava correndo com Bruce em direção ao meu prédio, querendo mais que nunca o silêncio do meu apartamento e o conforto do meu colchão.

Meus passos eram largos e apressados então eu logo estava onde queria.

**Edward's POV**

Eu não diria que era extremamente fácil dizer tchau pra pessoas com quem você conviveu por três meses. Quero dizer, eu fiz uma amizade legal com os engenheiros agrônomos, com os psicólogos e com uma galera simpática de médicos que me acompanhou – fora algumas pessoas que me ensinaram a falar Krio, que eu aprendi de um jeito bem pobre, mas aprendi alguma coisa.

Quando você encontra pessoas que de alguma forma tem algum objetivo em comum, as coisas se tornam um pouco mais animadas. É tipo um gás pra continuar a lutar por aquilo.

Óbvio, não foi como se tivéssemos salvado o continente africano, afinal, nós só ficamos em Serra Leoa, não passamos por todos os países. Mas já era hora de dizer adeus a Freetown e voltar pra Manhattan. Por sinal, algumas pessoas choraram quando nós dissemos que estávamos indo embora. Mas alguma coisa sobre um próximo grupo em Missão Humanitária estar chegando no próximo mês os deixou mais calmos. E me deixou mais calmo também.

Minhas orientações, os tratamentos que fiz e as trocas de informações com alguns curandeiros – com técnicas sinistramente curiosas – não me deixaram satisfeito por completo, então eu me planejei pra fazer uma boa doação em dinheiro.

Fala sério também né, aquele monte de grana que eu tinha por ter feito filmes, tinha que render pra outra coisa além de comprar coisas pra mim.

De qualquer forma, fomos até o Aeroporto Internacional Freetown, em Lungi e eu apaguei no avião.

Desde a cena com Tanya e o aparecimento extraordinariamente inesperado de um fotógrafo – que ninguém soube que foi a mesma que o contratou – minha cabeça ficou completamente perdida. Quando eu tinha tempo pra pensar, minha mente se dividia em pensamentos terrivelmente masoquistas sobre a possibilidade de Bella ter me traído, sobre Bella me odiar por que as fotos do filho da puta que Tanya contratou estarem por todo o mundo e o fato de que eu precisava dormir por que na manhã seguinte, eu tinha que trabalhar de novo, cuidando de malárias, desnutrição grave, problemas com ferimentos cutâneos...

- Ouça-me perfeitamente bem, Tanya Denali. Essa é a última vez que eu dirijo a palavra a você. – Soltei entre dentes. – Você não me filma mais, você não entra no meu aposento, você não dirige sua palavra a mim, não toca na minha comida, não mexe nas minhas coisas, não me mostra mais porcaria nenhuma.

- Eddie...

- E para com esse apelido idiota! – Gritei e ela pulou de susto. – Chega! Você tem que entender que eu não quero você. Eu não gosto de você. – Falei, realmente pouco me importando com o que o beicinho dela poderia significar. – Eu não quero seu corpo, não quero nada. Você devia tentar conquistar os caras pelo que você tem em mente, não pelo seu corpo, que você praticamente vende para os caras. Você é o tipo de mulher que me dá nojo. Por que você não desiste? Vá tentar arrumar a sua vida em vez de destruir a minha. Que merda!

_Bella estaria batendo palmas para mim agora. Com uma peruca de Tanya nas mãos, mas estaria batendo palmas._

E objetivo atingido, nada de Tanya no meu pé. Quero dizer, quando ela aparecia, começava a soltar frases como "Eu não sei por que ainda estou aqui, onde não sou bem recebida" ou "Ah, como eu sofro" e esperava que aquilo fosse me fazer ficar onde eu estava em vez de sair do ambiente, como eu de fato fazia.

E eu quase bati em Seth quando ele veio comentar que Tanya acordou no dia seguinte com olhos inchados e que eu devia conversar com ela, já que ele era um pivetinho muito fofoqueiro e ouviu toda a conversa escondido.

- Vá tricotar suas meias, ou fazer suas unhas, vá Seth!

Eu dormi durante todo o voo, mesmo depois de uma parada rápida, o que me deixou com menos tempo pra pensar. Eu estava roncando e babando quando Seth veio me chacoalhar, tirando os protetores de ouvido que eu usava e berrando um "Chefinho, chegamos!" completamente animado que me deixava enjoado.

Tivemos que esperar duas horas e meia pra poder pegar o voo de Paris do Aeroporto Charles de Gaulle até New York, o que deixou Seth totalmente ansioso para tomar café em algum restaurante aparentemente caro, cheio de "comidas que eu sempre sonhei em comer".

Nós comemos. Não soube identificar se aquilo era o nosso café da manhã como ele chamou, ou se podia ser nossa janta. Eu tinha perdido meu controle de cardápio. Em uma pousada simpática – e que custou os olhos da cara pra quem queria ficar menos de uma hora – eu fiz uma parada rápida pra um bom banho e coloquei roupas limpas.

Não devia ter comido com eles, porque fiquei enjoado durante todo o voo de ida até o John F Kennedy. Uma bosta, porque eu comecei a pensar se iria ou não atrás de Bella, se ia ou não visitá-la, se perguntava a Emmett ou Jasper se eles sabiam algo sobre ela e o Jacó...

Quase onze horas depois, eu me sentia em casa.

Carros, buzinas, táxis, pessoas retardadas berrando...

Eu _estava _em casa!

Espera. _Defina casa, seu idiota._

A mãe de Seth veio busca-lo, o que me fez pensar se eu devia ligar para Esme e contar que eu cheguei... Mas eu desisti. Ela ia fazer drama e eu estava a fim de evita-los. Peguei o telefone e disquei um número conhecido.

- Jazz, eu acabei de chegar no John F Kennedy. – Comecei.

- E daí? São seis da manhã. – Respondeu a voz bêbada de sono.

- Foda-se, vem me pegar.

- Falou, gatão. Já estou a caminho. Prepare-se para mim. – E desligou.

Filho da puta.

- Alô? – Atendeu a voz sonolenta de novo.

- Jazz, sai dessa cama e vem me buscar, porra. To falando sério.

- Vai cagar, Edward. Vai demorar uma hora pra eu chegar aí. Pega um táxi, cara.

- Táxi? – Eu comecei. – Cara, esses caras vão cobrar uns oitenta dólares que eu não tenho.

- Tira no caixa, faz um saque. Pede esmola. Vende seu corpinho sensual pra alguma fã. Se vira, gatão.

- Eu vendi meus rins pra comprar comida em Paris, gastei meu limite diário pra tomar um banho, doei quase minha grana toda pra Serra Leoa, comprei...

- Comprou souvenir pra mim?

Vendido.

- Claro, amigão. – Menti.

Souvenir. Fala sério.

- To aí em uma hora, uma hora e meia no máximo.

Duas horas depois, Jasper me liga dizendo que chegou. Ele sorriu pra mim, como quem espera que eu entregue uma caixa de presentes enorme com um laço colorido chamativo e não como quem me vê depois de três meses sem sinal de vida.

O abracei rapidamente e deixei minhas malas no porta-malas do carro enquanto ia pro banco da frente.

Contei um pouco sobre a viagem pra ele e nós ficamos conversando sobre alguns assuntos fúteis já que o trânsito já era infernal e demoraríamos umas duas horas pra chegar em Manhattan.

- E então... Como foi por aqui? – Comecei delicadamente. – Você saiu do tour algumas vezes e veio pra Manhattan?

- Exato. Foi bom, você sabe, pra visitar Allie. – Jazz deu de ombros. – Ela anda tão ciumenta.

- Imagino. – Soltei. – E Rose, Emmett... Como estão?

- Bella está viva e bem, se é o que você quer saber.

Pouca informação.

- Ela está... Sei lá, _bem_?

- Você ouviu o que eu disse? – Jasper revirou os olhos.

- Você sabe, Jasper. Deve ter visto alguma notícia nos jornais sobre o acontecimento com Tanya.

- Ok. Ela está sim. Só voltou a fumar, começou a ir a baladas e entrou em depressão algumas vezes, mas agora ela tá melhor.

Tem como ter amigo mais idiota?

- Jasper, to falando sério, cara.

- Que filha da putisse, hein, Edward? Porra cara, a Bella aqui te esperando, ficou toda pra baixo e tals e você vem botar um chifre nela. Você é muito idiota, cara. Nem sei se Emmett ainda quer falar com você por causa disso...

- Ah, obrigada por ter toda essa confiança em mim. Por sinal, eu não sei por que você defende tanto ela assim. Eu mal saí do apartamento e Bella já estava com Jacó andando de mãos dadas, não é? Dela você não desconfia, né seu bocó! – Ironizei, quase gritando no final da frase. Respirei fundo e decidi continuar falando quando ele ficou quieto demais, o que não era um bom sinal. – A verdade, seu bosta, é que não aconteceu nada daquilo e... Ah, esqueça. Ninguém vai acreditar em mim.

- Tente.

Eu contei, acrescentando todos os palavrões que eu me sentia a vontade pra falar com ele. Isso por que, é claro, soltar meu amplo vocabulário pejorativo só podia dar certo com Jasper e Emmett.

- Que porra. – Ele soltou em choque quando eu terminei de falar.

Viu só?

- É, nem me fale, cara.

- Não dá mesmo pra acreditar, Edward. Foi mal, mas não vai colar com Bella. – Ele disse na naturalidade, dirigindo normalmente, como quem discute o preço do pão na padaria mais próxima.

- Obrigada pela sinceridade.

- É sério, ela ficou mesmo mal, Edward. Nunca imaginei que veria Bella daquele jeito.

O tom da voz dele me fez ficar calado. A coisa era séria agora.

- Aposto que Jacob soube consolá-la, não foi?

Jasper não falou nada, só virou em uma rua e deixou que o barulho dos carros ecoassem na minha cabeça.

Se não houve resposta da parte dele, é por que a coisa era verdade.

Eu trinquei os dentes durante o resto do caminho. Então Bella tinha mesmo se consolado com Jacob? Eu poderia metralhar Jasper com as perguntas que surgiram na minha cabeça, mas algum senso de proteção impediu que minha boca se abrisse. Isso porque eu sabia que as respostas não iam me agradar nem um pouco e aumentar minha raiva ainda mais.

- Pra onde você vai? – Jasper perguntou, e agora, analisando bem as ruas por onde passávamos, eu podia dizer que chegaríamos logo mais logo menos na loja das meninas.

- Você está indo ver Alice?

- Sim.

- Acha que Bella vai estar lá? – Perguntei. – Não sei se... Já é uma boa hora pra conversarmos. Na verdade eu nem sei se vamos conversar.

- Alice me disse que sairia quando Bella fosse ao pet shop e depois que Emmett buscasse Rose. – Ele encarou o relógio do pulso e seu celular vibrou e tocou no mesmo instante em seu bolso. – Deve ser Allie. Acho que já não tem ninguém aqui.

Ele parou o carro em frente a loja e suspirou, se virando pra me olhar.

- E então, vai pra onde?

Suspirei. Pra onde eu ia?

Eu não tinha casa ou apartamento em Manhattan. Tudo que eu tinha aqui em New York era meu pai e minha mãe.

Talvez não fosse realmente possível evitar dramas.

- Eu vou ligar pra Carlisle. – Dei de ombros. – Ele me busca aqui.

Jasper desceu do carro e encostou-se à porta, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e dando alguma privacidade pra eu conversar com Carlisle.

Na verdade, eu bem vi Alice virando a esquina, seguida de um cachorrinho de gravata.

- Alô? – Atendeu a voz masculina de timbre forte. – Edward?

**Alerta vermelho:** Alice não tem cachorro.

- Eu... – Pigarreei, abrindo a porta do carro e ficando de pé para ver Alice correr na direção de Jasper. Bella estava lá, acompanhando o cachorrinho que eu agora reconheci como Bruce, só que de gravata. – Eu já te ligo.

E meus pés criaram vontade própria, caminhando até Bella, que agora se abaixava pra mexer com Bruce. Ela disse alguma coisa, mas eu não consegui decifrar. Não que ela estivesse falando mandarim, é claro, mas eu não consegui me concentrar nisso, já que eu estava absorvendo muitos outros detalhes.

Parei, encarando seus cabelos lindos caindo perfeitamente lisos pelas costas e sentindo uma pontada de saudade das ondas largas que ela costumava deixar. Eu quase podia lembrar do cheiro do seu shampoo de...

_Para de ser boiola, Edward. _

_Diga algo._

- Oi.

Certo, de todas as possíveis frases que passaram na minha cabeça, eu soltei "Oi". O melhor jeito de começar uma comunicação duradoura, é claro. Muito bem, gênio. Ótimo.

É o primeiro convite pra ela sair correndo. Acho que só eu aparecer ali já era um convite pra ela sair correndo.

Seu corpo enrijeceu quando ela me viu e aos poucos ela ficou de pé, subindo os olhos lentamente até meu rosto, como se tivesse alguma esperança que de fato não fosse eu. Sua boca estava firmemente fechada em uma linha e eu mal podia encarar seus olhos, por causa óculos escuros.

Eu estava controlando a parte que queria colocar seu cabelo atrás da orelha e tirar seus óculos dos olhos.

Quase como se tivesse ouvido meus pensamentos, Bella tirou os óculos e os colocou sobre os cabelos, me deixando com uma ótima visão daqueles olhos.

_Edward, pare de encará-la desse jeito._

Segundo convite pra ela sair correndo.

Ela abaixou os olhos e encarou Bruce como se ele pudesse começar uma conversa superinteressante a qualquer momento.

- Não vai falar comigo?

Devia ser o terceiro conv...

- O que quer que eu diga? – Ela praticamente gritou, erguendo as sobrancelhas de um jeito desafiador e abrindo um sorriso irônico demais.

Esqueça,_ eu_ estava sendo convidado pra correr, não o contrário.

Bella pegou algo no canto de sua boca – algo que eu não tinha notado antes – e o tirou dali, soltando uma fumaça branca e terrivelmente fedida da sua boca.

Travei o queixo. Jasper não estava brincando quando disse que Bella tinha voltado a fumar?

Olhei para baixo, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. Eu estava controlando a vontade de arrancar aquilo da boca dela, e, ao mesmo tempo, eu me culpava por vê-la daquele jeito.

_Como Jacó permitiu?_

Pensar nele me enjoou.

- Como foi sua viagem? – Ela tragou o cigarro e soltou a fumaça de novo. – Você não se importa, não é?

Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele cigarro.

Como assim? Como Bella tinha voltado a fumar? A porra do Jacó não foi homem o suficiente pra consolar como ela queria?

Ou talvez fosse homem o suficiente pra leva-la pra esse caminho... Minha mente criou uma imagem terrivelmente nojenta e a única frase que ecoou na minha cabeça na foz de Jacob foi "Foi bom pra você?" e eu até podia ver... Lençóis... Da cama... A fumaça...

- Foi... Educativa. – Respondi, pra me livrar da imagem.

- Espero que tenha se divertido.

Fiquei calado, parado igual um idiota, pensando em todas as coisas do mundo que não fossem a cena que eu tinha criado a pouco.

_Puta que pariu, que masoquismo._

Sorri, tentando parecer normal.

- Você não mudou nada. – Soou como uma acusação de um crime.

- Você mudou. – Ela revirou os olhos e eu encarei mais uma vez aquele cigarro. A cena voltou pra minha mente, meu estômago girou de nojo e eu olhei para ela, pasmo, completamente pasmo. E irado. Eu não estava me conformando com o que eu via. - O que aconteceu com você?

- Como assim?

- Você está diferente, Bella.

- Claro que não.

_Claro que não?_

O cigarro estava ali, queimando, quietinho, venenoso, perigoso...

Bufei alto, arrancando o tabaco dali e o jogando no chão.

- Mas que porr...? O quê...? – Gaguejou, em choque. Ou brava. Provavelmente muito brava. – Qual seu problema?

- Você não fuma!

- E o que você sabe da minha vida, seu idiota?

_Ah, nem venha com essa. Eu te conheço._

- Eu te conheço, Bella. Acredite, eu estou tentando fazer o melhor por você.

- Arrancando um cigarro da minha boca? – Gritou. – Esse é o seu melhor? Muito bom, Edward. Muito bom!

- Essa merda de nicotina vai acabar com a sua vida! – Gritei de volta, mexendo as mãos no ar feito um pateta.

- Ah é, Doutorzinho? Guarde seus conselhos pra sua vadiazinha, pode ser? Eu já cansei dessas brincadeiras de médico!

Olha o veneno.

Trinquei o queixo. Certo, o assunto fora finalmente abordado. Agora eu era o filho da puta né? Por que não fui eu quem seguiu em frente com o Jacó. Eu não voltei a fumar depois de uma noite de sexo selvagem com ele. E...

Meu Deus, eu vou vomitar a qualquer instante.

- Do que você está falando? – Pergunta retórica. _Por favor, responda algo pra que eu possa me irritar e esquecer a imagem de novo, por favor... Eu imploro!_

- Da _sua_ loirinha estúpida. Aquela lá com quem você estava se agarrando lá na África, ou no inferno, que seja!

- _Minha_ loirinha estúpida? – _Obrigado_. Cuspi, a raiva cegando a lente da minha imaginação que me fez suspirar de alívio em algum canto da minha mente. – E que tal o seu motoqueiro idiota? Como é mesmo o nome dele? Jacó? Aposto que ele te consolou o suficiente! Qual era a sua? Alguma espécie de fetiche por motoqueiros com cheiro de cachorro molhado?

Esqueça, esqueça. Não ia funcionar a história de 'cegar a lente da imaginação'.

Bella mordiscou os lábios em nervoso, daquele jeito que eu sabia que vinha antes de um nervoso extremo que levaria a lágrimas.

- Não sei por que ainda se preocupa com ele. Não sei por que ainda se lembra de mim. Se tivesse me esquecido teria poupado tanta coisa, não acha?

- Se eu tivesse te esquecido como você me esqueceu?

Silêncio.

- ...pensando em você. Eu quis te esquecer, eu quis tanto... – Eu perdi parte da frase, mas sabia que sua voz estava quebrada. – Teria poupado tanto... Você nem imagina.

Eu finalmente senti como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara. Tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas não sei se saiu com sentido, ou se eu disse alguma coisa idiota.

- Me arrependi de ter esperado por você, Edward. E mesmo com você pisando em mim, por mais que eu tente fingir que não, eu continuei esperando por você... – Fungou baixinho, soltando em seguida, uma frase que simplesmente quebrou as minhas pernas. – Você me dá nojo, Edward. Eu quero nunca mais ter que olhar na sua cara.

* * *

><p>Olá.<p>

Sim, cá estou eu. Cheguei "relativamente rápido", não? Um descontinho, please?

Acho que nunca estudei tanto na minha vida, e, sair da minha super vida vagal é algo bom às vezes, sabe... kkkk De qualquer forma, **PASMEM**, o próximo capítulo está quase pronto. Eu sei, tanto orgulho que é quase digno de lágrimas. Só me resta acertar uns detalhes, eu acho.

Gostaria de agradecer pelas reviews, que me motivaram bastante dessa vez. Dá pra ver né, com um próximo capítulo quase pronto...

Se tudo der certo - e há de dar, torçam comigo - sexta-feira que vem, no máximo terça-feira da outra semana, eu já terei postado o desfecho desta discussão, ok?

Promessa mesmo. Se eu não aparecer, podem me xingar. Mas eu vou aparecer. Eu vou! u.u

Ah, só avisando as leitoras de "WorWY", o capítulo vem até a próxima terça-feira, ok?

Vejo vocês por aí,

**XxX ;***


	27. Pontos nos i's

**Chapter 25 - **Pontos nos i's.

**Bella POV**

Bateram na porta. Minha dedução: Não era Edward.

É claro, primeiro por que eu disse que tinha nojo dele e que nunca mais queria vê-lo na minha vida, coisa que ia contra um monte de pensamentos que gritavam raivosamente na minha cabeça: "IDIOTA, NÃO DIGA ISSO"; E segundo por que o porteiro não avisou quem estava subindo, então só podia ser alguém que já morava aqui.

Não estava a fim de bater papo, nem de ouvir conselhos ou frases de ajuda tipo "Vai dar tudo certo".

Limpei meu rosto várias vezes pra que não tivesse sinal de lágrimas, o que era impossível, e disparei até a entrada do apartamento.

Abri a porta e a encarei.

- Bellita, eu...

- Não, Allie. Eu não quero saber, ok? – Funguei. – Só... Não é uma boa hora pra conversar, tá legal? Tem como você voltar outra hora?

- Claro que tem. – Ela revirou os olhos, tão calma e relaxada que me deixou confusa. Esperei pela negação da ironia anterior, mas como isso não aconteceu, eu a encarei com as sobrancelhas juntas.

- O quê? Você... Só vai embora? Nada de "não entre em depressão", "saia dessa vida mesquinha" ou algo do tipo? – Perguntei, esfregando o rosto mais uma vez antes de cruzar os braços.

- Ué, você não quer falar comigo e isso é totalmente compreensível nessa situação. – Disse, calma.

- É?

- Claro que é. – Ela sorriu.

- Certo... Então... Obrigada.

Estranho, mas bom. Ela não iria me atormentar e eu poderia ficar sozinha e quietinha na minha solidão e...

Toc toc toc.

Ok, não ia durar muito desta vez.

Abri a porta e vi que não era Alice.

E antes que Edward pudesse concluir a frase que ele pensou em começar, eu soltei a porta e deixei que ela batesse na cara dele.

Ótima tática, Alice. Só que falível!

Toc toc toc de novo.

- Bella... – Ouvi a voz de Edward encostada a porta. – Abre a porta pra mim.

- Não quero papo com você. Vá embora! – Gritei em plenos pulmões, escalando o sofá, me jogando entre as almofadas e agarrando uma delas.

- Precisamos conversar. – Edward falou baixinho, mas a boca devia estar bem encostada na porta, por que eu o ouvia perfeitamente.

Suspirei pesadamente ao imaginá-lo ali, encostado na minha porta, pedindo para que pudéssemos conversar e...

- Não precisamos de nada. Cai fora! – Gritei de novo.

- Bella, abre a porta. – Edward pediu de novo, mas dessa vez eu não respondi.

O silêncio do apartamento voltou por alguns minutos, enquanto eu ouvia Edward deslizar as mãos pela porta. Suspirou alto e depois eu nada mais ouvi por algum tempo.

Talvez Edward tivesse desistido.

Uma parte de mim lutava com a outra. Uma estava feliz por ele ter aparecido na minha casa e estava louca pra ir abrir a porta, pedir pra ele entrar e se sentar no meu sofá. Teríamos uma conversa longa, sensata e adulta e terminaríamos tudo juntos. Outra parte estava mandando Edward, Tanya e todo o resto ir pro inferno. Poderia muito bem viver sem ele, não era?

Fez um barulho ali, como se estivesse rabiscando a porta e então, alguns segundos depois, um papelzinho deslizou pela fresta livre no chão.

_"Eu volto" _

Ouvi os passos de Edward se afastando e até o barulho do elevador sendo aberto depois de alguns segundos. E o silêncio. O magnífico silêncio.

Apertei os dedos em volta das almofadas e encarei o teto por algum tempo, tentando controlar ao máximo o impulso idiota de espia-lo sair do prédio. Mas eu perdi o controle e fui até a janela espiar.

A carne é fraca, não me julgue.

Infelizmente, no mesmo momento em que eu puxei a cortina e olhei pra baixo, Edward, que estava passando ali, virou o rosto para cima e parou os olhos em mim. No flagra. Pega no flagra.

Soltei a cortina como se ela desse choque e voltei a deitar no sofá.

Merda.

Edward e eu precisávamos conversar, mas não tinha nada a ser discutido. Nós não éramos um casal há algum tempo – apesar disso nunca ter sido pronunciado por nenhuma das partes – e eu acho que uma hora isso deveria ser superado. E tudo o que foi dito antes, essa coisa toda de que eu o esperaria, e o amor que ele sentia por mim, eram palavras soltas. Palavras soltas ao vento. Não significaram nada. É, eu teria de superar.

Bruce surgiu do corredor, caminhando até o sofá e me encarando por algum tempo. Depois foi até a porta e começou a cheirar o bilhete solto no chão.

E é claro que isso aconteceu poucos segundos antes do meu amado Bruce começar uma maravilhosa sinfonia de latidos.

- Bruce, quieto! – Eu gritei, mas ele não me ouviu.

Certo, os meus vizinhos iam reclamar disso.

- Bruce! – Eu fui até ele. – O que foi? – Bruce parou de latir e alternou os olhos de mim para a porta.

Eu me abaixei pra ficar de frente pra ele e segurei o papel em mãos. "Eu volto"

- Você acha que eu devia manda-lo entrar... Conversar com ele? – Perguntei baixinho, como se estivesse cochichando algo com meu cachorro, o que eu estava fazendo por sinal. Bruce ronronou, ajeitando a cabeça na minha mão quando eu cocei sua orelha. – Isso é um sim?

Ele ronronou outra vez e lambeu minha mão.

- Acha que podemos ter uma conversa civilizada? Sem coisas quebradas e tudo mais? – Outra lambida. – Você é muito sensato, Bruce. Eu devia ser assim também. Tenho que colocar os pingos nos i's, os cortes nos t's, não acha? – Chorou baixinho quando eu soltei sua orelha. Sussurrei ainda mais baixo, como se houvesse alguém que pudesse me ouvir. – Acha que ainda posso alcança-lo?

Fiquei de pé, coloquei o papel sobre o sofá e ajeitei a blusa no corpo, limpando o rosto nas mangas mais uma vez. Lerda demais. Talvez eu não alcançasse Edward a tempo.

Abri a porta e disparei a frente, puxando os cabelos num rabo de cavalo. Um corpo parou meu avanço e eu trombei com força em Edward. Devo ter machucado seu queixo, por que minha testa doeu quando bateu ali. Ainda assim ele se afastou um passo, cauteloso e respeitoso, me fitando seriamente. Puxou minhas mãos para baixo e quando meu cabelo caiu nos ombros ele quase sorriu.

- Estava fugindo de mim? – Perguntou num sussurro.

Engoli em seco. Sua voz estava tão quebrada que por um instante eu achei que ele estivesse fisicamente ferido ou algo assim.

- Não... Eu não... – Comecei a gaguejar e achei melhor ficar quieta. Grudei os lábios e voltei ao meu apartamento. Quando eu percebi que Edward estava no corredor, eu sinalizei para que ele entrasse. – Venha.

Edward entrou e eu fiquei de costas para ele por tempo suficiente para que eu controlasse todas as coisas que queriam explodir dentro de mim. Me virei e encostei no sofá, finalmente o olhando enquanto ele passava os olhos pelo apartamento.

- Pode começar. – Soltei, fria.

Edward coçou a nuca e suspirou pesadamente.

- Eu queria te contar o que aconteceu de verdade na África. – Soltou.

- Ah, eu não quero detalhes. Não mesmo. Existe manual pra novas posições sexuais no google, Edward. Eu realmente não preciso de detalhes.

- Bella, é sério. – Edward pareceu chateado com minha resposta imediata. – Eu não simplesmente agarrei Tanya, entende?

- Claro que não. Ela te agarrou. Na verdade, foi ela que te forçou a fazer sexo com ela. E como é muito difícil controlar o seu próprio pênis e não coloca-lo em qualquer lugar, é, a culpa foi dela. – Soltei, azeda e Edward gemeu, esfregando o rosto.

- Eu não fiz sexo com ninguém, pelo amor de Deus.

- Não? O que você define como sexo então?

- Bella. – Edward soltou, respirando fundo como quem precisa de paciência. – Você pode me ouvir pelo menos?

Fiquei quieta e ele entendeu aquilo como um sim. Eu conseguiria manter minha boca fechada? Obviamente não. Eu estava louca pra soltar uns bons gritos.

- Bella, eu não fiz sexo com ninguém. Pergunte a Seth, ou a qualquer um daquela viagem.

- Claro, por que você gosta de protagonistas. – Murmurei baixinho e Edward bufou.

- Bella, é sério. Eu não fiz sexo com ninguém. Eu tinha tomado um remédio pra dormir, você não entende? Sabe como foi difícil desligar depois de horas e horas seguidas de café e doenças? Eu tomei esse comprimido para dormir com um chá que Tanya me deu e...

- E o quê? Era uma espécie de viagra dissolvida no chá? Você ficou excitado e foi nessa hora que ela se aproveitou de você? – Perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Foi! Isso mesmo! – Edward gritou, respirando calmamente depois. – Poxa, você entende não?

- Entendo, claro. Dá pra classificar isso como estupro. Vamos chamar a equipe de gravação do Law & Order. – Ele bufou alto, esfregando o rosto com as mãos, como se o que ele dissera fosse a mais pura verdade. – Ah, vai à merda. – Eu virei de costas.

Edward amaldiçoou uma penca de palavrões e segurou meu braço quando eu ameacei sair da sala.

- Por favor, Bella. Acredita em mim. – Ele pediu. Os olhos agora tão pertos acima de mim me prenderam de um jeito horrivelmente perigoso. As sobrancelhas davam um ar triste a expressão e eu não podia negar que alguma parte de mim acreditava nele. Agora eu senti um frio na barriga. – Bella, por favor. Eu juro pra você que não foi por que eu quis. Eu estava tendo alucinações. Alucinações com você. É difícil resistir quando a pessoa que você mais quer ver aparece na sua frente e... – Ele parou, travando o queixo e por um instante eu achei que ele fosse chorar.

Mas foi só impressão. Ou ele disfarçou muito bem. Edward me fitou de novo e seus dedos passaram delicadamente pela minha bochecha.

- Eu podia jurar que era você... Que era o seu toque... – Edward tirou a mão do rosto quando percebeu que eu ainda o encarava com as sobrancelhas juntas e a carranca de brava, apesar de minha mente estar um caos. – Mas quando eu ouvi ela dizer "Eddie"...

- Ok, chega. – Eu me afastei, cansada. – Já entendi.

- Não, me deixe terminar. – Insistiu. – Eu a afastei de mim, Bella. Eu a tirei do meu colo, eu juro. Não aconteceu mais do que isso.

- Tá, tá. Chega. – Interrompi, tapando os ouvidos.

Fiquei quieta, fechando os olhos com força.

Eu não sabia se acreditava ou não. Parecia tão difícil acreditar nele.

- Bella, eu juro q... – Ele nem pode terminar a fala.

Quando eu atingi sua bochecha em cheio com a mão direita, meu primeiro impulso pós-agressão-instintiva foi tapar a boca em pavor. Ele fechou a boca numa linha fina e encarou o teto por alguns segundos, mexendo os lábios franzidos de um lado para o outro. Certo, eu tinha acabado de dar um tapa ardido e barulhento na cara de Edward.

- Tudo bem, talvez eu merecesse. – Ele soltou, compreensivo e antes que ele pudesse pensar em dizer alguma coisa, eu estava lá, atingindo seu rosto de novo.

E quando eu percebi, eu estava simplesmente socando seu peito com as duas mãos, soltando todas as palavras que apareceram na minha mente.

- Eu sou uma idiota... Não... Não... – Eu atingi seu braço com força. – Você é um idiota! Eu tive que ficar esse tempo todo achando que era melhor ficar sem você, tendo que fingir que não te amava e que dava pra viver assim... Mas... Você... É... Simplesmente... Urgh, Edward! Você! Você! ... – Eu atingi seu rosto de novo e Edward se afastou, finalmente cobrindo o rosto com as próprias mãos, numa tentativa de defesa pro meu próximo tapa. Eu me controlei, fechei as mãos em punhos e o encarei ainda brava. Eu devia ter respirado fundo e pedido desculpas, mas eu simplesmente soltei: – Beijei Jacob, sabia? E foi bom!

_Cagada. Do. Século_.

E era mentira também, por que eu não o beijei. Ele me beijou. Era diferente. E vamos combinar... Bom não foi.

Edward descobriu o rosto, agora pálido, e me encarou sem expressão alguma.

- Você o quê? – Soltou num escárnio.

- Neste sofá! – Apontei, perdendo as estribeiras. Havia um grande alerta na minha mente, mandando minha boca ficar quieta, mas estava impossível de obedecer. – Isso por que meu namorado idiota estava na África.

Desferi outro tapa na sua cara e Edward bufou, nervoso. Ele seguraria minha mão numa próxima.

Ficou em silêncio por um tempo. As emoções em seus olhos pareceram sair da raiva, até finalmente desaparecerem. Seus olhos estavam vazios e aquilo me fez ficar quieta. Um frio estranho atravessou meu ventre e eu instantaneamente me arrependi de ter aberto a boca.

- Você tem algo com ele? – Ele perguntou num sussurro. Edward umedeceu os lábios e olhou para baixo, como se quisesse esconder os olhos de mim. – Você... O ama?

Como ele poderia pensar isso?

- Não. – Soltei baixinho, ainda o olhando. – Eu amo você, Edward.

- Me desculpe. – Edward ficou de costas para mim. Esfregou o rosto algumas vezes antes de voltar a me encarar. – Me desculpe, Bella. Por tudo. Eu sei, eu fui um idiota esse tempo todo. Eu devia ter ligado pra você quando te vi com Jacob andando na rua. Eu devia ter te ligado e te falado a verdade assim que Tanya fez aquilo. Eu sei que eu fui um idiota antes de ir. Sei que te deixei mal, sei que você voltou a fumar por minha causa... – Edward soltou, se aproximando. – E eu nunca me senti tão arrependido em toda minha vida, Bella. Eu só quero você de volta. Eu te amo, você sabe. Faço qualquer coisa por você.

Me encostei no sofá, tentando criar a ilusão de que tinha me afastado dele o suficiente. Não era seguro ouvir essas coisas da boca dele quando a proximidade interfere minha capacidade de raciocínio.

Ele percebeu que eu estava me afastando e se aproximou, juntando o corpo no meu e segurando suas mãos nas minhas. Eu sabia que talvez fosse me arrepender depois, mas ter sua pele na minha me trouxe um arrependimento por todas as coisas que eu gritei e pelos belos tapas que eu dei.

- Me desculpe, você sabe, pelos, hã... Tapinhas. – Eu disse, apontando pro seu rosto.

Edward permaneceu quieto, me olhando daquele jeito tão intenso e profundo, quase como se pudesse fazer parte de mim, como se nossos corpos pudessem se tornar um só a medida que seus braços me envolviam.

Eu só percebi que estava chorando quando Edward tentou levantar meu queixo e eu o impedi, encarnado sua blusa enquanto meu rosto se contorcia numa careta e o vazio do meu peito se tornava uma dor aliviada aos poucos. Seu dedo pegou o que escapou pelas minhas bochechas e seus olhos encontraram os meus quando ele se abaixou para que eu pudesse vê-lo.

- Me deixa cuidar de você. – Ele sussurrou, a voz falhando. Seus olhos estavam estranhamente brilhantes. – Me deixa te fazer viver como antes. Eu quero poder me redimir pelo que te fiz sofrer, Bella... – À medida que seu rosto se aproximava do meu, seus olhos se fechavam e algo escorria pela sua bochecha. Mas eu me peguei encarando o escuro das minhas pálpebras segundos depois, sentindo seus lábios encostarem milimetricamente nos meus, seu hálito quente invadindo minha boca. – Me deixa ser feliz e te fazer feliz. Por favor?

Não era fraqueza. Era necessidade. Eu precisava beijar Edward, sentir seus braços na minha cintura, me erguendo a sua altura. Eu precisava ter o corpo tomado por aquela sensação de... De vida que seu toque me trazia. Sentir cada célula minha voltar a vida. Eu precisava daquilo.

- Você... – Edward se afastou, me olhou nos olhos. Me olhou através dos olhos. Invadiu meu corpo, minha mente e minha alma com aquele par de esmeraldas. – Você me aceita de volta?

* * *

><p>Olá, leitoras.<p>

Sinto muito ter desaparecido por tanto tempo do fanfiction, mas as coisas tomaram um ritmo e um rumo muito estranho na minha vida. A loucura aparentemente diminuiu seus níveis extremos e eu tive um tempo para editar e terminar este capítulo, continuação da fanfic.

Alguém ainda espera pela continuação?

Me deixem saber pra que eu possa atender o pedido de vocês.

Senti saudades daqui.

Beijos, T. Yuuki.


	28. ALOHA!

Hmmmm, oi? .-.

Será que ainda tem alguém que espera minhas updates? Será, será? 'o'

Foram quatro meses de ausência? E ainda depois de ter deixado um capítulo com um final desses! Que tipo de monstro eu sou? :(

Acontece que eu tive alguns probleminhas pessoais que resultaram em algumas horas de choro compulsivo; Sabe, é que entre todos os problemas que poderiam acontecer na minha vida (e acredite, aconteceram), eis uma das cagadas-mor: Meu pen drive simplesmente resolveu decretar que havia um erro incorrigível na minha pasta de capítulos prontos e.. Tcharam! Foi tudo pro brejo! TU-DO. EVERYTHING, TUTTI, ALLES.

*PAUSA PARA SUA ABSORÇÃO DA TRISTEZA INADMISSÍVEL QUE TAMBÉM ME ATINGIU*

**...**

Sabe aquela sensação de que toda a sua vida foi em vão? Aquele buraco que se abre no seu futuro quase certo? Eu tinha todos os motivos do mundo para postar um novo capítulo. Eu tinha até uns quatro capítulos prontos das duas fics que eu posto... E foi todo pro quinto dos infernos computacional.

Estou superando isso. Principalmente agora que estou melhorando em conciliar as atividades da minha vida. Mas acho que vou ter problemas para reinventar as futuras cenas. Sabe... Memória terrível :(

Não vou prometer uma postagem com mais frequência, mas digo que assim que tiver o próximo capítulo devidamente revisado (estou trabalhando em achar alguém de bom coração pra me ajudar k), apareço por aqui. Por sinal, o Fanfiction tá bem mudadinho né? Tô meio deslocada por aqui, mas nada que fuçar não resolva.

O que esperam dos próximos capítulos? Ou melhor... Alguém ainda está comigo? :)


	29. Missing Person

**Chapter 16** - Missing Person

.

Eram exatamente três e trinta e cinco da manhã de segunda-feira quando o primeiro contato com a nave Alice aconteceu.

Ele veio primeiramente por telefone, e depois ela resolveu bater loucamente na porta do meu apartamento, acordar e agitar meu cachorro a ponto de fazê-lo latir feito um retardado, acordar dois vizinhos que reclamaram do barulho ao síndico, que, depois de três ligações não atendidas por mim, veio acompanhar Alice nas batidas da porta ameaçando coisas sem sentido caso eu não resolvesse a situação.

Então, Isabellita aqui levantou da sua caminha com seu maravilhoso pijama de frio com estampa de cerejas e foi atender a porta com metade de uma face inchada marcada pelo travesseiro e um cabelo que mais parecia um ninho de passarinhos depois de um sério e mortal ataque de aves maiores.

Meu fim de sábado foi ruim e meu domingo foi ainda pior. Eu tinha tentado dormir e evitar qualquer pensamento sobre minha vida, mas só consegui isso tomando um remédio que prometeu me apagar legal. Tomei antes do almoço, mas pareceu demorar três horas pra fazer efeito.

Me lembrava de ter deitado na minha cama às duas da tarde de domingo, e, acordar às três da manhã morrendo de vontade de voltar para cama só provava que o remédio era bom.

Quando eu abri a porta, a rajada de gritos veio de quatro pessoas. Da nave Alice, do síndico (preciso dizer que ele estava usando uma toca ridícula que me fez gargalhar na sua cara. Obviamente ele ficou mais calmo ainda por isso) e de mais duas pessoas completamente estranhas pra mim. Fora os latidos de Bruce, que começaria a babar de raiva a qualquer instante.

- Calem a boca. – Gritei, e o silêncio me fez organizar a cabeça. Bruce virou a cabecinha com meu grito. – O que vocês querem às três da manhã? Açúcar? Atenção?

- Seu cachorro não me deixa dormir!

- Exatamente! Em uma hora eu tenho que estar de pé! – Gritou o segundo estranho.

- Eu tive reclamações destes vizinhos, Dona Isabella. Sabe que as medidas que têm de ser tomadas caso seu cachorro faça blablablabla...

O fato de eu ter realmente ouvido "blablabla" da boca do síndico me fez ficar confusa, e tentando decifrar o que ele falava, encarei-o atentamente. Mas a toca me desconcentrou e eu comecei a gargalhar.

- Desculpe. – Eu tapei a boca quando ele tirou a toca. Tinha um ursinho de pijama na toca. Um ursinho pedindo um abraço. E aquela cor azul clara desbotada deixava claro que era um objeto antigo. Quantos anos ele tinha? _Foco, Isabella_. Eu sei que você está com sono, mas aja como se fosse sã. – Alice bateu na minha porta, o cachorro ficou agitado e acordou esses dois aqui, que eu nunca vi na minha vida. – Apontei para o casal. – Mas é isso, não vai se repetir quando Alice sair daqui, prometo. Agora se me dão licença... Tenham uma boa noite.

Antes que eu pudesse fechar a porta, Alice a segurou e a gritaria dos quatro recomeçou.

- Calem a boca! – Alice gritou, e pareceu mais eficiente quando saiu da boca dela. Todos ficaram quietos, a encarando. Eu, inclusive. – Temos um caso de vida ou morte aqui!

- Do que você está falando?

- Moça, eu quero deixar claro que esse é um condomínio organizado que...

- Ah, cale a boca. – Alice calou o síndico. – Olha sua toca! Aposto que não consegue nem organizar seu quarto sem pedir ajuda pra sua mãe. Agora se vocês me dão licença, Bella vem comigo.

E me puxou para fora do apartamento, fechando e trancando minha porta e largando os três reclamões sozinhos. Pelo menos Bruce já tinha voltado pra sua caminha, com cara de tédio.

- Alice, você tem plena consciência de que eu estou de pijamas, não tem? – Disse. Isso era óbvio. Para ela me arrastar ao elevador assim, a coisa era séria. – O que aconteceu? Alguém morreu? Alguém se feriu?

Uma leve faísca de desespero me deixando menos cansada e lerda de sono.

- Não importa sua roupa. Temos que salvar Edward.

Travei no lugar. Resquícios de sono indo para o brejo e a consciência de que algo de ruim poderia ter acontecido com Edward me atingindo feito um soco no estômago.

- Como assim? Do que você está falando? Alice, não estou te entendendo.

- Eu é que não sei o que está acontecendo! – Parou quando estávamos dentro do elevador e me encarou, séria. – O que aconteceu com vocês no sábado? Eu não estou entendendo nada! Jasper me disse que Edward vai passar uns dias na casa dos pais... Pode me explicar?

- Espera, o que aconteceu com ele? – Eu quase gritei.

- Foi beber com Emmett e simplesmente sumiu.

Franzi as sobrancelhas, confusa. Um Edward desaparecido, é isso?

- Como sumiu? Deve ter voltado pra casa dos pais. Ou foi pra casa de algum outro amigo.

- Edward estava na casa de Emmett, sumiu da casa de Emmett. Celular e carteira ficaram na casa dele. É como se ele estivesse lá.

- E não está?

Alice parou pra me fazer uma careta.

- Por incrível que pareça eu não estou de brincadeira, Bella. Carlisle e Esme estão prontos pra ligar pra polícia. Só pedi pra que esperassem por que você é nossa última chance.

Carlisle e Esme estão nisso também?

- Por que eu teria algo a ver com isso? – Perguntei tentando não vacilar no tom de voz, mas não deu certo.

O barulho do elevador cortou o suspiro de Alice e nós saímos no pouco iluminado estacionamento do condomínio.

- Há quanto tempo ele está sumido?

- Há umas... Doze horas...

- O quê? – Eu praticamente gritei. – Impossível que ele tenha sumido assim! Edward nem mesmo consegue ficar sozinho por muito tempo. Já ligou pra alguns dos amigos médicos que ele tem?

- Emmett já fez isso com os contatos dele, mas ninguém tem notícias dele desde o aeroporto, algo assim. Outros nem sabiam que ele já tinha voltado da viagem. Agora enquanto eu dirijo até a casa de Emmett, você me conta o que aconteceu.

Bufei. Respirei fundo duas vezes e entrei no banco do passageiro do carro de Jasper, tentando pensar por onde começaria.

- Edward veio ao meu apartamento no sábado. Eu estava disposta a conversar com ele, então deixei que ele entrasse... Mas foi tudo bem perturbador pra mim. Ele começou a falar sobre Tanya ter feito um plano pra seduzi-lo e tirar fotos e... - Eu bufei. - Não sei se dá pra acreditar nesse tipo de coisa. É muito... Roteiro de cinema pra mim.

- Continue.

- Nós brigamos. Eu cheguei a bater nele algumas vezes, mas ele começou a dizer um monte de coisas fofas. – Eu parei, tentando organizar os fatos na minha cabeça. – Então ele me beijou e... E me perguntou se eu o aceitava de volta, mas...

- Ok, acho que sei sua resposta. – Alice suspirou tristemente. Virou numa rua desconhecida e depois acelerou o carro tanto que eu temi pelo seguro de Jasper.

- Não, Alice, eu não disse que não o queria. Eu disse o contrário. – Eu me adiantei. – Eu disse que eu precisava dele, disse que eu o amava, mas...

- O quê? – Ela ficou ansiosa.

- Ele me perguntou se eu confiava nele e eu não respondi, então ele disse que esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso e... Foi embora. – Dei de ombros finalmente. – Ele nem mesmo me ligou nesse domingo.

Não apareceu, não ligou, nem mesmo mandou uma mensagem. Eu esperei um pouco mais de alguém que dizia arrependido por ter sido tão idiota comigo. Eu esperei um sinal de vida, um investimento qualquer, um aviso simples de que ele ainda esperava que ficasse tudo bem entre nós. Mas nada. E como eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele, no que ele tinha me dito e no que aconteceria depois, eu tomei um remédio que me apagou por mais de dez horas seguidas. Não me chame de covarde, minha mente merecia um descanso do massacre de neurônios contínuo.

- Emmett disse que Edward recebeu um telefonema misterioso antes de sumir.

- Telefonema misterioso?

- Ai, Bella, não sei as coisas com detalhes. – Ela pareceu nervosa.

- Você me tira da cama às três da manhã, joga uma bomba na minha cabeça e diz que não tem detalhes? – Eu quase gritei.

- Não importa, nós já chegamos. Daí você pergunta tudo para ele.

Nunca tinha vindo à casa de Emmett. Sabia que ele era o único que ainda seguia firmemente na carreira de ator, que sua nova série estava sendo filmada em Manhattan e que por sua família ser daqui, tinha comprado uma casa pelos arredores. Mas a casa de Emmett era simplesmente enorme pra quem pretendia morar sozinho numa cidade grande como essa.

A garagem era enorme e tinha dois carros grandes ocupando vagas por lá. O de Jasper ficou na terceira vaga, mas ainda cabia mais um. E algumas motos, eu acho... Sei lá. Nem resolvi entrar, por que ia me sentir mal por estar na casa dele de pijamas de cerejinha.

Quando eu saí do carro, Alice buzinou e começou a gritar que eu tinha chegado.

Rosalie foi a primeira a aparecer, Jasper e Emmett logo em seguida.

- Finalmente. – Jasper disse. – Você é nossa última chance, Bella.

Ele parecia realmente preocupado.

- Ai amiga, você está bem? – Rose perguntou, me abraçando forte. Concordei com a cabeça, acenando para Jasper e Emmett.

- Eu arrumaria meu cabelo se fosse conhecer meus sogros. – Emmett apontou pro meu cabelo. – E usaria outra roupa, mas tudo bem, né. Cada um com seu estilo.

- Eles estão aqui? – Eu sussurrei o mais indignada que pude.

- Sim... – Jasper olhou Alice. – Achei que tinha comentado, Allie.

- Achei que eles não estariam aqui quando nós chegássemos. – Ela fez uma careta.

Tentei arrumar meu cabelo, mas na metade do processo duas vozes vieram da porta da garagem de Emmett e logo o Sr e a Sra Cullen estavam parados na minha frente.

Carlisle era alguns centímetros mais alto que Edward, um pouquinho mais musculoso e se vestia muito bem. Na verdade eles eram bem parecidos, com exceção do cabelo, já que Carlisle tinha um tom de cabelo mais puxado para o loiro e Edward para o cobre. Esme era mais alta que eu, e era bem bonita. Mas tinha algo de muito metido nela que quase me fez correr pra trás do carro e me esconder.

Os dois olharam meu cabelo. Esme fez uma total absorção de cada detalhe da minha pessoa, quase como se estivesse a ponto de dizer que Edward não poderia estar com uma garota como essa.

Ai, meu estômago.

- Você é a Bella? - Carlisle perguntou.

- Você está de pijamas. – Ela disse.

- É... Eu... – Parei a frase e fiz o melhor coque de cabelos bagunçados que pude antes de estender a mão na direção deles. Carlisle não hesitou em apertá-la.. – Sou Isabella Swan... Bella. Alice apareceu em casa agora e... É bem natural que eu esteja... De pijamas às três da manhã.

Carlisle riu e Esme só apertou minha mão, com um olhar de tédio e impaciência. Deu pra perceber que nada em mim agradaria aquela mulher.

- Você pode nos ajudar a encontrar Edward então? – Esme perguntou, escondendo as mãos no casaco e cuspindo as palavras como se duvidasse de mim.

Que bom que eu sei quem eles são, por que se dependesse da vontade deles de se apresentar...

- Posso tentar. – Quase gaguejei. – Quero dizer, eu nem consigo imaginar por onde ele andou todo esse tempo...

- Ah, ótima ajuda então. – Esme murmurou.

- Esme. – Carlisle repreendeu com uma careta antes de me olhar sem sinal de simpatia. – Mas vocês não estão juntos ou qualquer coisa assim? Não consegue imaginar um lugar para onde ele tenha ido, ou qualquer informação relevante?

Nem imagino por que Edward adiou nosso encontro. Seus pais são pura simpatia.

- Não, não estamos juntos ou "qualquer coisa assim". Na verdade Edward e eu estamos separados desde que ele viajou. Ele apareceu ontem pra me ver, mas as coisas não voltaram ao que eram. Por esse motivo eu nem imagino onde ele esteja. Mas já disse, posso tentar ajudar em algo. – Terminei suspirando. – Se vocês quiserem minha ajuda, é claro. Senão, posso voltar para o meu apartamento e...

- Não, tudo bem. – Esme cortou, azeda. Carlisle a olhou de um jeito diferente. – Me... Bem, me desculpe. Eu sou Esme, esse é Carlisle. É um prazer... Você sabe, te conhecer. Agora nos ajude, por favor.

Eu os encarei por dois segundos antes de me virar para Emmett e Rose, segurando uma revirada de olhos.

- Ok, me digam o que aconteceu exatamente. – Falei.

Emmett contou que Edward apareceu por lá umas onze horas da manhã, reclamando sobre um monte de coisas e pedindo uma cerveja. Emmett também disse que Edward elogiou a quantidade de garrafas de cerveja que ele tinha na geladeira. Ele ofereceu um miojo ou qualquer comida pronta para Edward, mas ele recusou e começou a contar o que tinha acontecido no sábado com a gente e contou também um monte de outras coisas que só um Edward bêbado poderia dizer. Foi quando o telefone tocou, Edward ficou agitado e pediu a Emmett uma toalha seca.

- Uma toalha seca? – Perguntei. - Ele por acaso tinha molhado alguma toalha?

- Não. Vai por mim, não dá pra entender. – Rose já adiantou.

- Foi só pra tirar Emmett da cozinha. E esse jumento nem percebeu. – Jasper revirou os olhos.

- Ah, cala a boca. Eu nem estava tão sóbrio assim pra pensar por que o cara ia precisar de uma toalha seca. Nós estávamos bebendo. Meu raciocínio não é bom quando eu bebo.

- Nem quando está sóbrio. – Alice completou.

- Tá, e daí? – Eu cortei o começo de briga, curiosa pelo fim da história.

- E quando eu voltei, ele já tinha saído com o carro dele, que tinha ficado na minha garagem quando ele viajou. – Emmett encerrou. – Celular e carteira ficaram aqui.

- Mas sobre o que eles falaram? – Claro que Emmett teria ouvido alguma coisa.

- Assim que Edward disse alô, a pessoa disse algo que deixou ele interessado. Ele falou "qual o nome?", a pessoa disse algo e depois Edward desligou. E então pediu a toalha.

Todos encaravam Emmett como se ele fosse o maior redentor de informações. Mas a verdade é que ele estava bem idiota/bêbado quando Edward atendeu o telefone. Palavras de um bêbado. Muito útil.

- Ligaram pro número que ligou pra ele? – Perguntei o óbvio.

- Yeap. Ninguém atende. – Jasper disse. – E não é ninguém da lista de contatos dele.

- Quem estava na linha foi bem direto.

- Ligaram para Tanya ou alguém desse tipo? – Perguntei, cruzando os braços no peito.

Nojo. Ódio. Eternos. Se. Ele. Estiver. Com. Essa... Pessoa.

- Hmm, não. – Jasper coçou o queixo. – Você liga pra Jacob?

- Nop. Pode ligar. Não quero falar com ele.

- Quem é Jacob? – Esme perguntou, perdida.

- Ele é um panaca aí. – Emmett adiantou.

- Um carinha aí que pegou Bella. – Alice balançou a mão no ar, enquanto Jasper pegava o celular do bolso.

Carlisle e Esme me olharam. Jasper parou de mexer no celular para me olhar e erguer uma sobrancelha.

- É, por isso ela parou de sair com a gente, ele a agarrou. Louco, pervertido. – Rose cuspiu as palavras com raiva.

- Calem a boca! Jacob é só alguém que conhece a amiga de Edward. Amiga, ou tanto faz. – Tentei dizer a Esme, mas eu senti que ela estava me julgando de alguma forma.

Aff, ela me odeia.

Jasper ligou para Jacob, que disse não falar com Tanya desde a viagem, mas que tinha notícias de que ela tinha ficado pela França. Tentou falar comigo desesperadamente. Jasper gentilmente disse que eu não queria conversar com ele.

Esme continuava me encarando. Qual o problema dela?

- Ok, então ele saiu com o carro sem dizer pra onde ia... Ele estava bêbado? – Perguntei.

- Ligeiramente... Talvez um pouco. – Emmett deu de ombros. – Levemente alterado, eu diria.

- Alterado no estilo 'consigo ficar em pé sozinho'? – Allie perguntou.

- Gente, percebam que Emmett não se lembra de muita coisa sobre depois que eles começaram a beber. – Jasper compartilhou o pensamento igual ao meu. – Não confia não.

Emmett o encarou com cara de ofendido. Rose se apressou em cortar o começo de briga.

- Pelo menos vamos torcer por um pouco de consciência sóbria de Edward, senão... – Rose deixou a frase incompleta.

Cortar o começo de briga com uma bela de uma frase pessimista e macabra.

- Credo, Rose! – Alice e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

- E se aconteceu algum acidente? – Esme colocou a mão no peito, encarando Carlisle. – Ai, nem consigo imaginar isso. – E escondeu o rosto no peito do marido.

Coloquei a mão no queixo. Se algum acidente acontecesse com um carro, não só uma ambulância seria chamada, mas também alguns policiais. Na pior das hipóteses um bombeiro. Balancei a cabeça, evitando o pensamento sobre uma explosão ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Era perturbador demais. Ai, meu estômago!

- Posso falar com a polícia. – Soltei, e todos me encararam.

- Essa era a ideia inicial antes de você chegar aqui. Acho que não fez nenhuma diferença no final das contas.

Minha primeira ação de ficar em choque com algo que ela diria já tinha passado. Agora eu só a encarei, sentindo uma ondinha de raiva surgindo em mim e ausência total de paciência.

Jasper, Alice e Rose ergueram uma sobrancelha estressada para Esme. Emmett não ligou para a alfinetada. Na verdade eu desconfiava que ele não tivesse ouvido nada do que ela tinha dito. Ele estava encarando o portão com olhar de peixe morto, numa viagem das boas.

- Eu tenho contatos, meu bem. – Soltei, balançando meu indicador direito no ar, quase como se pudesse enfiá-lo na cara dela. – Meu pai é o muito importante e clamado Chefe Swan, com muitos amigos gentis e de altos cargos por todo o país. Eu tenho amigos policiais que podem me ajudar a qualquer momento, e muito mais rápido que uma ligação qualquer de uma mulher procurando o filho desobediente e mal criado às quase quatro da manhã. Além do fato de que uma pessoa só é dada como desaparecida após vinte e quatro horas depois de ser legalmente tida como desaparecida. Então sim, minha presença faz total diferença no final das contas.

Não me chame de hiperbólica. Ela estava pedindo por algo. E era parcialmente verdade.

Alice gargalhou e Rosalie desceu uma bela cotovelada nela.

Se meu pai estivesse aqui, teria me dado uma bronca por exagerar um pouco na coisa. Ou talvez gostasse. Não sei.

- Então você pode pedir pra que alguém procure Edward? – Carlisle perguntou, ignorando a cara de ofendida da mulher.

- Claro. Só preciso de um celular e alguns minutos.

Eu liguei para mamãe, e ela ligou para papai e pediu o telefone de trabalho de Billy, alegando que queria falar com a mulher dele pra pegar uma dieta específica, e que elas tinham combinado que era melhor ligar nesse telefone. Charlie reclamou uma vida pelo horário que Reneé tinha ligado, mas duvido que tenha questionado as loucuras da mamãe.

De todos os amigos do papai que eu me lembrava de conhecer, Billy era o mais próximo. E eu lembro que um dos motivos do papai não ter ficado doido com minha saída de Forks e vinda à Manhattan, foi o fato de que Billy já estava pelas redondezas há uns meses. Agora faz anos que ele é daqui.

Quando eu consegui ligar para Billy, eram aproximadamente quatro horas da manhã.

Quem atendeu foi uma mulher com voz grossa e parecendo estar levemente estressada pelo horário da ligação. Devia estar dormindo.

- Eu... Eu gostaria de falar com Billy. – Falei. – Quem fala é Isabella Swan, filha do Chefe Swan, um grande amigo dele...

- Billy só chega mais tarde. Mas eu sou filha dele... Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa, Isabella?

- Só Bella. Eu estou procurando uma pessoa que desapareceu há umas treze horas, mais ou menos. Ele saiu com um volvo prateado e não conseguimos entrar em contato com ele.

- Só um minuto. – Ela deixou a linha por alguns segundos. Quando voltou, sua voz assumiu um tom diferente. – Quem é seu pai mesmo?

- Chefe Swan. Charlie Swan.

- De Forks? – Ela perguntou, surpresa.

- Sim.

- Ah, acho que já ouvi falar de você. Seu pai é um grande amigo do meu pai...

- É. – Murmurei sem paciência.

- Então, Bella, acho que posso te ajudar. Preciso do nome e descrição física... Sabe me dizer como esse homem está vestido?

A mulher prometeu quinze minutos de espera. Esme continuou tensa enquanto Jasper dava algumas voltas por Manhattan à procura de sinais. Quando eu recebi a ligação de volta, quem falava era um homem.

- Bella?

- Eu mesma. Quem fala? – Perguntei, confusa.

- Sou Harry. Amigo do seu pai.

- Ah, ok. Então... Alguma coisa do volvo prateado?

- Na verdade sim. Encontramos um volvo prateado abandonado próximo a um poste há quarenta minutos daqui.

- Abandonado?

Esme parecia doida pra arrancar o telefone da minha mão.

- Sim, ao que me parece quem bateu o carro foi levado para o hospital. Tem um homem com as características que você nos deu no Pronto Socorro há algumas horas. Você deu um nome, não? Edward Cullen?

- HORAS? – Eu quase gritei. – Pode me passar o endereço, por favor?

- Não, me diga onde você está e a polícia a acompanha até o lugar. Ordens superiores.

**Edward's POV**

Saí do apartamento de Bella e peguei um taxi até a casa dos meus pais. Estava tão perdido e avulso na minha própria mente que pedi pra uma moça que estava cuidando do jardim dos Cullen acertar o dinheiro com o taxista. Ela não gostou disso, deu pra perceber pela cara de ofendida que ela fez.

Minhas malas estavam no porta-malas de Jasper, mas eu não me importei em pedi-las a ele. Caminhei pelo jardim da casa até a porta, tocando a campainha e me encostando no batente da porta, física e mentalmente cansado.

Esme me abraçou e disse um monte de coisas. Metade eu não ouvi, e a outra metade era só que tinha sentido minha falta, que eu estava magro demais e que eu tinha olheiras horríveis. Ela repetiu isso vinte vezes enquanto alisava meu cabelo, como se quisesse dividi-lo na minha cabeça. Carlisle me cumprimentou e perguntou como tinha sido a viagem. Resumi com um: "cheia de aprendizados", sabendo que Carlisle faria aquilo bastar quando começasse seu discurso sobre as oportunidades que temos na vida. Também não ouvi o que ele disse, por que ele não precisava de ouvintes.

Mamãe não deixou minha falta de atenção no que ele dizia passar, e me encheu a paciência perguntando por que eu não estava bem até eu dizer que tinha ido atrás de Bella. Aquela coisa chata que mães têm de conseguir qualquer resposta, mesmo que não seja a que elas querem ouvir. E é aí que começa a baixaria.

Papai saiu da sala quando mamãe começou a falar sobre garotas. Ele sempre fugia dos assuntos que davam briga. Esme começou a questionar retoricamente minha vida amorosa, reclamando de tudo como se eu estivesse pedindo a opinião dela. Disse que mulheres não fariam bem para minha carreira de médico e que eu não devia correr atrás de ninguém, por que era muito jovem pra me apegar a qualquer pessoa. O que ela quis dizer: largue Bella. Por que eu tinha certeza que ela não ligaria se fosse outra garota, por que não seria como é com Bella.

Ela não reclamava das minhas aventuras quando eu era ator, e isso me deixou irritado. Logo no nosso primeiro encontro depois de muito tempo sem nos vermos e ela já vinha me aporrinhar com essa ladainha.

É foda de aturar aquela briga desnecessária e inevitável quando a porra do dia já foi ruim.

E nós brigamos e eu disse umas belas besteiras quando ela aparentou mais uma vez estar no "Team Anti-Bella". De novo. Mais uma vez. Temos um belo passado de brigas. Sempre sem fim, por que nossa vontade de agredir um ao outro parece ser infinita.

Deixei-a falando sozinha como terapia pra mim.

Daí eu fui pro quarto que antes era meu e que estava a mesma coisa de sempre, deitei na cama e apaguei no colchão macio (que parecia nunca ter estado debaixo das minhas costas antes, de tanta perfeição) até as dez horas de domingo.

Acordei fedendo a baba e suor. Fui para o chuveiro e me virei com umas mudas de roupas antigas que mamãe tinha guardado.

Imaginei se deveria ou não ligar para Bella, ou visitá-la... Sofri mais meia hora de martírio ao lembrar que tinha sido um babaca com ela. E cheguei à conclusão de que ligaria pra ela mais tarde. Sem pressão, só saudade. Desejei poder tomar café no seu apartamento, como quando ele era "nosso" e ela trazia café na cama. Ou eu levava café pra ela. Era bom. Mas agora só tinha cozinha Cullen no menu. Foda trocar Bella+cama+café da manhã+cama pelas chatices a seguir.

A mesa estava com bastante comida pra só uma pessoa. Mais comida que eu cheio de fome suportaria comer. Dois tipos de geleia, uma enorme jarra de suco de laranja, torradas, manteiga, pedaços de pão, algumas fatias de um bolo e uma tigela cheia de frutas.

- Edward, precisamos conversar. – Esme começou quando eu sentei a mesa pra tomar café.

Eles já tinham tomado café, mas papai ainda estava em casa e isso significava que ele ficaria até o horário do almoço e depois iria para o hospital, ou faria algo fora. Ele estava sentado na ponta da enorme mesa de madeira da sala de jantar, segurando um jornal aberto que me impedia de ver seu rosto. Mamãe estava sentada na cadeira ao lado dele, segurando um livro que seria esquecido em segundos.

A porra ia começar agora, eu sabia. Nem ia rolar um falso bom dia pra não dar a impressão errada. Eles já queriam um péssimo dia pra mim. Assim, na lata.

- Sobre? – Perguntei, enchendo minha boca com uma torrada lotada de geleia de morango.

E eu odeio geleia de morango. Mas parecia bem apetitosa, então eu me dispus a comer umas cinco torradas com aquilo. Ou chame de gula nervosa.

- Sobre essa menina... Isabella.

- Ela prefere Bella. – Murmurei, engolindo três quartos de suco de laranja pra descer a torrada.

O suco era muito bom e deixou o gosto ruim da geleia de lado.

- Preciso dizer que estou muito decepcionada por você ter ido atrás dela e não ter passado aqui antes. Nem mesmo me ligou. – Pareceu sincero.

- Foi tudo muito rápido. – Disse, atacando a segunda torrada – Sabe, Jasper me buscou no aeroporto e passou na loja pra falar com Alice, então eu vi Bella e nem deu pra fazer outra coisa além de falar com ela. – Eu bebi mais suco. – Isso é laranja natural? Parece que faz anos que não tomo um suco tão bom.

- Como assim não deu pra fazer outra coisa? – Esme atacou, em choque. – Está dizendo que sou menos importante que ela?

- Eu não falei nada disso.

- Você disse que não pôde fazer outra coisa!

- Se você visse papai depois de três meses longe, ia pensar em ligar para mim primeiro? Seja sincera, Dona Esme...

- É diferente, filho. Nós somos casados há muitos anos. E não me chame de Dona Esme. Sabe que odeio quando faz isso.

- Bella e eu também éramos praticamente casados. Eu até me mudei para o apartamento dela. Nós vivíamos juntos e vivíamos bem.

Eu disse "praticamente casados"? Explica a cara de choque que mamãe fez. Bem... É só pra rebater o argumento. Casamento é desnecessário quando se tem o que Bella e eu temos. Tínhamos... Teremos, sei lá. Quero dizer, são alianças e sobrenomes trocados, que diferença faz no dia-a-dia?

Terceira e quarta torradas, com direito a sanduíche de geleia e manteiga. Não combinou muito. Não tente em casa.

- Você não é o tipo de garoto que pensa em coisas sérias, Edward, eu conheço você. Pare de tentar fingir que mudou por essa menina. Nem brinque sobre casamentos num assunto sério... E que loja é essa?

Vamos ignorar as primeiras sentenças pelo bem da preservação do respeito como direito humano. Ela acabou de me chamar de galinha e infantil. Como se eu estivesse brincando quanto a minha seriedade no relacionamento com Bella. Me casaria com Bella num palácio, vestido de príncipe e em cima de um cavalo branco se pudesse ter paz. Ahm... Ok, isso de casamento não está legal, é um pouco assustador... Minha paz já é um direito humano, eu acho, então esqueça o casamento e a história de cavalos. Estar com Bella é o suficiente, meu amor por ela ser recíproco é o suficiente.

A moral é: minha mãe tem que cuidar da vida dela e não da minha.

- Então você não me conhece em nada, mãe. – Eu ri carregando a gargalhada no sarcasmo. Peguei uma fatia do bolo e mordi três quartos dele enquanto falava. – Ou conhece e finge que não te afeta o fato de eu ser mais feliz e mais correto ao lado de uma mulher que não é você.

- Edward, como ousa...? – Ela me olhou irritada. – Eu exijo respeito! Você fala mais uma vez assim comigo e eu...

- Tira meu vídeo game? Corta minha mesada? – Eu ironizei. – Ah, me poupe.

- Carlisle, olhe o jeito como Edward está falando comigo! – Mamãe chamou, mas papai apenas disse meu nome com um tom diferente, como se estivesse me avisando de algo.

Revirei os olhos e bebi mais suco. Estava quase literalmente me sentindo como se tivesse cinco anos.

- Essa menina está te manipulando outra vez, te conduzindo ao que ela quer. Ela já te tirou da carreira que você tinha escolhido e te enfiou num hospital, e agora colocou essa palhaçada sobre mim na sua cabeça.

- Ela nem te conhece. – Eu me limitei a dizer isso. – Já parou pra pensar que eu tinha feito Medicina antes de conhecê-la? Comecei a atuar por que me pareceu uma boa coisa na época. Mulheres, dinheiro e viagens... Era o que eu queria. Mas eu não quis mais quando vi que podia ser diferente e que eu não queria aquela vida pra sempre. Eu tomo minhas próprias decisões, mãe. Não é como se ela tivesse me enfiado num hospital e colocado um bisturi na minha mão.

- Isso é ridículo. Se ela é uma boa pessoa, por que você não a apresentou para nós?

- Por que vocês são as pessoas mais chatas que eu conheço. – Falei.

Carlisle abaixou o jornal pra me encarar. Não tinha muito que dizer. Eu já tinha dito a ele que ele era chato demais. Depois voltou a olhar o jornal.

- Parem com isso, vocês dois. – Disse simplesmente.

- Pode me dizer que loja é essa a qual você se referiu? – Esme continuou, me olhando séria.

- A das meninas... Rose, Alice e Bella.

- Sua garota trabalha numa loja? – Esme colocou tanto nojo na frase que eu quase desisti de comer.

Mas estava mesmo com fome, então dei uma dentada numa maçã.

- Ela é dona da loja, juntamente com Alice e Rosalie. Mas e se fosse só funcionária, faxineira ou qualquer outra coisa, o que você teria com isso? – Perguntei curioso. – É comigo que ela namora, não com você.

Namora... Namorou... Namorará... Sei lá, tá foda.

- Edward! Não fale assim com sua mãe. – Carlisle disse, tirando o jornal da cara e me olhando bravo. – Já deu! Já podem parar com essa discussão sem sentido.

Toda a força do meu ser foi usada na tentativa de não revirar os olhos. Por esse motivo, as outras possíveis ações intuitivas não foram controladas.

- Sem sentido? Nem sei como você pode estar prestando atenção no que estamos falando. Você sempre sai como se não tivesse interesse no assunto. Não venha com essa pra cima de mim, nem deve saber do que estamos falando, então se meta com seu jornal.

Adeus paciência. Adeus fome. Bem... Adeus paciência de Carlisle também.

- O que é isso? Que desrespeito é esse, Edward Cullen? – Carlisle aumentou o tom da voz, colocando o jornal sobre a mesa.

É, adeus paciência de Carlisle mesmo.

- É a réplica do desrespeito que eu recebo de vocês. – Eu retruquei sério, largando a maçã e me levantando da cadeira. – Depois vocês reclamam que eu vivo longe de vocês. Já pararam pra pensar que vocês podem ser o problema, e não eu? Que tal se vocês cuidassem das próprias vidas em vez de tentar deixar a minha no perfil Cullen? Que inferno.

E eu saí da cozinha, batendo a porta da sala e andando pra longe da casa. Achei um táxi vazio no caminho e pedi que ele me levasse até a casa de Emmett, torcendo pra que ele estivesse sozinho por lá. Jasper com certeza estava com Alice.

Mas Emmett estava sozinho. Por sorte, eu diria.

- Edward! – Emmett gritou, batendo a mão com força nas minhas costas quando me abraçou. – Que bom que veio aqui, cara. Nem sabia que já tinha voltado.

- É, nem eu sabia quando ia voltar. – Apontei para o carro que tinha acabado de deixar. – Paga meu taxi?

O sorriso de Emmett desapareceu e ele me olhou com cara de bunda.

- Tá sem dinheiro?

- Aham.

- Por que não passou no banco antes de vir pra cá?

- Por que senão eu teria que pagar o táxi, mané. – Eu revirei os olhos.

Emmett pagou o taxista mantendo a cara de bunda.

Fui até o volvo prateado na terceira vaga da garagem e alisei o capô polido. Saudades do meu filhote, das saídas com Bella, dos amassos com Bella no banco de trás. E da frente.

Depressão, angústia, viadagem.

- Chaves? – Perguntei.

- No contato.

- Ele está tão limpinho... Você não rodou com meu filhote, né filho da puta?

- Não, queridinho. – Emm revirou os olhos e me mostrou o dedo do meio. – Então, como foi a viagem?

Suspirei. Pensei nas respostas que tinha dado antes e optei pela sinceridade da minha confusão mental atual.

- Sei lá, cara. Minha vida era melhor antes dela, sinceramente. – Disse. Depois balanceei as brigas com Esme e retifiquei. – Ou em partes era melhor antes dela.

- Como assim?

- As coisas com Bella já não são as mesmas. E minha mãe conseguiu ficar ainda mais insuportável. – Bufei. – Cara, minha vida ficou uma confusão fodida.

- Ok, acho que isso merece uma cerveja.

Se você é um bom apreciador de cervejas, ficaria louco com a quantidade e variedade das que Emmett mantêm na geladeira.

- Não sei se dá pra voltar a ser o que era antes com Bella. Eu consegui magoá-la demais. – Comecei, deixando a cerveja gelada levar o gosto das torradas para longe.

- Por que, o que você fez? – Ele perguntou. Ergui uma sobrancelha. Demorou algum tempo até que ele se lembrasse, balançando a cabeça positivamente. Ele pareceu bravo de repente. Nervoso. Eu ia apanhar, deu pra perceber. Memória de bosta e bipolaridade. – Você a trocou por Tanya antes de viagem e durante a viagem né? Você é muito canalha, cara. Se não fosse meu amigo, te enchia de porrada, na boa. Nem te oferecido minhas cervejas. Na verdade, se eu tivesse lembrado disso antes, não teria te convidado pra entrar em casa e teria quebrado seu carro todo. Muito filho da puta você. Destruiu Bella por uma foda com aquela loira lá. Que vacilo, velho. Bella estava numas que achei que ia pras drogas sabia? Tipo, além do cigarro e da bebida em baladas.

Eu o encarei por um minuto, em silêncio. Caralho, alguém ia acreditar em mim um dia?

- Você é tão bom amigo quanto Jasper. Só faz a porra toda ficar ainda pior na minha cabeça. Dá pra me dar o direito de dar minha visão da história? Velho, não teve foda nenhuma com Tanya. E eu não troquei Bella por ninguém.

- Não teve? - Emmett parou de beber a cerveja e me encarou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Contei a ele o que disse a Jasper e Bella, e o que tinha acontecido entre nós no seu apartamento. Lembrei do nosso beijo e me amaldiçoei por ter viajado e toda a porra da história que me impedia de beijá-la de novo agora, na hora que eu quisesse, de poder abraçá-la e vê-la sorrir quando me via. Agora só havia aquela tristeza e decepção... Socorro, estou virando um personagem do Sparks.

Ele terminou a garrafa de cerveja e pegou outras para nós, mesmo que a minha ainda estivesse na metade da primeira.

- Se eu fosse mulher, não acreditava em você. – Ele disse, sincero. E bem mais calmo. Ainda bem. – Não me olha assim. Tô falando sério, cara. Mas olha... – Emmett abriu a segunda garrafa dele, apontando o indicador pra mim. – Eu acredito em você. E também entendo que Bella não consiga acreditar na história. Acho que foi uma cagada do destino que vocês vão ter que superar. Vocês se amam no final das contas, não é?

Que Emmett compreensivo era esse agora? Seria efeito da bebida? Tentei evitar olhá-lo como se ele fosse a pessoa mais bipolar que eu conhecia.

- Ela não confia em mim. – Voltei a minha cerveja. – E é o que eu mais quero dela, por que sei que ela me ama. E eu a amo também. Caralho. Você sabe que eu não ficaria assim por uma mulher. Bella mexe comigo de um jeito diferente.

- Sei que Bella te ama. É por isso que ela está sofrendo. E sofreu pra caralho. Não sabe quantas coisas ouvi de Rose sobre as investidas dela e de Alice pra fazê-la parar de fumar, ou tentar sair com ela pra algum lugar. – Ele bebeu, olhando pro nada. – Quando conseguiram, Jacob fez a cagada e fodeu tudo de novo. Mas até que ela melhorou depois de um tempo.

Opa. Como esse cachorro molhado parou na conversa?

- Jacob fez o quê?

- Você sabe, ele a beijou do nada, no sofá dela. Foi num dia que ela voltou meio bêbada pra casa. – Emmett riu. E eu controlei o jato de vômito que subiu pela minha garganta, num bolo de ódio e torradas bem pesado. – Eu pagava pra vê-la vomitando.

Ele falou em vomito? Não o meu, certamente.

- Como assim? – Perguntei confuso.

- Ué, eu ouvi dizer que assim que ele a soltou, ela vomitou. Imagina a cara dele. – Emmett gargalhou alto, perdendo o fôlego. – Ai... Velho... Hilário demais.

Um sorriso involuntário calou meu estômago e cessou meu ódio. Aquele papo de gostar do beijo era mentira? Bem, menos mal. Agora eu só precisava terminar o assunto de vez quebrando o nariz dele. E tomando outras medidas de prevenção de memórias.

- Mas ela ficou triste por que eles brigaram. Jacob disse umas merdas pra ela por que você era um babaca e ela continuava presa a você. Coisa assim. Rose que me disse. Eles eram amigos mesmo, mas agora... – Ele deixou a frase sem fim, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Três metros de homem e uma língua mais afiada que as fofoqueiras de programas ruins da TV.

- Mas vocês vão se resolver. Eu até ajudo, se puder.

- Onde você ficou tão fofo, amigável e sensível? – Ergui uma sobrancelha, rindo.

- Culpe Rose. – Emm alisou os poucos cabelos da cabeça. – Essa mulher tá me coisando de um jeito...

Segurei o riso e me perguntei se fiquei tão exposto assim quando estava com Bella.

Nostalgia saudosista. Vou morrer, preciso dessa mulher.

- Do que você está falando? – Dispensei os meus pensamentos.

- Estou a ponto de fazer algo que... – Ele balançou a cabeça, fazendo o sinal da cruz. – Depois eu conto. Vou rezar antes pra ver se não é doença... Mas vai, aproveita que estou amaciado e descarregue mais ladainha em mim. Me conte da sua mãe.

Terminei mais duas garrafas de cerveja contando a ele sobre todas as nossas brigas. Ele só disse alguns palavrões e continuou bebendo.

Em algum momento o rumo da conversa mudou e começamos a falar de outras coisas. Esportes e carros. Emmett me contou sobre sua série de TV e me contou outras coisas, hm, interessantes. Acabamos voltando ao assunto Rose/Bella e eu fiquei depressivo.

Era o fato impossível de ser ignorado: eu precisava de Bella. Demais.

- Sei como é. Rose faz isso também. Mulheres.

Não, mulheres não. Bella. Aquele corpo, o jeitinho... Eu adorava quando ela ficava corada. E mordia o lábio. E os dois ao mesmo tempo. E quando ela me olhava por baixo dos cílios. Como quando nos beijamos ontem e ela era pura perfeição nos meus braços, mas tinha os olhos tristes e... Alerta de socorro novamente. Eu _sou_ um personagem do Sparks.

Puta que pariu, tem algo no meu olho. Nos dois olhos, merda. Funguei e bebi o resto da garrafa.

_Bella, volta pra mim_.

Que humilhante.

- Quer um miojo? –Emmett perguntou, olhando para o teto. – Cara, acho que tô precisando de óculos. Minha visão tá toda... – Ele mexeu as mãos para o teto, como se aquela fosse a explicação de como sua vista estava. –... Sabe?

- Você está bêbado, Emm.

- É, talvez eu esteja. – Ele concordou, balançando a cabeça como se eu tivesse dito algo profundo e filosófico.

Comecei a rir. Mas fiquei com vontade de chorar e parei. Isso não estava legal.

- Você está bêbado também. Não sai dessa casa enquanto não estiver melhor. Sabe, descarregado de energias negativas e pensamentos ruins.

Quando eu estava pensando em ir embora, ele me vem com essa frase. Suspirei, resolvendo ficar mais um pouco. Meu celular tocou, e eu fiquei parado no lugar, olhando o número desconhecido. Podia ser Esme me ligando pra encher o saco, não podia? Parecia telefone fixo...

- Alô? – Atendi, caprichando na voz de tédio.

- Doutor Edward? – Perguntou uma voz masculina conhecida.

- Quem é?

- Eric, doutor.

Não disse nada. Estava a ponto de desligar o telefone, quando ele começou a falar de novo.

- Doutor... – Ele fez uma pausa antes de diminuir o tom. – Eu conheci alguém que tem um vídeo daquele dia. Você sabe, do dia com Tanya... Ele disse que pode provar que foi armado. Mas olha, ele cobrou bem caro por ele... Eu estou aqui no hospital no caso do senhor estar inter...

- Qual o nome? – Perguntei.

Eric deu o nome de um hospital não muito longe e eu desliguei, pensando em como iria embora sem Emmett pegar no meu pé.

- Emmett? – Chamei. Ele estava quase caindo no sono ali mesmo na cadeira. Falei a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça – Me arranja uma toalha? Seca, de preferência.

Emmett me encarou, tentando manter os olhos abertos antes de se levantar e ir para a sala, sussurrando "toalha seca" repetidamente.

A bebida me deixou um pouco lento, mas eu consegui me levantar e sair antes que Emmett parecesse estar voltando.

E foi assim que eu peguei o volvo e fui embora.

**Bella's POV**

Era estranho ser escoltada no carro da polícia com Alice ao meu lado. Quem olhava de fora, achava que nós éramos bandidas, provavelmente. Batedoras de carteiras, ladras de banco, assassinas, sei lá...

Harry era levemente familiar e com ele havia mais um policial. Armados e com cara de mau.

Quando chegamos ao hospital, o carro da policia, o de Jasper e o de Esme, pararam no outro lado da rua e todos desceram correndo para ir à recepção.

A mulher nem exigiu que fôssemos próximos dele. Acho que foi por causa dos policiais.

Havia um corredor que levava a uma ala cheia de cortinas verdes, onde os pacientes do pronto socorro ficavam para ser atendidos, ou esperavam para se recuperar. Ela nos apontou uma fechada largada num canto bem isolado. Parecia ser um espaço que estava completamente vazio, mas pelo som que vinha de lá, isso obviamente não era verdade.

Esme puxou a cortina e nós encaramos de onde os roncos vinham.

Primeiramente Edward tampou o rosto com os braços.

- Meu Deus, de onde vem essa luz? – Murmurou meio bêbado, ou talvez sonolento.

Bêbado? Ah é, ele vinha da casa de Emmett. Parecendo ter o mesmo pensamento, Esme, Carlisle e eu o encaramos. Emmett deu de ombros e eu voltei a olhar para Edward.

Certo, ele não parecia mal. Ou pelo menos não estava enfaixado como eu achei que estaria. Sangrando, fraturado ou qualquer algo assim. Na verdade ele só tinha um curativo no lado esquerdo da testa e um risco vermelho debaixo do nariz, de onde eu acho que tinha saído sangue. Um alívio estranho acalmou meu coração descompassado.

Edward tirou os braços do rosto devagar e começou a nos encarar. Primeiramente aos policiais. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e continuou vagando os olhos por Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, eu e seus pais. Ele ficou sério, depois voltou a franzir as sobrancelhas em confusão, alternando o olhar entre mim e seus pais. Depois simplesmente fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

- Puta merda. Tô tendo alucinações. Foi pior que eu imaginei. – Ele tocou o curativo na testa. – ENFERMEIRA!

- Enfermeira, seu desgraçado! – Eu desci a mão no seu braço. – Já tá pensando em mulher, seu puto!

- Quê isso? – Esme me encarou como se eu fosse um urso batendo num pobre gatinho indefeso. Atrocidade, violência gratuita a um menor. Agarrou Edward e alisou seu cabelo repetidamente. – Filhinho, você está bem? O que aconteceu hein?

- Edward, será que você pode nos dizer onde esteve o tempo todo? – Carlisle soou nervoso. Edward nem ligou.

- Bem... Acho que nosso serviço acaba aqui. – Os policiais disseram. – Bella, se precisar de qualquer coisa... Qualquer coisa... – Eles olharam Edward – De qualquer natureza, avise-nos.

- Certo, muito obrigada. – Eu os cumprimentei rapidamente. – Muito obrigada mesmo.

- Eu acompanho vocês. – Jasper gentilmente os conduziu para fora do hospital.

- Aquele policial me olhou com uma cara... – Edward comentou, se afastando da mãe gentilmente. – Ele é amigo do seu pai?

- Como... Como sabe? – Estreitei os olhos.

- Vai por mim, havia uma mensagem no olhar dele. Tenho quase certeza de que seu pai vem atrás de mim. – Edward se sentou na cama, segurando a cabeça. – Eu estou bem, mãe. Já pode parar de tentar dividir meu cabelo com as mãos.

- É, esse penteado não combina com ele. – Alice murmurou.

Esme não ouviu. Ainda bem. Ela era barraqueira.

- Sabe que horas são? – Eu comecei. – São cinco e vinte da manhã, Edward!

Ele pareceu confuso.

- E o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Salvando sua vida! – Alice dramatizou.

- Nós estamos procurando você desde as três e meia da tarde de ontem, cara. – Emmett começou. – Você picou a mula da minha casa do nada.

- Foi? – Ele forçou a memória.

- Pobrezinho, não lembra de nada. – Esme deixou a mão em seu rosto.

- Nós estávamos bebendo, você recebeu uma ligação, pegou o carro e sumiu! Puff. – Emmett disse. – Nós tivemos que chamar a polícia por que ninguém conseguia te achar.

- Eu... Estacionei o carro em alguma vaga e saí pra achar Eric... Daí veio essa bicicleta maldita que surgiu do inferno e me atropelou. Pra desviar e evitar o estrago eu me joguei pro lado, mas não vi o poste enorme que estava ali e... Consegui um corte na testa e um nariz sangrando. Bati a testa também. – Ele a tocou, como se tivesse percebido a dor só agora.

- Devia estar em observação, não largado, dormindo. – Carlisle pareceu bravo.

- Ok, então o que Eric... Eric você disse, não? O que ele queria. – Rose perguntou.

- Ah! – Ele gritou. Desceu da cama num pulo e se ajoelhou aos meus pés. – Eu precisava falar com você! Você tem que me ouvir, Bella. Por favor, me dê uma chance.

De repente todos estavam me olhando. E o olhar de Esme parecia ter vinte quilos a mais. Meu estômago fez um looping com direito a volta de ré.

- Edward, por que você não ficar sentadinho na cama, hã? – Eu tentei erguê-lo, mas ele ficou parado e puxou minhas mãos, as segurando.

Minhas bochechas começaram a queimar. E bastante. Alice engasgou uma risada e Rose a puxou pra fora com Emmett, que reclamou algo sobre querer ver o que ia acontecer.

- Eu recebi uma ligação! Foi Eric, ele... Ele me chamou por que tinha uma boa notícia pra mim. – Edward tirou algo do cós da calça e colocou nas minhas mãos. Um case de CD. Legal. Músicas para um momento como esse. – É um vídeo. Pra você acreditar em mim.

- Ok... Mas que tal nos contar isso sentado? – Ele continuou ajoelhado e eu sussurrei o mais baixo que pude – Mais um segundo ajoelhado e sua mãe começa a me bater.

Ele encarou seus pais por alguns segundos antes de se levantar. Dividiu um olhar com eles que era completamente alheio a mim. Corei mais ainda. Eu era obviamente algo que trazia tensão ao três.

Quis enterrar o rosto na terra, sair correndo, ou pedir desculpas por algo que fiz ou falei, sei lá. Mas Edward disse algo a tempo.

- Bella, esses são meus pais. Esme e Carlisle Cullen. – Ele disse carregando a voz numa teimosia tediosa de um garoto de nove anos. – Mãe, pai, essa é Be...

- Já fomos apresentadas. - Esme cuspiu, cortando o que ele dizia.

Um silêncio se instalou. Um assunto incompleto, não concluído e de opiniões diferentes. Eu estava sobrando na briga.

- Bem... – Comecei, sem conseguir a atenção de ninguém. – Eu já fiz a minha parte, então... Estarei lá fora, ok? Ahm... Tchau.

E fugi antes que Edward tentasse me impedir. Fui atrás de Jasper e o resto da gangue, sentindo CD que Edward me dera pesar nos dedos.

* * *

><p>Boa noite! Como vão vocês?<p>

Eu estou bem. E por isso trouxe um capítulo novinho para recompensar o tempo sem postagens. Sem desculpas hoje, juro.

Vocês ainda estão aqui? Podem me dizer o que acharam do capítulo? hahaha

Tenham em mente: eu demoro, mas apareço.

Obrigada pelo apoio de sempre.

**XxX**,


	30. Shake It Out

**Chapter 27** - Shake It Out

.

Jasper me deu uma carona até o apartamento sem parar de reclamar por sequer um minuto.

- Custava esperar? Edward queria falar com você. Você tem que dar uma chance e blábláblá...

E ele, Rose, Allie e Emmett começaram a discutir motivos pelos quais eu devia ter esperado para falar com Edward. Mas eu nem ouvi, pensando sobre como estaria se desenvolvendo a conversa deles, de como Esme e Carlisle abordariam o desgosto por mim...

Não havia sinal do síndico nem dos vizinhos chatos quando eu voltei ao meu apartamento. Bruce também parecia bem calmo quando eu cheguei. Obviamente ele tinha descarregado a energia em algo, o que não poderia significar nada de bom para mim. E não significou mesmo.

Eu tinha tentado ouvir o CD de Edward, mas ele não ia funcionar no meu rádio. Aparentemente era um vídeo, ou talvez fosse algum tipo de arquivo de música que não pegava num rádio normal. Parecia impossível imaginar Edward me dando um CD de músicas, então optei pela ideia de ser um vídeo, o que me deixou bem apreensiva quanto o conteúdo dele.

De tanto imaginar sobre o que poderia ser, acabei ficando tensa, e por alguns instantes pensei em parar pra fumar um cigarro em algum canto de Manhattan. Mas eu não queria sair de casa tão cedo - principalmente de pijamas, e meu apartamento já estava uma bagunça. Um cigarro só pioraria a situação.

Acabei optando por procurar algo pra ouvir na coleção que eu tinha por ali, e caí num CD com essas músicas que levantam qualquer depressivo.

Enquanto as músicas tocavam, eu dançava, mudava de humor e limpava a bagunça que estava minha sala.

Eu ainda estava usando meu pijamas de cerejas porque não fazia sentido tomar banho e depois arrumar a bagunça que Bruce fez na casa. Na sala, na verdade.

Descarga de energia, Bella. Mantenha-se calma. Não vale a pena brigar com ele depois que ele já fez a besteira.

Ele destruiu três jornais que estavam em cima da mesa de centro da sala, tentando deixar os pedaços o menor possível. Seria cômico, senão fosse trágico o fato de eu ser a pessoa que ia arrumar a sala toda por causa dele.

Aproveitei a empolgação para limpar meu quarto mais uma vez, dar uma ajeitada no banheiro e separar as roupas que eu tinha que levar para a lavanderia. Verifiquei os armários da cozinha e dei uma olhada na geladeira antes de rabiscar no verso de um folheto de pet shop uma lista de coisas que eu tinha que comprar no mercado.

Depois me encostei no sofá pra assistir TV um pouquinho antes de preparar um almoço, mas acabei cochilando.

Havia falas distantes do filme que eu assisti quando minha consciência foi se esvaindo, e eu acabei perdendo noção de tudo antes da escuridão do sono.

_- Senti sua falta. – Sussurrei com a voz quebrada. A respiração dele mal chegava perto do meu pescoço e eu já me sentia derreter. – Eu preciso de você, você sabe disso. Sabe que não vou conseguir mais se você sumir de novo._

_- Estou aqui. – Edward beijou meu ombro com carinho. – Você me vê. – Ele parou os olhos nos meus. – E me sente. – As costas dos seus dedos tocaram minha bochecha e ele sorriu. – Nenhuma distancia me tira de perto de você._

_- Edward..._

E puff!

Eu acordei grudando no pijama de cerejas. Os cabelos na testa, e embolados no meio da minha cabeça num belo de um nó. Bruce estava com o corpo colado no meu, e o calor do seu corpinho relaxado só esquentava mais ainda minha pele.

Me sentei, puxando os cabelos da nuca. Bruce ergueu a cabecinha para me olhar antes de se sentar de frente para mim. Eu tinha derrubado todas as almofadas do sofá e meu pescoço doía como se eu tivesse dormido quatro dias seguidos apoiando minha cabeça no braço dali.

- Ok, nada de cochilar no sofá de novo. – Murmurei para Bruce.

Ele lambeu minha mão antes de se voltar para a porta, a encarando como se esperasse algo.

Alguém bateu ali. Dois toques seguidos, o que me fez perceber que eu não tinha acordado sozinha. Talvez o fato de Bruce ter se deitado ao meu lado tivesse me acordado tanto quanto o barulho da porta.

Me levantei, desabotoando os primeiros botões do pijama e respirando com certa dificuldade enquanto abria a porta e pedia para Bruce se afastar.

A visão me atingiu como um soco no estômago, deixando meu corpo todo frio. E meus olhos se arregalaram levemente, a tensão dos últimos segundos de imaginação no sofá passando pela minha mente como um flashback.

- Boa noite... Bella? Você está bem?

E ver sua maravilhosa postura, sua camiseta verde musgo e as jeans escuras que ele usava, quase da mesma cor da mochila que ele tinha no ombro direito. E o sorriso singelo, meio tímido e sem graça. O corte da testa ainda tinha o curativo no lado direito, e ele parecia levemente abatido, mas nada que preocupasse. Parecia cansaço.

E depois de pensar em todas as maneiras que eu poderia agarrá-lo, eu disse:

- Noite? Como assim? Que horas são? – E entrei em casa, procurando algum relógio.

- Sete e meia da noite. – Edward respondeu, já dentro do apartamento, fechando a porta.

Eu o encarei em choque. Eu estava me sentindo estranhamente mais quente a cada segundo que minha mente registrava da imagem dele.

- Não vai pedir pra entrar ou qualquer coisa assim?

- Você já assistiu o vídeo do CD? – Ele ignorou minha pergunta.

- Não!

Edward fez uma cara de derrota antes de reparar como eu me vestia. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, encarando meu pijama.

- Você almoçou?

Por que ele estava me entupindo de perguntas? Que coisa.

- Não, eu ia fazer alguma coisa, mas acabei cochilando no sofá. – Falei sem pensar, puxando as almofadas do chão e as colocando no sofá de novo.

Edward tirou a mochila das costas e a colocou no sofá, calmamente.

- Seu cochilo durou algumas horas, sabia?

- Sim, eu felizmente sei fazer contas, Edward.

Mas ele riu.

- Você não devia estar aqui. – Comecei, desconfortável. – Isso tudo está errado. Eu ainda estou brigada com você, Edward.

- Eu sei. – Ele concordou.

E continuou parado, me encarando como quem encerrou a conversa.

Meu último sonho estava realmente perturbando minha mente e ficava cada vez mais difícil parar de encarar Edward sem me sentir um forno dentro daquele pijama.

- E então? – Perguntei, apontando sugestivamente para a porta.

Por favor, vá embora. Estou perdendo minha postura aqui.

Edward nem mesmo olhou para onde eu apontei. Continuou me encarando, seríssimo.

- E então é isso, ué. Estou tentando ter sua confiança de volta. – Disse firmemente.

- Aparecendo às sete da noite na minha casa depois de ter tido como desaparecido e me entregar um CD misterioso?

- É, algo do tipo. – Ele tomou a liberdade de se sentar no sofá. – Olha, pode ir tomar um banho, eu espero aqui.

Ok, ele disse banho? Fechei a cara.

- Veio até minha casa insinuar que estou fedida? – Eu quase gritei, indignada.

- Fedida? Meu bem, você está suada. E não há nada mais sexy que isso. Agora me ajude e vá tomar um banho. Esperarei aqui como um bom moço. Juro. – Ele juntou as mãos e me encarou sério. – Bella, precisamos nos resolver. Eu preciso me resolver.

Me olhou como se eu tivesse sua vida nas mãos e estava prestes a trocá-la por uma lata de refrigerante amassada, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Barriga gelada, nó na garganta.

- Sua vida não tem nada a ver com a minha, Edward. Você é livre pra fazer as escolhas que quiser. – Murmurei, séria.

- Eu sei. Mas eu escolhi você, então sim, eu preciso me resolver. Agora vá para o chuveiro. Eu não vou sair daqui, e você sabe disso.

Parecia estranho deixa-lo ali sozinho, depois de tanto tempo sem sua presença no apartamento. De olhos estreitos, eu me afastei da sala a caminho do corredor, e quando entrei no meu quarto, tranquei a porta por precaução.

Não queria ter um deslize caso Edward aparecesse do nada e eu estivesse de toalha.

Eu tomei um banho quente e lavei muito bem os cabelos, que pareciam decididos a permanecer um nó a todo custo. Felizmente eu ganhei a batalha ao passar meus cremes de milagre capilar, e ele voltou a ser obediente.

Quando saí do chuveiro, me deparei com a questão sobre que roupa devia colocar. E me amaldiçoei quando percebi que isso só estava acontecendo por que Edward estava aqui.

Optei por um pijama comprido de ursinhos que mamãe tinha me dado há uns seis anos, mas que continuava confortável e em bom estado. Penteei os cabelos do melhor jeito que pude e destranquei a porta do quarto, saindo pelo corredor com chinelos vermelhos. Bruce estava em cima do sofá, com o rostinho parado no encosto de braço que dava para cozinha.

Edward não estava na sala. Mas havia um enorme cheiro de café vindo da cozinha, e foi pra lá que eu fui.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Café da tarde. – Anunciou Edward, terminando de arrumar duas xícaras em cima da mesa.

Havia pequenas panquecas empilhadas num prato e algum caramelo que eu devia ter esquecido da existência dentro do armário. Edward ainda teve o trabalho de picar algumas maçãs e coloca-las numa taça bonitinha que eu não lembrava de ter.

Encarei o relógio da cozinha.

- São oito e quinze da noite. – Retruquei, arisca.

- Eu sei. Mas foi você que dormiu o dia todo. – Ele deu de ombros. – Você não tomou café, então estou te oferecendo essa oportunidade.

Não reclamei, porque percebi que meu estômago agradecia a vista de panquecas e pedia por elas.

Me sentei em uma cadeira, me servindo de duas panquecas.

- Tudo isso estava no meu armário? – Perguntei, encarando a validade do caramelo, só por precaução. Mas estava tudo certo, então eu despejei em cima das panquecas.

- É. Não sabe o que tem na sua própria casa? – Edward riu.

Pensei na última vez em que vi armário hoje cedo, mas não lembrei da existência do caramelo.

Edward preparou um copo de café pra mim e se serviu também, enquanto eu comia sem dizer uma palavra. Acabei comendo mais uma, e quando terminei, afastei meu prato e segurei a xícara nas mãos, me encostando às costas da cadeira para encarar Edward, que tinha terminado há algum tempo, mas ficara me olhando comer.

Era ruim não ter o sentimento de desconforto ao lado dele mesmo tendo flashs maldosos de nossa última briga e das fotos que eu tinha visto dele com Tanya. Eu queria tanto odiá-lo. E tê-lo mandado para longe antes que ele tivesse entrado no meu apartamento.

Mas já era tarde.

- Sabe que panquecas não vão mudar a situação, não sabe? – Perguntei.

- Sei. – Ele disse sério, se inclinando sobre a mesa. – Na verdade eu ficaria ofendido se você me perdoasse por tudo só por que fiz panquecas.

Seu sorriso me fez rir, mas eu cessei a risada quando percebi o quão ridículo era aquilo.

- Qual seu plano? – Perguntei, soltando as mãos na mesa.

- Te ter de volta. – Soltou ele, seguro.

Impossível, anjo. Nunca foi de outro.

Meu Deus, onde foi eu eu fiquei tão melosa e sentimental? Você me destruiu, Edward.

Mas não falei isso. É claro.

- Por que veio aqui? – Questionei.

- O CD. Eu esperei que tivesse visto.

- Não sei se quero ver. – Disse, deixando-o estático por alguns segundos. – Suas apostas são altas nesse CD. Prefiro testar suas outras tentativas.

- O vídeo facilitaria as coisas. – Ele esticou as mãos sobre a mesa como se pudesse alcançar as minhas, mas as cruzou na frente da xícara e contorceu os lábios num bico lindo. – Bastante. Pouparia toda essa magoa que você tem de mim, ou pelo menos a amenizaria. Não suporto te ver assim comigo.

- É um vídeo? – Perguntei retoricamente. Fácil demais. Mordi o lábio, decidindo algo repentinamente. – É, definitivamente estou curiosa pra ver suas tentativas de resolução sem esse vídeo.

- Por quê? – Ele estreitou os olhos.

Por quê? Por que eu queria que nossa aproximação fosse espontânea e no tempo certo, e não essa coisa rápida de se tomar decisões imediatas pra um futuro próximo. Eu não queria voltar com medo de que tudo desse errado. E eu definitivamente, não queria não voltar.

Nós íamos acabar voltando, por que eu era um pouco mais fraca do que imaginava. Se ele tinha tanta certeza de que esse CD salvava nosso relacionamento, que ele o fizesse simplesmente por saber que estava certo, e não pra me provar algo e banalizar qualquer outra coisa.

Terminei meu café e belisquei as maçãs.

- Porque eu prefiro assim. – Encerrei.

Edward só sorriu.

Me desfiz do pensamento de que nós dois estávamos ali como se nada mais existisse além daquela cozinha. Precisei de alguns minutos pra reconhecer outros acontecimentos que envolviam Edward, então aproveitei para cessar algumas dúvidas.

- Papo difícil com Esme e Carlisle hoje? – Perguntei de boca cheia.

Edward ficou ereto na cadeira de pronto, mas depois foi relaxando até mexer nos cabelos nervosamente.

- Eles não são tão grossos assim, eu juro.

- Eu não disse que eles eram grossos. – Retruquei, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Edward juntou grãos de açúcar soltos na toalha e lambeu os dedos, quieto, provavelmente pensando em algo para falar.

- Eles não gostam de você. Aliás, minha mãe não gosta de você. Ela não gosta de nenhuma pessoa do sexo feminino que chegue perto de mim e consiga mais que sexo. Não entra na cabeça dela que eu tenha escolhido morar com você por que eu quero você por perto, não só pelo sexo... Quero dizer, também, mas não só isso. Você entendeu. É isso, não sei. – Ele deu de ombros, voltando ao encosto da cadeira. – Meu pai é todo desligado. Se soubesse três coisas que eu gosto ou não gosto já seria uma surpresa pra mim. Não é como se eles não se importassem, caso pareça isso. Eles só esperam que eu seja... Mais fútil do que o normal. Sei lá, mas parece que isso faz sentido e explica muita coisa pra mim.

Remoí o que ele disse por alguns instantes, imaginando o modo como Edward havia sido criado e como ele tinha sido visto pelos próprios pais quando estava em Hollywood, ou quando voltou a exercer a faculdade que tinha começado. Seria possível que ele nunca tivesse sido alguém que ele gostava de ser? Ele era feliz quando fazia faculdade de Medicina? Ou quando atuava? Foi feliz depois disso? Sem mim, sem seus pais?

Estreitei os olhos por algum tempo.

- Isso explica sua mentalidade de um cafajeste quando te conheci. – Soltei sem pensar.

Edward relaxou, soltando uma gargalhada alta e linda.

- Não haja como se não tivesse gostado, baby. Você provou da minha safadeza.

Ri alto, por que a frase era tosca e me lembrava o Edward idiota. Aliás, foi disso que eu o chamei.

- Idiota.

Ele sorriu e o silêncio me trouxe lembranças do começo de tudo, de como nos conhecemos e do que passamos, me fazendo chegar a uma conclusão óbvia: por mais que eu estivesse com o mais puro sentimento de ódio (o que ainda não tinha acontecido) ou qualquer coisa negativa com relação a Edward, uma hora ou outra ele me faria rir, ou sorrir, ou me fazer sentir minimamente mais leve, como agora eu me sentia.

Suspirei, melancólica, juntando a louça da mesa e a levando para a pia.

- Já está tarde. – Disse, firme. Me senti frenética por não ter outra coisa a fazer ou dizer.

Depois de juntar tudo na pia, me mexi para a sala, me aproximando de uma mesa alta próxima da porta onde meu maço de cigarros ficara a última vez eu o tinha visto. Estava lá, ao lado da coleira de Bruce, mas eu não cheguei a pegá-lo porque Edward apareceu ali. Encostei minhas costas na mesa, mordendo o lábio antes de voltar a falar.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde sua mãe vai te procurar. E acho que você precisa de repouso por causa desse corte e da pancada. – Apontei para sua testa quando ele parou na minha frente a uma distância segura.

- É, já está tarde mesmo. – Foi só o que ele disse, apoiando o braço direito numa parede próxima a mim, deixando a cabeça encostar ali sobre o ombro pra ficar me olhando.

Passaram alguns segundos enquanto nós nos olhávamos. Nossas dores quase palpáveis no ar pareciam fazer uma pressão extra e dolorosa no meu coração, e eu me via a ponto de começar a soluçar a qualquer instante.

Talvez mais que uns minutos se passaram...

Aquilo estava começando a doer.

- Você está na casa dos seus pais, não é?

- Estava, mas nós discutimos. Acho que deve ter percebido o clima hoje cedo. – Edward sorriu minimamente, se ajeitando e puxando a mochila que ele havia deixado no sofá, ao lado de Bruce, que o encarava como se ele fosse contar uma história interessante. Concordei minimamente com a cabeça, o olhando ajeitar a mochila no ombro. – Vou ficar na casa de Jasper por alguns dias enquanto procuro um lugar pra ficar. Só faltava essa mochila, mas eu resolvi passar aqui antes de ir para lá.

Sorri duramente, um tanto forçado e falso. Me incomodava o fato de que ele estava se preparando para procurar um outro lugar para ficar. _Ridículo, Bella._

Abri a porta e esperei que ele passasse por mim, deixando o seu cheiro no ar. Ele parou, se virou e me abraçou gentilmente, cheirando meu cabelo por alguns segundos. Foi difícil pensar naquele momento como algo normal.

Era complicado descansar as mãos nas suas costas num abraço simples, e controlar ao máximo a vontade de apertá-lo ali e pedir pra que ele nunca mais fosse embora. E evitar qualquer ação instintiva quando seu rosto se afastou dos meus cabelos e ficou a centímetros do meu, nossas respirações se misturando num ar quente com cheiro de café. Ver cada milímetro de pele, do seu começo de barba, dos olhos parados em mim, da boca entreaberta...

Ele se afastou, beijou minha testa e soltou um "Obrigado" de quebrar o coração. Depois virou as costas e saiu.

Quando ele estava em frente ao elevador, ouvi minha voz o chamando. Ele se virou para olhar, segurando a mochila no ombro e deixando os olhos curiosos em cima de mim.

- Não faça eu me arrepender disso, então não sorria. – Comecei, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem. – Eu tenho um quarto vago no meu apartamento e você pode ficar aqui uns dias, se quiser.

Edward continuou parado, sério, como se eu não tivesse falado nada. O elevador abriu e fechou na frente dele enquanto ele me encarava sem nem se mexer.

- Edward? – Perguntei, subitamente preocupada. – Você está... Bem? O que foi? Perdeu a língua?

- Você disse pra eu não sorrir. – Ele soltou antes de abrir um sorriso enorme.

Naquele instante eu me arrependi de ter feito o convite e revirei os olhos.

- Ah, eu disse! – E entrei rápido, fechando a porta. Bati a cabeça ali, espremendo os olhos com força enquanto pensava na cagada que eu tinha feito.

Alguns segundos depois, a voz de Edward ressoou pelo feixe da porta:

- Amanhã trago minhas coisas. Boa noite, Bella.

Mas era muito tarde pra desfazer a cagada.

Isabella Swan definitivamente não deve fazer coisas impulsivas!

Eu pensei em ligar para Alice ou Rose e contar sobre o que eu tinha feito, mas sabia que elas reagiriam de forma nada imparcial, e não conseguia pensar em nada melhor pra fazer, então eu achei melhor colocar uma coleira em Bruce e sair de pijamas por Manhattan.

Foi quando eu percebi que do lado da coleira não havia mais meu maço de cigarros. No lugar dele, a minha lista de compras rabiscada tinha mais dois itens inclusos na ilegível, porém linda e itálica letra de médico de Edward: "açúcar" e "chicletes de menta".

* * *

><p>Yay! \O<p>

Nesse feriado eu tive tempo pra revisar o capítulo que escrevi. Possivelmente atualizarei a outra fanfic até semana que vem.

Não sei se alguém ainda acompanha o progresso desses dois, mas decidi não deixá-los sem um fim! hahaha

Espero que gostem.

Até mais,

**XxX ;D**


	31. Nostalgia Malvada

**Chapter 28** - Nostalgia Malvada

.

Quando eu voltei pra casa, começou a chover.

Passava das onze da manhã, e eu me arrependi de ter confiado que aquele sol mínimo do lado de fora seria o suficiente pra sair de shorts, regata e óculos.

Eu cheguei ao corredor do meu andar completamente encharcada e cheia de sacolas de compras nas mãos, tentando equilibrar tudo num braço só com o objetivo de pegar minha chave no bolso de trás do meu short.

A esperança era a última que morria, e foi nela que eu me pendurei. Não deu certo e a porra toda caiu no chão.

Bufei um xingamento, e meu cigarro que eu ainda não tinha conseguido acender, caiu no chão também.

Um som gutural surgiu de algum canto. Na frente da porta do meu apartamento, descobri que Edward esperava sentado em cima de uma grande mala preta, segurando um pote de sorvete de baunilha. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha quando me viu, e se levantou pra propositalmente pisar seu chinelo no meu cigarro apagado e inteiro.

Juntou todas as sacolas que eu levava com esforço numa mão só e me entregou o sorvete pra eu levar, ou comer, sei lá.

Se aproximou de mim como quem acaba de ter a ideia de arrancar um beijo de outra pessoa, o que me deixou estática por alguns segundos, encarando sua boca vermelha pós-gelo se aproximar muito da minha. Cheiro de sol e perfume de homem bateram no meu nariz.

Ele nem mesmo encarava meus olhos debaixo dos óculos, só minha boca.

E isso fodeu meu psicológico de um jeito...

Sua mão foi pra lateral do meu corpo e ele alcançou a chave no meu bolso, demorando a mão por alguns segundos na minha traseira. Depois se afastou e sorriu amigavelmente pra mim, como se não tivesse feito nada demais, e como se eu não estivesse parada feito uma estátua em choque esperando que ele me beijasse. Foi um sorriso "E aí, como foi a chuva?"

Não que eu quisesse que ele me beijasse, por sinal. Eu só esperei que isso acontecesse. Por causa da aproximação, eu digo, não um traço de esperança. É, isso...

Ele usava um short preto com bolsos laterais e uma camiseta vermelha que o deixava terrivelmente lindo, num contraste perfeito com o resto de toda a sua aparência. Seus cabelos pareciam ficar ainda mais claros, e... Bem, esqueça.

Vermelho era minha cor preferida. Quão injusto era vê-lo ali com minha cor preferida?

- Esses óculos eram meus, não eram? – Ele perguntou. Depois virou, colocou a chave na porta, abriu e puxou a mala preta pra dentro, como se estivesse em casa.

- Ok, eu não achei que fosse chegar tão cedo. – Eu disse, enfiando uma colher enorme do sorvete dele na minha boca pra me acalmar. Desceu congelando minha garganta, e eu quase engasguei. Puxei os óculos nos cabelos e o encarei, fingindo que o gelo não tinha quase me feito convulsionar. – Não acha que é muita cara de pau chegar do nada, que devia ter ligado antes?

Entrei e fechei a porta, trancando-a por dentro.

Me estranhei pela falta de reclamações, mas deixei por isso, porque trata-lo normalmente era melhor que relembrar momentaneamente a tensão que ainda havia entre nós.

Edward colocou as sacolas na cozinha e depois voltou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Acho que é cara de pau, sim. Mas não ligo. – Ele se encostou na parede. – Quais são seus planos pra hoje?

- Eu ia trabalhar. – Murmurei, balançando o cabelo meio molhado e tirando os óculos dali. – São mesmo seus?

Edward concordou com a cabeça quando eu peguei mais uma colher de sorvete.

- Fica melhor em você. – Sorriu. – Aliás, acho que por causa das suas curvas, tudo fica melhor em você. Até esse pedaço minúsculo de tecido que você deve chamar de short.

Percebi que seus olhos estavam nas minhas pernas e joguei uma almofada do sofá nele. Edward riu, a pegando no ar. Instintivamente, me peguei tentando cobrir as pernas com algum tecido do short.

- Edward! Óculos ficam no rosto. Não há esse tipo de curvas no rosto! – Ele riu de novo. – Será que você pode parar de olhar pras minhas pernas?

- Posso. – Edward começou a subir os olhos pelo meu corpo, sorrindo.

Bufei, colocando o sorvete na mesa pra prender os cabelos e deixar a nuca livre. Eles estavam meio úmidos por causa da chuva e parecia que esquentavam meus ombros como cobertores. Cobertores com alguma propriedade elétrica que esquentava muito mais do que poderia.

- Em que lugar vou me hospedar? – Edward perguntou atrás de mim, puxando sua mala enorme pro seu lado.

- Eu podia te deixar no sofá. Mas estou numa fase muito caridosa da minha vida. Ou algo do tipo. Há um quarto pequeno no lado direito do corredor. – Eu me virei para ele. – Você sabe onde é. Nós... Eu costumo deixar as roupas de cama num guarda-roupa que tem por lá. O quarto pode estar um pouco mofado, mas é só porque está fechado. Abra bem a janela e pegue uns lençóis novos. Se precisar de alguma coisa, me chame.

Edward sorriu antes de sair pelo corredor.

Fui para a cozinha. Esvaziei as sacolas e fui guardando os produtos na geladeira e nos armários, murmurando algum ritmo da última música que tinha grudado na minha cabeça. Era Arctic Monkeys, eu acho. O último álbum deles não saía da minha cabeça.

Separei a ração de Bruce e alguns ossinhos que eu tinha comprado pra ele, colocando-os na pequenina varanda que guardava as coisinhas de Bruce e umas tranqueiras de casa.

Pude ouvir Edward abrindo as janelas do quartinho, e as batidinhas que ele deu no colchão de solteiro que tinha lá, provavelmente tentando ver o nível de poeira do quarto.

Eu estava me perguntando quão estranho isso parecia pra alguém de fora. Qual seria a manchete das revistas e dos jornais, quais as suposições dos fãs, dos fotógrafos que já deviam estar lá fora.

Algo tipo um relacionamento aberto, uma separação amigável, amizade colorida, eu sei lá.

Meu pai teria um infarto. Ou dois.

Eu ri baixinho, puxando as verduras que eu tinha comprado e separando algumas batatas e cenouras.

Era ridículo...

- Qual a graça? – Edward perguntou, e eu percebi que ele estava na entrada da cozinha, mas nem fazia ideia de quanto tempo ele tinha ficado ali.

- Achou seu canto? – Perguntei, encostando o lombar na pia e cruzando os braços sobre a regata úmida.

- Achei. – Concordou com a cabeça. – Na verdade ele está muito bem arrumadinho. Já até coloquei uns lençóis novos no colchão de solteiro.

Sorri, desviando o olhar pela cozinha.

- Vai me ajudar com o almoço, ou se fazer de hóspede vagabundo? Você já começou uma dívida comigo. – Perguntei, voltando para a pia e terminando de separar o que eu pretendia fazer de almoço.

- Estou pensando.

Eu ri, apontando para as batatas.

- Descasque-as, devedor.

Edward veio ao meu lado descascar batatas e cenouras enquanto eu separava alguns pedaços de frango que eu havia acabado de comprar.

- Pensou num almoço pra dois? – Perguntou, já cortando as cenouras em rodelas pequenas, antes mesmo que eu falasse.

- Pensei. Mas a segunda pessoa era a Isabella pós-trabalho das oito horas da noite, esperando pela janta do almoço. – Eu falei, e ele riu, batendo o braço no meu ombro pra me desequilibrar. Quase conseguiu, mas eu me segurei na bancada, rindo.

- Não se desfaça do seu hóspede, Isabella. – Ele advertiu com um tom zombeteiro.

Minha risada diminuiu ao um sorriso nostálgico, porque fazia muito tempo que ele não me chamava de Isabella, mas eu gostava do jeito como ele pronunciava meu nome inteiro.

- Você está cheiroso. – Soltei sem pensar, corando minimamente depois de dizer aquilo. E me arrependendo, e fazendo uma careta estranha conforme eu percebia o que tinha dito. Algo parecido com como se eu tivesse engasgado com uma bolinha de gude.

Edward sorriu, largando a última cenoura cortada de lado e se abaixando pra cheirar meu pescoço.

Engasgando não, tento um infarto fulminante.

- Você cheira a chuva e morango. – Ele replicou, voltando a sua função e trabalhando nas batatas. – É meu cheiro preferido.

Temperei os pedaços de frango em silêncio, sentindo os olhos de Edward em mim de vez em quando, e quando ele pareceu ter terminado tudo, encostou o quadril na bancada, ficando de lado pra mim.

- Tudo pro forno?

- É, acho que pode ser. – Respondi, e foi o que fizemos.

Peguei uma salada pronta e temperei minimamente, sem ter experiência nenhuma de como aquilo poderia ficar. Eu geralmente errava o sal, mas tudo bem.

Quando terminei a salada, Edward terminou de arrumar a mesa, mas ainda faltava o frango, então nós ficamos encostados na bancada da pia por alguns minutos, cada um encarando um canto da cozinha em silêncio.

Edward abriu a geladeira e encheu dois copos com suco de laranja de garrafa, esticando um na minha direção. O silêncio estava disposto a ganhar de novo, mas Edward resolveu quebra-lo.

- Então, por que me convidou pra ficar aqui? – Ele perguntou, encarando o chão da cozinha.

Eu o olhei, tentando entender se sua pergunta poderia levar a algo.

- Eu não te odeio, Edward. – Falei, bebendo um gole do suco. – Eu...

Edward me olhou e eu parei a fala imediatamente. Era difícil voltar a raciocinar quando ele me olhava assim, tão seriamente. Eu tinha perdido a prática. Merda.

- Quero dar uma chance a nós dois. – Murmurei tão baixo, que duvidei que ele tivesse ouvido. – Mas não quero pressa, não quero pressão. Porque não dá pra mudar tudo que eu senti quando você não estava aqui em dois minutos.

Edward continuou me olhando por alguns segundos. Depois pegou minha mão esquerda e entrelaçou os dedos na dele, puxando para apertar meus dedos nos seus lábios.

- Obrigado. – Ele sorriu, e quando o cheiro do frango começou a ficar ainda mais forte, ele me soltou e foi verificar a situação do almoço.

O almoço não estava ruim, e não foi um problema achar algum assunto fútil pra passar o tempo sem algum tipo de tensão.

- Mas, sim, tudo anda bem com a loja. O contrato com Amy fez aumentar nossa popularidade de uma forma que nenhuma de nós imaginou que aconteceria. Foi... Mágico. – Eu sorri, bebericando minha cerveja que nem estava na metade da garrafa. Um pouco estranho beber ao meio dia, conversando com Edward sobre as coisas da loja. – E eu estive bem inspirada nos últimos tempos. Fiz uns desenhos bem legais. Posso te mostrar alguns outro dia, já que eles não estão aqui.

Edward concordou com a cabeça, terminando sua cerveja num último gole.

- Você não vai trabalhar hoje? – Ele perguntou, encarando o relógio em cima da geladeira.

- Não agora. Talvez mais tarde. Estou tentando a política da boa vizinhança de quarto e de boa hospedagem.

- Está indo bem, garanto. Quando cheguei em casa, minha mãe me recebeu com um sermão do tamanho de uma fala de padre numa cerimônia de casamento.

Eu ri quando Edward pareceu se lembrar do momento e balançou a cabeça, como se pudesse evitar o pensamento.

Encarei seu rosto por alguns segundos, relembrando cada centímetro dele pra voltar a guardar na memória. Mas eu bem que podia ignorar a parte do curativo na testa.

- Você levou algum ponto nisso? – Eu perguntei, apontando pro curativo que não estava tão limpo quanto antes. Parecia que havia surgido algumas bolinhas vermelhas ali, mas eu não tinha certeza se elas já estavam lá antes.

- Dois ou três. – Edward respondeu, instintivamente levantando a mão até o corte. Ele gemeu quando o tocou, como se percebesse agora que tinha se machucado. – Tá vermelho?

- Só tem umas bolinhas. – Murmurei.

Edward gemeu, tentando desfazer a cola que grudava o negócio na sua testa. Quando puxou a mão de novo, havia algo bem vermelho nos seus dedos.

- Ai, merda! – Ele reclamou. – Você ainda tem aquela maleta no banheiro?

Concordei automaticamente, e o segui quando ele foi para o meu quarto e entrou no meu banheiro.

Se abaixando pra ver o rosto no espelho, Edward soltou o curativo e deixou os pontos aparecerem. Bem pequeninhos. Três coisinhas pequenas, mas que tinham deixado escorrer uma bela fita de sangue na testa dele.

- Meu Deus. – Murmurei, me aproximando. Toquei as bochechas de Edward, puxando seu rosto pra mirar os pontos de perto.

Ok, nada tão feio. Não respire, Isabella. Seja firme.

Edward já tinha molhado um gaze com algum soro que eu não lembrava ter, e quando tentou coloca-lo ali, eu arranquei de sua mão e tentei limpar o corte.

Eu estava indo bem. Isso, muito bem. _Não respire_.

- Muito feio? – Ele perguntou, segurando um sorriso.

- Um pouco. – Soltei, e junto com a palavra toda minha reserva de ar se for. Respirei fundo e o cheiro de ferrugem atingiu meu nariz com o impacto de um clorofórmio enfiado no meu nariz.

Minhas pernas bambearam e eu quase desabei em cima de Edward a caminho do chão, mas ele me segurou de um jeito estranho, provavelmente pela minha repentina tentativa de testar a gravidade, agarrando minha cintura e meu braço ao mesmo tempo.

- Ok, Bella, ok... Nada de sangue pra você. – Ele anunciou, me ajeitando nos braços.

Só senti o colchão nas minhas costas e agradeci por estarmos no meu quarto e não na cozinha.

Eu teria desabado lindamente no chão, e não sairia ilesa. Nem o chão, provavelmente.

- Eu que estou sangrando e é você que desmaia. – Edward riu. – Ai, merda, pingou em você. Não, não abra os olhos. Isso. Espera.

E eu ouvi seus passos voltando pro banheiro e nem sei quanto tempo ele ficou lá. Só percebi que ele tinha voltado quando seus dedos tocaram minha barriga e puxaram um pedaço da minha blusa.

Meus olhos se abriram automaticamente e eu quase senti o mundo girar.

Edward estava tentando limpar a gotinha de sangue que tinha sujado minha blusa.

- Pode deixar. – Murmurei, grogue. – Eu vou colocar pra lavar.

Edward soltou a regata, a ajeitando na minha barriga.

- Obrigado pelo curativo. – Murmurou sarcástico, um sorriso lindo no rosto.

- Só tentei ser gentil. – Mostrei a língua, me sentando na cama.

- Eu sei. – Edward continuava sorrindo, as mãos paradas na minha barriga pareciam ter deixado nossos corpos ainda mais próximos.

Pigarreei, saindo da cama.

Edward foi para o seu quarto, e eu quando o silêncio por lá foi grande e eu achei que ele tinha dormido, tomei um banho, coloquei uma roupa mais quente e sai na chuva para ir até a loja. Era algo próximo das quatro da tarde, mas encontrei Rosalie por lá.

- Não temos reunião nem com ninguém de fora, nem entre nós mesmas. Sabe que não precisa mais vir todos os dias pra cá, não sabe? – Rose perguntou quando me viu. – É por isso que contratamos tantas meninas novas. Por quê veio?

Cumprimentei-a rapidamente, passando os olhos pelas pastas da sala administrativa. Rosalie estava analisando algumas condições pra um possível novo sócio que faria uma possível filial da loja em Los Angeles. Uma negociação de dois meses e ainda assim tudo era muito vago.

- Eu sei, Rose. Mas você mesma vem todos os dias. E eu venho todos os dias. E Alice vem todos os... Onde Allie está?

- Jasper a chamou pra passar alguns dias em algum lugar. – Ela deu de ombros quando eu franzi as sobrancelhas.

- Que... Específico. – Murmurei e ela riu. – E eu vim porque não tenho muito que fazer em casa.

Rosalie pigarreou e soltou um simples:

- Ah.

O olhar que ela lançou às páginas do computador foi tão compenetrado e tão vazio que naquele instante eu soube que ela sabia que Edward estava lá em casa.

Mas eu fingi que nada disso estava acontecendo.

Achei os papéis que eu precisava junto com as últimas ligações que havia perdido. Havia um monte de contatos que Rosalie e Alice negavam atender e que sempre sobravam pra mim.

- John ligou de novo e você não quis atender? É a quarta vez que o cara liga. Alguém tem que dispensá-lo logo. – Reclamei.

- Essa pessoa é você, não é? – Perguntou ela com uma careta. – Por favor, que seja você. O cara é persuasivo demais, e eu vou acabar aceitando patrocinar aquele evento do canal que ele disse. Eu já tinha aceitado na primeira vez. O tema é _tão_ bom! E é tudo tão renomado! E tudo tão bem divulgado! A série de Emmett passa nesse canal, Bells. E, meu Deus, como ganharíamos com isso. Mais que só dinheiro, Bella.

- Você acha que vale a pena? – Perguntei, me inclinando em sua direção. – Acha que seguraríamos essa tsunami, Rose?

Rosalie concordou loucamente, balançando os cabelos louros na cabeça e argumentando quarenta minutos sobre as vantagens do patrocínio do evento de um canal que reuniria diversos atores de diversas séries de diversos temas e blablabla.

- Certo, certo. Vejamos isso com Alice depois então. – Suspirei. – Você cuida dessa, Rose.

Rosalie quase gritou enquanto eu voltava a ver as ligações perdidas.

- Peter ligou? – Eu quase gritei.

Fazia tanto tempo que eu não ouvia falar dele que sua imagem na minha mente era um esboço borrado. Mas ele era legal, eu me lembro disso.

Uma chuva de lembranças das minhas viagens com os americanos pela Itália (minha única viagem até lá com turistas: Edward, Jasper, Emmett) e as no meu próprio país com italianos. Eu ri, por que me divertia muito como intérprete de pessoas perdidas. Lembrei que ele tinha ajudado muito quando Rose e eu estávamos juntando dinheiro pra loja. Naquela época, Alice conseguia as economias dela sendo colunista de uma revista de moda, e foi juntando tudo que conseguimos montar nosso canto.

- Ligou! – Rose respondeu depois de quase pular na cadeira. – Disse que tirou férias cumpridas pra fazer um tour pela Europa, e que se arrependeu de não ter bis levado pra ajuda-lo. Disse pra você ligar pra ele, porque ele sente nossa falta. Do seu sotaque italiano e do meu francês enferrujado.

Eu sorri, feliz pela aparição.

- E ele disse que tem algo pra nós duas. Não sei bem se é um favor ou um contrato. – Rosalie disse misteriosamente. – Precisamos marcar um jantar, Bella, porque eu fiquei terrivelmente curiosa pra saber o que é. Ah, e Renesmee disse que Jacob passou por aqui mais cedo. É a quarta vez no mês.

* * *

><p>Bon Jour, bon jour...<p>

_Terça-feira, T?_

Sim, terça-feira, jovem cabecinha confusa.

_Mas o próximo capítulo não viria em três/quatro meses?_

Me dê alguma faísca de confiança. Estou tentando restabelecer um ritmo aqui u.u

Oui, eu apareci. De novo. Menos de um mês dessa vez, hã? Mereço chegar nas duzentas reviews? Estamos quase lá hahaha

Continuarei tentando.

Bisous :*


	32. Let The Games Begin

**Chapter 29** - Let The Games Begin

.

Eu tinha terminado de me arrumar quando Edward chegou. Era um pouco estranho vê-lo a essa hora, porque ele havia chegado mais cedo.

Nós não tínhamos nos visto durante toda semana porque ele acordava quando eu já tinha saído, e voltava quando eu estava dormindo. Desencontros de horários de trabalho que me davam uma distância segura até que tudo ficasse mais confortável. Tínhamos "conversado" com bilhetes na geladeira:

"Coloque comida para o Bruce?"

"Fiz almoço. A louça é sua"

E Edward respondia com:

"Levei Bruce pra passear hoje cedo"

"Que horas você volta amanhã?"

Na verdade eu forçava minha saída adiantada pra chegar mais cedo.

Edward parecia cansado, com aquele ar pesado de quem volta do trabalho.

Estava saindo da cozinha quando ele entrou. Pude vê-lo me encarando de um jeito estranho enquanto encostava a porta lentamente, e eu instintivamente eu ajeitei o vestido no corpo.

- Boa noite. – Sussurrei, um pouco tímida.

Tímida, Bella? Mas que merda.

- Aonde você vai? – Ele perguntou, mandão.

Foi como se alguém tivesse cuspido suco de laranja na minha cara. Daqueles que ainda tem gominhos da laranja. E eles tivessem entrado nos meus olhos.

- O que aconteceu com o "Boa noite"? – Perguntei em choque.

- Perguntei aonde você vai. – Retrucou grosseiramente.

Eu o encarei alguns segundos, ainda chocada. Como ele podia me tratar assim depois de quase cinco dias de desencontros?

- Por que foi tão rude?

- Bella... – Edward começou, suspirando pesadamente.

- Antigamente as pessoas diziam "boa noite" depois de entrar em casa. Uma pena que mais uma coisa sua se perdeu na África, Edward. – Ironizei. – Acho que nem sei mais quem você é.

- Só perguntei aonde você vai.

Ignorei o que ele disse.

- Ok,desculpe. Boa noite, Bella. Como você vai? – Edward disse a contra gosto, ainda me encarando daquele jeito estranho de sobrancelhas unidas e cara de inconformado. Dei as costas pra ele. – E aonde você vai com essa roupa? Vai sair com quem?

Como nós mal nos víamos por quase uma semana e ele me tratava assim?

Parei para olhá-lo com minha melhor cara de ofendida.

Eu deixei ele morar na minha casa, não aceitei que ele ficasse sabendo de cada segundo da minha vida. Ai, ele tinha que ter sido um idiota? Eu estava pronta pra tentar agir algo mais próximo do normal, e ele vinha cheio de grosseria.

- Desculpe, perdi a parte em que eu prometi dar explicações da minha vida pra você. – Retruquei e ele revirou os olhos.

- Vai sair com quem? – Continuou. E eu sai da sala.

No espelho do quarto, eu sorri pra mim mesma. O pretinho básico que eu usava parecia transitar entre o casual e o elegante tão sutilmente que me agradava. Eu havia passado uma maquiagem leve e estava em dúvida se prendia o cabelo ou não.

Edward parou na porta do meu quarto, me encarando de olhos semicerrados.

- Prendo o cabelo ou não? – Perguntei.

Eu sabia que soaria como provocação, mas Edward merecia um ataque em resposta. As pessoas não são babacas umas com as outras sem esperar babaquice em retorno.

- Vai sair com algum cara? – Ele replicou. – É um cara, não é?

- Edward, mas que merda.

- Porque se for, é melhor colocar uma burca.

- Já percebi que não dá pra falar com você. – Murmurei, deixando o cabelo em ondas cair nas costas. – Você parecia tão menos insuportável no começo da semana. Onde reencontrou esse seu espírito babaca?

Gostei do cabelo solto. Estava brilhando, e caia até minha cintura em curvas modeladas.

- Melhor prender o cabelo. – Edward disse automaticamente. – Fica terrivelmente tentadora com ele solto, e você não quer passar a mensagem errada no primeiro encontro. Esses caras de hoje em dia são uns pervertidos.

Sarcasmo.

- Foi com Tanya que você aprendeu esses sinais? – Eu o encarei séria, mas Edward virou as costas pra mim, indo para o quarto dele.

Controlei a vontade de jogar meu sapato nas suas costas, xingá-lo com os piores nomes e depois expulsá-lo de casa. Havia uma voz no fundo da minha mente gritando "POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ COLOCOU ESSE PANACA AQUI DENTRO?"

_Por que diabos você colocou esse panaca aqui, Bella? _

Cérebro: _No __answer_.

Mas eu respirei fundo e mantive a calma. No final das contas, era ele quem ficaria mordido de ciúmes. Parecia saboroso o suficiente.

Peguei minha bolsa e rumei pela sala, os saltos fazendo barulho enquanto eu andava.

Meu celular tocou no caminho e eu atendi.

- Bella, onde você está?

- Já estou descendo, Rose. Me espere aí na frente. – E desliguei. Fiz um último carinho na orelha de Bruce, puxando a maçaneta e abrindo a porta.

- Emmett vai também? – Edward perguntou antes que eu saísse. Ele pelo menos havia deixado as coisas dele em outro lugar e desabotoado os primeiros botões da camisa branca, o que era um pouco perturbador considerando que ele estava encostado na parede de braços cruzados. – É algo como um encontro de casais?

- Você sabe ser um mala quando quer.

- Você não se vestiu assim pra Rosalie. – Ele objetou.

Meu sangue subiu e eu trinquei o queixo.

- De fato. – Retruquei, mais calma. – Mas você valorizou tanto minhas pernas outro dia, que eu me senti realmente tentada em deixa-las mais a mostra.

Edward ficou vermelho e cruzou os braços no peito com mais força. Eu quase podia ouvir seu queixo trincando.

- Mais alguma coisa? – Perguntei.

- Sim. – Edward concordou e eu esperei pacientemente. Ele nem mesmo se moveu. – Amanhã você é minha.

Eu estaquei por alguns segundos.

- Do que você está falando?

- Estou dizendo que quero uma competição justa. Hoje você sai com esse aí, mas amanhã você é minha.

A vontade de engolir o nó da garganta era quase incontrolável, e eu quase pude sentir os saltos vibrarem um pouco com a falta de equilíbrio. Mas eu segurei tudo com um sorriso duro e amarelo.

- Pode colocar a comida do Bruce? Espero que tenha uma noite tão boa quanto a minha, Edward. – Pisquei antes de fechar a porta.

Sair do prédio com os saltos e a tremedeira foi um pouco complicado. A imagem de Edward com a camisa semiaberta dizendo aquilo me acompanhou até o táxi em que Rosalie estava.

- Você demorou cinco anos pra ficar pronta! Peter já deve achar que não vamos mais. – Ela reclamou.

Eu bati a porta, fazendo o possível pra deixar Edward pra trás.

Eu não ia abrir mão do meu orgulho tão facilmente. Deixei as cartas na mesa. Disse que ainda gostava dele, que queria que tudo desse certo entre nós, e nada disso era mentira. Mas Edward teria que voltar a ser alguém confiável, e ele tinha agido como a pessoa mais idiota que eu conheci. E eu tinha acabado de optar por um tratamento de choque que eu tinha certeza que ia gostar.

**Edward POV**

Você toma banho, prepara algo pra comer, come, assiste três horas de uma série (Razão e Sensibilidade, me julgue por estar assistindo uma série do livro da Jane Austen. ME JULGUE. Quanta bichice.) da BBC, dá comida pro cachorro, se estica no sofá e mofa. Mofa. Mofa. Mofa.

E Bella só chega uma e quinze da manhã. Isso foi um belo de um primeiro ataque.

E não é como se ela chegasse como saiu. Ok, também não é como se ela tivesse participado de uma manifestação com balas de borracha no centro da cidade, ou de uma passeata a favor da maconha com um final infeliz.

O vestido estava no lugar, o que é sempre bom. Mas os saltos estavam nas mãos e a bolsa tinha desaparecido. Considerei que ela tivesse sido assaltada, porque os cabelos estavam um pouco bagunçados, mas uma coisa não tinha nada a ver com a outra. A pior coisa que eu reparei, foi o fato de ela estar sem o batom que estava usando quando saiu. Não parecia borrado em volta, mas também não estava lá. E isso era ruim, porque eu me lembrava muito bem das táticas dela de arrumar o batom quando nós ficávamos nos pegando em algum lugar público. Mas preferi pensar que ela tinha tirado com o guardanapo enquanto comia, porque com certeza ela tinha ido para um jantar.

O cheiro de vinho subiu quando eu abri a porta.

- Não estou com a chave. – Ela balançou os sapatos no ar. Estava encostada no batente de olhos fechados e se assustou um pouco quando eu abri a porta, mesmo que ela tivesse tocado a campainha e isso fosse algo que se espera quando se toca a campainha de um lugar.

- Você está bêbada? – Disparei.

- Já vai começar com essa chatice de perguntas. – Ela reclamou, colocando a mão no meu peito pra me empurrar enquanto entrava. – Não estou bêbada. Estou morrendo de sono.

Fechei a porta enquanto ela se sentava no sofá, falando com uma voz fina pra cumprimentar Bruce.

- Deve ter sido bem animado, pra você estar com sono. – Disse rindo, mas ela riu também.

- E foi. Fiquei tão cansada que quase cochilei umas cinco vezes no táxi. – Bella replicou, girando os calcanhares, como se estivesse vendo se os pés ainda funcionavam. – Meu Deus, que cansaço. Veja: Meus pés ainda funcionam! É um milagre. Esses saltos...

- Você fez o quê? Ficou dançando com esse cara que te levou pra jantar? – Era pra minha voz sair um pouco mais tranquila, mas saiu bem arrogante.

Bella riu e eu trinquei o queixo.

- Dancei com dois caras. Peter nos levou pra um restaurante diferente e... – Ela soluçou. – Meu Deus! Eu dancei uma coisa super estranha. Algo tipo... – Bella se levantou e balançou o quadril de um jeito terrivelmente perturbador. – Foi hilário!

- Peter? – Cuspi.

Quem é esse filho de uma...

- Ele nos convidou pra um tour pela Europa. Meus pés estão me matando! – Bella soluçou de novo, se jogando no sofá e deixando as pernas descansarem no braço do mesmo. – Por que estou dizendo isso pra você mesmo?

- Você está bêbada. – Eu segurei a vontade de interrogar mais e pedir o endereço de quem quer que fosse a pessoa pra colocar em prática os pensamentos de tortura que eu tinha pensado enquanto comia no sofá.

Tortura. Aquelas pernas não podiam ser desejadas por ninguém. E aquela mexida de quadril não era nada... Puta merda, eu precisava socar alguém bem forte.

Trinquei o queixo mais forte e respirei fundo.

Segurei seu pé direito e apertei a sola delicadamente. Bella sorriu de olhos fechados.

- Edward... – E puxou a perna pra longe de mim. – Eu adoro sua massagem. Mas não é assim que você faz alguém esquecer as merdas que fez.

- Não quero começar esse assunto de novo. – Bufei, me afastando dela. – Você fala, mas não vê o vídeo que desmente tudo isso.

- Ah, eu o quebrei. – Bella continuou de olhos fechados, mas diminuiu o sorriso a nada. Eu travei. Gelo correu pelas minhas veias doloridamente. – Na verdade, Bruce mastigou o CD, mas eu quebrei o resto e joguei fora.

- Do que você está falando?

Bella se sentou pra me olhar. Era terrível se sentir tão congelado quanto eu estava naquele momento.

- Não quero ver aquele vídeo nunca. – Bella não pareceu bêbada naquele instante. – Não quero alimentar o mal estar que só as fotos já me deram. O que vai ter lá? Você se afastando dela? Você dizendo meu nome quando a beija? Entenda que nada disso desfaz nada do que eu senti. Só me deixaria mais enojada em ter aos olhos tudo aquilo em movimento e com sons. Não desfaz o fato de que eu fui deixada em um país pra você ir a outro ficar com a pessoa que eu mais tinha ciúmes. Não diminui a sensação que eu tive quando você sabia que tudo aquilo sairia em revistas, sites e blablabla, e nem mesmo me ligou ou mandou um e-mail, sinal de fumaça, mensagem de balão. Você foi o primeiro a desconfiar de mim achando que eu tinha me aproximado de Jacob, mas foi você quem traiu minha confiança antes de qualquer coisa. – Ela voltou a se deitar no sofá, abraçando uma almofada e fechando os olhos. – Você tem sorte de eu ser uma mulher tão estupidamente apaixonada, Edward. Melhor aceitar minhas condições. E isso inclui parar de agir como um idiota. Agora vá buscar um copo de leite pra mim, ok?

Não saí do lugar. Eu me sentia um lixo quando Bella falava essas coisas, porque eu sabia que nada daquilo era mentira. E nem podia esperar uma reação boa quanto ao vídeo, mas eu esperava algo. Saber que aquele algo nunca existiria era o tipo de martírio parecido com martelar um dedão machucado.

Meu coração estava quebrado. E eu precisava parar de assistir coisas sobre Jane Austen urgentemente.

- Bella, eu nem sei mais o que te dizer. – Eu esfreguei o rosto. – Não sabe como tem sido terrível pra mim. Eu me arrependo de ter ido, me arrependo de ter feito coisas erradas e dito não pras certas, mas também sei que arrependimento não muda nada. Disse que preciso te ter de volta e não estava mentindo, mas... Certo, eu sei que fui um grosso mais cedo. Me desculpe por isso. Eu não quis ficar daquele jeito, mas é que... Me mata pensar que você ficou linda pra sair com alguém. É ciúmes, não ria. Ouça, Bella: Eu amo você. Eu preciso de você, e eu aceito suas condições se elas forem te fazer confiar em mim de..

Um ronco.

Bella **roncou**.

Ataque número dois.

Eu quase pude sentir um golpe no meio do estômago, aquele desconforto de quando alguém te deixa falando sozinho.

Foi como se ela dissesse "Edward, quero dormir. Por que não começa um discurso romântico e apelativo como sonífero?"

- Você não está dormindo mesmo, está? – Eu me aproximei e cutuquei seu ombro. Ela foi pra trás com o empurrão, mas continuou dormindo. Pelo menos havia parado de roncar.

Me sentei na mesa de centro, próximo a ela.

_Perde-se a batalha, mas não a guerra. _

Bruce fez um som estranho e eu quase jurei que ele começaria a rir de mim, porque seu rosto tinha um ar vingativo e sarcástico.

Fiquei parado, olhando enquanto ela dormia. Uma nostalgia e angustia pesando meus olhos.

Esfreguei o rosto algumas vezes, mas acabava voltando a olhá-la.

É difícil explicar, mas era um daqueles momentos que não passa nada na cabeça. Nenhum pensamento, nenhuma palavra, anotação mental, nada. Só a imagem de Bella dormindo. Os lábios entreabertos e o rosto descansado. Poderia ser uma daquelas imagens que as pessoas registram só pra lembrar as sensações que tiveram naquele momento, ou qualquer coisa mais poética que se deseja que dure mais.

Tudo bem. Eu já tinha aceitado que amá-la estava na lista das "Coisas que nunca vão mudar".

Jane Austen nunca mais.

- Melhor não me bater, xingar ou qualquer coisa do tipo. – Disse baixinho, a puxando do sofá. Meu braço direito ficou nas suas costas, minha mão na curva da sua cintura, e com o braço esquerdo eu equilibrei seu corpo próximo ao meu, segurando seus joelhos.

Me senti o pior homem do mundo quando ela se aninhou ao meu peito, dormindo, sem qualquer impedimento. Completamente inconsciente do que tinha feito. Ou inconscientemente fazendo o que queria fazer, eu preferi pensar. Eu não merecia isso.

Fiz malabarismo para apagar a luz da sala e rezei pra não bater Bella na parede enquanto andava no escuro.

Ela acordaria puta e brigaria comigo por cinco anos.

Seu quarto era levemente iluminado pela janela com as cortinas abertas, e eu tive que fazer um esforço tremendo pra deixa-la no colchão e não mantê-la nos meus braços a noite toda.

Eu a coloquei lentamente ali, ajeitei seus cabelos no travesseiro e optei por não cobri-la.

Bella franziu as sobrancelhas, fazendo uma careta no meio do sonho. Mexeu os lábios fazendo sons estranhos e eu não consegui não deitar ao seu lado.

A mesma visão do quarto que eu tinha há alguns meses, mas aquele peso de que tudo tinha tomado um caminho errado.

Toquei seu rosto lentamente quando ela se mexeu inquieta no colchão. Fazia tanto tempo que não a via dormir que aquilo agora parecia um tanto fascinante. O jeito que ela franzia as sobrancelhas, murmurava coisas sem sentido e segurava os travesseiros como se eles fossem a proteger.

Quando afastei seu cabelo do pescoço, Bella esticou a mão e me abraçou como se eu fosse um travesseiro, descansando a cabeça no meu peito.

- Não me deixe de novo. – Murmurou terrivelmente baixinho.

O silêncio quebrado me trouxe um misto de pânico e alívio. Bella estava dormindo mesmo? Ou acordaria a qualquer instante e me daria um chute?

Mas ela não disse mais nada. Não se mexeu, nem franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Estarei aqui quando você acordar, e quando você dormir, e pra sempre. – Sussurrei de volta. Bella não respondeu, o que era uma coisa boa, considerando que o chute era um opção depois que você responde alguém que pode acordar a qualquer instante.

O grito veio logo de manhã.

Eu tinha sentido Bella apertar minha camiseta em algum momento, mas não sabia que ela estava prestes a acordar.

Quando ela gritou, eu abri meus olhos e pulei no lugar de susto. A luz da manhã quase me cegou.

- O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – Bella gritou, se afastando de mim como se acabasse de descobrir que eu tenho uma infecção contagiosa e mortal.

- Não lembra de ontem a noite, baby? – Balancei as sobrancelhas, rindo.

Bella se levantou e começou a se mexer pelo quarto, puxando os cabelos num coque e bufando feito um touro bravo.

- Eu... – Ela começou. Parou e apontou um dedo na minha cara. – SOME DAQUI, EDWARD.

- Depois de tudo que passam...

- Não aconteceu nada! – Bella gritou. – Eu não estava bêbada e lembro perfeitamente do momento que dormi. Não sei como... – Bella começou a se abanar com as mãos. – Vim parar nesse quarto. Muito menos... Como... Seu... _Some daqui, Edward!_

- Você se parece mesmo com uma tigresa. – Provoquei.

Então Bella simplesmente pegou um sapato que havia no chão e o jogou na minha direção. Mas eu me desviei, em choque com a agressividade.

- SOME DAQUI! – Bella gritou, puxando outro do chão.

Obviamente eu me levantei do colchão e corri pra fora do quarto, fechando a porta comigo.

O sapato bateu ali, onde provavelmente pegaria minha cabeça. Ótima mira, por sinal.

Eu a ouvi trancar a porta do quarto e fiz questão de começar a gargalhar alto. Bella provavelmente ouviu.

- Maldito! Maldito! Esse... Argh! Eu vou... – Bella começou a resmungar antes de bater a porta do banheiro.

Bella: 2 **VERSUS** Edward:1

Melhor que nada.

* * *

><p>Bonne nuit, bonne nuit..<p>

AINDA É DOIS MIL E TREZE E EU ESTOU ATUALIZANDO A FANFIC, MASGENTEQUEBABADO!

Obrigada, obrigada. Aceitarei suas reações como elogios.

Estou aqui, às quase duas da manhã, desidratando em suor nesse quarto quente. Em São Paulo, de acordo com meu celular, a temperatura é de 26°C e a sensação térmica no meu quarto é de uma sauna no Nordeste.

E com esse calor, eu resolvi atualizar uma fic. Amanhã, (orem pra que eu sobreviva à desidratação e suor) eu provavelmente hei de atualizar minha fanfic nova. ~~ Pode fazer _mershan_? Vai lá no meu perfil: eu comecei a postar uma fanfic nova. Se você está no futuro (depois das duas da manhã do dia 31 de Dezembro de 2013) saiba que já está com a chance de achar um novo capítulo na minha nova fic: _Letters of a Lunatic_. ~~ E no outro dia eu posto (conto com a oração também, porque tem festa de Ano Novo e tals) With Or Without You. Sim, só ano que vem. Terão de esperar u.u

Obrigada por termos alcançado as duzentas reviews. Fiquei super feliz, de verdade 3

Divirtam-se na passagem de ano. E que 2014 seja mais um na lista de melhores anos da sua vida!

Bisous :*


End file.
